


Alytos

by RevisionaryHistory



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 95,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: Bucky finds his life mate, but must wait for her to come of age. A lot can happen in a couple of centuries."Alytos is a Greek term meaning “undissolved”. In ancient times it was used to describe the perfect appearance of vampires."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Very October sort of thing.  
> I wrote this a million years ago in the LOTR fandom, so it's complete. Just needs ALOT of editing.

00 Prologue

Bucky thrust slow and even into the body of his lover. He wanted this to last. He wanted to feel every nuance. Wanted to savor every taste and every smell of their time together. At least initially that’s what he wanted. The woman below him wasn’t making this easy. Natasha had never been one to be swayed by Bucky’s wants, even though Bucky was centuries older and at least twice as powerful. Tonight was no different. Natasha knew how to unleash the animal in Bucky. A scratch here, a bite there. It was the bite that did it. Natasha wouldn’t truly feed from Bucky until he orgasmed, but the slight nibble that drew nothing more than a drop of blood was the thread that snapped Bucky’s resolve. He planted his palms on the bed above Natasha’s shoulders, preventing her from drifting up the bed as he released the hunger he always felt deep inside.

What had begun as a slow building sexual encounter escalated to a wild animal fuck within minutes. Both groaned and grunted as their bodies came together in a blur of frenzied movement. Bucky felt the familiar itch as his sharp incisors broke through his gums. Natasha watched the blue eyes burn and braced for the final attack. Bucky was partial to the curve of Natasha’s neck where it met her shoulder. An inch in any direction made the hugest difference to them both. The skin of Natasha’s neck was sensitized to Bucky’s touch, and the artery Bucky accessed gave him the sweetest blood. Bucky breathed against Natasha’s neck, feeding the flames that led her to drive him deeper. Bucky growled then sunk his teeth into the pulsing artery. White hot pleasure shot through them. Nothing compared to the sharing of blood when combined with sex. Natasha’s orgasm was triggered as Bucky licked the pin pricks to seal the wound. Natasha bit higher on Bucky’s neck, closer to his ear. The surge as Bucky’s blood left his body brought another wave of pleasure.

Bucky rolled to the side after Natasha finished feeding. Both were sated and stronger from the exchange. Natasha was the only one Bucky had exchanged blood with in a very long time. Ancient blood ran in his veins and now Natasha’s. They fed from humans for food, each other for power. The blood tied them to one another, enabled them to communicate clearer without words. Natasha laid her head on Bucky’s shoulder, curving her body against the man who would one day be King and heard Bucky’s words inside her head _This will be our last night together, my old friend._

Natasha smiled against sweat coated skin _You are the old one if I remember correctly. And why will this be our last night, what’s happened?_ Natasha knew all too well the concerns that weighed Bucky’s mind.

Bucky decided it was easier to open his mind to Natasha than to explain. A trail of visions transferred between the two. Natasha sprang up _You have found your mate! Where is she?_

_Calm yourself. She has only been conceived. I knew instantly . . . felt it. I can only give you this night before being true to her._ Bucky believed that his joining with Natasha was the only thing that kept him sane and from falling into the darkness while he waited for his true mate. He’d waited what felt like forever for her. He couldn’t take the throne until his mate was of age and they were bound. This was the way of the Alytos.

Natasha was ecstatic _Finally. You’ve waited for so long. Now you can take your place and lead our people. Does the Queen know . . . does Victoria know?_

_I can’t be sure. She blocks me from her mind. She only opens to me when she needs me. The Ancient Ones meet in three years, we’ll discuss it then. She’s already under my protection. I will ask the others to add their power to mine to keep her safe._ Bucky paused then sent a question _Will you stay? You’ve been my friend for lifetimes. I would be honored for you to be my second, to succeed me when the time comes._

_I’m the one who’s honored, Bucky. This is something I’ve not even dreamed of._

_Which makes you the perfect choice. Do you accept?_

_Yes. Thank you._ There was another brief silence. _We have this night?_

_Yes, we need to get busy._


	2. She is here

Alytos is a Greek term meaning “undissolved”. In ancient times it was used to describe the perfect appearance of vampires. As the legends, myths, and lore moved throughout Europe and later into South and North America, a variety of names were invented. They were a people proud of their heritage and the place they’d made for themselves amongst the humans. Most existed within the human society, living out their deaths with no problems. Those on the council and the ones who served them were called Paladins, protectors. They served the rulers and protected their people. Part of protecting the Alytos involved keeping their existence secret. The greatest threat to that were the Rogues.

As the legends said, they derived their life force feeding from humans. They can and did feed from one another, but the purpose was to increase or share power, and to facilitate communication. Most took what blood they needed from a human, healed the wound, and erased their memory. Feeding was an intimate act that was enjoyable to both.

Rogues fed off fear and death. They embodied everything the horror legends spoke of. The death of a human provided a rush of power that was addicting, and also served to extend an unmated vampire’s sanity. Power from killing didn’t last long, so once begun, the killing of humans continued. With the first kill they became one of the hunted to the Paladin’s hunters. The Ancient One’s understood the “need” to kill, but it was forbidden for the safety of all their people. Human life was sacred.

~*~*~*~

It amused Bucky to see what the fellow Ancient Ones chose to wear. For some reason most of them had decided that basic black should be their uniform. At each meeting they wore black pants, black shirts, and black shoes. He always smiled wondering if their underwear was black too. As for Bucky, his clothing reflected current styles. He liked colors, textures, and accessories. He kept his chestnut hair long, skimming his shoulders, but often pulled it back with a leather cord. His body was chiseled muscle. His face, while beautiful, rarely wore a smile. Blue eyes had lost their sparkle decades ago. In normal society he didn’t stand out too drastically, but in this crowd of black and cloak wearers, he was obviously misplaced. They met at Victoria’s large home on a private Greek island, the original land of their kind.

The mansion was cut into the side of a hill overlooking the sea. When the moon rose, Victoria loved to sit in the main room and look out over the water. During the day shutters protected her from the sun. Below the main floor, buried in the dirt, were the bedrooms. Despite the shutters, Victoria and any guests would always be more comfortable below the ground, out of the risk of sunlight. Another set of stairs accessed the deepest part of the house. There were many rooms here. These rooms were for healing. Victoria’s people could take nourishment from the earth to heal their bodies. The Healers could only do so much and then they would bury the injured in the rich soil to complete the healing.

The topmost floor was the meeting room. The ceiling was made completely of glass. There were no shutters for this room. Victoria enjoyed the slight level of fear that other’s felt in this room. It reminded them who they were and the power she had.

When the sun went down, they all gathered. Bucky in his pink shorts and blue t-shirt. Victoria already sat at the head of the room. She didn’t see Bucky until he’d greeted all the others and approached his chair that sat to the right of hers. Victoria’s mate, David sat to her left. Victoria embraced her friend and second, “Seeing you again makes all this bullshit worthwhile.” Victoria’s appearance had changed little since their first meeting. Her dirty blond hair barely skimmed her shoulders, her blue eyes held much wisdom, and her face was untouched by history.

Bucky smiled, “Ruling our people is bullshit, my queen?”

Victoria laid her forehead against Bucky’s, “Don’t queen me, young man.” They kissed quickly, “I’m ready to retire. Find your mate. It’s your turn to be King.”

Bucky opened his mind as he spoke, “She is here.”

Victoria caught the image of the woman Erica would become then searched back for the child she was now. Her voice boomed through the room, “Come to order. Everyone take their seats.” Once they were seated Victoria shared the image with all and the news that Bucky would soon take the throne.

In this setting telepathy was used for shared imagery and voices for conveyance of thoughts. Chatter tore through the room with the news. Victoria allowed the well wishes and barrage of questions. Bucky waited for the questions to cease then stood, “I ask that you all bind your power with mine to protect her. She is years from being ready to receive her powers and to receive me. She is only two years old.”

When Erica reached the age of twenty she would come into her powers, which could include healing skills, disappearing in a wisp of smoke, reading minds, and shape shifting. They all developed powers, to a point, with age and late the sharing of blood could share some powers. A weaker vampire could often become somewhat stronger, but not significantly. Some skills were passed down in lines like genetic traits that could be traced back to an Ancient One. It was impossible to make a shape shifter out of someone who didn’t carry blood from that line.

One of the guards, Steve, spoke up, “We will guard her well.”

Bucky looked at Victoria who knew his thoughts and nodded. “I would like you, Steve, to go to her. I entrust you with her care.”

To be asked to guard the life mate of another was one of the greatest of honors. Any would give their life for the mate of their people, but to protect the incoming King’s mate was special. Whatever happened to her would happen to Bucky. Steve nodded, “I would be honored.”

Alytos were destined to bind with another for all of their existence. Sometimes they found their mate early, but for others it took centuries. The longer it took the harder it became to fight off the shadow of despair. The shadow crept in and drained the color and emotions from the unmated, eventually leaving them empty and insane. Those with more power held onto their sanity longer. Power could be taken from others of their kind by blood and by sex. Bucky had used both.

Victoria spoke up, “Have you chosen your second?”

The choice of second was as monumental as the appearance of Bucky’s mate. Bucky turned to face David and Victoria, “Natasha has agreed.”

There were cheers of approval from behind him. Natasha had proven herself to be a loyal and noble woman. Victoria’s eyebrows knit together, she rubbed her cheek, and looked at the ceiling, “Isn’t . . . Natasha . . . your . . . lover?”

Bucky smiled at the rush of jealousy he felt come from Victoria, “And who was I to you, Victoria?”

Victoria smiled, “Oh yeah.” David elbowed her. “That was a very long time ago and ended when I found David.”

“As my relationship with Natasha as a lover has also ended. She serves me now as a friend and guard.”

“Where is she now?”

“She waits outside.”

“Bring her in. She shall take her place among us.” With Victoria’s words the door opened and Natasha was bade to enter. She was shown a seat and after bowing slightly to Victoria she sat. “Welcome, Natasha. We’re told you are to be Bucky’s second. It’s time you should be among us and learn the ways of this council.”

The next several days would be spent on updating one another on their activities since the last meeting. Only a few Paladins had been lost and many Rogues had been killed. Shifts in power and discussions of how to co-exist in the ever-changing world were well covered. In general, each Ancient oversaw a territory and ruled over the other Paladins. Size of territory was based upon the power of the Ancient and the Rogue activity in the area. Blood oaths were made to serve, and were breakable with moves between territories happening as needs shifted, or bonded pairs were formed.

The night before the Ancient’s were to part Bucky went to Steve’s room. They spoke of their long history together before moving forward to speak of Steve’s guarding of Bucky’s mate. Bucky had been thinking for days on this decision, “Steve, we should exchange blood to ensure our ability to communicate.”

Steve looked puzzled, “We’ve never had problems communicating.”

“This is too important to be left to the communal pathways. I want a direct connection with you and to strengthen you.” While all vampires could communicate telepathically, many things hindered the ability that the sharing of blood negated.

Another side effect was that Bucky’s blood would increase Steve’s already substantial powers, “Are you worried for her? Is there something I need to know?”

“No, I don’t know of any threats, but just in case. I’d feel better.”

“Of course.” Steve ripped into the artery in his wrist and offered it to Bucky, “Be strengthened by what is freely given.”

Bucky held onto Steve’s wrist and drew the blood from him in long swallows. He sealed the wound and took a deep breath before opening his own wrist, “May the blood of my ancestors protect and strengthen you.” Both felt the new bond solidify and became aware of the changes the other brought to them. Bucky’s hand stayed on Steve’s face after giving him a soft kiss, “Thank you again, Steve.”

“It’s my honor, Bucky. I’ll take care of her.”

Erica was the child of two humans. Occurrences of Alytos being bound to a human wasn’t uncommon, their children could be either. There were long lines of ancient blood that ran submerged in humans that would surface as Alytos children in an otherwise human family. Someone in the family knew their history and saw the child as a gift. In addition to Steve keeping Erica safe, he would be the one to prepare Erica for what she was to become.

~*~*~

The last meeting planned their next conference. Thanks were said for all in attendance and each spent a few minutes alone with Victoria. As they were set to depart a voice called out, “Bucky, what is your mate’s name?”

He smiled and sent the visual of her again, “Erica.” As an adult Erica was tall, with brown hair, and sun kissed skin. The blue of her eyes rivaled the sparkle that came back to Bucky’s with the thought of her. Her face was friendly and warm, with just a hint of a personality that matched.

This was Kevin’s first conference and first-time meeting Bucky. He’d risen to power when much of his group had taken on a group Rogues and been killed. He was powerful, but lacked the age and experience of many here. Kevin’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “Where do I get one like that?”

In a split-second Bucky was upon him. With preternatural speed he slammed the man against the wall and held him high in the air. He bared his long sharp teeth, his eyes were black with rage, and the power surged from him. “Don’t talk like that about her. Don’t even think of her like that. She is mine and you will treat her with the same respect you give me.”

Victoria bellowed from behind him, “The same respect you give me.”

Kevin’s face showed the appropriate terror, “I’m sorry. Forgive me.” He seemed to realize that Bucky could take his life as easily as he could snap a toothpick.

Natasha’s hand on Bucky’s bicep drew his attention, “Enough, Bucky.”

Natasha was the only one in the room, other than Victoria, who would dare approach him in his rage. This would be remembered as Natasha’s first task as Bucky’s second. Bucky lowered Kevin to the floor, “Go.” Kevin scurried from the room.

Bucky and Natasha waited until the others left. Victoria’s hand covered her smile, “I’m sure he shit his pants.”

Bucky’s anger left as quickly as it had risen, “He’ll remember.”


	3. The Little Princess

Three kids varying from age five to fourteen ran out of the house screaming, “Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve, what did you bring us?” The girls’ hair flew out behind them as they converged upon him.

Steve caught them all in his arms and let them topple him over onto the grass, “Why would I bring three little devils anything?” They began to tickle him and rain kisses on his face, “Ok, ok, I give up. Stop, you little nymphs!” They instantly moved off him. He crawled over to the bag he’d dropped as they attacked. “Let me see what I have here.” He presented the children with various items. A diary made of a rich maroon leather for the oldest, Marcella, who loved to write, a “real” diamond necklace for the 10 year old, Lizbeth, who loved to play dress up, and a new sword for the youngest, Erica.

Two of the girls sat admiring their gifts, while Erica climbed into Steve’s lap slashing at the air, “This is the best, Uncle Steve.” Erica had always loved to “fight”. This would serve her well in the future.

Steve hugged her, “And what has my princess been doing today?”

Lizbeth looked over with an eyebrow quirked, “Why is she a princess?”

Steve pulled Lizbeth in his lap and whispered, “Because one day she’ll serve her people, where you will be worshipped by many men."

She was more than satisfied with this answer and laughed at the tickling she was getting. Marcella rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Children.” Steve gave her a wink. “Did you slay any vampires while you were away, Uncle Steve?”

“Oh yes, many.” He nodded seriously.

“Tell us, tell us!” they all screamed.

Steve had created a fantasy world for the three children where good vampires fought bad vampires to keep the world safe. He was quite pleased with himself. The stories were very watered down versions of the truth and would prepare them for the future. Erica would be the mate of their King and he thought it best that he plant the seeds in hope that the others weren’t fearful or reject her when it came time for her to join their people. And Erica . . . she loved the stories most. While Steve spoke she would always put herself into the stories, “And then Princess Erica, busted into the room and killed all the bad vampires and saved the King.” Always the same. Steve always agreed that was exactly what happened. This was usually followed by a rousing game of “Kill the Vampire” that ended when one of them stood on his chest in triumph. No one worried about nightmares with the way Steve wove the tales with happy endings and protection for all people.

Steve’s vineyard was much smaller than the one run by the children’s parents, Giada and Patrick. Brindabella had been passed down for several generations and was one of the finest wineries in Australia. Patrick had met Steve at a local merchant’s meeting. Steve told a sad tale of his wife and child dying and Patrick welcomed him into their family. Since then Steve visited often while in town. His vineyard, Galah, was more of a hobby and he frequently traveled for his job as an archeologist. This matched perfectly with the vampire stories and explained his absences.

Over the past few years Steve had become a trusted friend. Patrick and Giada were delighted with his relationship with the kids and they saw themselves as helping him heal from his loses. On more than one occasion he had shown his care for the children. He refereed fights as an impartial judge, seemed to be almost unnaturally quick to catch them if they were falling, and always supported Patrick and Giada’s decisions. Giada didn’t know what would have happened if Steve wouldn’t have shown up the day the children had been chased up a tree by a wild dog. Marcella and Lizbeth had made it home covered in cuts and scrapes, but Erica was trapped high in the tree and the girls said she’d fallen a few branches and was hurt. Steve appeared from nowhere and went after Erica while Giada tended to the others. He returned quickly with the child crying softly in his arms, but relatively unhurt. Even Erica couldn’t remember anything about a cut that bled a lot and her sisters had to accept that in their panic they’d made it worse than what it was. In reality Erica’s arm had been broken with the bone having punctured the skin. When Steve reached her she was nearly hysterical. After he’d jumped into the tree to get her, Steve healed the injury with nothing more than the warmth of his hands and a “kiss” to the “boo-boo”. Steve modified her memory to erase the fear, pain, and the healing. From that day on Erica felt protected by Steve and began calling him Uncle Steve. The others followed suite and no one cared to correct them.

~*~*~*~

Erica would be seven before the next meeting of the Ancient Ones. Even at seven she was athletic, compassionate, and kind. The light in her eyes was strong. Steve spent his last day before leaving for Greece visiting with his friends and letting the children throw him a going away party. Marcella was sixteen now and her boyfriend, Michael, was invited as well. He would be glad when Steve was gone. Patrick, Marcella’s father, was nothing compared to Steve. Steve was able to read Michael’s thoughts and would warn him against his plan before Michael had done anything. Sex would never happen with Steve in town.

Erica insisted that Steve tuck her in. After Steve finished reading her a story, Erica told him about a King that protected her in her dreams. If she had a nightmare the King would show up to chase away the monsters. She said that she didn’t have enough nightmares and wanted to see the King more. She looked around the room then whispered, “Can you keep a secret?” Steve looked serious and nodded. “I’ve drawn his picture. Do you wanna see?” Erica jumped from bed and brought several different pictures to Steve. They were obviously the same “King” as drawn by the hand of a child of different ages.

“How long has he been in your dreams?” Steve loved the crude drawings.

“Since I was four. This is the first one I drew. I love to draw.” She held out a drawing of stick figure holding a sword.

Steve fought the smile, “He looks a little like a girl.”

Erica pushed him off the bed, “He’s not a girl. I just can’t draw him right.”

Steve knelt and leaned on her bed, quite pleased with Erica’s protectiveness of “her King”, “Can I take this one?”

“Why?” she eyed him suspiciously.

“So I can look for him.” Erica flung her arms around Steve. That seemed like a fantastic idea.

~*~*~*~*

Steve arrived at Victoria’s home with the others. As usual Bucky was one of the last to enter the room. The differences in his appearance were imperceptible to almost everyone. Steve pulled Natasha to the side, “Is he ok?”

Natasha nodded, “He’s fine. The things he’s used to keep himself from fading he won’t allow himself anymore. His emotions have barely diminished.”

The meeting was called to order and they took their places. Victoria gathered information from them all before turning to Steve, “And how is the little princess?”

Steve let out a laugh that was obviously grounded in joy, “She's very well. She's a very happy and smart little girl.” He went on to detail the important parts of her life and the things he’d been doing to prepare her.

Bucky shook his head, “I will thank you more as the years go by. You’re doing a wonderful job.”

Steve nodded more as a show of respect than in agreement, “She's from a good family. I like them. Anything I do helps them as well us.”

“You’ve done us all a favor.” Victoria smiled broadly, “Thank you.”

When they adjourned for the evening Steve joined Victoria, Natasha, and Bucky at the front of the room, “I’ve brought something for you. From Erica.”

Bucky chuckled, “Really?”

“Yes.” Steve pulled out the stick figure drawing and handed it to him. “She says that a King protects her in her nightmares.”

Natasha looked at Bucky in surprise, “You’re in her dreams?”

Bucky nodded, “I wonder if her monster nightmares coincide with Uncle Steve’s _vampire_ stories.”

Steve shook his head vigorously, “Not at all. Monsters are bad and out to hurt her. Vampires protect her. Did she call to you?”

“In a nightmare she asked for help to make the monster go away. I think the first was a dragon.”

Victoria snickered, “And you showed up and slayed a dragon. How . . . gallant of you.”

Bucky raised his middle finger.

Natasha had the picture and elbowed Victoria before speaking, “Are you wearing a dress?”

“A skirt. Ancient time of dragons, ancient clothing.”

Victoria took the picture, “You look kinda like a girl.”

The middle finger again as Bucky left the room.


	4. London

Bucky lived outside of London on a small horse farm. When Bucky was born horses were the only mode of transportation and over the years Bucky had fallen in love with more than one midnight black stallion. Galloping across the countryside had always been his way to clear his head. That hadn’t changed with his transformation. It only changed the time of day he rode. He and Natasha led a relatively reclusive life as was typical of Paladin’s.

The community easily accepted that the pair ran an import/export business. Bucky frequented antique shops in the community at sunset, claiming that his irregular hours were due to the varied countries he was in communication with. He was careful to keep his appearances limited to a few people who could vouch for his existence, but could easily “forget” him when issues such as his agelessness would make some suspicious. He never caused any problems and no one pried.

In reality Bucky and Natasha spent their days dead in rooms with heavy curtains or buried in the soil below the house. A staff of humans sworn to protect and serve them handled day-to-day “business” and made sure that they were not disturbed. At night the humans were free to return to their families, who believed they went to work each day like anyone else. Some of their staff also served as “Pomme de Sangs” (Apple of Blood) for them. They provided nourishment, eliminating the need for the Alytos to feed amongst the villagers. Powerful Alytos could make their bite almost as pleasurable as sex. Those who fed Bucky and Natasha never complained. To be a Pomme de Sang was to be treated as royalty.

On a normal day Bucky would rise before sundown to feed then spend some time with his thoughts. There’d been a time when he’d lay in bed waiting for Natasha to wake up and feed in another way. Now, he and Natasha would meet in the study to check in with the others in Bucky’s territory. Needless to say, the London area was quite active. Rogue’s often plagued the busy cities in search of easy prey. They could be found traveling in groups, milling around the nightclub districts, or areas were people gathered. Natasha monitored festivities in the area while Bucky made the staffing plans. Bucky insisted his people work in pairs. That way if there was trouble it increased the likelihood that one could call for help, while the other dealt with the threat. Paths crossed often and friendships eased what could be a very lonely existence.

After checking in, Bucky and Natasha would proceed with their tasks for the night. Sometimes they stayed at the house and monitored the others, but most nights they went out. They would return home a few hours before sunrise, check the reports from their territory, and send information up to Victoria’s people. The smooth flow of information and tracking of trends kept everyone safe. Relatively safe anyway. Nights when they lost a human would find Bucky out riding his favorite horse. If another Paladin was hurt Bucky spent the rest of the night with the Healer tending him or her personally and often “slept” over them. All injured were returned to Bucky’s home, where the soil was kept rich in the nutrients they needed. And if a Paladin was lost . . . Bucky took to the ground to grieve alone. Loses were unavoidable and Bucky felt the responsibility for each one.

Tonight they would hunt. Natasha leaned back in the desk chair smirking as Bucky made a new playlist on Spotify. Bucky had been slow to come into the digital age. It had only been recently that he’d been able to do anything other than basic Internet activities and check his email. Much cursing, yelling, and closing apps occurred as he learned to use anything new. Bucky was too accustomed to making things happen, and lacked the patience to learn the basics. He wanted the finished product. He never hunted without his music. He used the music to heighten his senses and block out extraneous noise. It focused him. As he added the last song, Natasha put her hands on his shoulders, “What are you hunting to tonight?”

Bucky looked up with a smile, “Godsmack, Awake.”

“Always the Same on this night.” Natasha had noticed the pattern many years ago. Of course, it wasn’t the same song, but this night was always a certain type of song. Other nights were up for grabs. Not this night. “You escaped Sera long ago, Bucky. She can’t rival your power, she hasn’t been seen near this territory since you took over, and I would die to protect you.”

Bucky laid his hand over Natasha’s, “I know you would. This was the night it became too much, and if I don’t remember . . . I’ll never forget. I give myself this one night.”

“I know, and I give you reassurance and anything you ask of me.” As much as remembering was a ritual for Bucky, the support was a ritual for Natasha. No one would ever know all that Bucky had suffered at the hands of Sera, but all knew the strength it took to escape and those closest to him knew his fear of reliving that.

~*~*Flashback*~*~

Things were not so civilized then . . . None were strong enough to lead, and it would be a hundred years before a power structure was solidified and laws protecting humans were enacted. Bucky was strong, but fell under the spell of another. Sera was beautiful by anyone’s standards. To be part of her group was wanted by many. Bucky’s maker had taught him well how to survive. Upon Bucky’s death he feared having to kill and was relieved that his maker taught him to “live” without harming others. He roamed through different countries, leading a solitary existence until passing through Paris where Sera found him. Word of his beauty had traveled to he, and he seemed perfect for her collection. However, as much under her spell that Bucky was, he held her as well.

It began as all things do, with both of them wanting to impress the other, and hiding their less than desirable traits. They fed together, entertained together, and fucked each other into oblivion. Bucky didn’t lack physical skills, but he knew nothing of sharing blood when he came to her. She taught him the various arteries and the subtle differences in taste, and she was the first to bring him to orgasm from just a bite. Sex and blood was an irresistible combination for over a lifetime.

Over time Bucky grew in power. Sera did not. He listened to stories and learned of their people. An older vampire, Victoria, told them stories of others hunting and killing humans, feeding off death. She also spoke of the Ancient One’s plans to join together. If the slaughtering continued it risked them all. They’d survived thus far by escaping the notice of the humans and living amongst them. When Victoria left, Sera seemed more withdrawn. Among other reasons, she had sensed the attraction between the two. Bucky made a dire mistake in thinking it was fear for them all. He networked with others and became involved with a group that sought to guard the humans. They called themselves Paladin.

One dawn Bucky returned home high off saving a human before he was bled dry. Sera listened to his story with feigned interest. She knew that eventually he would stumble upon the secrets she hid so well. Taking the life of a human was the only thing that came close to sex with Bucky. She would fight to give up neither and knew she was in danger of losing both.

Sera rose from her dressing table. Her waist length raven colored hair hung like silk against her blood red robe. She sat in his lap and drug her nails through his hair, “Bond with me.”

“Excuse me?” They’d never spoken of this. Bucky knew that to bond with another was for life, but to bond with anyone other than your mate wouldn’t keep away the darkness.

“I’m asking you to be mine forever.”

“Forever is a short time when the darkness takes one of us.” Bucky couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “I’m going nowhere, Sera, but we’re not a mated pair. We’ve known that for a very long time. To bond would weaken us both, eventually kill us.”

She kissed him longingly, “It wouldn’t have too.”

The only way to avoid the madness was to take lives. Bucky pushed her off his lap and paced the room, “Do you realize what you’re saying?” It had to be a mistake.

Sera sat calmly on the bed, “You’ve grown so much, Bucky. I’ve taught you things you’d never imagined. I can teach you this.”

“What? You can teach me to kill? That’s not something I want to learn. I value life, Sera, I thought you did.”

She laughed a laugh he’d never heard before, it was a sharp ugly sound, “You’re a vampire, Bucky. The living dead. We prey on the humans.”

“No.” He shook his head, “I feed from humans. I don’t prey on them.” A horrible thought struck him, “Do you?”

“Do I?” Sera ran her thumb and forefinger from the corners of her mouth, to pinch her lower lip in the middle, “For years.” She went to him and caressed his face, “There’s nothing like the taste of death.”

He backed quickly away, “Who are you?” His mind was a blur of memories turned lies.

“Either your bonded or your worst nightmare.” That laugh spilled from her again.

“I choose neither.” He strode toward their bedroom door. The door slammed and bolted before he reached it. Turning around he yelled, “Open the door, Sera. You can’t keep me here.” A ripple of power broke the air.

Sera met his power with her own, only it was stronger than he’d remembered, “I’ve feed from death tonight, my love. The power doesn’t last long, but the rush is extraordinary.” A wave of power hit Bucky and pinned him to the bed. The voice was the one he knew again, “Don’t make me do this, Bucky. It’s a simple choice between me or the humans.”

Bucky struggled against the invisible bonds, “One against all of humanity is easy. I choose them. I don’t even know you.” The last words bubbled with bitterness.

The room instantly transformed into a dark dungeon with Bucky bound to a wall with silver chains. Silver wouldn’t kill him, but it would hold him and deplete his power. There was no way she could have bound him without sacrificing lives. He surmised that her increase in power would last long enough for the silver to weaken him. She yelled several names and the doors burst open again. Two men and two women that Bucky would have called friends before now joined them. They looked at him with something like pity in their eyes, then looked at her in fear. She waved her hand dismissively in Bucky’s direction, “Bleed him. I want him weak. Then we’ll bring him a precious human and see how strong he is.” With a flourish of robe and hair, she headed toward the door, “Fuck him if you wish.”

Bucky’s first act of strength was to neither fight nor beg. He accepted that they were beyond his reach, and that to deny Sera would ensure their fate. No one deserved that. He didn’t deserve that. He felt his power drain as they simultaneously fed from him, but none touched him in a sexual way. As his power diminished the more he relied on the support of the silver chains, and the more they burned.

Sera reappeared with a young woman. The woman was calm until she saw Bucky. His skin was sallow, and he looked emaciated. She turned to Sera, “What’s going on?”

“He’s a vampire.” She ran a single finger down the woman’s face, “You’re dinner.”


	5. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and not so complete consent

The men grabbed the woman as she began to scream. Bucky felt the fear roll off her as they drug her to him. One of the men ripped into her wrist and forced it close to Bucky’s mouth. Sera whispered in his ear, “I know you’re hungry. Feed. Feel her fear. She’ll taste sweeter than anything you’ve ever known. Kill her, and be mine forever.”

The smell ignited his blood-lust, and his weakness left him helpless against it. Bucky leaned forward to capture her wrist and drank deeply. The woman continued to scream until she became dizzy from the loss of blood, then she was reduced to saying one word over and over. “Please.”

Bucky tore his mouth away with a howl, “No! I won’t kill her. Even to save myself.” He knew he’d drunk too much from her, but not so much that she couldn’t recover.

The young woman whispered, “Thank you” and sagged in the men’s hands.

Sera walked behind her and laid her chin on the woman’s shoulder. Both of them looked at Bucky. Bucky saw the movement and screamed in protest. In one fluid motion Sera pulled the woman’s head to the side and plunged her fangs into her neck. Bucky felt the life leave her. Sera placed a chaste kiss on the dead woman’s cheek, “Delicious.” She walked around to Bucky. His eyes were closed and he shook his head slowly. “Now, now. I couldn’t let her live. You should have tasted that spike when she realized she was going to die. Brilliant.”

Hatred filled his eyes, “You might as well kill me now. I will never do that.”

The room filled with laughter again, “Who says I’ll give you a choice.”

Bucky had always been Sera’s favorite and that didn’t change during his imprisonment. She seemed to enjoy this as much as their life before. She continued to keep his blood (and power) drained. Blood was offered, but now he wasn’t given the option to drain a victim. His feeding was controlled by her. Never enough to strengthen him beyond her control. In his weakened state she would take him out to the places they’d gone before amongst other Alytos. Some were shocked at the change in them, but others saw the possibility. It wasn’t long before Sera was letting others have him. It wasn’t rape. Bucky was as starved for sex as he was for blood, and he quickly figured out that some would allow him to feed from them as a sort of payment. He pushed the reality of him being a whore from his mind, choosing to see it as survival. A not completely unpleasant survival.

Very slowly Bucky began to feel some of his power return. He was careful to continue the charade of weakness, and shielded as much as he could. Sera rarely saw him, and his keepers weren’t old enough to sense the changes. Putting the weakest to care for him was meant as an insult, but in her arrogance, she made a mistake.

In giving him to others Sera hoped to humiliate him, make him fear her. She controlled others with their fear. It was another night out and Bucky knew he’d be given to whoever she thought would strengthen her position. Bucky had watched her play political games with him and others as her currency. Bucky spread his power out amongst the others in the group to hide it. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to escape yet, and if Sera sensed the changes in him she would not make the same mistakes again. She asked for quiet in the busy room, “Tonight is a special night. It’s Bucky and my anniversary. A lady never tells her age, but it was this day that we met. He used to say it was the best day of his death. I doubt he feels that way now.” The crowd laughed nervously as she turned her eyes to Bucky. “In celebration, I’ve agreed for these two beautiful men to be allowed to have you.” She moved to him and met his eyes, “My anniversary present to you.” She squeezed his ass, “I doubt you’ll enjoy it as much as I will, but I stopped caring about what you like over a century ago.”

Bucky glared at her with the appropriate disdain as the two men touched him. He allowed himself to be led away. Bucky wondered what had kept her from making this punishment a performance. He’d watched others be forced to perform in front of the group, but never him. Upstairs the men introduced themselves as Paul and Rodney. Bucky could smell the sex, the desire, from them.

“He is beautiful.”

“I remember when he used to be so powerful. Untouchable.”

“But now we’re allowed to touch any way we want. I think Sera wants him hurt, but I want him pleasured.”

As they spoke they touched Bucky. Their hands roamed freely over his body and slowly undid buttons and zippers until he stood naked. The pair continued to discuss him like he was nothing more than a piece of meat. It occurred to Bucky that they weren’t like the usual one’s Sera gave him too. These two got no political gain and they didn’t want anything from her. Everyone had always wanted things from her, even if it was just for her to be pleased with them. All these men wanted was him. Bucky reached out with the power he’d managed to hide and felt for their power. To his surprise they were much stronger than he’d anticipated. If he played this right maybe just maybe . . .

They weren’t out to hurt him and Bucky felt a twinge of guilt for his manipulation. But he didn’t know how much longer he could stay in Sera’s possession without losing himself. He reframed his actions from manipulation to opportunistic. Survival.

Rodney pushed Bucky flat on the bed, “You used to be her lover. No one knows why she gives you away now.”

“I refuse to kill.”

Paul laughed, “I guess no one has asked you before.”

Bucky shook his head, “No, they haven’t.”

“You suffer too much for so little.”

The pair took their time with each other, eventually adding Bucky to the mix. Bucky focused on his plan. He hated that his body responded when he didn’t want it to. He used that hatred to do what he had to do.

When the time was right Bucky sunk his fangs into the Paul's neck, instantly bringing him to orgasm. When Paul realized exactly what Bucky was doing he was too weak to fight. His eyes met Bucky’s for a split second before his vision blanked, “Oh god.”

There was no soul to leave Paul’s body, but Bucky felt the man die again. It wasn’t that they were immortal, but they were very hard to kill. To be bled dry was to die. Paul’s body fell to the side and he looked like he was curled around a pillow. Just as Bucky had hoped Rodney was too distracted to notice what had happened. Now there was nothing between them. Rodney leaned forward and buried his face in Bucky’s neck, “Looks like you wore him out” and laughed dirtily.

Bucky’s smile was taken for something it wasn’t. Moments later he took the other man’s hands from around him and pinned them to the bed. He struck with the first scream. Just as suddenly as he’d began, the feast ended. Rodney lay empty beneath him.

If what he thought was true, Bucky didn’t have a lot of time. He had fed well, but the long period of malnourishment wouldn’t be quenched so easily. He needed more to heal. Sera had said that the power she acquired from killing a human didn’t last, and he believed this would be the same. For the moment he was strong enough. His escaping had never crossed Sera’s mind, so the windows just swung open when he pushed them. The alley below was empty. Bucky leapt from the fire escape and ran off into the night. He was several miles away when the adrenaline cleared enough for him to realize he had no idea where to go. Time had all but stopped for him, and he didn’t know when it was or anything about their people. The sound of Sera screaming in his mind snapped him out of his despair. She would come after him and in his current condition he would never be safe alone. It was a risk, but Bucky reached out in his mind and called out for the only one he thought he might be able to help him, “Victoria!”


	6. Victoria

~*~*~*~ Present time ~*~*~*

Natasha and Bucky were patrolling around the Tower of London tonight. It was a busy time of year for tourists and on a clear night with a full moon there was something that drew them to the Tower. Ghost tours would be full and in search of spirits in Tower Bridge and the grounds of the Tower. This was a night when “special” tours would be allowed to enter the deepest recesses of the Tower, the cells that weren’t as famous, but often more infamous.

Natasha dressed in black jeans and a dark green shirt. With age and lack of sun her shoulder length hair had bled to an almost white blond. Her green eyes held a hint of worry for her old lover. Bucky wore light grey trousers and a light maroon sweater. He ran his fingers through his hair to keep the loose strands out of his eyes, and his scruffy stubble added a flash of dangerousness to his appearance. The pair wandered around the park laughing with one another and amusing tourists with stories garnered from years of history. Bucky felt a blur of power a moment before Natasha. They excused themselves from their conversation and walked quickly in the direction of the disturbance.

A group was gathered around the entrance where a costumed young woman stood, offering up a bit history tinged with a bit of what Bucky would eloquently refer to as “bullshit”. Natasha purchased tickets while Bucky wandered the crowd for the source. When Natasha returned Bucky stood behind a group of three couples. Three of the six laughed without showing fangs, the subtle way they kept their lips gave them away. The body language of the women showed this to be a group date and Bucky used his power to fill in the holes. The women were college students from Ireland who’d hit the pubs in search of excitement. The ghost tour sounded like fun and their escorts had assured them they’d protect them from anything “transparent”. The Rogues had laughed at their own jokes. Bucky leaned in toward Natasha as the men put their arms around the giggling girls, “Could this possibly be more stereotypical?”

Natasha rubbed her face and snickered, “I’ll see if I can conjure up some fog for later.”

“Oooo, now there’s scary. The full moon veiled in a damp fog as the evil bloodsuckers lead their victims into a dead-end alley.”

“I think I’ve seen that movie.”

On the tour there was no need to stay too close. Security was heavy and there was no way to get off the track they were led on. Bucky and Natasha kept near the back so their laughter and eye rolling wouldn’t break the mystique the guide was weaving. Both had been around to witness the events described and the license with facts amused them. Their fun ended after the tour when the men did indeed lead the women into a less traveled area. The women giggled and made weak rebuffs to the nuzzling kisses of the men.

Bucky and Natasha had followed and waited in the opening of the alley. Bucky glance over at Natasha when the light paled, “Did you do that?”

A cloud had drifted over the moon. Natasha smiled, “Just for you.” Bucky rolled his eyes. Natasha nodded forward, “We should take care of this.”

At that moment a scream broke the quiet of the night. While Bucky and Natasha made light of all that had happened thus far, now they were serious. Deadly serious. Bucky threw off a pulse of power that distracted them from the women. The woman who screamed was struggling in the Rogue’s arms. The other women had backed toward a wall. Natasha grabbed the arm from around the woman and snapped it as she pulled the woman away, shoving her toward the other two.

The fight was over quickly. One of the Rogues escaped while Bucky and Natasha killed the other two. They traveled in groups to hunt, but the moment a fight broke out it was every vampire for himself. In centuries the Rogue’s hadn’t figured out that to fight together would save many of them. One of the greatest weapons of the Paladin’s was that they protected one another. Rarely was it much of a fight.

All the women would remember was that they had been scared on the Tower tour, and gotten spooked when they got lost on the walk home, thinking they were being followed. Luckily, Bucky and Natasha showed up to see them safely back to their hotel.

Back at home Bucky drained his glass of wine, “I think I’m going to take the leopard out for a run.”

“Want company?”

“Very much so.” Bucky hauled Natasha off the couch, “We did good tonight, time to play.”

They walked to the back of the house into the small room that held traveling gear. They undressed, opened the door, and before they reached the bottom step they had shifted into their animal forms. The sleek black leopard nudged the neck of the mountain lion and took off onto the grounds. The animals in the wild may not get along, but the pair here retained their personalities and their affection for one another. The ability to shape shift had been a power that Natasha gained feeding from Bucky. Since then the two often shifted and headed out to the woods in the back of Bucky’s property. As animals their senses were prioritized differently with their sense of smell, and hearing taking precedence over sight and touch. A game of “hide and seek” was in order for the night and ended in the two big cats pouncing, rolling, and swatting at one another. They were still laughing as they shifted back to human and collapsed on the chairs.

A voice echoed inside Bucky’s head, “It’s nice to hear you laughing, old friend.”

Bucky glanced at Natasha, “Victoria calling.” As sure as Natasha was that Bucky would hunt to a certain type of music on this night he was equally sure that Victoria would make her presence known. Bucky opened himself to her, “It’s nice to hear your voice.”

Victoria laughed, “Had to check up on you.”

“I’m good. We went on a ghost tour, killed a couple of Rogues, saved some humans, played in the woods, and got an email from Steve with pictures from Erica’s sixteenth birthday.”

“Steve is doing a wonderful job with her. Erica’s coming into some of her powers.” Victoria kept a closer eye than Bucky had thought.

“So far she seems to be taking things in stride. From what Steve says she looks to have some healing skills. The grapes in her family vineyard are getting the benefit.” One of the skills that Healers have is being able to know what nutrients the soil needs to heal their people. That worked for growing things as well. “I can feel Erica’s emotions at times now. When they’re strong. She was very excited about the car.”

“Still visiting her dreams?”

“She doesn’t have nightmares like she did as a child.”

Victoria shook her head and spoke in a sing song voice, “Not what I asked.”

Bucky sighed, “Yes. I’m still visiting her dreams.”

“I remember when David hit adolescence.”

“Yeah, I do too. You wore me out. He’d have a wet dream and I’d have to fuck you.” It wasn’t really a chore.

“Ah, those were the days. Anyway . . . it’s getting close to dawn and I wanted to check that you were alright.”

After all these years they didn’t need to talk about it, they both remembered. “Thank you.” Bucky opened himself enough to let Victoria feel how he was.

Like always on this day there was the slightest remnant of fear, but mostly happiness. Victoria could feel the darkness creeping in as well, “Erica will be of age in less than five years.”

Bucky sensed his concern, “I’m fine, Victoria. It’s just a shadow. I’ll come home if it gets bad.”

“Good. Thank you.” She meant for trusting that Victoria would take care of him if the darkness became too much to bear.

“No, thank you.” Their conversation always ended with Bucky thanking her. He would never be able to say that enough.

~*~Flashback~*~

Bucky had begun to awaken. Victoria called her strongest people to gather in her home to wait and help when Bucky rose. No one had experience with a Alytos who had slept for so long and all the Healer was sure of was that they should have plenty of power around. Their power would either be needed to feed Bucky, or if he was lost, to kill him. When the time came for them to move to the healing chamber Victoria shared with them that Bucky had been held captive by one of their own kind, and deprived of blood for nearly two hundred years. Anger surged through the room with knowledge of his mistreatment, and they all realized the power he must have had at one time to withstand the slow starvation. Steve, a new addition to the guards, broke the silence, “Did Sera hold him?”

Victoria nodded, “Do you know of her?”

Steve walked forward, “I came upon her group in my travels. She’s one of the main reasons I sought out training to become a Paladin. She’s evil. I don’t know when he escaped her, but she was still angry. I heard stories of her treatment of him. Despite being nearly starved he managed to amass enough power to escape. She’d let others _use_ him.” Victoria felt her own anger flare. “She decided that he must have fed on sex. That he used that until he was strong enough then bled dry the two she’d given him to and escaped.”

The Healer spoke privately in Victoria’s mind _Do you realize the type of power that would take, that he must have?_

Victoria smiled _Much more than me. He’ll need sex to heal._ The Healer nodded his agreement. Victoria stood, “It’s our duty to give blood for his survival, but not sex. I won’t ask any to give that. There will be no consequences if you chose to stay here. To go with me to the healing chamber means you offer both. He will be allowed the choices he was denied for so long.” Victoria turned and left the room. She walked with the Healer into the lowest recesses of her home and stood over the patch of earth where Bucky had slept for so long. When the last of her people had formed a circle around them Victoria noted that not a single Alytos had stayed upstairs. Victoria made eye contact with each one of them, especially those she knew did not enjoy sex with a man.

There was a slow displacement of dirt as Bucky rose from the depths. The dirt fell off him like water running off steel, leaving him clean as he sat up and opened his eyes. He looked around the room, finally finding a familiar face. Victoria helped him to his feet, “How do you feel?”

Bucky took a moment and spoke in a voice that hadn’t been used in nearly a year, “Better, but very disoriented.”

Victoria motioned toward the others and two stepped forward, “You need to feed.”

“Yes.” Bucky looked between the two and took a hesitant step toward the woman.

Without question she bit into her wrist and held it out to him, “Take what is freely given.”

Bucky drank deeply of the wine that was her blood. Victoria kept a watchful eye, ready to intervene if he lost control. She would allow no one to be harmed. As if on cue Bucky drew away, “Thank you.” He turned to the man and took what he offered.

Victoria reached out with her power and felt Bucky becoming almost drunk on the blood, but still not satisfied. When he finished feeding from the sixth vampire Victoria stepped forward, “You need to feed on sex as well. All gathered are willing, but I ask you choose one you’ve not already fed from.”

Looking around the room Bucky saw only acceptance. His eyes returned to Victoria, “I want you.”

No one had expected that. To feed in any way from Victoria, the second to the King, was a great honor and something to be offered not asked for. However, Bucky knew nothing of this and had done as instructed choosing one he’d not fed from. Victoria would ask nothing of her people she wouldn’t do herself. Given Bucky’s ignorance Victoria found herself feeling pleased to be chosen. For the first time in a very long time her power and station meant nothing to someone. With Bucky’s choice, she, Victoria, was given the opportunity to be nothing but herself. Her smile grew as she laid her hand against the softest cheek she’d ever felt then leaned in to kiss him. Bucky’s lips were soft and parted immediately to allow his tongue to taste her. Victoria moaned softly with the touch of tongue that brought the mingled flavors of her people.

Bucky’s arms went around Victoria’s waist, and pulled their bodies together. Any question about who was in charge of this was answered with that simple move. Victoria wondered if Bucky was completely healed and if she chose to fight for that control, which of them would win. She wasn’t sure and for the moment it didn’t matter. She enveloped Bucky in her arms, breaking away from the kiss to whisper in his ear, “We’ll be more comfortable in my room.”

With nothing more than a thought they were in a white room with walls covered in splashes of every color imaginable. The bed was covered in bright green and their bodies. Bucky had been buried in a blue silk robe, which was held loosely together by the sash. Victoria lay on her side, looking into the desire of Bucky’s gorgeous blue eyes. She felt a flare of power rush over her with the touch of Bucky’s hand against her skin. With one hand Bucky unbuttoned Victoria’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. Victoria raised up enough to remove it. She sighed as Bucky’s fingers brushed over the swell of her breasts then popped the clasp. He slid his hands under the cups to squeeze her then toy with her nipple. Fingers were followed by a warm mouth. It took a second for Victoria to respond and lace her fingers in Bucky’s hair to hold him to her. Bucky’s tongue played with Victoria’s nipple, bringing it to a tight peak. He tasted blood as he changed to sucking.

“Sorry. It’s been awhile since I’ve been given free reign to touch another.” He touched his fang with a finger.

Victoria watched the trickle of blood and couldn’t have felt any less sorry, “I don’t mind.”

Bucky moved fast to press Victoria into the bed. Their hips matched up and Bucky ground his hips against her, “Can I taste you again when we orgasm together?”

Victoria wasn’t sure if the question or the assertion that they’d come together was more presumptuous. Either way she found herself agreeing. Bucky moved to his knees over Victoria’s thighs and worked the button and zipper to her pants. Before he moved to pull Victoria’s pants off, she undid the tie on his robe. Bucky dropped both garments on the floor and moved onto Victoria again. He supported his weight on his hands where he could see the line of their bodies touching. Victoria ran her hands down Bucky’s back to his ass, where she let them rest, and sat up to capture Bucky’s lips again. They devoured each other and explored every inch of flesh they could reach. Victoria moved up the bed with Bucky following.

“On your side.” Bucky lay behind Victoria’s curled body and slid a single finger inside her.

Victoria turned her head to meet a kiss that lasted until Bucky had teased her body into a frenzy. “Enough, Bucky, fuck me.”

Bucky startled at the power that accompanied the words. He pushed his cock into Victoria, firmly and slowly. “You feel so good, so good, Victoria.” He breathed in the smell of blood below the surface of the skin of her neck.

Victoria reached behind her to grip Bucky’s ass, encouraging his movements, “I love the feel of you inside me. Take what you need.”

“I need you to come.” Bucky reached over Victoria’s hip, his middle finger moving between her folds, to flick across her clit. Victoria moaned loudly. Bucky picked up the pace inside her, “Together Victoria, tell me when.”

Those were the last words spoken. The two moved together, pushing and pulling, writhing against one another, and eventually orgasming. At the height of pleasure Bucky sank his teeth into Victoria’s neck. Victoria’s yell wasn’t grounded in pain. The orgasm went on and on until Bucky sealed the pin pricks. Everyone in the house had felt the power prickle across their skin. 


	7. Victoria

The two lay silent on the bed. Bucky remained spooned behind Victoria, holding her in his arms. Victoria’s drenched hair lay on the cushion of Bucky’s arm, and eventually Victoria kissed the pulse point of Bucky’s wrist. Bucky stirred with that contact, “You may feed if you wish.”

Victoria wanted too, but kept that in check, “You need to recover fully before you feed anyone else, Bucky.”

Slipping from inside Victoria, Bucky turned her in his arms for a kiss, “I feel very good right now.”

“We think you learned to feed on sex, while Sera kept you. I don’t know how long the effects will last.” Victoria used her fingers to brush his hair away from his eyes, “I’m glad I could help.”

Bucky made a sound almost like a purr, “How long did she hold me, how long have I been here? I remember escaping and calling to you, but no idea of when that was.” A sudden pulse of fear broke the calm, “Does she know where I am?” He feared nothing more than being taken again.

Victoria shook her head and kissed Bucky innocently, “She can’t touch you here. We have much to talk about, but not yet. The soil nourished you, our people feed you power, and we . . . well . . .” Victoria didn’t really know what to call what they did, “we feed something else. You still need to feed from a human or two. It’s almost dawn. You can stay here while I check on the house. I’ll send up the Healer to examine you, and few Pomme de Sangs. By then it’ll be time to sleep.”

Bucky wanted to protest. He’d been asleep for who knows how long, but as he thought to say the words a feeling of exhaustion started to take him, “Alright. Thank you for your hospitality, Victoria. For coming when I called.”

“You’re welcome.” Victoria stopped with her hand on the door, “Bucky, this is your home now for as long as you want. No one will make you stay, but all will protect you.” Bucky simply nodded.

Victoria hadn’t felt so unburdened in over a century. The younger vampire in her bed had already repaid any kindness Victoria had given. She walked into the main room wearing a silly grin. When she looked up she saw every eye staring wide at her, “What?” She looked over herself to see if something was wrong.

Several voices spoke at the Same time, “Are you alright?”, “That was amazing”, “We felt the power”, “Is Bucky ok?”

“I’m fine, Bucky’s fine. We just had sex.” She wasn’t telling them anything they didn’t know. 

The Healer held up his hand to silence the voices before turning to Victoria, “The two of you sent out a wave of power that we all felt.” He raised his eyebrows, “We felt your orgasms.”

Victoria felt her cheeks warm, and wondered if she had the blood to blush. She couldn’t think of what to say, “Guess I don’t have to tell you it was pretty good then?” She laughed heartily and was relieved when the others joined in. She turned to the Healer, “Go check on him. I’m sure he needs human blood, but he seems stronger.”

Steve spluttered out a laugh behind his hand, “Sorry.” 

“You . . . I need to talk to you.” Steve followed Victoria out of the chamber behind the Healer. They took off out the front door, “Tell me what you know of Sera, and Bucky.” Victoria wanted as much information as he could garner before he had to explain to Bucky that he’d “lost” about 200 years.

~*~

The Healer entered the room with two Pomme de Sangs. Bucky lay under the covers of the bed, propped up on pillows. Making a motion toward the humans the Healer explained, “These humans are in our service. They provide us nourishment, and we provide for their every desire. There is no need to bespell them or wipe their memory. All you need is to call for them upon awakening and they will come to you. Normally feeding is private . . .”

His pause gave Bucky time to finish the thought, “You don’t know me, or if I would harm them. You should stay.” Bucky pulled on his robe and stood near them, “How is this done?”

The Healer couldn’t have been more pleased, “It’s a negotiation between the pair. For now you’ll have to ask where you may feed, but eventually you’ll call the one’s that allow what you prefer.”

“I prefer to feed from the neck, but I’ve not earned the trust for that. The wrist or bend of the arm would be fine.” Both nodded their ascension. From what the Healer had said and what he could sense from them all, feeding from the willing was revered. Bucky took both their hands and led them to the couch on the far side of the room. He sat with one on each side, letting the woman’s arm drop to her lap. Holding the man’s forearm, he looked into his eyes, “I will not harm you.” As he sank his teeth into the tender flesh the man’s breath hitched then slowly released as a whimper, ending when he relaxed against the couch back. The Healer took a step forward before realizing the gasp wasn’t from pain, but from pleasure. Bucky licked the wound and turned to the woman. There was no fear in her as he brought her arm to his mouth. She sighed contentedly. He released her arm, and with a swipe of his tongue left no trace of the bite. The Healer stared at him with an open mouth. Bucky looked at the two on the couch then back to him, “Is it inappropriate to bring them as I feed?”

“You can bring orgasm with your bite?” Bucky nodded. “Have you always been able to do that?”

“No. Sera didn’t always hate me. It’s a skill I gained from her. Was I wrong to use it?” This time he looked to the Pomme de Sangs for an answer.

The man shook his head, “Fine by me.” The woman nodded her agreement. He held out his hand, “Jay. Very nice to meet you.” 

Bucky shook his hand and gave his name before introducing himself to Melissa. The Healer watched then commented that Bucky may want to check before using that particular power. Jay laughed, “He’s gonna have a line outside the door begging for him to do that.” Jay took Melissa’s hand and left the room.

Victoria returned to her room right before dawn to find Bucky thumbing through a sketch book. He met Victoria’s eyes with a smile, “You’re a wonderful artist. I remember a lot of these places. You’ve captured them perfectly.”

“Thank you.” Victoria sat beside him and together they shared memories. “The Healer says that you’re very strong. He’s amazed. We were all more than a little afraid of what would happen when you awoke. He thinks that in a day or two you’ll be back to how you were before.”

“After feeding from Jay and Melissa I felt back to normal.” He stretched his arms high above his head then back to his side, “Feels good.”

“I’m glad.” There was an awkward silence while Victoria thought out her next words, “I could have a room prepared for you if you’d prefer.”

Bucky smiled, “I’d like to stay here, if that’s ok.” Bucky thought to speak of feeling safe, or being amongst new people, but he felt no fear and felt at home. The truth was that he’d been attracted to Victoria since they met, “Unless there is one who already calls your bedroom home.”

Victoria understood, “No, that’s not it at all.” She smiled and took Bucky in her arms, “If we wouldn’t have meet and been attracted to one another before I would want you to be in your own room. You’ve been given to enough people without your consent, I wouldn’t want you to be here out of some sense of gratitude.” Bucky dropped his shields to let Victoria see inside him. The gratitude was clear, but that clearly wasn’t the basis for him wanting to stay. Victoria also caught the traces of confusion and fear of the answers. Victoria anticipated that when all was told anger would replace them both. Time was short and there was barely enough darkness left for them to crawl into bed. This time Victoria curled her body around Bucky, their hands joined and held against Bucky’s stomach.

~*~*~

Victoria woke before Bucky and called for Pomme de Sangs. When Bucky woke Victoria raised her head from the woman’s neck, “How do you feel?”

Bucky rose with a stretch, “Good, a little weak.” 

The man walked over and faced Bucky, “Please, take what you need.” 

Bucky didn’t miss the smile, “Friend of Jay’s?” The man nodded and bared his neck. Bucky closed the distance and whispered against the man’s ear, “Thank you for your trust. I’ll reward that.”

“So I’ve heard.” The man laughed, “I’m Adam.” His name ended as a moan when Bucky’s fangs pierced his neck.

For the briefest time, Bucky’s eyes met Victoria’s before drifting closed and focusing his attention to the man in his arms. He licked the wound and backed away from the man, “Thank you, Adam.”

“Thank you.” Adam swayed slightly as he left the room with the woman.

Bucky sat next to Victoria on the couch, kissing her gently, “Does every group have Pomme de Sangs?”

Victoria watched Bucky’s hand move along her thigh, “Yes, and no. I’ll explain it all . . . but you seem to still be hungry.”

“Nope, not hungry, just want you.” Bucky pulled Victoria on his lap, settling her close.

“The whole house felt us last night.” Victoria laid kisses on Bucky’s neck, “They’ll like waking up to this.”

“That’s a nice side effect, but my only concern is that you like waking up to this.” Bucky moved her to the couch and slid to the floor between her legs, burying his face in her.

“Oh, I do.”

~*~*~

It was nearly midnight when Victoria finished giving Bucky a tour of the house and introducing him to everyone. Eventually they ended up outside in the garden. Victoria led the way to a bench near a fountain and sat down, pulling out her sketchbook. Instead of drawing she used the pad to illustrate the regions and power structure that was in place. She left out the history and struggle to get where they were, leaving Bucky with no idea of time frames. Victoria had thought long and hard on how to do this, and decided to leave that for last. She talked for close to an hour and answered questions as she went along. 

Bucky was pleased with what his people had accomplished, “I remember when we talked about this and I remember joining the Paladins. We’d saved humans the night Sera imprisoned me. This is a long way from there.” Bucky leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and looked at Victoria, “How long did she hold me?”

Victoria took a deep breath, “I can’t tell you for sure. I’ve tried to find anyone who . . but it’s been difficult. Almost everyone associated with Sera is either still with her, dead, or hiding. Steve provided the most information just last night, he’d passed through her group and learned that Sera had figured out you learned to feed of sex. He didn’t know when . . .”

“How long?” Bucky knew that Victoria was stalling. 

“About two hunder years.” 

“Shit.” Bucky chewed nervously on his bottom lip, trying to incorporate this new knowledge, “Are you sure?”

“No. Without you awake there’s been no one to tell us when she imprisoned you. What’s the last thing you remember? Anything to get a date?”

Bucky laid his head in his hands and stared at the ground for a few seconds, “It was no more than a month after we met. She had been killing humans and when I started working with the Paladins she got nervous. And I think she was jealous of you, my attraction to you.”

Victoria nodded, “That was a little less than 200 years ago. Not much less.” They sat in silence for several minutes. Eventually Victoria laid her hand on his back, “I’m sorry, Bucky. I’ve tried to find her since you’ve been here. She moves a lot, as all the Rogues do. We’re always a few days too late.”

Bucky sat up and met Victoria’s eyes again, “How long have I been here?”

“A year. Thirteen months to be exact.” Bucky stood up and walked in front of the bench. “You were very weak when you escaped. We brought you back here and immediately got you in the ground. And waited. Once you began to wake up, no one knew what shape you’d be in. The Healer is amazed, he figures you were incredibly strong before to be ok now.” Victoria could feel the power, Bucky’s anger rippling off him. He watched the man pace in long strides, and intermittently heard what she could only describe as a growl. “Bucky, what’s your animal?”

Having forgotten he wasn’t alone, Bucky startled and looked over, “Leopard.”

Victoria made an annoyed noise and motioned to herself, “Hawk.”

“That’s how you got to me so fast.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather switch to a leopard.” The two shared a laugh. The ability to change to an animal form was pretty common. Even if it wasn’t a power one originally had, it was the easiest to share. The powers that improved survival tended to follow that rule. “Let the leopard work through the anger. You should switch.”

Bucky looked behind the lovely gardens to the unmanaged forest, “Can I hunt here?”

“The property is huge and fenced for just that purpose. I’d be more comfortable if you’d let another go with you. Someone who knows the area.” As if on cue Steve appeared, “You’ve met Steve. He’s not feline, he’s wolf, but I’m sure he’ll keep up with you.

Steve’s arms were crossed over his broad chest, “I might be faster. What kind of feline are you?” Upon hearing the answer Steve laughed, “Let’s hunt and not race.” 

A few seconds later the men had stripped off and underwent the metamorphosis to their animal kind. Victoria looked between the black wolf and black leopard in awe, “You’re both gorgeous.” 

Bucky smacked at her leg with a large paw and spoke inside Victoria’s head, “Thanks.”

“Can I pet you?” Victoria asked, looking into what were still Bucky’s eyes. The head nuzzling into her hand gave the answer and Victoria ran her hand over the sleek fur feeling the powerful muscles underneath, “You ever sleep like this?”

Bucky laughed, “Never thought about it.”

Steve growled, “I like a good scratch behind the ear.”

Victoria reached over and scratched behind his ear and laughed when Steve’s leg started shaking and slapping the ground, “You’re an ass.”

Steve nipped at her finger and ran off, “Thank you.”

Bucky took off after Steve. Victoria watched the two black forms disappear into the woods then went back inside. 

Steve led Bucky on a tour of the property. They walked the fence line then followed a stream into a less dense area, but not quite a meadow. A constant conversation filled their heads. In an hour’s time Bucky felt comfortable with the lay of the land and the two parted to hunt. Only then did Bucky let down the floodgates that kept his anger in check. He channeled the anger into the stealth of stalking, the speed of the chase, and the violence of the kill. Afterward he stretched out on the branch of a tree to relax. Bucky could feel the threads of his being finish knitting back together. This form was strong and Bucky knew he couldn’t be taken. He wove that strength back in to fight the fear of Sera taking him again. The leopard healed the man’s mental and physical scars. He wondered if Victoria knew that, if she suggested it on purpose.

It was nearing dawn when Bucky met up with Steve again. Both were sated from their respective hunts and both breathed in the relaxation of the night air. They made the change back to men, dressed and sat on the back patio. Without a question Steve began telling Bucky what he knew of Sera. It hadn’t been that long ago, but it had been far away. Since the laws protecting humans had been enacted Sera had been more cautious, but it was losing Bucky that sent her on the move. From what Steve gathered she feared Bucky being able to lead the Paladins to her. Now her group rarely stayed in one place for more than a few weeks. She’d even laughed with how that had been a favor letting her taste more variety. He offered assurance than no one ever mentioned anything of trying to find him. Some doubted he’d lived. Bucky knew that eventually the news of his survival would reach her, and he fully intended to be ready when they met again.

The slightest sliver of the sun peeked over the horizon. As they stood to go inside Bucky pulled Steve into a hug and thanked him. Steve was taken momentarily aback before returning the hug. They went their separate ways with Steve returning inside to the large wing of guest rooms, and Bucky returning to inside Victoria.


	8. Steve

~*~*~Present Day ~*~*~

The vineyard was overflowing with people by midafternoon in celebration of Erica turning eighteen. Most of the town would attend as a show of respect for the family. Large tables had been arranged for eating, as well as for the food that others would bring. The only thing Erica’s family was expected to supply was the birthday cake and the wine. After the day of family and friends the newly legal young woman and her friends would head out for a night of drinking.

Steve had offered his services as a chauffeur. He had accepted the thanks of all the families for his willingness to stay up all night to care for the revelers. Steve smiled pleasantly, thinking this wasn’t so much a hardship as his preferred time of “day”, and knowing that to do anything less than guarantee Erica’s safety would result in a failure that none of them would recover from. Erica’s death would be the same as murdering Bucky.

For Steve this would be the start of an exciting time. While Erica was already showing signs of being able to heal, over the next few years her powers would begin to surface in earnest. The Alytos considered twenty to be “of age”. It wasn’t like flicking a switch and at twenty your powers would appear, but more of a slow trickling in. Children born within the Alytos community would learn to use their powers as they came in. For Erica, Steve would be there to normalize anything that came up, and to continue preparing Erica for life among their people. Prior to Erica’s eighteenth birthday Steve served more of a protector function. Now, he was allowed to share his knowledge of their people when he thought Erica was ready and needed to know. Erica’s need for protection would grow as she came into her power. Others would become aware of her. While it was unlikely that they would know Erica’s destiny, Steve would be more present and before Erica turned twenty Bucky would be living nearby.

Today was for celebration. Erica had grown into a beautiful young lady. The athletic child of seven had grown into a lovely young woman. She had the legs of runner and gentle curves in all the right places. Personality wise she was laid back. She’d grown up with hard work, consistent expectations, and a lot of fun. Despite being the youngest, she was a fierce protector of her sisters, and anyone younger or smaller than her. Erica would simply say that targeting another just because you could wasn’t right. She’d stood up to friends on more than one occasion. Not that Erica was perfect. Her protectiveness of others could be scary due to her passion and anger. Her relaxed personality made it difficult at times for her to take things as seriously as they needed to be. Many times she had to learn things the hard way, but once learned they were her’s forever. And her lackadaisical attitude could lead others to think she didn’t care, or lead her to ignore things until they were out of hand. She believed things would work out and didn’t put a lot of effort into planning ahead.

At the party Erica had a smile for everyone. It was easy to tell when her smile was disingenuous and Steve was pleased to see that Erica was enjoying herself. The times when her smile faltered made no sense to Steve as it was usually when surrounded by a group of friends. Nothing Steve overheard on his trips by the group alerted him to trouble, so he let it go. Part of Erica’s coming of age was moving into her own cottage on the family’s property. Steve had been enlisted to help with the move and would find a time over the next few days to ask what was going on. Since Steve had arrived hours into the party, once the sun had dropped from the sky, it was possible that he’d missed something.

As they prepared to leave for the bars, Erica’s friends attacked her with high volume water guns. Steve wished he had the power to show Bucky the events as they unfolded. He took video with his phone and would send it to Bucky as soon as he could. Erica’s raucous laughter roared above the others and seemed infectious. Everyone joined in. They piled into the van wet and still laughing.

Steve left them to party on their own, waiting by the van. He’d check in every so often and arrange a cab for anyone who wanted to leave before Erica was ready and when Erica was ready to leave only three friends were left with her. The others were dropped off prior to Steve returning Erica for her last night in her parent’s home. To say Erica was drunk would be an understatement. She retold stories from the night in between bouts of drunken laughter. Steve commented that it’s always nice to be the center of attention. Erica made a sound like a leaking tire, “Boys”, and sank into the seat, landing her feet on the dash.

Steve quirked and eyebrow and looked over, “Boy trouble?”

Erica made another noise and shook her head, “I’m more attracted to you than the boys at my party.”

Steve laughed it off, “I’m flattered. You need someone younger.” And someone who wouldn’t be murdered for thinking about it.

“And my parents would kill you.” Erica laughed now. Steve joined in, knowing Erica’s parents were the least of his worries. “It’s just . . . just I . . . think I prefer older men.”

“You always have.”

“How do you know?” How could he know?

Steve had to think quickly, “You’ve always dreamed of him.”

Erica recalled the man that had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember, “You remember him?”

“Still looking for him for you.”

Slumping even further in her seat, Erica sighed, “I wish he existed. Boys my age are so stupid and sex . . .” Erica shuddered slightly.

He couldn’t help himself, “Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

Erica looked over at Steve, considering for a moment, with no idea he already knew about her dreams. Steve had always been supportive of her no matter what, “When I’ve been making out with boys . . . I think of him. I can’t not. And it’s like I can tell what they’re thinking and it’s not really about me. It’s just wanting to get laid. I want someone to want me.”

There was a tightness in Steve’s stomach. Erica sounded sad and lost. In Steve’s time they just grabbed a willing, or even not so willing, partner, had a go, and went on. It was simple. Men died young and sex was one of the few good points. Then as an Alytos he could bring others to him, make them desire him. It wasn’t “real”, but it was real for the moment. He was relatively young and still waited patiently for his mate. There was no worry of disease, or pregnancy, and if he didn’t want to mess with a human there was always another of his kind up for some fun.

With knowing other’s thoughts, it sounded like another of her powers was showing up. Steve reached over and mussed Erica’s hair, “Nothing wrong with wanting what you want, Erica. You’ve always been an intuitive kid, so maybe not so much mind reading as knowing people and their motives. Use that to protect yourself. I’m certainly in no position to preach abstinence, but don’t just go fuck a bloke to know what that’s like. Wait for what you want. I know it might not seem like it, but trust me, you’ve got forever. You don’t have to rush anything.” 

They’d reached Erica’s parent’s house. Steve came to her side and walked with her to the door. Unexpectedly Erica flung herself into Steve’s arms, as if she was holding on for dear life. Not so unlike she’d done as a child, “Thanks, Uncle Steve. And tomorrow when I’m not so drunk and am embarrassed by the amount of detail I’ve shared and how I want an imaginary male lover to fuck me . . . will you pretend I didn’t say anything?”

Steve kissed Erica’s cheek and wiped away a stray tear, “As long as you remember that you did, and that you can say anything, and I mean anything, to me. That’s what I’m here for.”

Erica was struck by that funny feeling she had when she could tell what others were thinking, only this time if felt more like she was being read, not reading. A feeling of calm spread over her and she knew that Steve was telling the truth, “Yeah, I will. Thanks for everything.”

Once at home Steve unblocked his mind and let Bucky through. He’d heard him for the last few hours. Bucky was concerned with the mix of emotions he’d felt from Erica. Bucky’s link with Erica was in no way complete, and often it was Steve that added the stimulus that made the feelings make sense. Tonight Bucky had felt Erica’s excitement, sadness, anger, fear, and a strange pull he’d not felt before. Steve had grown very attached to Erica and felt he was betraying some of her trust by telling Bucky the night’s events. Luckily Bucky stopped him after giving him the big picture, “I don’t want details. You’re there to protect her, not spy on her for me. I trust you to provide guidance to her. It’s not fair to either of you. You have to be able to listen to her without feeling guilty for betraying her trust. Besides if you told me too much I might have to kill someone.”

Steve knew Bucky was only partly kidding about the last part. Even though the two had never met Bucky’s need to protect and possess was instinctual. Erica’s desire for Bucky was perfectly natural. Both had to wait for the other, but only Bucky was confident in Erica’s eventual coming to him.

When Steve arrived at Erica’s cottage the next evening there was still plenty to be moved. It seemed Erica had a wicked hangover and the actual moving hadn’t started until an hour earlier. The afternoon had been spent packing things that Erica had procrastinated doing, which meant everything. By midnight the cottage was filled with furniture and boxes. Despite her being a few miles away her mother said a tearful goodnight to her baby, and ushered everyone out. Erica asked Steve to hang back.

Once everyone was gone the two sat down with beers in hand. Steve looked around the crowded room, “You do realize your life sucks?”

Erica laughed, “I know. Great family, great wine, and a great place of my own as long as I want it. Thank god Marcella wants the vineyard. I want to go to university and travel. I love working with the grapes and all, but I don’t think that’s my life.” Erica talked for a long time about many things she could see herself doing.

If asked to explain the reasoning for her next question she never could. Steve could have. “Are you gay?”

Smiling broadly as he drew from his beer, Steve recited the answer he’d planned, “No, I prefer women, but there have been times.”

~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~

Being summoned to Victoria’s office was significant. She was friendly with all her people and one on one conversations were frequent, but to be summoned to her office either meant trouble or an assignment. Steve was sure he wasn’t in trouble. Mostly sure anyway. He and Bucky had been spending no more time than usual in the past sixty or so years out in the woods exercising their animals. Some nights Victoria joined them, soaring high above. Still it was possible that Victoria didn’t like their closeness. That didn’t seem logical with Victoria’s mate so close to being of age.

Victoria yelled from behind her desk when Steve knocked, then scooted back to come around and greet him with a hug, “Hey, thanks for coming.”

“No problem.” Steve snickered. He was amused by the politeness despite their power differential.

“You were new to us when Bucky awoke, but I remember that you joined us in the healing rooms to feed Bucky in any way he needed. That solidified your place, my trust in you.”

Steve nodded and felt his chest puff up with pride, “Thank you. I meant it when I pledged my loyalty to you.”

“That makes me very happy. And that’s why I’ve asked you here.” She paused momentarily, “Had Bucky chosen you, would you have followed through?”

“Of course.”

“Yet, you’ve not had a male lover here that I know of.”

“No, not since I’ve been here. It’s not something I’m against, just not preference.” Steve was lost, but curious as to where this was leading.

Victoria went on to explain that in the next year two important things would happen. One was a meeting of the Ancient One’s that would be the preparation for Victoria taking her place as Queen, and the other was her mate coming of age. “Here’s the thing. Bucky has agreed to be my second. He’ll be leaving us after the meeting. He needs to manage his own territory, serve as a Chevalier. And even though there’s never been any misunderstanding, I don’t think it’s a good idea, for any of us, for him to be here right after David and I are bonded.”

Many chose to end relationships long before their mate came of age for just this reason. The connection to one’s mate is strong from the beginning, and while there are feelings for your lover, they are nothing compared to that of mates. Ending the sexual gives everyone the time to adjust back to the non-intimate relationship. Maybe Victoria didn’t because she knew Bucky would be leaving, or she just didn’t want to let go.

“He’ll be taking over in London. Natasha has been handling things since their Chevalier was killed, but she’s too young, and she knows it. She’ll be perfect to take over when Bucky succeeds me.”

Steve shook his head, “Lines of succession are planned out hundreds of years in advance.” He’d never been privy to this sort of information before. “I’m wondering why you’re telling me all this?”

“I want you to go with him. I want him to have someone trusted, someone strong, with him until things settle down and they pledge loyalty to him. I doubt there will be any problems. And . . .” Victoria took a deep breath, “Bucky thinks, and I agree, that he’s stronger for what he lived through, but he is changed. He will never draw a human to him for sex and it will take him awhile to find a new lover. You know that he feeds off sex as well as blood . . . and you have permission to say no . . . will you let him feed now as he would have then?”

Steve couldn’t help himself, he had to lighten the mood, “Damn, that took you a long time to ask if I’d be an emergency fuck.” Victoria glared at him and Steve laughed, “Yes, Victoria, if the need arises I will take one for the team. Pun intended, by the way.”

“You’re an ass” Victoria joined in the laughter.

“That’s what part you want me to offer up, right?” Steve didn’t wait for an answer, “Seriously, I’m honored that you would ask me to accompany him, and without hesitation I will do whatever he needs. Whatever he needs.” He shrugged, “Smartass runs in my blood.”

“I wouldn’t change that either. Thank you.” Victoria embraced him, “One more thing.”

“Don’t tell Bucky. Yeah, not a problem.”

“If he thought it was a duty.” Steve shook his head to emphasize his understanding. The two talked for several more minutes about time frames and expectations. As Steve was leaving Victoria called to him, “I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

A roar escaped him, “Never doubted that. We all feel it when you two go at it.”


	9. Steve

A few months later all was settled and Steve and Bucky began their trip to London accompanied by a few Pomme de Sangs. The trip was long, and the two wished they could switch to their animal forms to make their own way. The mere suggestion had Victoria issuing orders and Bucky laughing at her. The couple had said more intimate goodbyes the night before and today was a long hug with a short kiss. They’d shared blood for a long time so their ability to communicate would be near perfect. For at least another year Victoria would remain in her home outside Paris. She planned to rule from their native Greece, as opposed to their current base in the Carpathian Mountains.

Bucky and Steve had plenty of time to discuss their plans. Bucky knew that the area lacked a solid base. The Chevalier that had been killed didn’t believe in acquiring human servants and he’d lead without an organizational structure. For years the Ancient One’s had tried to move him (and a few others) toward the system that Victoria had adopted. Initially Bucky would change nothing. All were confident that Natasha would be happy for Bucky to arrive, but their people would have to get to know Bucky in order to trust him and make the needed changes. Bucky’s easy way and gregarious smile would go a long way toward building confidence and trust. The changes had more to do with communication that would make their lives not only easier, but safer. He would structure the Paladin’s like covert soldiers covering regions and set up a chain of command. Bucky hoped to develop the family atmosphere he’d felt the last years, one based on loyalty and respect.

Their trip was halfway over before either mentioned the significance of the day. “The bonding ceremony should be over by now.” The other man nodded, waiting for the point of this conversation. “Just mentioning it.” Still no comment. “All I’m saying is . . .”

Bucky interrupted him, “Victoria did many things. She saved my life, she cared for me, and she shared her body with me. The one thing she didn’t do is break my heart. I love her, but I was never in love with her. That part of me is reserved for my mate.” Steve’s face was filled with questions. “Go ahead . . . ask.”

“I mean no disrespect. I’ve had many lovers, but not stopped long enough to love someone. You two were a couple for nearly a century. Doesn’t her bonding affect you?”

He thought for nearly a full minute, his eyebrows drawn tight together, “I couldn’t be happier for her. Finding her mate assures her sanity and her ascension to the throne.” He paused again, and sighed before starting, “Of course I’ll miss her but we’re still friends and I’m her second. It’s not like we ended because we were tired or hated each other.” Bucky’s face lit up with laughter, “Besides, it was be ridiculously melodramatic to mourn the loss of recreational sex. That’s what you’re here for anyway.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open and his breathing stopped. He wasn’t sure if Bucky was angry or amused, and opted for the truth, “Actually, she was very specific that was not a deal breaker. I could say no to that particular feeding behavior. She worries about you.”

Laughter erupted into the carriage, “Our Queen!” The two laughed together for a long time until they were both hunched over and breathless. Bucky still chuckled as he spoke again, “I can survive just fine on blood for a very long time. Sex is sort of like dessert.”

“Yeah? Who’d want to live without dessert?” Both men nodded. “Victoria was clear that sex wasn’t my job and I made it clear I’d be more than happy to help out if the need arose.”

Bucky smiled with the offer, “I’m guessing she told you not to tell me all this.”

“I figure if she gets pissed and kicks me out, I can count on you to take me in.” It was more important to Steve that Bucky trust him. Only way could Steve truly protect him.

“Always.”

The remainder of the trip went much faster. Not that things were tense before, but talking about Victoria had been good for them both. Bucky couldn’t help but feel the distance put between he and Victoria. He had tried to end their sexual relationship from David’s birth, but Victoria had disagreed. Victoria had wanted Bucky to stay, to serve at her side, but Bucky had demanded that he be allowed his own territory for a while. Victoria had assumed that Bucky needed to be away from her and David and arranged for it immediately. In truth, Bucky knew that the newly bonded needed to focus on one another. Being mates didn’t mean there were no struggles, and on more than one occasion he’d seen jealousy flash in David’s eyes. Bucky couldn’t blame him, so Bucky let Victoria believe that he needed to be sent away. Where Victoria would refuse to do something for herself, she was weak to giving those she cared for what they wanted.

~*~*~

Natasha had graciously invited Bucky to stay at her home until they could find suitable arrangements. It was an hour before dawn when Steve knocked on the door. A short man with blue eyes bid them to enter. He spoke in a heavy Scottish accent, “Natasha wanted to be here to greet you. We didn’t think you’d arrive for a few more days. She’s visiting our people with news of your arrival. She’ll return tomorrow. I’m sorry.”

Bucky shook his head, “No worries.” He introduced his companions before asking the man’s name.

“Oh shit!” The man looked aghast, “I’m sorry. I’m Billy. I watch Natasha’s house when she’s away, have my own flat closer to town. She and I . . . well, we’re one of the few that survived that night. We watch out for each other.” He looked at the four people standing in front of him. “I was going home tomorrow to free up the fourth bedroom. Only three are ready.” He pointed to the open doors down the hall.

Jay quickly stepped in, “Elizabeth and I can share.”

“No, you won’t. You should be comfortable and have some privacy. Steve and I will share.”

“Good point.” Jay laughed.

“Just lock up. We’ll worry about our things tomorrow.” Bucky noticed Billy looking confused, “Something wrong?”

Billy shook his head, “You’re second to the Queen.”

Billy still looked confused. Steve quirked an eyebrow, “Best spit it out. He’ll keep asking until you do. Like a dog with a bone.” He smiled at Bucky, “Or is that a cat with a mouse?”

Bucky hugged Jay and Elizabeth before directing them to the bedrooms Billy had pointed out. He knew Billy’s unasked question, “They provide us with protection and nourishment. Their comfort is more important than ours. We’ll sleep like the dead alone or together.” He smiled and clapped Billy on the shoulder, “We have much to learn of each other, Billy. For now it’s enough to know that I value others much more than myself. I’m tired, do you mind if we do this tomorrow?”

Billy realized that he truly had the option to say no, “That’s fine. Anything you need?”

“Just a dark room to die in.” They all laughed and headed down the hall.

~*~*~

Bucky was laying on his back when Steve climbed into the bed. “Our animals have hunted together, bathed together, and slept together. As men we’ve done none of them.”

Bucky turned to meet the blue eyes beside him, “Our animals have never fucked either.”

“Yeah, and that’s the one I want to do most.” Steve moved close enough for Bucky to feel his arousal. “Not duty . . . desire.” Steve’s attraction held many layers. It was easy to admit that Bucky was beautiful. No one would question the curiosity after the ripples of power from Victoria and Bucky. The rest was more complicated. Bucky was a match for Steve physically. However, Bucky was immensely more powerful. Something about being fucked by such hidden strength was infinitely appealing. Before Bucky could speak, because words were a nuisance now, Steve cupped the back of his head and brought their mouths together.

It was an immediate battle of tongues. Nothing about this would be a gentle exploration. Their mouths feasted on one another while their fingers dug into heated flesh. Bucky writhed under the weight of Steve’s body and moaned as their cocks rubbed together. He pushed Steve away, “Do you want to come before or after I fuck you?”

Steve laughed and rolled on the bed, “During.”

Bucky jumped out of bed long enough to find the oil. He laid his body over Steve’s and began kissing down his body. He paused at the other man’s nipple, rolling the tight nub with his tongue. Steve felt his leg pushed up and over where he lay with his lower body to the side. He gasped with the feel of Bucky’s finger sliding inside him, “Ah, yeah, more.”

Obeying was easy. A second finger was quickly followed by a third. Bucky watched Steve’s eyes move behind closed eyelids, listened to his quickened breathing, and felt the movement of his body on the bed. “More?”

Steve’s hazed over eyes opened, “I’d forgotten how good it could feel.”

Bucky stretched out over him, “I can make it feel much better.” Bucky’s cock nudged at Steve’s entrance.

“Hard, I’ve always liked it hard.” He cried out with the force of Bucky’s first thrust, “Perfect.”

Bucky moved hard and fast into Steve. Both grunted and gasped with the alternating push and pull. Steve protested when Bucky pulled from inside him, “I can’t get to your cock.” He flung Steve’s leg back to the bed, pushed his thighs wide, and pushed back into him. Bucky knelt with Steve pulled up on his thighs. He could easily fist Steve’s cock in time with his own movements. Bucky felt his orgasm coming on fast. He fell onto Steve, trapping his cock between them, “Can you come or should I just make you?”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass, trying to shove him deeper or harder, “Yeah . . . yeah.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what question Steve was answering, but was far enough ahead to bury his fangs in Steve’s neck as his began. Steve cried out with the intensity and length of his orgasm. When Bucky pulled his fangs out they lay collapsed on the bed.

Dawn crept through the window as both men died.


	10. Natasha

It had been a long night’s journey from the last village Natasha called upon. She’d spent the daylight hours entombed there, and she had much left to tend to before she could head home. She left as late as she dared. There were still preparations to be made at her home before the arrival of the one the Ancient One’s were sending to take over for her. No one would ever get her to say she was sorry to see this responsibility go. She’d taken over with the clear understanding that someone would be sent as soon as possible. Things were a mess and she had neither the age nor power to make it right.

She strode into her house, pulling the leather strand from her ponytail, and shook her shoulder length blonde hair loose, “Bloody fucking amazing the town hasn’t staked and burned all those idiots. Might as well have “Vampire Breeding Ground” on a sign.” The three men sitting around the kitchen table looked toward the disturbance. Natasha hadn’t seen the visitors, “Ah, fuck me!” Her eyes locked onto blue ones.

Bucky kept his eyes on Natasha and felt a twitch between his legs respond to the exclamation. Steve felt the power roll off Bucky and burst out with laughter. Bucky joined in to cover and stood, “You must be Natasha.” He extended his hand and introduced himself and Steve.

“Didn’t expect you until tomorrow.” She glared at Billy, “Why didn’t you let me know?”

Billy blushed, “I forgot.”

Natasha shook her head with a smile and wrapped an arm around Billy, still looking at Bucky, “He’s very young and forgets he doesn’t need a horse and messenger.”

Bucky had assumed Billy had informed Natasha of their arrival, “How old are you, Billy?”

I died at thirty and that was barely fifty years ago.”

Steve cocked his head in surprise, “I’ve never met somebody so young.”

“There are lots of us.” Both Steve and Bucky looked aghast. There shouldn’t be “lots” of young ones. There should never be.

Natasha took a deep breath, “I’ll explain. Let me get young Billy on his way. We have a lot to talk about.” She led Billy from the room and sent him home. When she returned to the kitchen Bucky and Steve were silent. Natasha poured herself a glass of wine and joined them at the table, “I’ve been a Paladin serving with Alexander for one hundred and fifty years. Alexander led, but refused to be in charge. We heard rumors, Alexander took them to the council, and we were sent to see.”

For the next hour Natasha recounted the events leading to Alexander’s death. The group in Scotland was headed by Julian. Rumors began to travel the distance that the Rogue presence in Julian’s land was growing. Each battle brought losses to each side, but the Rogue’s had assembled a large force and were handling the losses much better. No one had suspected the rumors to be true . . . that Julian was turning humans to build his own force. There’d been a time when humans were turned without a second thought, but many couldn’t make the transition. Now the Alytos numbers were maintained by birth and breeding. Too many raised suspicions and endangered them all. That’s what happened in Julian’s land. Too many people disappeared and too many people were used as food. Humans were hunting the Alytos and the Rogues were getting stronger by feeding off the fear as they killed those who hunted them. Humans walked right into groups of Rogues with no understanding of what they were up against. Less than a week before help arrived a tremendous battle had occurred. They gave up discretion in an effort to rid the land of the Rogue threat. They were winning until Julian’s mate was killed. She was well beyond the battle ground, but had been taken. It took less than three days for Julian to go mad after discovering her raped and bled dry. She’d been hidden well, but Julian had sensed her distress and found her barely “alive”. She died for the last time in his arms.

It was four days following her death when Alexander’s group arrived. None of them had ever seen what they witnessed the next few days. It took that long to figure out that Julian’s madness was affecting all those he’d made and he’d made hundreds. The frenzy was indescribable. The Rogue threat had been obliterated, but the crazed Alytos were unable to regain control of themselves. It was Alexander’s place to confront Julian. He tried to reason with him to no avail and the two battled. A lucky strike decapitated Alexander. As Julian laughed maniacally in triumph, Natasha used all her strength to punch through Julian’s chest and rip his heart out.

Bucky sighed and smiled sadly, “And that is how you became in charge.”

Natasha nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, “No good deed goes unpunished. We stayed around and got things back under control. I can’t tell you why, but anyone over over one hundred went mad and the ones who didn’t die in the battles we killed. Anyone under fifty starved to death. I guess they were insane too. The ones between fifty and one hundred years old we brought back with us. There’s a fucking lot of them. Most of them have no idea of our history or how to survive on their own. No one taught them. It’s getting better slowly . . . but I don’t know how to do this. They don’t trust, hell, even my own people don’t trust. Alexander wasn’t a leader as much as a disseminator of information. I’m sorry this lands on you. I’ll help any way I can.”

“I counted on that.” Bucky’s smile lightened the room considerably.

Steve was frowning with his arms crossed against his chest, “Did Victoria tell you all of this?”

“Not the details.”

“I’ll kick her ass for you when I go back.” Both men laughed and Natasha looked confused, “There’s at least an hour until dawn. I’m going out.”

Bucky nodded and spoke inside Steve’s head, “Be careful, we don’t know this place yet.”

Steve quipped back, “Yes, mom.”

“I might need that emergency fuck.” Laughter erupted inside both their minds.

“Your cock has someone else in mind.”

Natasha knew that the men were talking privately and waited until Bucky’s attention was back in the room. “Any ideas how to clean this up?” She made a circular motion toward the map Billy had laid out on the table.

“Many.” Bucky stretched and scratched his stomach, “Mostly gather information right now. Nothing can change until people can begin to trust me.” Natasha made an “umph” noise and Bucky shook his head, “Everyone has just come through a horrible experience. I can’t believe that people won’t be looking for leadership, strength to make this not happen again. You and I will work on a plan and in time you’ll come to know me . . . then the others. We need a structure, safeguards, and I have no problem setting some ground rules to ensure the safety of our people as well as the humans. And like you, I will have no regrets ending threats to us.” He was certain to capture Natasha’s eyes for the last statement.

Natasha understood that Bucky would give ample time for their people to come around, but would not hesitate to eliminate them for the greater good. She not only understood, but agreed. She’d been laying the seeds for this, was relieved to find Bucky on the same plan, and strong enough to follow through.

The next month was spent setting up house and getting the basics in place. Bucky had obtained a large estate with grounds containing both pasture and woods. A stone wall surrounded the land, providing a barrier to the outside world. The palatial house sat far off the road and was unseen to outside eyes. The upper floors contained at least a dozen rooms and the main floor had rooms of various sizes. The dirt floored basement had long been used to store perishables and had a tunnel leading to an out building. Steve saw this as a perfect security measure. He couldn’t help but wonder if this house had been built originally by their kind. In the years when humans went on Vampire hunts this basement and tunnel would allow them to flee quickly. Bucky laughed saying that he didn’t expect those sorts of problems, but the space would be utilized to heal those in need.

Natasha had been an irreplaceable help in finding the house, introducing them to the local people, and other Alytos. The house was staffed by a small number of humans that Natasha vouched for. Bucky counted on Jay to oversee the few pomme de sangs that had joined them. Other leaders had sent “gifts” of all things needed. They all knew that getting the London territory under control was necessary for all their survival and supported Bucky any way they could.

Also over that month Bucky, with Natasha’s assistance, had begun asking favors of area Alytos. While there was no formal power structure there were of course stronger men and women whom others looked up to. Bucky, Natasha, and Steve called on many of them. Bucky was able to get all they called on to agree to carry on with what they already did, and to report to him as a favor to help get things safe for them all. He was sure there was some grumbling about why “he” was chosen. Bucky would deal with those questions in time. For now, he built the power base. He immediately assigned Steve to begin gathering and training the Paladins. In each area they visited Steve would select those most suited to serve. Natasha was entrusted to select a few who would deal with all the newly made Alytos. Bucky saw them as the greatest threat to their safety, not out of anything intentional, but from sheer ignorance. They needed to learn to hunt, how to go unnoticed amongst the living, how to use their powers, and to have others to turn to when they needed help. Bucky’s greatest struggle would be to get them all to understand that interdependence wasn’t an individual weakness, but made them strong.

The group returned to Natasha’s house after a journey to the far end of the territory to find Billy so excited he was bouncing. The house was ready. It had been cleaned, refurnished, and all the windows were covered with heavy drapes. As soon as the next sun set the four made their way to the estate. Bucky walked around inspecting everything and couldn’t have been more pleased. He fell in love with the ballroom that had been converted into a gathering place. Rich jewel toned fabrics filled the room. This would be a place for their kind to relax, and across the hall was a meeting room large enough to accommodate all those he’d given responsibility to. They were all due to join together in less than a month.

Steve and Billy went to inspect the many outbuildings, some were left empty and others would house servants and guests. Natasha followed Bucky into the gathering place and sat across from the couch Bucky laid down on, “So much has been done in so little time. I am impressed. I imagine you’ll be pleased to be in your own space. This is much nicer than my home.”

Bucky chuckled, “The size doesn’t equal your hospitality, my friend.” By now the two had shared their histories and found much common ground to fill the hours.

“Thank you.” A concern had been niggling at Natasha since they began their meetings with others. Now that most of that was done, it seemed the time to address it. “Bucky, what is it you want from me?” Bucky’s eyebrows knit in confusion, so Natasha continued. “You’ve given roles to many with no mention of how I may serve our people.”

Bucky sat up leaning his elbows onto his knees, “I’ve made assumptions, I’m sorry. Natasha, you’re help has been invaluable. That’s what role I’ve seen you in since the beginning. I can’t see how I could rule without you. Then one day, when I’ve found my mate and Victoria steps down, this land will be yours to rule.”

Natasha’s eyes widened in shock, “Mine?”

“Of course, that’s been the plan from the Ancient One’s all along. You’ve done a marvelous job the past years, but lack the age and power to rule alone. I needed a territory before I can ascend to Victoria’s place. It’s only logical that you share in the rule here.”

Natasha suddenly felt very ashamed, “Thank you for your confidence.”

Bucky moved to sit beside Natasha, “It’s no more than you’ve earned.” He wrapped his arm around Natasha’s backed and pulled her in for a hug ending with a soft kiss to Natasha’s forehead that left both staring at one another. Both were afraid to move forward or back.

The decision was made for them by the slamming of the front door and the re-appearance of Billy and Steve. Steve knew from the energy in the air that they’d interrupted something. He watched Bucky lay back on the couch and Natasha stand and make excuses to leave and take Billy with her. Steve lay back beside Bucky and tried to find the spot in the ceiling the man found so interesting. He turned his head and smiled, “Need one of those emergency fucks?”

Bucky turned his head to meet Steve’s eyes, “Hardly seems fair. Taking out my sexual frustration on you.”

“Until you find your mate all you’re really doing is taking out your sexual frustration on someone else. In the end it’s all an appetizer for the real thing.” They both smiled, knowing that was true, “Soon enough Natasha will take her place in your bed.”

Bucky whispered, “That’s not inevitable.”

Steve laughed, “Yes, it is.”


	11. Natasha

Those who wouldn’t fit in the house were put up in the homes of nearby Alytos. In all some fifty had assembled for the first meeting with each other and Bucky. Not all were in positions of power. Anyone was welcome to come, stay, and meet. The core group that Bucky would work with would be fifteen. He was pleased to see so many faces in the house. The large number gave him hope. Steve was likewise hopeful, but Natasha was reticent, “They’re here to blow holes in you. Explain why this won’t work, and how they don’t want it to. Refuse even.”

“No one said this would be easy. If they’re here I can convince them, at least give them something to think about. The one’s who didn’t come are the ones to be concerned about.”

Bucky went off to mingle and Natasha turned to Steve, “Why are you smiling?”

Steve clapped Natasha on the back, “It’ll be fine. Trust me. He’s really good.”

Natasha gaped as Steve walked off. She wasn’t one hundred percent certain that Steve was talking about Bucky’s leadership skills.

It was well into the second night when the discussion became heated. Why had some people been chosen for responsibility while others were left out? Who could make them follow the rule of another? What was wrong with the way Alexander had ruled? Bucky and Natasha shared the dais laying out the rationale for the decisions that had been made. Bucky cited the way Victoria and others ran their territories. Natasha spoke of the difficulties in Alexander’s rule. That night everyone parted with much to think about. New questions and concerns were addressed the next night. Bucky and Natasha had responses to most, the others they were well aware of needing to work out. As the discussion became loud again, although no one was sure exactly what they were arguing about, one voice rang out, “And who decides all this?” A chorus joined in questioning who made these decisions, how were people chosen, and why didn’t they all have a say in it.

Bucky’s voice boomed out over them all, “This is why group rule is ineffectual. Someone must be in charge; someone must make the decisions with the input of others. You ask who. Me. With the assistance of Natasha and others I have decided who will serve in what capacity. And I will decide when to change that.”

Steve stayed near the dais. Hours ago he had known it would come to this. Bucky had done a good job with the logic of the decisions, but these people were scared. They didn’t need logic; they needed to know why they should trust Bucky. Everything made sense, but how could they know it would be followed through on and not leave them worse off, or dead.

The chatter in the room continued at a softer level. Another voice called out, “And what makes you think you’re powerful enough to rule us?”

Natasha met the eyes of the one who spoke, “The Queen has confidence him as do I.”

Bucky held his hand out to stop Natasha, “I don’t have a problem with the question.” Bucky had always kept his power veiled. Walking around with power rippling off his body was tantamount to showing off and when others did it he saw them as weak. He was confident that his words had reached them, and though he’d hoped to avoid a show of power, he was willing. “I want anyone under one hundred out of this room.”

Steve’s newly trained Paladins assisted in clearing the room, and Steve walked the circumference, sealing the room to hold the power. The young one’s grumbled, but did as they were told. Before sealing the door Steve quieted them, “You’ll still feel it, but it won’t knock you out. You don’t want to be in this room.”

The ones left in the room knew enough to be anxious. They milled about, spreading into the spaces left by those outside the door. A few considered pretending to be younger than they were, but they weren’t quick enough and remained in the room. Once the door was sealed Steve nodded at Bucky and braced himself. With no warning Bucky dropped his shields letting his power flood the room. Men and women gasped under the sudden pressure, some stumbled and held to the person next to them, some fell against the walls, and all looked panicked. The young ones outside the door felt a fraction of what was felt inside, but it was enough. Just as suddenly, when many thought they would drown, Bucky replaced his shields. The room instantly cleared as if he sucked the power back into his body.

Steve could see that Bucky was angry and that was never good. He breathed a bit easier as slowly everyone dropped to one knee and bowed their head. This was what most had needed and the others weren’t stupid. None were willing to challenge what they’d just felt, and liking the changes or not, Bucky was powerful enough to force the issue.

On the dais Natasha was as affected by the roll of Bucky’s power and had begun to sink to her knee as well, when Bucky’s hand on her elbow stopped her. Bucky shook his head and Natasha stood again. Steve opened the doors so the young ones could see. They needed to know that the issue had been resolved. When the room was full again Bucky spoke, “I only want the leaders here tomorrow. This has taken up far too much of our time.” Bucky spoke inside Natasha’s mind, _Come with me_.

A quiet, “Yes, my lord” spread through the room and they filed out after Bucky and Natasha left the room.

Bucky stormed out, equally as pissed about the situation, the fact that the house was full, and he had to flee to his rooms for privacy. Natasha closed the door quietly behind them. Despite Bucky’s shields Natasha could feel the power pulsing in him. Bucky paced the room like a caged leopard. Natasha moved to lean against the back of the couch and waited several minutes before speaking, “I assumed . . . but I had no idea.”

Bucky waved the comment off like waving off a fly, “I hate power games.”

“I don’t think anyone in that room took it for a game.” Bucky met her eyes. “I didn’t.”

“You.” Bucky moved within inches of Natasha, “I don’t want you on your knees . . . beneath me. I want you standing beside me.”

It was sexual tension that filled the room now. Natasha fought it, but her mouth curled up into a smirk, “You may want to rethink that.”

“What?”

Natasha laid her hand over the front of Bucky’s trousers, squeezing the semi-hard bulge, “I think you want me on my knees and beneath you.” Natasha leaned forward and licked the middle of Bucky’s upper lip.

In the space of a heart beat Bucky was pressed against Natasha. Both were open mouthed as their lips touched. They skipped directly to devouring one another. Their tongues slipped around the other as their hands fought to find where they wanted to hold. Nothing was good enough, close enough, or tight enough. Natasha grabbed Bucky’s ass and pulled him in, rubbing their hips together. Both moaned loudly.

Their mouths didn’t separate as they moved toward the bed, tearing at their clothes along the way. They fell naked onto the bed. Natasha was lying on Bucky’s body, her legs spread around Bucky’s thighs. Bucky’s cock slid along her. Each move made shocks of pleasure course through them. She pulled away and kissed along Bucky’s neck and shoulder. Bucky attempted to catch his breath and ran his hands down Natasha’s back to her ass. He kneaded the flesh and drug his fingers up the middle.

“God, Natasha, don’t stop. Feels so good. Need this. Want you.” Bucky shivered with the touch of Natasha’s tongue on his nipple. He slid a finger between her folds, feeling her, but never entering her. He wanted her response.

Natasha pushed back toward Bucky’s finger, “Been waiting for weeks. Wanting you since the moment I saw you. Imagining you inside me.” Bucky slid inside her and raised up to seal their mouths again.

The already greedy kisses took on more urgency. Natasha hooked her leg under Bucky’s knees, and rolled over with Bucky on top, “Fuck me, already. Waiting too long.”

Without hesitation Bucky rose onto his knees. He pushed Natasha’s legs impossibly far apart and licked his lips as he gazed upon her. Taking his cock in his hand, he met her eyes as he rubbed himself along her. When he found the indentation, he shoved his hips forward, completely impaling Natasha. After several furious thrusts Bucky dropped his head to Natasha’s shoulder, both panting for breath, “You’re so tight. So hot inside you.” All Natasha could do was moan. She was focusing on the feel of Bucky stretching her body and the delicious slide inside her.

Once he caught his breath Bucky pushed up, spreading his knees to lift Natasha’s hips. Bucky gathered Natasha’s leg in one arm, laying it against his chest and turning Natasha slightly. The change in angle wrenched a cry from Natasha. She reached over her head and held onto the headboard, tightening her inner muscles. The growl in Bucky’s throat died there, quickly changing to a scream as his orgasm shook him.

Natasha continued to writhe beneath him. Bucky pulled out and pushed himself down the bed to use his mouth on her clit. “Oh god, yes!” Natasha yelled and laced the fingers of one hand into Bucky’s hair. This was a shared task of Bucky’s tongue moving over her and his fingers pumping inside her. When she came Natasha arched off the bed letting loose a string of curses with Bucky’s name thrown in at the end.

Bucky moved up the bed and drummed his fingers on Natasha’s shoulder, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did they both smiled, “See, beside me.” Bucky looked down their naked sweaty bodies.

Natasha pulled Bucky’s face closer to kiss him, “I preferred beneath you.”


	12. Natasha

“You should move in here.”

Natasha had been very relaxed. Bucky had just fucked her within an inch of her life and the two had come within seconds of each other. It had been hours of this. Now they were lying with Natasha’s head on Bucky’s stomach (quickly becoming a favorite place for Natasha to kiss), and Bucky’s fingers combed through her hair. They’d been lying quietly for several minutes until Bucky spoke. Natasha felt her limbs go numb and turned her head to smile up Bucky’s body, “Well, this has been quite a night. You roll a room full of us with your power, nearly kill me _again_ with sex, and now this.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I’d intended to invite you yesterday, but with us almost kissing, and Steve and Billy returning . . . it didn’t happen. Sex isn’t part of the invitation.”

“Then fucking no. I’ll stay at my house, and come visit for the sex.” Natasha was taking the piss. Bucky understood and started laughing.

“You’re an ass. You’re welcome to the sex as well.”

Natasha reached down and stroked Bucky’s cock, trying to rouse it, “Even if we take the sex out of the equation, I’d move in. This is a better house than mine.”

Bucky moaned quietly, “I need to feed if we’re going again.” No more than a minute passed before there was a knock on the door. Both slipped into their clothes before letting Jay and Tim into the room. “Good, I need you tonight, Jay.”

Jay smiled and sat down on the bed, “Thought you might.” Bucky needed to feed, not worry about the one he was feeding from. Not that he didn’t care for Jay, but he’d fed from him enough that they had it worked out where they both got what they needed.

Natasha had never been in the room when Bucky had fed, and while she and Bucky had discussed the pomme de sangs, she’d never fed from them. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to watch or just jump in. Jay had brought Tim on purpose, knowing that Natasha had never fed like this. Alexander had not approved of pomme de sangs and his people had hunted among the humans, erasing their minds. Tim took Natasha to the couch, “You can feed from my wrist, my neck, or my arm. You don’t have to make me forget, just dull the pain.” Natasha nodded and raised Tim’s wrist to her mouth so she could watch Bucky.

Bucky moved behind Jay on the bed, moving the hair from Jay’s neck along the way. He met Natasha’s eyes as he whispered something to Jay, wrapped an arm around his chest, and sank his fangs in the other man’s neck. Natasha watched Jay close his eyes, and bite his bottom lip. She thought he heard the slightest moan. Natasha’s gaze moved up and made contact with Bucky’s eyes. They fed that way until Natasha released Tim. She thanked Tim before he left the room, and went back to watching Bucky.

Both of Bucky’s arms were wrapped around Jay’s boneless body. Bucky held him like a lover and Natasha felt envious despite the past hours of being in that embrace. Jay’s head lay back on Bucky’s shoulder, and every so often Jay’s mouth would move or he’d lick his lips slowly. When Bucky sealed the wound with a swipe of his tongue Jay let out a moan that had been building since this began. Bucky hugged him and laughed, “Was it good for you?”

Jay nodded and noticed the desire in Natasha’s eyes, “Looks like it was good for her too.”

Natasha felt self-conscious, but not so much to lose the question she had, “Did you orgasm as he fed?” Jay nodded. “When?”

“The entire time.” Jay stood up on weak legs. He looked back at Bucky, “You haven’t bitten her?” Bucky shook his head. Jay laughed and looked back at Natasha, “There’s nothing like it, can’t imagine it paired with sex. Almost . . . almost makes me want to try it.” Jay remained a dedicated heterosexual.

Bucky grinned, “Anytime you change your mind I’ll make it very good for you.”

Jay opened the door laughing, “I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks, Bucky. Night, Natasha.”

Natasha moved back to the bed and stretched out beside Bucky, “How long has Jay been a pomme de sang?”

“Umm, over seventy years.”

“How is that possible? He’s human.”

Bucky drew circles on Natasha’s stomach as he spoke. His fingers liked the tight smoothness of her skin, and Natasha enjoyed the sensation, “Victoria has the power to give long life. Jay has drunk from Victoria. Not enough to turn him, but enough to stall his age. Every ten years or so he has the option to drink from her again, or let time go forward. It’s never crossed his mind not to feed.”

“What happens if Victoria dies?”

“Jay will age from then on, and will die. He’s stopped aging at twenty one, so even after Victoria dies he’ll have a long life and be very well taken care of.” Bucky liked questions, and rewarded Natasha’s curiousness with a kiss.

Natasha hummed happily, “Would you fuck him if he asked?”

“Absolutely. There’s very little I wouldn’t do for Jay. I would turn him Alytos if he asked, and long ago I swore to never do that. Jay has fed me since I rose from ground after Sera. He can ask for anything from me and if it’s in my power it’s his.”

“You’re a very honorable man, Bucky. I’m proud to serve under you.” They both smirked at the possible double entendre. “I didn’t mean that sexually.”

“I might believe you if you weren’t half naked in my bed.” Bucky moved Natasha’s hand to his cock. Natasha stroked him to hardness through the fabric as they kissed.

Natasha began kissing her way down Bucky’s body and heard the most sincere “Thank you” she’d ever heard.

She looked up, “You’re welcome.” They were both good for one more orgasm before sleep took them. This time Natasha knew the almost unbearably strong orgasm that Bucky’s bite could bring.

~*~*~*~

Bucky had everyone take seats in the meeting room. He injected structure by seating them according to their place of power. Bucky had liked how Victoria never had a head of the table, but it took time for her to get there. Right now, these others needed to know exactly who was in charge and where their place was in line. Natasha sat directly to his right, Steve to his left. The night was long and productive. The group was much easier to work with and Natasha was surprised to hear the ideas coming from them. Several had wanted to move them in this direction, but no one was strong enough to lead. Bucky had shown himself more than strong enough. With that out of the way the ideas flowed. By the end of the night they had made adjustments to the preliminary plan Bucky, Natasha, and Steve had built and everyone had their assignments. A communication system was in place and for the time being contact would be every Wednesday, and anytime in between. They sat a next meeting date for three months.

~*~*~*~*~

It would be close to ten years later before Bucky would consider them in good shape. Luckily it was the year after that he would join the Ancient One’s in Greece to take his place on the council. He’d been in contact with Victoria often, and the Queen had been a wonderful support, sounding board, and had confronted Bucky when needed. Both were thankful that they could still celebrate and fight. They were looking forward to spending a few weeks with each other.

Over those ten years Bucky had built a comfortable life for those nearest him. Steve had trained the first new Paladin’s and set up a program for future generations. The Rogue population in the area was under control. The young one’s had grown into self-sufficiency. The communities in his territory weren’t suspicious, and a plan was in place if that happened. A Healer who lived on the outskirts of their territory had gladly relocated to Bucky’s home and prepared the basement to be a healing room. The ground there was rich and the Healer enhanced that with nutrients. Over those ten years they had lost many, but far less than any had anticipated.

By the second year those fifteen that Bucky had originally put in power positions were asking to declare their loyalty to him. This was an important ceremony within their people. During the ceremony Bucky would drink from each of them, enhancing their communication and binding them to him. Declaring oneself loyal to a Chevalier was equivalent to promising to die protecting him. Bucky refused. He was honored, but he couldn’t allow that until things were as he they needed to be. Eventually he allowed Natasha and Steve to set the ceremony for the ten year anniversary of the first meeting held here.

Natasha had moved in the day after everyone left, and they were usually together when the sun was up. They had an easy friendship that built in trust every year. Natasha was impressed with the wisdom and compassion that Bucky showed. And when the time came she was equally impressed with Bucky’s ruthlessness. He’d personally been the one to execute those who wouldn’t come around. Natasha had been there when the nightmares left Bucky drenched in sweat and screaming. Even doing the right thing had consequences. Bucky accepted them all. The only time Natasha wasn’t there for him were the nights when Bucky and Steve shifted to their animals and disappeared into the forest. Then there was the one night a year Bucky insisted on being alone. Always the same night.

The night before Bucky and Steve left for Greece was a goodbye party for Steve. The Loyalty Ceremony was a year ago and he would return to his service of Victoria with his job complete. Steve had mixed emotions. He loved his place here, but his life was there. Bucky had assured him that he would always be welcome and they both knew Victoria would let him go. They went for a last run together on the estate.

When Bucky returned to the house Natasha was in bed reading. There was no more than two hours left before dawn. The sight of Bucky naked never failed to make Natasha’s blood do the impossible and warm in her veins. Bucky snuggled close to his lover, breathing in her scent, “I’m going to miss him.”

Natasha kissed Bucky’s temple, “I will too, but not like you. There are parts of you that only he knows.”

They both knew he spoke of Sera. Bucky had done little more than mention her name. With Steve gone he would ask more of Natasha, “I’d like to tell you. All of it. There are things no one . . . I want to tell you. I need someone with me who knows, to understand. I’ll never leave it completely behind and I don’t want to. She’s still out there.”

Natasha pulled Bucky onto her, and cupped the man’s face in her hands, “Many have sworn to die to protect you.”

He smiled weakly, “And if the situation arises someone here must know what I’m being protected from. We’ll talk when I get back.”

“Your time frame not mine.”

That was the last words needing to be spoken. Everything else they needed was spoken with touch. Natasha took the lead and soothed Bucky’s body with her own. When Bucky was close to mad with desire Natasha slid his cock inside her. She rode him slowly, taking him deep before moving up to almost loose him before taking him in again. This way made it last longer, and Natasha knew just when to stop to keep Bucky from coming. Only when they were both near exhaustion and sunlight was creeping through the window did Natasha finish them. Bucky exploded inside her and her own hand sent her over the edge.

Bucky wrapped his body around Natasha’s as they died.


	13. Erica

Bucky arrived in Greece to a welcome he’d never expected. Victoria ran from the house with bare feet to embrace her old lover, “I’ve never been so happy to see anyone. How are you? You look wonderful.”

“I’m good. I’m glad to see you too.” The two held tight to each other for a very long time, saying nothing. Steve and Jay herded everyone else inside. Eventually Victoria took Bucky’s hand and lead him off to the grounds where they could have some privacy. For the rest of the night the pair talked and laughed. The time apart had been a good idea. Both had grown in their own ways, and came back together different, but the same. There was a mutual love and respect that would have never been possible without the separation. And the distance had let their affair fade to a memory that they could enjoy together.

With less than an hour of darkness left Steve came to them, “I’ve been sent to fetch Bucky. The people have voted and declared Victoria a selfish bitch for not sharing. I was instructed to tell you that there are other people who’ve missed him, and surely you can let them have an hour.” The three laughed all the way back to the house.

The situation reversed over the course of the gathering. The group had them for the majority of the night and Victoria and Bucky spent the last hours of darkness together. Despite their frequent conversations, there was much to catch up on. Nothing would replace the interaction that came from being together. In the meetings Bucky took his place as Victoria’s second and found he had much to offer. This was a time to plan and learn from each other and Bucky had done much to advance them in his years as Chevalier. Any doubts that the Ancient One’s had when Victoria announced Bucky as her second were put to rest. He’d proven himself as Victoria knew he would.

After everyone left, Bucky spent another few days in Greece. Leaving Victoria and Steve would be hard. Jay had been granted permission to return with Bucky. As much as Bucky enjoyed being here and reminiscing, he was ready to go home. His people, his land, and Natasha were where he belonged now.

Natasha’s greeting was similar to Victoria’s in that Natasha was also barefoot. That’s where it ended. Natasha had also been naked, Bucky had to wake her up, and the embrace lasted less than ten seconds before they were horizontal. As greetings went, Natasha won.

The next week Bucky’s leaders converged to go over what the Ancient One’s had discussed. At this point these meetings were more about fine-tuning what was working, and dealing with the changes as they happened in the world. The problem with surviving over centuries was the learning curve as the world progressed. They had to change with society in order to maintain their place in it.

Bucky had barely settled in when it was “that” day again. Natasha knew. Even if she hadn’t committed the date to memory, she would have known from the moment Bucky woke up. There was something different about him. Bucky stretched to get out of bed and found Natasha’s arm across his chest pulling him back to the bed. Natasha kissed him deeply before letting him move again, “I know . . . and I’m here.” Bucky smiled and got dressed.

A few hours later, after Bucky had made sure the territory was secure, he went to Natasha, “Take a walk with me.” He kept his hands deep in his pockets as they walked. Bucky talked solidly for over an hour before his story was done. There were times when Natasha fought to keep walking when something struck her hard, and more were the times she wanted to say something, but anything she could think of paled in the face of this story. Every nightmare their kind had Bucky had experienced, plus the humiliation of being given to others. Natasha followed until Bucky stopped and turned to her, “That’s all of it. Victoria came, I slept for a year, and you know the rest.”

Natasha stood in shock for what felt like a lifetime before slowly snaking her arms around her lover, “There’s nothing I can say.”

Bucky sighed, letting himself be held, “There’s nothing to say. It was horrible, I lived through it, and am stronger now.” He buried his face in the comfort of Natasha’s neck, breathing her in, “This is better than any words.”

Before they separated their mouths met in a long kiss. Natasha drew her eyebrows together, “When you go off on this night, where do you go?”

Bucky smiled, “Nowhere in particular. I shift to my leopard. I hunt. I climb into a tree. I walk along the stream. Stretch out in the grass. My leopard’s strong and heals me.”

“Why did Steve never go with you?”

Bucky laughed, “This isn’t a night for Steve. Victoria accompanied me sometimes. Her animal was a hawk, so she’d soar high overhead.”

“Animals are in my line.” Natasha shrugged, “Obviously, skipped me. How would you give me that power?”

“Why haven’t you asked for this before?” In truth, it hadn’t crossed Bucky’s mind either.

“That was yours and Steve’s.” She knew that Steve and Bucky had run their animals together for over fifty years and she didn’t want to impinge on that.

Blue eyes twinkled, “You feed from me while I shift.”

“Umm, that sounds easy enough.”

“Sera gave me the power to bring orgasm with a bite. I had to feed from her while she made me come from her bite. Took several tries.” He shrugged sheepishly, “I tend to lose concentration when I come.”

Natasha snickered, “Tell me something I didn’t know.”

Bucky glared at her playfully, “The power is yours if you want it.”

Natasha had never fed from Bucky before. Besides the power to shift to animal this would improve their telepathic communication, and tie them to each other. Natasha knew Bucky had that tie with Sera and Victoria. That level of trust made Natasha smile, “I do.”

Bucky started undressing, “Get naked or you’ll ruin your clothes.”

“Any idea what I’ll be?” Natasha added his clothes to the pile of Bucky’s.

“Some sort of feline from. Your line’s blood will determine what kind.”

It took them several minutes to figure out how to do this to minimize the chance of either of them getting clawed in the shift. Then it took them several more minutes to not laugh every time they got into position. They were both on their hands and knees with Natasha perpendicular to feed off Bucky’s neck. Finally, they were ready, except for one last question from Natasha, “I’m not gonna wind up with a mouth full of fur am I?”

That got her a smack on the side of the head before Bucky commanded her to feed. Natasha savored the coppery tang as it slid down her throat. Bucky sighed with the strong suction on his neck. He warned Natasha then shifted into his leopard. Natasha immediately felt a strange jolt throughout her body and had an instant of fear before she knew something was very different. She opened her eyes to see a sleek black leopard sitting and looking at her. It wasn’t so much that she heard Bucky’s voice in her mind, but she felt it as if the thoughts were her own _How do you feel?_

Natasha looked around seeing the world with new eyes. Colors were richer, textures were deeper, and she could smell . . . everything. _I’m good. How do I look?_

_Quite sexy, but that’s nothing new._

_Bastard, you know what I mean._

Bucky’s head nudged Natasha _Your body is exactly like mine, just a different coat. Light brown. And eyes of course, animals keep the color of their human eyes._

Natasha walked in a circle around Bucky _This is fucking amazing! Thank you._

_You’re welcome. Let’s go._

Both would count this as one of the best nights they’d ever spent together. Bucky loved watching Natasha see things for the first time almost as much as Natasha enjoyed seeing them. It didn’t take long for Natasha to adjust to the change and be as surefooted as Bucky. They explored all of Bucky’s favorite spots and wound up walking along the stream back to the meadow. Once there, Bucky pounced. Natasha whipped her body around and threw the black cat off. They circled, keeping the other in view, and this time Natasha pounced. Their laughter filled their minds as they tussled in the moonlight. Bucky got the upper hand, straddling Natasha with his teeth holding tight to her neck _I win._

Natasha found that trying to get away hurt, and resulted in a feral growl from Bucky _What is it you win?_ Natasha could feel Bucky on top of her, but scooting back. She was certain this no longer looked like fighting, but mating. Natasha wasn’t opposed to that idea at all. _Do it._

Bucky thrust forward and several things happened at once. Both felt the ecstasy of penetration. Both felt their bodies violent shift back to human form. And both felt Bucky’s fangs sink into Natasha’s neck, bringing her immediately to orgasm. Bucky sealed the bite and rose onto his knees. He held tight to Natasha’s hips as he thrust into her, “Never done this before.”

Natasha dropped from her hands down to her elbows, “Bloody well better again.”

Bucky smoothed his hands up Natasha’s back, leaning over her to rain wet kisses across her shoulders. He pulled Natasha up, bringing them both to their knees with Natasha held tight to his chest. One of Bucky’s hands moved to squeeze her breast. His fingers found the tightness of her nipples and played with them in turn. His other hand slid between her legs to finger her. With each stroke he flicked his finger over her clit, leaving Natasha shuddering repeatedly. Natasha turned her head in search of Bucky’s mouth. They kissed hungrily; taking turns dominating. Bucky waited until Natasha’s body spasmed around him before cutting the strings of restraint on his own orgasm. They ended as they began with Bucky over Natasha. At least until Natasha collapsed to the ground, taking Bucky with her.

Natasha couldn’t breathe and her face was smashed in the grass, “Get off me.”

“You weren’t saying that a few seconds ago.” Bucky rolled to his back laughing.

Later, after bathing, they lay in bed relaxing before daylight took them. Natasha turned to her side, head propped on her elbow. She was having trouble with what she wanted to say. “I’m waiting for my mate, just as you are. But . . . that doesn’t negate this.” He motioned between the two of them. “Without the sex, I love you as a friend. When Victoria’s mate came of age you left and stayed away for over ten years. If your mate is found first, I can find sex somewhere else. I can’t find a best friend so easily.”

Bucky smiled and mirrored Natasha’s position, “Me either. Victoria saved my life. Instead of letting go when she should have that sense of protectiveness held on. She and I needed to be apart, if for no other reason than for her to really know I was all right. We’ll do things differently.” Bucky leaned in for a kiss, “I love you too.”

Neither realized it, but what they had found together was the closest to a mated pair their kind could know. The relationship they had would make their wait less of a hardship and would protect them from madness for many years over what was normal. Still, there was something in the Alytos genetic makeup that didn’t allow the same depth of feeling in a non-mated pair. The love that Natasha and Bucky shared was nothing more than a shadow of what each would come to know. It was free of the intensity of feeling, the possessive protectiveness, and the physical ache to be together.

They would be together one hundred and eight one years before Bucky’s mate was conceived.

~*~*~*~ Present Day ~*~*~*~

Erica spent the summer before her twentieth birthday visiting friends in London. She’d begun University back home and found herself decidedly undecided about what she wanted to do with her life. Despite wanting a different life, she found she most enjoyed and excelled at working with plants. Her professors marveled at how she seemed to have a sixth sense. She instinctively knew how to care for things she’d never seen before. Her mother’s response had been to kiss her forehead and tell her not to worry, that she had forever. There was a note of sadness in the normal lilt of her voice. It was her idea that Erica make the long journey and spend the summer break away.

London was like a different world. The bright lights, bustling streets, and busy pubs were on a scale she’d only imagined. There was so much to explore and within a week Erica felt as at home here as she had anywhere. She couldn’t explain it, but there was a feeling in the air that this is where she belonged. She was drawn to the nights in the city. Their group was usually out anyway and indulged Erica’s desire to wander the streets. On nights when no one would go with her, she’d go out on her own.

Bucky knew when Erica arrived. Steve had forewarned him, but even if he hadn’t Bucky would have known. Steve had also told him that it was time for Bucky to relocate near Erica. Erica’s powers grew stronger every day. Steve had already made a home ready for Bucky a few miles from Erica and he’d taken the liberty of making preliminary contacts for Bucky’s antique business. His appearance would be explained by a business trip. Bucky had, of course, refused to leave London until Erica did.

A month into her stay Erica was out with her friends when a man approached her. He had spiky blond hair and eyes as green as the grass. Nick was five years older than her and had lived in London all his life. Ten minutes into their conversation Nick had leaned close and told Erica she was the most gorgeous girl in the place. After that Erica lost her ability to have a conversation. For the first time Erica’s ability to know the thoughts of others came in handy and she knew that Nick found Erica’s sudden stupidity to be “adorable”. At the end of the night Nick asked Erica to dinner the next night and Erica accepted.

As the time grew closer Erica could hardly believe the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach. Her friends laughed at her and approved her choice of clothing as not trying too hard. They made themselves scarce when Nick knocked at the door. To Erica’s surprise, Nick took her hand and headed off down the street. Dinner turned out to be in the café housed inside a club. With that out of the way Nick drug Erica into the club. Erica laughed at Nick’s stories and watched the people milling about. Couples were made up of every combination, and Nick draping his arm around her shoulder made her smile with excitement. This felt right and Erica laid her hand on Nick’s thigh.

The beat changed to a sultry groove. Nick took Erica’s hand and led her to the dance floor. They moved rhythmically to the song; arms around each other with distance enough to speak. Nick smiled, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since we met.”

Erica knew that to be true and tilted her head to meet Nick half way. The dance floor faded away in the tangle of tongues. Nick ground his pelvis against Erica, while kissing over to her ear. Erica’s breath hitched with the feel of Nick’s hardness against her, this could be the night. Nick ran his tongue around the shell of Erica’s ear, “Wanna get out of here?”

Nick’s flat was no more than a block away. Inside the door, Nick pressed Erica to the wall and kissed her so hard that Erica could barely breathe. Nick’s hands went simultaneously up her sweater and between her legs. Erica panted for breath as Nick teased both and sucked the tender skin of her neck. Nick met her eyes, “You’ve never been with a bloke, have you?”

Erica shook her head, “Is that a problem?”

Nick grinned evilly as he slid his hand inside her skirt, “Not at all.” Nick circled her clit and sucked her earlobe, “Let me make you feel so good.”

Erica had to close her eyes. Nick was watching her expression as his fingers worked her and it was too much. With her eyes closed the vision of another man’s face flashed before her. Erica’s eyes popped open and she banged her head against the wall. That returned her focus to Nick, and she cried out as she came. Nick pulled Erica into a kiss. He moved away again, still smirking, “Bend your legs.”

As Erica obeyed Nick slid his middle finger around her opening. Erica shook, and Nick laughed, “Yeah, that’s right. This is what I want.” He punctuated his words with a gentle push, just enough to enter her.

Nick’s thoughts slammed into Erica _A tight little virgin hole. That’s exactly what I want. And she goes home in a few weeks. I’ll fuck that Aussie accent right out of her._

Erica’s anger flared and she shoved Nick away from her, “You fucking prick!” Nick was on his ass on the floor still trying to figure out what had gone wrong when Erica slammed the door behind her. She almost ran down the street to distance herself. After a few blocks she slowed down. She was busy mentally kicking herself and not paying attention to the people when she ran her shoulder into one, “Oh shit, sorry.”

The man smiled warmly, “No problem, love.”

When Erica recognized the man as the one from her dreams she spun around, only to find that he was gone. She heard a voice in her head, “Soon”. Erica shook her head and headed back home.

Natasha grabbed Bucky’s arm and pulled him around the next corner, “There, you’ve seen her. She’s fine.”

Bucky glared at his friend, “She’s hurt.”

“She’ll live. And so will the man.” Natasha could feel Bucky’s rage.

“Then we’d better find me something else to kill. Fast.” 


	14. She Calls to Him

Bucky knew that the last years would be the hardest. The darkness he’d fought for thousands of years encroached upon him. Feelings that were already dulled became numb. Yet, still he waited for her. The move to Australia had been uneventful. Steve had things perfectly prepared before Bucky and Natasha arrived.

Bucky had only seen Erica once, but he’d known Erica was different since the beginning. Erica had always been very accepting of herself and of others. Steve’s stories had never disturbed Erica, and when it came time to begin dating and Erica struggled, she’d turned to Steve for advice. Steve had pointed out that Erica had always been attracted to older men, even reminding him of the “King” in her dreams since she was a child. Not that Erica had ever forgotten him.

Still Erica hadn’t called for Bucky. Bucky feared that Erica didn’t know how, but she would have to find a way. His nature to take his mate was held in check by the sliver of him that was still human. He wanted Erica to choose as much as she could. The end was decided, but he wanted Erica to have choice in how she got there. Erica would have to call for him. Until she did Bucky would wait and do what he could to stave off the darkness.

Erica had felt an increasing unease with each passing season. She intuitively felt that there was something she needed, something that was missing. She’d made peace with the oddities in her life, yet, there was something just out of reach that she knew was hers. If she could just find it. After the experience in London a few men floated in and out of her life. She no longer lacked the confidence to flirt or find a date, but it never lasted long. She could read in their minds what they were after, and so far it hadn’t had much to do with her. She couldn’t give herself to someone whose intentions were purely sexual. Her body wanted touch, but something like a memory told her to wait. Then there was “him”. He had been with Erica for as long as she could remember. Erica could picture him perfectly in her mind. The man had chestnut hair that hung over his eyes. His eyes were the most gorgeous blue ringed in a darker blue and he emanated a feeling of power and comfort. She sensed that the comfort was reserved for few. His features were soft against perpetually light tan skin and he always had a slight beard. Erica thought him beautiful. Hands were long and seemed strong when they reached for her. He was tall and muscular and again Erica sensed a power that others were wary of. He’d protected Erica in her dreams and haunted her waking hours. The man never spoke. His eyes and body said everything and Erica understood.

Since seeing him in London Erica had looked for him on the streets and in the shops. She could feel him close, but never close enough. He was part of her failure with relationships. No matter who she was with Erica compared the man to him, and when she was kissing a date it was the other man’s face behind her eyes. When Erica was alone in bed at night it was always him. Even when she was successful at visualizing another, in the end it was him. She’d accepted that too. He was a voiceless imaginary lover. Tonight was no different. With no effort Erica’s closed eyes saw him. It was like he’d been waiting for her in her waking dreams. Erica could feel the heat between her legs as she moved her fingers lightly over her thighs. Erica liked to wait, to tease herself until touch was like lightning across her skin. The brief brush of fingers drew out a sigh. Her movements were guided solely by her own need. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Tonight, she was needy. She felt very alone.

Bucky sat at his desk writing. His head popped up when he felt an ache in his heart. Erica was feeling lonely. She’d been feeling lonely more often. This was when the pull to go to her was worst. Bucky closed his eyes to wait out the feelings. He knew for him to feel them they must be strong in Erica. Bucky was so numb now that only the strongest emotions touched him.

Erica rubbed her feet on the sheets and pushed her hips a few inches off the bed, thrusting against her fingers, “Oh, god, who are you?” Her eyes searched the face inside her mind. She got the same answer as she did every time she asked the question. Silence. Tonight, her loneliness felt all consuming and she felt something new. She was angry with him. “Dammit, who are you?” Her hand moved faster and her anger was tempered with pleasure. “Please, either come to me or leave me.” A tear slid down her face, “Please, don’t leave me. You’re all I know. Please, come to me.”

In that instant everything changed. Erica felt her loneliness slide away. Things she couldn’t imagine before were there. She could feel other hands on her. Nothing more. It felt so real that Erica was tempted to remove her hand to see if the sensations kept up. Her mind said no. She threw her head back against the pillow and cried out into the silence of the room.

Bucky waited.

Erica opened her eyes to see him across the room leaning against the dresser. The man’s long legs were crossed at the ankle, and his arms were crossed across his chest. His face wore the slightest smile. He was more beautiful than Erica had imagined or remembered. Suddenly it hit her that the man wasn’t in her mind anymore. She scuttled to sit against the headboard and pulled the sheet up to cover herself, “What . . where did you come from?”

He smiled, “You called for me.”

Erica’s eyes darted around the room looking for some answer, “That’s it?”

“You’ve known me for years, Erica.”

The smoothness of his voice caressed her. Erica sighed and looked at him curiously, “All I had to do was call for you?”

He nodded, “Something’s are thought to be harder than they actually are. Although, I could have chosen to come to you when I wanted.” He stayed where he was. Erica’s reaction wasn’t what he expected, but he didn’t know what he’d expected.

“Why didn’t you?” Erica’s eyes questioned him.

“You weren’t ready. You would find a way to call for me when you were.” Bucky’s vision of Erica matched how she looked now. The flush in her cheeks was due to pleasure Bucky had helped with, a little anyway. Somehow Bucky knew the pink lips were soft. In the minutes he’d seen her naked he’d tried to memorize every inch.

Erica couldn’t read the man’s thoughts the way she could with others. What she’d often thought of as a curse she was missing right now. She recalled what she was doing before he appeared, “You picked one hell of time to show up.”

Erica didn’t need powers to read the desire in the man’s eyes. “I enjoyed what I saw. Call me sooner next time. I’m good at bringing that on.” He laughed slightly and realized it had been years since he’d heard himself make that sound.

Glaring at him playfully Erica spoke, “Arrogant?”

He knit his eyebrows, “Self-assured.”

“What if I don’t call for you again?”

“You will.” He uncrossed his arms and laid his hands on the side of the dresser, “Are you frightened?”

Surely a man she’d never met appearing in her bedroom should frighten her. Erica’s eyes shifted up and to the left then back to him, “No. You’ve always protected me. You would never hurt me.”

This time Bucky’s smile was nearly blinding, “Good. You’re one of the few people on this planet who has no reason to fear me.”

That she didn’t understand, “Why? Are you dangerous?”

“Only to those who would interfere with what is to be or those who would harm you. It’s my responsibility to protect you. Always.”

“I don’t understand.”

He closed his eyes and nodded, “I know. I will explain it all in time. We have forever. Tonight, is enough. We’ve met. You need some time to get used to this. Rest. I’ll see you again.”

Without another word he was gone in a wisp of smoke. Erica looked around and spoke out loud, “What if I call to you now?”

He heard the answer inside his head, “I would return. But please don’t.”

The sadness in the man’s voice was easily noticed, “Why not?”

“I don’t think I could leave you twice in one night. We have forever, trust me, Erica.”

The way his voice rolled over her name sent a shiver through her. “What is your name?”

“Bucky.”

“Bucky. I like that.” She paused for his thank you. “Can we always talk like this?”

“Not yet. When you know more. Goodnight.”

With that Bucky was gone.

Erica fell into a deep sleep and awoke to feel happier than she could ever remember. She found herself smiling as she fixed her breakfast, and close to laughing as she showered and got ready for her classes. Friends commented on her unusually good mood. Erica had always been good for a laugh, but today she was different. Today she didn’t have a worry in the world, and by the next morning she had figured out that the one thing she’d always felt was just out of reach wasn’t. She called Steve’s cell phone and asked him to meet her at her house that night.

Steve hung up and looked across the room to where Bucky and Natasha sat, “Now you’ve gone and done it.” The three laughed. “She’s going to have questions. What do you want me to do?”

“Answer them.” Bucky said blankly. He smiled slightly, “I trust you to do what’s right.”

Natasha snickered behind his hand, “How’s that for guidance?”

“It sucks.” Steve narrowed his eyes at the laughing pair and paced the floor, “I love that girl. I’ve watched her grow and struggle. Now I’m supposed to tell her the world she knows isn’t the world she’s meant to make her life in. She’ll turn into what she knows as a vampire sometime between her twentieth and twenty-first birthday. Oh, and yeah, the dude who’s been in her dreams for her entire life is really her mate. The potential for her slapping the holy fuck out of me is high.”

Bucky walked over and pulled Steve into his arms, “You’ve never lied to her or betrayed her. You’ve earned her trust and she’ll trust you in this too.” He backed away with his hands on Steve’s shoulders, “Even if this is difficult for her the end will be the same. She can’t escape her destiny.”


	15. Steve Fills Her In

Erica handed Steve a beer as he walked in the door. Steve took a swig, “Am I going to need this?”

“Maybe,” Erica took a long drink and settled in the big chair. “I want you drunk enough you can’t cart me to the mental ward when you decide I’m psychotic.”

“I doubt I’ll think you’re psychotic.” When Erica didn’t start talking he asked, “What’s up?”

Erica downed the last of her beer and walked to the kitchen to retrieve another for herself and Steve. She sat back down, leaning back into the couch, “Remember that man who’s been in my dreams since I was a little girl. The imaginary lover thing . . .” Erica rolled her eyes and sighed. Steve nodded. “When I was in London I thought I saw him. Then a couple of nights ago . . . here’s the psychotic part . . . he showed up in my bedroom while I was . . . that’s not important. And ever since then I’ve felt happier than I’ve ever felt. Like everything is falling into place. I’ve always felt like there was something missing, something I didn’t know about, and I don’t know it now, but I know I’m going too.” She paused for a long second, “You think I’ve lost my mind.”

Steve shook his head, “Not at all. I’ve always told you to wait for him.” Steve had decided he’d answer questions as Erica made connections.

She started to say something then registered Steve’s words, “You knew? You knew he was real?”

“Yes. I was sent here to protect you until you were old enough to call for him.” Erica just stared at him. “Ask me whatever you want. I’ve never lied to you and I won’t start now. I want you to trust me and listen. Then take some time to understand.”

“Who is he?” Erica’s mind raced through ridiculous thoughts of some bizarre arranged marriage or a religious cult.

“Bucky is second in line to the Queen. I think he’s probably more powerful than Victoria though. We live all over the world. Different territories are ruled by the oldest and most powerful. Bucky rules England, basically. That would be why you saw him there. He knew you were there and the sneaky little bastard couldn’t help himself.” Steve laughed and was pleased to see Erica smile. For a split second.

A war was being raged inside Erica. One side was the part of her that felt so good the last two days and the other was her disbelief in this crazy line of bullshit Steve was feeding her. “Powerful how?” She was going to stick to the facts. Gather information then sort through it.

“Everyone has different powers. Depends on their line, their family. Like your ability to know what people are thinking and how you know what nutrients the soil needs to best grow things. I would guess you can move things too.”

“I haven’t told anyone that.” Erica looked around the house before settling back on Steve’s face, “So I’m one of these . . . witches . . . too.”

Steve laughed, “No, not witches. Alytos. And you will be. You weren’t made like I was or Bucky. You were born of human parents, but somewhere back there you’ve got Alytos blood. Your powers will really start to kick when you’re twenty.”

“What’s an Alytos?”

“Over time what we are has been clouded with really bad myth and even worse movies. I’ve known lots of servants to our kind and I’ve never met anyone who eats bugs.” Steve was more than a little worried about this part. Erica was looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath, “Vampires.”

Erica jumped up and pointed her finger at Steve, “You’re the one who’s fucking psychotic!”

Steve followed Erica to the kitchen, for what he was sure was another beer, “Hear me out. We don’t go around killing humans.”

“You drink blood?” Erica slammed the refrigerator door.

Steve stuttered, trying to think of anything but the absolute truth, and couldn’t. “Yes, but anymore mostly it’s from . . . volunteers. And if it’s not, I promise you they don’t miss the blood and if they remember anything at all it’s good. We go after and kill the ones who kill humans. It’s against our laws.”

“Laws? Vampires have laws?” Erica threw herself back in a chair, “You know, I can’t figure out why I haven’t kicked you out of my house yet?”

“Because I’ve never lied to you and part of you knows I’m telling you the truth now. That’s the way it works. That part of you that’s like us knows the truth.” Steve watched Erica deflate into the cushions. She’d had enough. “I’m going now. Call me if you need anything. You know how to get a hold of Bucky.” He leaned over and kissed the top of Erica’s head, “I promise you it will be all right.”

Erica glared at Steve as he walked out the door.

Steve walked into Bucky’s living room and threw himself dramatically on the couch. “She hates me.” Neither Bucky nor Natasha said a word, so he sat up, “Ok, but she’s not happy.” He told them the conversation.

Bucky reached out to see how Erica was. He looked at Steve, “She doesn’t hate you. She’s confused and scared, just like we knew she’d be. And she’s drunk. I’d like to be drunk.”

“You can try, but I’ve had three beers and not so much as a tingle.” Steve got up and headed toward the door, “I’m gonna go find something to work off this tension.”

A week later and neither of them had heard from Erica. Natasha had been sent, under great protest, to find her and make sure she was ok. Natasha didn’t understand this exercise in stalkerdom. Bucky could feel how she was, and Steve could go knock on the front door, but no. Natasha dressed up and tried to sell Erica a vacuum cleaner at ten o’clock at night. She arrived back with news that Erica obviously never vacuumed, because after her demonstration the bagless container was full. Other than that Erica seemed fine. She had been studying and there were no pictures of Bucky or Steve with darts through them. At least that Natasha could see. She ended her rant with: “The next time either of you two bastards want a felony committed you can bloody well do it yourself.”

Steve was holding in laughter and looking at Bucky, “Sounds like Natasha’s a little testy about being your bitch.”

Natasha took a swing at Steve, who ducked just in time, “Asshole.” Natasha chased him out the front door. Back inside, Bucky leaned on his knees, tears of laughter streamed down his face. Natasha collapsed on the couch, her own laughter shaking her.

Bucky finally stopped laughing and lay down with his head in Natasha’s lap, “You’re not that angry are you?”

Natasha combed through Bucky’s hair with her fingers, “No. It was a ridiculous thing to do.” They laughed again. “Erica will be fine. It’s a lot to take in. She wasn’t laid out drunk or losing her mind. She’s gone on with things. She’ll call one of you soon enough. If nothing else, because her curiosity will get to her.” They stayed like that for a long time with neither speaking. Natasha yanked on a tendril of hair, “Have you noticed how much . . . lighter you’ve gotten since she called to you? You laugh again.”

Bucky smiled, “I laughed when I was with her and realized it had been years since I’d laughed.”

Natasha leaned over and kissed him softly, “I’ve missed your laughter.”

Over the past week Erica had done all she could to block the conversation from her mind. When she no longer could, she got on the Internet and researched. She found a variety of myths, some of which coincided with Steve’s words. Steve. There was never a time when Erica didn’t remember Steve in her life. She went to her mom’s and looked through old photo albums and at every major event of her life Steve was there. Always at night. There wasn’t one single picture of Steve in the daylight. By the end of the week, although still shaky, she’d decided that Steve wouldn’t lie to her. She didn’t understand and she didn’t even know what questions to ask. Then there was the night the insane saleswoman showed up. The woman had no clue how to work the vacuum she was selling, never mind the fact that door to door salespeople in the wine county was unheard of. Erica knew she was somehow connected to all this. Erica let herself be amused then sent the woman off, telling her she needed a few more days. Only then did the woman crack a smile and tell her to keep the vacuum.

Two days later Erica laid tossing and turning in her bed. She watched the clock move from midnight to two am in fifteen minute increments. She kicked the covers off and laid spread eagle on the bed, her hand resting on her stomach. She concentrated on breathing deeply and tried to progressively relax each muscle. She’d done a good job until she got to her stomach and noticed her fingers had been rubbing circles on her skin. “Oh god, not now. Sleep, I need to sleep.” Deciding the pulsing between her legs was not going to listen to reason she touched herself. As pleasure sent a pleasant buzz down her nerves, she let her eyes drift closed. She knew what she’d find there. Bucky’s face as he laughed flashed on the screen of her mind. She whispered into the darkness, “I wish I wasn’t so happy to see you. I’ve missed you and wish you were here, Bucky.”

Bucky heard Erica’s words inside his mind. He and Natasha had been working when the voice came through loud and clear. Bucky looked at Natasha, “I don’t feel the strong emotions I did last time, but I hear her clearly. She’s stronger than a week ago. I’ll be back later.”

Natasha laughed at the smile on Bucky’s face and called after him _Be home before dawn, young man._ Bucky’s laughter filled her mind.

Bucky went to the sound of Erica’s voice, not able to track her emotions. Again, he found himself in Erica’s bedroom. And again, he saw Erica naked with her hand between her legs. Bucky wondered if girls were like nineteen year old boys who couldn’t keep their hands out of their pants. He walked toward the bed and knelt beside it near Erica’s chest, “Don’t open your eyes.” Erica’s face turned toward the sound and she saw Bucky for less than a breath before Bucky’s hand covered her eyes, “Keep them closed. See what you want behind them.” He waited until Erica’s breath sped up and whispered, “What do you see?”

“You,” came out with a breath.

“Good. That’s all you need to see, Erica.” Bucky voice was deep and sultry, whispering close enough that Erica could feel his breath. “How’s it feel?”

“Feels good. Always you I see.” Erica let herself sink into the sensations. “Touch me.”

Bucky ran his hand down Erica’s thigh, lifting if behind the knee. Erica’s left hand lay on the bed near Bucky. He laid his hand over Erica’s and moved them both to her inner thigh, “You look amazing. I could watch you for hours.”

Erica moaned, “Won’t last that long.”

Bucky stroked from Erica’s ass to the back of her knee and watched the scene unfold. Erica arched her back and worked her clit faster. Bucky laid a hand on Erica’s stomach, using his thumb to caress circles around her navel. He let his fingers drift lower, to meet Erica’s fingers. “Can I?”

Erica understood perfectly, “Please.”

Bucky watched Erica’s hand fall away and quickly took its place. She was warm and slick under his fingers. It had been twenty years since Bucky had touched a woman. He drank deeply of this experience. He could feel his incisors breaking through his gums and fought to stop them. Erica squirmed on the bed, moaning softly. Bucky knew she was close, “Open your eyes, Erica. Know it’s really me this time.”

Their eyes met and held through Erica’s orgasm. Bucky leaned in and let himself indulge in a single kiss, finding Erica’s lips softer than he’d imagined. As he moved away, Erica whispered, “Thank you.”

Bucky smiled and touched their lips again. He returned to his place, kneeling by the bed, and leaning onto his arms. “I’ve worried about you.”

Erica looked over, “I’m ok.” She looked down her naked body and thought to cover herself, but decided it was too late for that. “Why do you keep showing up when I’m getting off?”

“Why is this the only time you call for me?”

Erica laughed, “Good point. Don’t you find it strange that twice you’ve seen me get off, and we’ve not even had dinner.”

“With all you’ve learned in the last week, you think that’s the strange part.” The room grew silent again. Bucky waited, knowing Erica would talk in her own time.

She sat up, leaning against the headboard, pulling the sheet to cover her now. “There’s always been weird things and I explained them away or just figured . . . hell, I don’t know what I figured. My parents always told us we all had gifts. Steve made everything seem normal.”

“For us it is normal.”

“What Steve told me,” Erica paused again, “I believe him, but I don’t understand any of this.”

Bucky joined her on the bed, sitting at her hip, “What do you want to know?”

“How do you know me?”

“Right to it, aren’t you?” Bucky shook his head, “Our people mate for life. It can take thousands of years for mates to find each other. You were born to be mine.”

“I don’t have a say in it?”

“To a degree, but not completely. We are fated and that can’t be fought forever. Can you tell me honestly that you haven’t felt the pull to be with me?”

Erica may not have liked what she heard, but she appreciated the honesty. She would return the same, “For as long as I can remember. What if I don’t want to be a vampire?”

Instinctively Bucky corrected her, “Alytos. And that, my love, you have no choice over. Blame someone in your family, but not me. In your twentieth year you’ll change to be one of us. We’ll teach you our history and our ways. You’ll never grow old.”

“But I’ll watch my family die.” Bucky dropped his eyes. Erica took in a deep breath and let it out, “You have no idea how difficult this is.” She wanted to fight, to be angry with him.

“You’re right. I’ve done all I know to make this easier. Steve was sent to protect you and that won’t change. I’ll be with you too.” Bucky could feel the jumble of emotions swirling in Erica.

“Why do I need protecting?”

“First promise me this is the last question tonight? About this anyway. A little at a time.” Erica reluctantly agreed. “To hurt you is to hurt me. There are those who would enjoy that. We protect each other, but you weren’t born among us. That no one, except me and those closest to me, knew where you were provided some safety . . . and Steve provided the rest. Steve would die before harm came to you.” Bucky could read the anxiety and mentally sent words to her _You’re safe._

Erica felt more than heard the words and her fear disappeared. “How do you do that? Sorry, that’s another question.”

Bucky smiled as he stood up, “All of us can do that one, some connections are better than others. You’ll learn.” Erica pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her, following Bucky to the front door. Bucky heard the words “nice ass” in his mind and laughed, “You’ll also learn how to block some thoughts. Thanks though, my ass appreciates the attention.”

“Yeah, I might need to learn that soon.” A blush spread over Erica’s cheeks.

“How about dinner on Thursday?”

“You can eat?”

Laughter filled the room, “We’re going to have to work on these stereotypes. I’ll introduce you to Jay and you can hear his take on the whole eating bugs thing.” Bucky walked through the door and turned one more time, “You can reach me if you need anything. Please talk to Steve, he thinks you hate him. Just think of who you want to talk to, picture them and reach out in your mind.”

Erica leaned on the doorframe and Bucky wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen anything so sexy. The sheet draped around her, her hair tousled, and her eyes still held traces of post-orgasm haze. She called out, “I’ll see you Thursday” as Bucky literally disappeared into the darkness. Erica felt a twinge of emptiness that he was gone, and disappointment that he hadn’t kissed her again.


	16. First Date

A large fist in his face greeted Steve when he arrived at Erica’s the next night. Taking Bucky’s advice, Erica had successfully reached Steve mentally and asked him to come over. Steve covered his bleeding nose with his hands, “What was that for?”

Erica shook out her hand, unaware that decking Steve would hurt her as well, “Mostly for thinking that I hated you. A little bit for keeping this a secret until now.”

“I fucking hate to bleed.”

“That’s pretty damn funny coming from a vampire.”

Steve staunched the flow with paper towels, “Alytos. Vampire is a nasty word.”

Erica pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to Steve, “Now that’s something helpful, thanks.”

“So, you ready to hear more?”

Erica nodded and they began. Over the next few hours Steve gave Erica a lesson in Alytos history. Nothing was specific to Erica, but at least now she had a rudimentary knowledge of their people. Steve was pleased with the questions Erica asked. She showed interest in understanding. It was easy to say the words, but Steve knew Erica had no more than a cursory level of acceptance. She was accepting that there was something else, but she had no concept of her place in it. Steve could explain every nuance of their ways, but Erica still would have to live it before she fully understood. Steve thought that was dangerous. So far Erica had been hidden. As her powers grew, and once the area Rogues learned that Bucky was there they would start fishing for what was going on. Steve felt it was like a mother lion leading a cub through a pack of hyenas, with the cub thinking they were new playmates. They needed to find a way for Erica to understand the dangers without scaring the hell out of her. None of them believed that they (and the local Paladins) couldn’t protect them, but not if Erica made foolish choices.

Erica had enjoyed listening to Steve’s stories. The history was rich and there was no denying that it was amazing how this relatively small subgroup managed to not only survive, but thrive. After Steve finished Erica felt a curiousness and a sense of pride. Still it was a step away from her, not her. Despite the explanation of how human parents had an Alytos child she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around that was her. “How can you be sure about me . . . about Bucky?”

Steve sighed. He wasn’t so much frustrated with Erica as the situation. “Erica, it’s impossible to explain to you what has always been known. There’s no doubt. It’s going to take some time for you to know that. In the meantime, it would be a better idea for you to stop fighting with what will be and focus on something you can control.”

Running her hand through her hair, she closed her eyes, “I’m not hearing a lot that’s in my control in this deal, Steve.”

“Bucky.”

“Oh yeah, the one who’s maybe more powerful than the actual Queen. I can control him.” Erica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Steve smacked the back of Erica’s head, “No, dumbass! Most of the time when an Alytos child is born they are taken away very young. Bucky ordered that I come to protect you. You have been given an enormous amount of control at a great risk to him. You don’t have any choice in being his mate. But you do have a choice in how you build that relationship. When you’re fully Alytos the rest will take care of itself. So why don’t you concentrate on getting to know him and the others with him. Stop focusing on what you can’t change. Enjoy the rest. Bucky’s a great guy. I’m a great guy. Natasha’s . . . well, Natasha’s a little grumpy about the vacuum incident.”

Erica laughed loudly, “I knew she was one of you.”

“Us. One of us.” Steve corrected. “It’s a good life. I’ve seen more than you can ever imagine. There’s nowhere you can’t go, there’s nothing you can’t have. Money won’t ever be an issue. You get to save lives, and you’ll get to know love that really lasts forever. Yes, you’ll see your family die, but you’re the youngest, you would have anyway. You’ll have new friends and family that live as long as you do.”

“And the blood drinking part?” Erica visible shuddered.

Steve laughed and pulled Erica into his arms, “Erica, when the time comes you will be fully Alytos and I promise you that it won’t seem gross at all. Speaking of which, I need to feed before I rest.” He kissed Erica’s forehead, “I’m proud of you.”

“I still . . .”

Steve cut her off with a hand over her mouth, “Stop trying so hard to make sense of it and just live.”

Erica nodded, “Can I watch?” Steve look confused, so Erica added, “You feed. Can I watch?”

This made Steve happier than he’d been since this began, “Sure. Etiquette lesson . . . feeding is very intimate. I’ve seen maybe two other’s feed.” They were interrupted by a knock at the door. “That will be Jay.”

Steve introduced the two and began explaining Jay’s position. Jay stopped him, “Why don’t you let me explain me?”

“I like him already.” Erica snickered.

Jay talked and answered all of Erica’s questions. Erica wondered if it hurt, if he felt bad the next day, and how often he was fed upon. When Erica was satisfied Jay and Steve walked through how they would work out feeding, with Jay letting Steve know what was allowed. It was very clear to Erica that Jay was the one in charge and was assured this was always the case. Only Bucky fed from Jay’s neck, so Steve would feast from the inside of his elbow. When Steve felt his incisors break through he smiled at Erica.

“How sharp are those?” Erica’s mouth hung open.

Both men laughed, “Very.”

Steve added, “Dangerous kissing. I’m just saying.” Erica blushed a faint pink.

Erica joined the other two on the couch and watched as Steve licked the skin before opening his mouth wide. Erica’s eyes quickly shifted to Jay, and saw no trace of pain cross his face. Jay smiled, “Nothing. Some can give very good memories, like Steve could send me to a beach for a bit. Some give pleasure with their bites.” Erica’s eyes grew wide. “Yep, that kind of pleasure.”

When Steve pulled his mouth away Erica could see two small pinpricks. They disappeared with a swipe of Steve’s tongue. Erica huffed out a breath, “That wasn’t traumatic at all.” She almost sounded disappointed.

Jay headed toward the door, “Nope, I could scream and thrash about next time. I won’t eat bugs though.”

When Jay arrived at home Bucky was flipping through channels on the television. Jay draped his leg over the arm of his chair as he sat, “Met your Erica tonight, Bucky.” Bucky turned around and looked quizzically at Jay. “Steve called for me. Erica wanted to watch him feed.”

Bucky crossed to kneel in front of Jay, “And?” He felt anxious and excited at the same time.

“I believe she thought it was . . .” Jay was pausing for effect “anticlimactic.”

Natasha snorted from across the room “You did too, yeah?”

“Pretty much. She was fine with it. I think she’s watched too many horror movies. I didn’t kick and scream enough.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Jay, “Thank you.”

Jay smiled, “My pleasure. Whatever makes it easier for you both.”

~*~*~*~

Bucky left for Erica’s house an hour after sunset. That hour had been spent figuring out what to wear to look casual, yet sexy. He’d settled on black pleated dress pants, and a royal blue cotton shirt.

Natasha had teased him merciless about never having gone on an actual date. At this point they were all used to getting what they wanted with little effort. “So much easier when they just roll over and spread their legs, yeah?”

Bucky glanced over his shoulder to his friend, “Like you?”

Natasha thought to protest, and realized she couldn’t, “I guess so. Just remember your manners and to ask her about herself.”

“You’re seriously giving me dating advice?” Bucky looked incredulously.

“Well, what’s your plan?”

“To talk about her interests and be polite.”

“Alright then.” Natasha watched Bucky leave and shook her head. The changes in Bucky since they arrived in Australia had been amazing. With each passing day more sparkle and joy came back. No one else commented. Natasha knew it was a combination of other’s not knowing him as well and Bucky hiding how bad it had gotten from everyone but her.

Erica opened the door wearing a dark gray skirt and a pink shirt. They took a moment to admire each other before either spoke, “This feels very weird.”

Bucky took Erica’s hand and headed toward the car, “Let’s go, it’ll get better.”

“Can you drive?”

“I can, but it scares others. And they’re immortal.”

Both were laughing as they got into the car. Bucky told Erica where they were going for dinner and they headed out. Erica glanced over, “You can eat?”

Bucky smiled, “I can eat. It doesn’t do me any good, but I enjoy the taste and the socializing.” Erica started to ask another question and Bucky stopped her, “What if we try just talking. Getting to know one another. The rest of this will work itself out as we go along.”

For the rest of the short drive Erica told stories and pointed out places around the town. Initially their conversation was uncomfortable, but with laughter they settled into sharing stories and telling bits of their life. Erica was surprised to find that Bucky held a PhD in art history and an MBA. Bucky had shrugged and told her the Internet and night classes were wonderful inventions. They found they had read many of the same books, and while they didn’t agree on everything they had fun disagreeing. Bucky was still amazed by movies and they made plans to see something together another time. Taste in music was dissimilar, but they agreed to share their favorites with the other. Bucky asked about Erica’s family. He laughed at the ways Erica’s sisters had tormented her. It was clear she loved her family very much.

The easy conversation continued until they got back to Erica’s house. They were sitting on the couch when the silence filled the room. Bucky said one word, “Ask.”

Erica turned to face him. Before saying anything she drank in what she saw. Bucky sat with one leg under him, relaxed into the couch back. She studied Bucky’s face for any trace of what made him different, but saw nothing. “How old are you?”

Bucky smiled, “I was born in 532 A.D. That makes me, I don’t know, 1,480 years old? Something like that.” He shrugged then continued, “I fought with the remains of Arthur’s Knights. One night I stumbled upon Nicolas, a friend, feeding on a whore. In more ways than one. I was horrified and ran. He caught up to me and I drew my sword on him. He refused to fight me, but in defending himself he killed me. I awoke days later in a strange castle. Nicolas was at my side and explained what he was, what he’d made me.” Bucky chuckled and made eye contact with Erica, “I hated him. I refused to feed. I refused to listen. All I did was rage. Eventually I became weak, and Nicolas forced his blood in me. That completed my transformation. I was still angry, but that was tempered by the changes in me. I was a skinny, pale thing one day, and like this the next. My senses were more aware of everything. And with Nicolas’ help I learned. We had been friends, but I couldn’t forgive him this. When I’d learned all I could from him I left. I fought in many wars, and lived in many places. I met Victoria about five hundred years ago in Paris. I spent many more years in Paris before joining Victoria. That’s where I met Steve. Fifty years later I was given a territory to rule. The Chevalier had been killed and Natasha wasn’t powerful enough to do what had to be done. That was two hundred and one years ago.”

Bucky paused and Erica reached out to lay a hand on his face. Bucky nuzzled into her palm, “I knew the second you were conceived. That you were to be mine.”

Soft. The word made Erica smile. Bucky’s skin was so soft and warm. Erica knew that meant he’d fed. She’d wanted to touch him for hours. Erica could feel Bucky smile before she saw it. Something about the words “to be mine” sparked a fire in her belly. Erica’s fingers moved behind Bucky’s head and pulled him closer. She watched as Bucky’s eyes flared with bits of silver and grew darker. Both held their lips slightly parted. The first touch shook them both. It was the briefest whisper of a kiss, but it meant the world to Bucky. This was Erica coming to him of her own free will. Bucky’s heart soared.

They were mere inches away from one another. Erica searched Bucky’s eyes, waited for something to make her turn back. There was nothing. She could neither read Bucky’s thoughts, nor did she worry what they were. Right this moment the only thing that mattered was that they kiss again. Erica had to feel Bucky’s mouth pressed against hers. She had to feel what it would be like to be held in his arms. She needed to know his taste. The adrenaline of panic surged through her bloodstream at the thought of not kissing him. Erica crashed forward into Bucky’s mouth. She wasn’t really surprised that Bucky’s lips gave in to her. Erica slid her tongue past their joined lips and sought out Bucky’s frantically. The first touch dropped the panic and Erica could breathe again. Bucky moaned quietly from the intensity of Erica’s exploration. It wasn’t harsh, but Bucky couldn’t remember ever feeling so thoroughly kissed. It was as if Erica’s life depended on mapping every contour of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky let her. When Bucky began his own exploration, Erica groaned deep in her chest.

Bucky pulled Erica close. For so long he’d dreamt of the moment he’d have his Erica in his arms. Now that his arms where full of Erica’s body, and his hands touched her he understood why the wait for one’s mate was worth it. His dreams didn’t prepare him for the rush of emotions he felt. It was as if the dam that had served to numb his emotions for the last hundred years suddenly gave in. He fought to shield Erica from the rush of power surging through him. He could only assume it was the mix of what he was and what Erica would become.

Erica felt strange. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt something. She couldn’t even begin to separate the excitement, the calm, and the all-consuming need to have . . . to protect . . . and to possess. Then the fear hit. She pushed away from Bucky. Springing from the couch she wrapped her arms around herself. She was trying to hold herself together. “Shit!” She rubbed her arms, trying to dissolve the prickles covering her skin.

“That was one hell of a kiss, Erica.” Bucky relaxed back into the couch enjoying the energy running over him.

“Ya’ think?” She dropped back onto the couch and cocked her head to the side, looking at Bucky.

Bucky started laughing. For a second Erica looked at him like he’d lost his mind, but then joined in. That seemed to dissolve the fear and diffuse the electricity allowing Erica to fall back against the couch. They laughed until they were both exhausted. Somewhere in there they had joined hands.

While they caught their breath, Bucky rubbed his thumb soothingly over Erica’s hand. Erica looked over, studying Bucky’s profile before speaking, “What was that?”

Bucky turned to face her, both of their heads still lying against the couch back, “What did you feel?” As Erica described the intensity of need and want Bucky began to smile. “That’s what it’s like to be Alytos.”

“And scared. Very very scared.” Erica shuddered again.

Pulling Erica into his arms again, Bucky stroked her back, “That will go away as you learn. You have to give in to it to control it. If you let it have you it can’t take you.”

Erica felt better in Bucky’s arms. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Sure you can. And we’ll help.” Bucky pulled away and kissed Erica’s lips softly.

A shiver coursed over Erica, “That scares me.”

“Yeah? When it’s not scary anymore how will it feel?” Bucky smiled slyly.

“Really really good.” Erica kissed him again.


	17. Dating

Later that night Bucky headed toward the door. He would need to feed again before dawn. Erica started laughing, “Where are you going?”

“Back to my house?” Bucky turned from the door to look at Erica.

“Out the front door?” Erica shook her head, “Will you go outside and disappear?

Bucky chuckled now, “Yes. I guess that’s not necessary?”

“How do you do that?” Erica liked the thought of disappearing and reappearing. “Do you think about where you want to go? Do you screw up and wind up somewhere else? Did you pick wisp of smoke? And why the door now?”

“Full of questions.” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. He was actually very pleased with Erica’s continued interest. “The door is the polite way of coming and going. This was our first date.” Erica quirked an eyebrow at Bucky. “Despite our previous meetings, this was our first actual date.” Erica nodded her agreement. “I’ve not thought too much about how I do it. I guess it is just thinking about where I want to be and I don’t wind up in the wrong place. Since I go where I was thinking it can’t really be wrong, maybe just unexpected. Wisp of smoke picked me. Some do twinkly lights or slowly fade out. Wisp of smoke is sexy, don’t you think?”

Erica knew she was being baited, but she didn’t mind. She took a step forward and slid her arms around Bucky, “I think you’re sexy period. I’ve never seen anyone so gorgeous.”

Bucky smiled as Erica leaned into a kiss. The slow easy kiss was quickly replaced by hunger. The same rush overcame them both. This time it wasn’t as scary, and Erica sighed against Bucky’s mouth as they held each other tighter.

This time it was Bucky who broke away. His need was great, and he was afraid his control this close to dawn wasn’t strong enough. He could feel the itch that signaled his incisors about to break through. He didn’t think Erica was ready for that, and buried his face against Erica’s shoulder, “I must go.”

Erica squeezed Bucky tighter. The energy raced around her body. She tried to relax and let it flow. “It’s too much, but not enough. That doesn’t scare you?”

“No. I want to dive into it.” Bucky stepped back, ending all contact with Erica. “You set the pace. I’ve waited for you a long time. I can wait more.”

Erica started to say something, but Bucky was gone. _Goodnight, Erica. Sleep well._

After that night, another didn’t go by without them spending part of their time together. Bucky had left his territory in good hands, but he still checked in. And there were nights when he patrolled with the local Paladins. He liked getting to know the other Chevaliers outside of gatherings. This way he saw firsthand what others were doing. In time, he believed, this would make his rule easier and aid them in knowing him. This wasn’t every night and never when Erica had something she wanted to do. This time was for Erica.

The pair went to movies, dinners, and walks around town. Erica taught Bucky about growing grapes and making wine. Bucky taught Erica to trust in her instincts. While Steve had normalized Erica’s powers, that didn’t teach her to trust them. Erica thought things were just coincidences, or one-time things that she never really thought were right. With Bucky’s help she was beginning to. Her powers weren’t strong yet, but she was learning to know them.

Erica was still going to University and Bucky enjoyed helping her study. Erica was taking a course in European history, which was made more difficult by Bucky’s help. Bucky would read the study guide and laugh sarcastically, “That’s wrong.”

“Yes, so you keep telling me. History is inaccurate, Bucky. It’s colored by the one’s writing it, interpreting it.” They’d had this conversation before.

“I’m just saying. Some of this is actually ridiculous.” He waved the paper in the air.

“And if I write down your version I will fail.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Fine. Regurgitate these “facts” for the professor, but know the truth. I was there. I can give you the memories if you’d like.”

That caught Erica’s attention, “You can give me your memories?”

“That one is easy. Makes things much more accurate. Shared memory versus all this wordy shit.”

It wasn’t long before Bucky thought it was time for Erica to spend some time with himself, Steve, Jay, Natasha, and Tim. He’d met everyone but Natasha and Tim. Erica easily agreed. She arrived at Bucky’s home a little nervous. Bucky greeted her with a smile, a hug, and a quick kiss, “We’re going to watch vampire movies.”

Erica was still laughing when they walked into the family room. Introductions were made and the group talked for over an hour. Erica loved the camaraderie between them. She enjoyed hearing stories and watching them tease each other. She had to admit that she didn’t feel completely a part of this, but she hadn’t expected to. These people had many if not hundreds of years together. She found it strange that after all this time they still enjoyed each other. She had friends from grade school that she felt that way about, but she hadn’t been hanging out with them for hundreds of years. All of them made sure to not only include her, but to explain to her any “inside” jokes or things she didn’t understand. They seemed to enjoy filling her in rather than seeing it as an inconvenient. She felt welcome.

Once the movies started the laughing and stories didn’t decrease. Instead of horror movies these were more like comedies. They fast forwarded to their favorite parts, and paused to talk about them. A few times the room got deathly quiet when the movie was too close to truth. Bucky held Erica’s hand through it all.

An hour before dawn Bucky took Erica home. They relived parts of the night, with Erica asking other questions to clarify things. Settling on Erica’s couch Bucky pulled Erica down to lay across his lap. One arm cradled Erica, the other caressed down her check, neck, and to the collar of her shirt. The look in Bucky’s eyes as he traced the same path again and again held Erica mesmerized. The more time and more she learned of this man the more Erica enjoyed him. Tonight, she’d seen him with friends having fun. Not that they hadn’t had fun before, but this was different. Bucky was more relaxed and not so careful. Erica wanted to keep that smile. Bucky’s laughter still rang in her ears. She loved how Bucky held himself when he couldn’t stop laughing. The way his face was wild with it.

Bucky continued to caress Erica and simply look at her. Erica smiled happily, “I liked seeing you with your friends.”

Bucky smiled, “I’m glad. I hope you felt welcome.”

“I did.” She rose up to kiss Bucky, sucking Bucky’s bottom lip for a fraction of a second before letting go. “I know who everyone else is. Who is Natasha?”

He’d expected this question, “Natasha will be my second. She is my best friend. And she was my lover.” He felt Erica tense slightly and was pleased.

Erica didn’t feel jealous, but she felt a rush of possessiveness. Her mind very calmly asserted that Bucky was hers. She was surprised. “When did she stop being your lover?”

Bucky kissed Erica’s forehead, “The night you were conceived. Before then there was no you. Steve’s told you of our wait for our mates?” Erica nodded. “Like I said, she’s my best friend and for a time we used each other to hold back the darkness. Now we’re nothing more than friends.”

“It’s that easy?” Erica couldn’t imagine being lovers then back to friends.

“When I was human sex was nothing more than a physical thing. Love had nothing to do with it. We fucked whoever and whenever. Chances were we’d be dead before our thirtieth birthday. Once I was turned I immediately knew the search for my mate. I can’t explain it, it was just there. Sex was still a physical thing. Only with a mate is it different. Natasha and I still enjoy each other as friends. She finds sex elsewhere. I waited for you.”

Erica quizzical look perked up, “Wait a second. Are you saying you haven’t gotten laid in twenty years?”

Bucky nodded, “Closer to twenty-one.” He snickered.

“Fuck. Well, I guess not fuck.” She was quiet, thinking that over. “Natasha’s not jealous?”

“Of you, no. Of me, probably some. Happy for me, but wishing she’d find her mate. They’re my family, Erica.” In Bucky’s mind that said it all.

Erica sat up and hugged Bucky, “It’s time for you to meet mine.”


	18. Meeting Mom

Bucky would meet Erica’s family at her twentieth birthday party. Erica had insisted this be just family and good friends. Although the sun didn’t bother her, her sleep cycle had reversed with the times she spent with Bucky. The party wasn’t due to begin until near dark.

Giada had been hearing about this mysterious Bucky. When she asked how Erica knew him and she said he was a friend of Steve’s she knew all of it. She told her she should invite all of them, with the reason that they were far from home and this would be nice. Erica didn’t argue. She’d already invited them anyway.

Before the friends arrived, the family gathered for a birthday dinner. Family dinners weren’t the norm anymore. Erica’s sisters, Marcella and Lizbeth were married, and Lizbeth had made Erica an aunt. Lizbeth’s twins, Tristan and Jessica, spent more time at dinner hanging on Erica than eating. Erica was nervous about Bucky meeting her family and the twin’s antics covered her lack of appetite.

Bucky alerted Erica to their arrival and she met them out front. They’d decided to keep this meeting as “friends”, but Erica found it very difficult to not hold onto Bucky. Bucky wouldn’t have minded. He quickly kissed Erica and wished her a happy birthday. Steve already had Tristan and Jessica by the time the others rounded the corner of the house. Bucky knew he’d been the same way with Erica and made a note to thank him again.

Doing her best to appear nonchalant Erica introduced Bucky, Natasha, Jay, and Tim. Erica’s parents had a wonderful way of making people welcome in their home. It usually involved wine and peeks inside the winery with tours of the vineyard. With it so late already the tours were cut short. The wine was not. No one would know new people had been integrated into the group. Bucky had a long conversation with Lizbeth that somehow ended with her kissing his cheek. Erica had never seen Bucky blush and liked it. From what Erica could tell her family liked Bucky. She hadn’t realized how important that was to her.

Bucky went into the house to use the restroom. Giada watched then followed. She busied herself in the kitchen intending to catch Bucky alone. She heard his footfalls down the hallway and took a deep breath. With a little concentration she could feel his power. Bucky stopped when he saw her, “Anything I can do to help, Giada?”

She dried her hands as she turned and leaned against the counter, “You’re here to take my daughter.”

Bucky started to deny, but noticed that her words were more of a statement than a question. He met her eyes. She knew. He nodded slightly. “Why didn’t you tell her?”

“Wasn’t that Steve’s job?” She laid the dishrag on the counter and directed Bucky to sit at the table.

“We’ve done a horrible job being discreet it would seem.” He was very displeased and worried that others were more aware than he would like.

“Not at all.” She took his hands, “In my family this is considered a great honor. Alytos children are only born of the women. We all have at least three children hoping to be chosen and fearing to be chosen. My great grandmother gave birth to twins, and they were taken away when they were very young. I knew Erica was my jewel when I carried her. Don’t ask how, but I did. I was angry that I would lose her. I was also pleased that she would live forever; that she would keep us safe from things better not known. I watched for the one’s that would come for her. Steve came, but he never took her. Every day has been a blessing.”

He squeezed her hands gently; “You welcomed Steve into your family. Why didn’t you send him away?”

“If I sent him away Erica would have been taken. This way I’ve had her for twenty years.” She wiped away a tear, “Stories of your people are told in my family. Who wouldn’t want their daughter to find a mate they will be with forever and love more than anything? When Erica talked about you, I knew you weren’t some friend. I can feel your power, so you must be very strong.”

Bucky considered his words then spoke, “I am next in line to be King. Your daughter will never want for anything, she’ll be protected over anyone else, and I will love her forever.”

Giada took a deep breath. She knew Bucky’s words to be true. “When will you take her?”

“When she’s ready. Her powers are growing every day. She has learned a lot, but she continues to fight what is to be.”

Her eyebrows drew together, “You’ll wait for her to be ready?”

“I will wait.” He kissed her hands, “Until it’s no longer safe to do so.” 

She pulled a stunned Bucky into her arms, “That’s all I ask.” She sat back, keeping his hands and leaning close, “Tell me of you and my daughter.”

Erica wondered what was taking Bucky so long. She never expected to find Bucky and her mother huddled together laughing and talking. She stopped dead in her tracks inside the kitchen door, “There you are.”

They both looked at her, still laughing. Giada reached out her hand to Erica, “I was just telling your boyfriend embarrassing stories about you.”

Erica blanched. She stuttered out the beginnings of a denial, “Bucky and I . . .”

Bucky stood, interrupting her, “She knows. She knows about many things.” He kissed Giada’s cheek and whispered, “She needs you to tell her. Help her understand.” Erica watched with a gaping mouth. Bucky kissed her cheek, “I’ll leave you two to talk. There are kids for me to play with. I love kids.”

Erica was deathly silent while her mother recounted their family history. She spoke proudly as she confirmed everything she’d been told by Steve and Bucky. Initially she felt relieved that she knew, that this was “normal” and a “blessing”. That gave way to anger. Everyone knew, but her. Her sisters even knew, because it was possible their children would be Alytos. She stormed out the back door and took off into the vineyard.

Bucky was covered in children, but felt Erica take off. He excused himself and started after her. Natasha reached Bucky before he got to the edge of the vineyard. She held out an arm to stop her friend. Natasha shook her head as their eyes met, “She must grieve to accept. We all did.”

Bucky knew Natasha was right. He communicated with Steve _Stay with her, stay out of sight._

Steve disappeared into the darkness.


	19. Erica Returns

Erica always found the vineyard a good place to get away and think. She could sit for hours tracing the path of the vines along the arbors. During the season she’d snack on the grapes and tell her father what they needed. She’d assumed that was because she’d grown up around the grapes. Now she was being told she had skills as a healer and would know the nutrients the ground needed to heal their people. She’d thought her knowing people’s thoughts and feelings was some sort of intuition, now she knew it to be a telepathic ability. And the times when she’d accidentally made things move she’d thought she must have hit the table or she just ignored it. She couldn’t do it when she wanted to, until recently.

Hearing that her mother had known all along had hit her hard. She eventually figured out that part of her still didn’t believe all this, and her mother made it too real. She really was going to be a vampire. She corrected herself, an Alytos. The night began to get cold, or maybe it was just her. Standing up, Erica brushed off the back of her jeans and headed home. She spoke to the darkness, “Go home, Steve. I am.” She’d known the man was there all along.

When Erica opened her front door, she wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Bucky there. The light in her bedroom was on, but all the windows were covered. Bucky lay on his back, his hair messy. A book lay next to him as if he’d fallen asleep reading. Erica sat on the bed. Bucky’s eyes sprang open. Before he could say anything, Erica spoke, “Can you stay here?”

Bucky nodded slightly, “If we lock the bedroom door and make sure the drapes are closed tight. I can put some precautions in place.”

Erica quickly locked the door and double-checked the windows, pushing a chair over to hold the middle closed. Bucky moved to the side of the bed furthest from the window. Erica crawled onto the bed, coming to rest with her head on Bucky’s shoulder. She felt immediately better when Bucky’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. Bucky pulled Erica’s arm over his stomach, and rested his hand on Erica’s arm. Bucky buried his nose in her hair. Part of him felt bad for feeling so good. “Are you alright?”

Bucky knew the answer, but the silence was deafening.

Erica shook her head, “This is all I’ve ever known and it’s all been lies. And don’t tell me no one lied to me. Lies of omission are still lies.”

“I wasn’t going too.” He also wasn’t about to make excuses. There really was no other way.

Erica spoke against Bucky’s chest, “Thank you.” The last thing Erica wanted was another intellectual conversation about how good her life would be or how everyone had done the best they could. She knew all that. Deep down she knew, she understood. But right this very moment she was angry, and sad, and scared.

Bucky not speaking let Erica stop thinking and just feel. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d cried. Slowly the tears began to sting her eyes, then fall down her cheeks. Erica’s breath hitched once before Bucky knew. Bucky pulled her closer, and turned his body to better hold her. The feel of Bucky’s body and his arms tight around her only made Erica’s tears flow more. It felt good though. It was a relief to let out all the emotions and being held made her feel safe. Cared for.

It was ripping out Bucky’s heart to hold Erica while she cried. He wished for nothing more than to make the tears go away, but Natasha was right. Erica had to do this first. Bucky ran his fingers through Erica’s hair as he rocked them slightly.

Erica began to calm down. Her breathing returned to normal and her eyes dried up. Still she didn’t move. She was safe, warm, and didn’t want that feeling to leave just yet. Bucky kissed her forehead and left his lips barely touching. Erica could feel Bucky’s warm breath.

“Did you ever forgive Nicolas?” Erica had wondered that since Bucky explained how he’d been made. She turned her face up to see Bucky as he answered.

“Yes. I grieved the losses and found the good. Tonight, I’d thank him . . . for you.” Bucky wiped away the remnants of tears from Erica’s cheek. “I hate for you to hurt.”

Erica loosened her grip and moved her hand along Bucky’s back, “Why?”

Bucky smiled and let out a short laugh like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. He let their lips brush, “Because I love you.”

Erica felt the words spoken against her lips. A slight movement brought their mouths together again. Bucky’s tongue licked gently against Erica’s top lip, asking for entrance. Erica made a quiet whimper and parted her lips. Bucky slid smoothly into Erica’s mouth, tasting her in slow motion. Bucky didn’t want to devour, he wanted to soothe. His hands traced her spine. Erica did the same. Bucky could feel Erica give in. The tension seemed to drain from her body as they kissed and touched.

Once Erica felt the negative feelings subside, need and desire began to bubble up. Her hand went to the back of Bucky’s head and took the kiss from soft to demanding. Erica sucked Bucky’s tongue, letting it almost slip away before taking it back again. Bucky’s groan was felt more than heard. Erica wanted to be closer. She hooked Bucky’s leg and pulled it between hers. In the motion Erica’s hip brushed against Bucky’s crotch. Bucky’s breath caught and he pressed his thigh higher between Erica’s legs. He could feel Erica’s warmth and kept the contact.

Bucky sucked Erica’s bottom lip as Erica pulled away. Erica kissed along Bucky’s jaw. The whiskers of his goatee were rough against her lips, and Erica had never felt anything like it. She nibbled across Bucky’s chin before using her tongue to pull Bucky’s earlobe into her mouth. Reflexively Erica pulsed her hips against Bucky’s thigh. It felt so good. Erica made quiet noises with each movement.

Every move Erica made rubbed against Bucky’s cock. He got hard quickly and shifted his hips to just the right place. When Erica started sucking on his ear Bucky rolled his head to the side and bit his bottom lip. That didn’t come close to stopping the moan when Erica’s movements left the realm of reflex into purposeful. Bucky joined in the rhythm. He’d promised to let Erica set the pace and only followed her lead.

Erica splayed her hand on Bucky’s lower back, holding him close. Bucky used his hands to bring Erica’s mouth back to his. He needed the kiss. They rolled with Erica pulling Bucky on top of her. They both shifted around to get better contact. They ended up with Bucky between Erica’s spread legs. Bucky sunk his fingers in Erica’s hair, deepening the almost out of control kiss. He didn’t move. He wasn’t about to make any assumption that might stop this.

Erica felt the same rush as always, but she was too far gone to stop. She didn’t want to stop. She wasn’t ready for everything, to have sex, but she needed this. She needed more than a few minutes of kissing. She let the power move between them and as she did she found it wasn’t so overwhelming. Bucky was kissing Erica so hard they could barely breathe. Erica’s fingers dug into Bucky’s back. Seconds later she moved lower and grabbed his ass.

“Oh god.” Bucky broke from the kiss and buried his face against Erica’s neck to catch his breath. He felt Erica holding onto him, then felt Erica’s hips push up, rubbing against his cock. Now he mumbled something incoherent. Slowly he began to move against Erica. A slow pulse of his hips combined with a slight roll, which made them both groan.

Erica kept her hands firmly on Bucky’s ass. She heard her name moaned next to her ear and responded, “Don’t stop. Just this. Please, Bucky, don’t stop.”

Bucky pushed up see Erica’s face; never stopping the slow move of his hips. Her eyes were closed and her tongue licked repeatedly over her parted lips. Bucky flicked his tongue against Erica’s to get her to open her mouth, “I won’t stop unless you tell me to.”

“I won’t.” Erica got out between breaths.

“Good, because I want to see you come again.”

The pair were all over each other. Hands caressed. Mouths kissed, licked, and sucked. Erica hooked her leg around Bucky’s, her foot between Bucky’s calves. All the while their hips rolled together. The movement sped up, becoming more frantic.

Bucky couldn’t hold on much longer, “Soon, Erica.”

Erica screamed out, “Bucky” as her own orgasm hit her unexpectedly. Her fingers dug into Bucky’s ass this time.

With the last few movements Bucky’s breath came out in staccato bursts. He turned his face away against Erica’s shoulder. His incisors had broken through and he fought the urge to bite, to feed. Erica’s name left his lips when his body went over the edge. When Erica tried to turn his face for a kiss Bucky hated his words, “No, not yet.”

Erica didn’t understand. She wasn’t concerned though and waited. She busied herself breathing in the smell of them, and enjoying the weight of Bucky on her. It took a few minutes before Bucky turned his head and nuzzled his nose against Erica’s cheek. Erica turned her face and met the lips waiting for her. Neither had the energy for much of a kiss. Bucky smiled against Erica’s mouth, licking her one last time, “I’m sorry. Sex is tied with wanting to feed. I didn’t think you were ready for kissing with fangs.”

Erica chuckled, “Probably not. I saw Steve’s fangs when he fed from Jay.” They repositioned onto their sides again, still touching and caressing one another. “You wanted to bite me?” She was curious.

Bucky grinned evilly, “I would love to taste you. In more ways than one.”

Erica shuddered, but she wasn’t sure if it was the biting or the innuendo. “Not sure about biting, but the other’s negotiable.”


	20. The Next Day

It was after dark when the couple awoke. Both were still feeling the effects of last night. That didn’t stop either of them from wanting more. A gentle press of hips against an ass got the point across quite well. Natasha whispered into Steve’s ear, “It’s my turn to fuck you.”

Steve reached behind him and grabbed Natasha’s butt, “No argument.”

Natasha rolled onto Steve, using her hand to fist Steve’s cock, “You need anything first?” They’d fed last night, so it should be fine.

“Nope, just you.” Steve watched as she sat astride him, pushed up into her, and they were one.

Natasha flexed her hands against well-muscled chest and rocked her hips. Steve met her with every thrust, and pulled her down to kiss his lover.

~*~*~

Bucky sprang up in the bed disorientated. There was a moment of panic where he didn’t know where he was. The quiet snuffle beside him called his attention back to the present. Erica’s hand was rubbing all over her face, distorting her features and changing her mumbling to snorts. Bucky shook his head and smiled affectionately. Erica looked very small, very young.

Bucky lay back down and curled on his side to mirror Erica, “Good evening.”

Erica’s eyes flew open. Obviously, she had misplaced the fact that she wasn’t alone. Before she could form words, a warm mouth kissed her, tasted her. Erica smiled as Bucky pulled away, “Good evening.” Erica stretched and yawned, “Mmm, I don’t feel any different.”

A quick search of his memory found nothing that should make Erica feel different. “What do you mean?”

“I’m twenty.”

“Ah, well . . . it’s not a poof you’re twenty thing. Nothing may change for a while. Nobody knows exactly what triggers the change, but your first feeding will complete it.” He pushed Erica’s hair away from her face.

Erica’s eyebrows knit together, “How will I know?”

“I’ve asked and am told you’ll just know. No one could really describe it. You’ll have some time before you must feed. Then your body will adapt to take nutrients different.”

“Does it hurt?” Erica wasn’t sures he wanted the answer.

Bucky shook his head, “Different for everyone.” He kissed Erica softly.

“Did it hurt for you?”

“Hell, yes.” Bucky laughed, “But I died. I don’t advise you to ever be run through the stomach with a not very sharp sword. When I woke again, I was whole, and looked like this.” Erica’s eyes questioned him. “The change seems to find the most perfect you. I was skinny and scraggly before. Much less defined than now. You could look older than me.”

“That wouldn’t be much of a feat.”

Bucky poked Erica playfully for the remark before rolling to his back with his hands behind his head, “Everyone’s perfect self is different.” His eyes shadowed, “I have to go soon.”

Erica understood the reasons. “It’s not fair that you’ve seen me naked twice, and you’ve not so much as taken off a sock.”

A slow smirk formed on Bucky’s face. He waved a hand down his body then put it back behind his head. In an instant Bucky was completely nude stretched out beside Erica. Erica’s mouth fell open, “Holy shit.”

“Wouldn’t want to be unfair.”

Erica lost the ability to form words as she took in the sight before her. Bucky’s skin was the same creamy tan all over. And Erica looked all over. A clothed Bucky looked good, but naked the muscles were lean and defined. Bucky’s chest and abdominal muscles were ripped and Erica wanted to trace the curves and shadows. His arms behind his head showed off his biceps well. The fine hair that covered Bucky’s forearms also covered his legs. The only other body hair was the fine strands under his arms, and the curls between his legs. Erica’s eyes lingered there. Bucky’s soft penis lay against his thigh.

Bucky read Erica’s thoughts, “You’d be disappointed. I’ve not fed. There’s no blood to make me hard.”

Erica’s mouth had gone terribly dry, “That clothes disappearing is a nifty trick. Will I have that one? That could be useful.”

“Only one of us needs it.” Bucky smiled as Erica blushed. She couldn’t keep her eyes still; she kept taking in the naked man laid out in front of her. “It’s sort of like buying a car. Everyone gets the basic model. Communication, sharing memories, clouding human minds, and such. Then there are options. Some of us can be invisible to humans; some can make clothes disappear. Some get few options; some are loaded. After you have the car for a while you may want other options. So you find some, but you can only have the ones made for your car. You can gain powers from others, but only if that power is in your bloodline. Healing is not in mine. The only thing I get from touching the ground is dirty.”

Erica smiled, “And you are?”

Bucky understood and winked, “Fully loaded. I can travel without need of a vehicle, but a plane makes it easier to take things and people with me. I can make humans forget, and replace their memories. The clothes thing.”

Erica interrupted, “Wouldn’t want to forget that.”

“No, it’s very important.” Bucky nodded emphatically, “Other things here and there.” He didn’t want to include the orgasmic bite just yet. “Oh, I can shift to an animal. Black leopard. Natasha is spotted, and Steve is a wolf. We should check with your mother and see if she has a family lineage, which will help know what you may have. Maybe find the twins she spoke of.”

For the first time Erica was excited. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she felt a sense of acceptance and determination, “It’s time for me to really learn, Bucky.”

Bucky’s whole face lit up with his smile, “Good. Learn what you can from your mother. Come to the house later.” He got up before remembering his clothes were gone, “Can I borrow some shorts?”

Back at home Bucky noticed things were very quiet. Too quiet. Jay and Tim weren’t up. There was no sign of Steve or Natasha. Unusual. He paused and tried to sense anything. Nothing. So everyone was just having a lie in. And he’d pulled his naked body out of Erica’s bed. He ran up the stairs and threw open the door to Natasha’s room, “You lazy fuck!” He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Steve was behind Natasha, and clearly buried inside her. Bucky started to laugh, “Got one word right. Don’t let me interrupt.” He closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Jay was in the family room when Bucky came back down and flopped in the chair, “How long’s that been going on?” He was still laughing.

“Not too long after we got here.” Jay smiled, “You’ve been pre-occupied. Angry?”

Bucky shook his head, “No, feel bad that I missed it.”

The couple upstairs didn’t let Bucky interrupt them. They finished what they’d started and relaxed in each other’s arms. Steve exaggerated a frown, “Think he’s pissed?”

Natasha snickered, “Depends on how good he got it last night. Those weren’t his shorts he had on.”

~*~*~*~

Natasha ruffled Jay’s hair as they came into the room. She and Steve sat on the couch, both smiling and looking at Bucky.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, “So the cat’s away and the mice play?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “The cat wasn’t eating either of the mice, so they got creative.”

All four of them started laughing. Natasha smirked, “Send your clothes to the cosmic abyss?”

Bucky flipped her the bird, “I’d seen her naked, only seemed fair to let her have a look.”

“Oh yeah, cause equality for all is how you operate.”

“Until that doesn’t work for me.” There was an awkward silence. Bucky looked between Natasha and Steve, “You don’t need my permission, but you certainly have my blessing.”

Before either could say anything, Bucky left the room to speak with Victoria. While their conversation was telepathic, Bucky still considered it rude to be in a conversation no one else could hear. He went outside onto the patio. What Bucky wanted would take not only Victoria’s approval, but her help.

When the doorbell rang Bucky was still talking to Victoria, and Natasha and Steve had gone to check on the territories. Jay opened the door to find Erica. He smiled, “You don’t have to knock. This is as much your home as it is ours.”

Erica followed Jay into the living room, “How’s that?”

Steve had come down to see who was here, “In the hierarchy around here you would be in the number two spot.” The look on Erica’s face was priceless, and Steve laughed as he hugged her, “Seriously, Erica, you’re bordering on kitten cute. As Bucky’s mate you’re just one step below him. Stop knocking on the front door.”

“I came to learn.” Steve smiled and headed back in the direction he’d come from, with Erica following. “Did you know mom knew everything?”

“Not until after you did. That make it easier?”

Erica shook her head, “Not easier. Just definite.” She took a deep breath, “So best to get on with it.”

“Did I once say something about needing to live it and not think so much?”

Natasha heard the last bit as they came down the hall and yelled, “It’s rude to gloat.”

Erica laughed. Steve walked over to Natasha and kissed her, “Not what you said this morning.”

Steve had already given Erica an overview of Alytos history. Today he and Natasha went into more detail of the present. They laid out for her where and who was in charge of what. They took her on a tour of the databases they used to track and report. Communication was explained and how that related to sharing of powers.

Erica’s eyebrow rose, “So, biting isn’t just for feeding?”

Bucky walked into the room, “No. It improves communication and allows us to track one another if need be.”

Steve took over, as Erica looked confused, “If someone has fed from you they can find you if you’re taken. A Chevalier feeds from his officers in a loyalty ceremony. If they betray him he can find and execute them. The most trusted will feed from their, and other, Chevalier’s to be able to find them. Lovers feed from one another for communication, tracking, and sometimes pleasure.”

Bucky smirked and shook his head. Erica nodded, “Yeah, Jay said that some can give pleasure with their bites.”

“Orgasm.” Jay had joined the others. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, knowing and allowing this to go on. “Only one that I know of. Orgasm with sex and orgasm with feeding.”

Erica laughed, “I bet there’s a waiting list to feed that one.”

Natasha was looking at Bucky when she spoke, “Doesn’t hurt for food, that’s for sure.”

“Or lover’s I’d imagine.” Erica was shaking her head and smiling.

“Well, he hasn’t had a lover in . . . over twenty years.”

Recognition crossed Erica’s face and she turned to face Bucky, “You?”

Bucky shrugged and everyone else laughed. “I told you I was fully loaded.”

Erica looked from Bucky to Jay, “So when he feeds from you, you come?”

Jay nodded and felt a tingle run down his spine, “Should have asked to watch Bucky feed instead of Steve.”

Erica spun back around to Bucky, her eyes asking. Bucky laughed, “No.”


	21. Sex

Erica liked the idea of living in London and traveling to places she’d never seen. Bucky explained his business and explained that Erica could do whatever she wanted. With the Internet there wasn’t anything they couldn’t be or do. Night and day didn’t matter so much anymore. She was reminded to remember that time and money were something that she had an unlimited supply of. Erica began to understand the good parts they’d been telling her of.

Steve kissed the top of Erica’s head and grabbed Natasha’s hand, “Good day all.” Natasha waved as she was drug out of the room and upstairs.

Erica glanced at her watch. It was nearly dawn. “I should go on home.”

Erica didn’t see Bucky move, but suddenly he was kneeling between Erica’s legs, his hands resting on either side of her hips, “Stay with me.” Bucky stretched up to brush his cheek against Erica’s before kissing her. When Erica started to give her answer Bucky took advantage of her parted lips and slid his tongue inside to tempt Erica more. He moved back licking the taste of her off his lips, “Please.”

Erica swallowed hard, her voice gone, and nodded her head.

Bucky pulled Erica up with him and led her upstairs. “You’ve been wonderful tonight, Erica.”

She found her voice, “It’s been fascinating. Governments should be so organized and well run.”

“It’s more important than government. Our lives depend on it and most of us understand the need.”

“The ones who don’t are hunted?” Bucky nodded. “I won’t say that’s not harsh, but them killing humans and risking the rest of us is not acceptable.”

Bucky felt his worries diminish. He closed his bedroom door and took Erica into his arms, “That’s the first time you’ve included yourself.”

Erica thought back on her words, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Smiling as he moved away, Bucky said, “Come to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long night and I have a surprise for you. Sort of.”

Bucky pulled a t-shirt and shorts from a drawer and handed them to her. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Erica changed with her back to him and scooted under the covers. Bucky pushed Erica onto her side, facing away from him, and pressed his body tight against her back. Erica raised her head to lay it on Bucky’s arm, and wrapped her arms over the one of Bucky’s that wrapped around her stomach. Erica felt her body tingle with the contact and Bucky’s breath on the back of her neck, “I don’t think I’m going to get much sleep like this.”

Bucky kissed right behind Erica’s ear. He paused for several seconds after each sentence. “Sure, you can. Close your eyes. Match your breathing with mine. Let it slow down as you relax. You’re safe and warm here in my arms. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Sleep, my love.” Bucky smiled at Erica’s sleeping form, and closed his own eyes.

~*~*~*~

Erica woke up to the feel of a warm mouth sucking on her shoulder. Neither of them had moved all night. The mouth moved to kiss her neck. Erica put her hand on the back of Bucky’s head, “That feels good.”

Bucky mumbled against damp skin, “I’m glad.”

“Mmmm, are you trying to seduce me?” Erica wasn’t sure she was opposed to the idea. It would be so easy to fall into him.

Bucky backed up enough to let Erica lay on the bed then crawled on top of her. He moved his kisses to Erica’s collarbone, “I’d be of no use to you.”

Erica remembered what Bucky had said before, “Before you feed I could do anything I wanted and you’d never get hard?”

“Exactly, but you’re welcome to try.” Their lips met and parted to taste each other. Erica’s hands skated down Bucky’s back to grab his ass.

A loud knock at the door scared them both. Steve’s voice boomed into the room, “Stop whatever you’re doing in there. Bucky, your visitors are here.”

Bucky slid his body down Erica’s then onto his knees, “Get dressed. I think you’ll like this.” 

They threw on their clothes and headed downstairs. Bucky smiled at the man and woman as they entered the room, “Wow!”

Steve cocked his head, “Definite family resemblance.”

Erica watched as the pair was introduced to Bucky. They knelt in turn and kissed his hand. This greeting was only used at first introductions and formal gatherings. When they stood Bucky kissed both of their cheeks. They spoke of being honored to meet him and appreciative of what he had arranged. That was Bucky’s cue and he pulled Erica forward, “Erica, I’d like you to meet your great aunt and uncle. Laura and Matt.”

Erica’s mouth gaped as the pair came and hugged her. She looked at Bucky, “Mom’s gonna shit.”

Everyone laughed and began to talk. They lived in the United States and this was the first time they’d been back home since they were taken at two. They shared with Erica what their powers were and what was in their line. Laura also had the power to bring pleasure with her bite. Erica glared at Bucky, “And you thought you were special.”

Steve suggested that Erica get showered while they fed. Natasha would loan her some clothes. Then Erica could eat (along with the others humans) while they got ready. Steve wanted to go with them to Giada’s. Erica kissed Bucky and thanked him before heading upstairs.

~*~*~

The group piled into Erica’s car and took off to her mom’s house. She didn’t need to be introduced, she knew them immediately. Before hugging either of them she embraced Bucky, “I didn’t expect this. Thank you.”

Bucky smoothed her hair, “I’m glad I could give you this.”

Laura and Matt had kept in contact with local Alytos and knew much about their family. They had been watching Giada and were excited when Erica was born. They knew they’d have some contact with her, with family. They were lucky and had both found their mates and had children. In sharing their lives, they spoke highly of Bucky. Not just for bringing the family together, but for what he’d accomplished in his lands.

Bucky had been standing back, letting the family talk. When the talk turned to him, he cleared his throat, “I think that’s my cue to go. I’ll leave Steve here to escort you back.”

Erica kissed her mother, hugged her great aunt and uncle, and followed Bucky outside. Erica laced her fingers with Bucky’s as they took off across the vineyard toward Erica’s house. “That was a wonderful thing you did.”

Bucky glanced over with a smile, “There are perks to being second in line to the Queen. I can get what I want without too much trouble.”

Erica was in a fantastic mood. She spoke in a teasing voice, but part of her was serious, “But you wait for me. I’m your mate. Why haven’t you taken what you want? I wouldn’t expend the energy to fight you; I couldn’t win.”

Bucky fought to control his anger, “Because I know what it’s like to have taken what was never given. I choose not to do that. I’ve been too human with you. A mistake. Look at me Erica, this is what it means to be Alytos. It’s what I am and what you will be.” The air became saturated with energy. Erica had difficulty breathing through the thickness of it. Bucky appeared bigger with the power swirling around him. Everything about him seemed more pronounced. He was more beautiful, more sexy, more dangerous . . . just more. His eyes flared with gold, and his skin almost glowed. Erica could see the flash of fangs as Bucky spoke. “I could take so easily. I’ve done everything in my power to give you choices and give you time. And I will continue to do so until it’s too dangerous for you, me, and our people. I’m neither a saint nor a martyr.”

The air thinned out and Bucky appeared normal again. They looked at each other for long silent minutes before walking again. The show of power excited Erica. Her skin prickled with it, not unlike when they kissed. She didn’t try to dissipate the electricity, but let it run over her. She’d heard the words, and saw the respect for Bucky, but until now she didn’t understand the power he held inside. That power could be lethal, and Erica liked that more than she ever thought she would.

Bucky calmed down on the walk and followed Erica into her house. Erica was quiet and slipped off her shoes. Bucky sighed and prepared himself to leave after they had more words, “I’m sorry I frightened you.”

Erica met Bucky’s eyes, “You didn’t.” Bucky drew his eyebrows together and cocked his head to the side. “You’d never hurt me. Only protect me. Because I’m yours.” She closed the distance between them, placed her hands on Bucky’s face, and kissed him.

Somewhat stunned, Bucky let himself be kissed. Erica’s tongue teased his lips with tiny touches before delving inside. Their tongues slid over each other, tickled the roof of the other’s mouths. They both moaned as Erica ran her fingers through Bucky’s too soft for words hair. Bucky dug his fingers into Erica’s shoulders. Nothing in his memory had every felt as magnificent as Erica’s simple touch. It was over far too soon. Erica pushed at Bucky’s shoulders, separating them. She smiled at the look in Bucky’s eyes. The mixture of desire, and skepticism she found there made her a little less nervous. She wanted the energy that always enveloped them to take her and make her part of it.

Bucky watched Erica’s fingers start to unbutton his shirt. Erica bent her knees and pressed her open mouth to the bared skin, letting her tongue barely taste before pulling away. She used her face to push the fabric to the side, baring Bucky’s shoulder. She placed a kiss there before sucking the side of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky dropped his head to the side. He didn’t want Erica to leave, so he held her head to him. Erica responded by flicking her tongue over the tendon, and biting it gently. Bucky felt his cock jump and groaned, “Erica . . .” He wanted to ask Erica what she wanted, if Bucky could do all the things he’d longed to do, but Erica’s hands pushing his shirt down his arms chased his words away.

Erica tossed the shirt to the side and ran her hands from hips to shoulders, pulling Bucky close again. She’d never meant anything more than the words she said next, “I want you.” This time as they kissed Bucky started pulling Erica’s shirt free from her pants. Erica stayed his hands, “No. I want to touch you, taste you. Then I want you to make love to me.”

Bucky felt all the blood in his body leave his limbs. Of every thought, of every fantasy and every dream . . . this reality blew them away. “That doesn’t have to be mutually exclusive. We can do both.”

Shaking her head, “Not tonight. I know once you start touching me that’s all I’ll want. I won’t be able to think to touch you.”

Bucky didn’t think that would be the case, but he was happy to give in on this, to please Erica. “If that’s what you want.”

The smile on Erica’s face delighted Bucky. He knew Erica thought he was the powerful one, but Bucky knew he’d do anything to see that smile again. Bucky started to pull Erica back down to him when Erica spoke, “Tell me.”

Bucky cut off his words, “I will.” Bucky had read the feelings as they flew through her mind. Erica wanted to please. She’d never touched a man the way she wanted to touch Bucky. Bucky spoke inside Erica’s mind _I would never let this be less than wonderful for you._

Erica kissed Bucky again, this time hungrier than the last. Bucky grazed his hand over Erica’s ass before trailing his fingers up her spine. Erica returned to kissing down Bucky’s neck. She kept their hips pressed together with a hand on the small of Bucky’s back. The other traced the ridges of Bucky’s taut stomach, and over to his pecs. He heard Bucky’s _Yes_ in her mind. The skin around Bucky’s nipple was textured with tiny bumps. The tip of Erica’s finger circled and felt the skin tighten. She stopped kissing to watch. Using her thumb and forefinger she rolled Bucky’s nipple between her fingers. Bucky’s face scrunched up and he groaned with an exhale. Erica dipped her head lower and used the tip of her tongue to flip the pebble back and forth, then circle around it.

Bucky fought hard to keep his shields in place. Erica wanted to do this and Bucky didn’t want his mind shouting out directions. It had been so long and Bucky wanted everything at once and slowly. Locking his thoughts away took away the choice and let Erica have control.

That didn’t keep Bucky from speaking aloud when Erica’s mouth covered him, sucking him in, and flicking quickly over him. “More . . . yes, harder. Suck harder.”

Erica felt Bucky’s fingers flex in her hair. Erica switched hands so while she sucked one side her fingers could play with the other. Once the other nipple felt painfully tight beneath her fingers, she shifted her mouth to that one. Her thumb smeared the wetness until it dried.

The clanging of Bucky’s belt was the first time he noticed that Erica was working on his pants. The divine suction left his chest and his stomach was covered with wet kisses as Erica dropped to her knees. Erica took her time tracing the muscles of Bucky’s stomach, while holding onto his ass. She slid Bucky’s pants and boxers down, lifting the elastic waistband over his cock. She looked up at Bucky. His blue eyes were swimming in pleasure. Erica wrapped her fingers around the base of Bucky’s cock, “I guess you fed tonight.”

Bucky laughed, “How can you tell?”

“Cause I’m not disappointed.” She fisted Bucky’s cock a few times, watching the moisture gather at the tip. “If you come now can you make love to me later?” Erica wasn’t sure how this worked.

“Mmm, yeah, I have more than one go in me.” His eyes had drifted closed, so he missed Erica’s tongue slide between her lips to tease the slit of his cock. “I hope you do too.” He knew if he didn’t do something he was risking his legs giving out on him. “Follow.” It was only two steps back for Bucky to sit on the arm of the couch, but he didn’t want to lose Erica’s touch.

Erica’s thoughts were all over the place. Bucky’s fingers under Erica’s chin turned her face up, “Keep it simple.”

Erica kept her eyes locked on Bucky’s, opened her mouth, and slid the hard cock along her tongue. When she’d taken as much as she dared she tightened her lips around it and sucked hard as she pulled back. Bucky biting his lip gave Erica encouragement. She repeated open mouth to sucking several more times. The silken skin felt good sliding over her tongue and between her lips. Bucky cried out and gripped the couch with the first down stroke of Erica’s sucking mouth. It felt so good.

When Erica’s jaws tired, she pulled away and stroked Bucky. Bucky looked down his body, “Feels so good, Erica, so good.” He moved Erica’s hand from his cock and pulled his cock up to lie vertically on his stomach. Bucky’s finger traced the prominent ridge on his cock’s underside, “Lick here. Use the flat of your tongue, the tip here.” He pointed to the spot where the head met the shaft and the ridge. Erica did as she was told. Bucky’s hand rested on her face, “That’s just a guide. What gets me off. Do anything else you want, and I’ll love it.”

Erica mixed up Bucky’s instructions with moving her tongue back and forth along the underside, and drawing the head in her mouth to run his tongue along the ridge. Bucky took Erica’s hand from his hip and led it to his balls. Erica hummed as she weighed and rolled them. The vibrations shot up Bucky’s spine, “Close. Too good. Can you suck me again, finish me in your mouth?”

Nothing could have stopped Erica from fulfilling that request. Throughout Bucky had restrained himself, keeping his hips still and letting Erica do as she would. He couldn’t do that anymore. He pulsed and rolled his hips, optimizing his pleasure. Erica kept up, moaning around the hard flesh filling her mouth, and gently squeezing Bucky’s balls.

Bucky felt the buzz start in his stomach and as it grew, he gripped Erica’s shoulder tighter to avoid grabbing her head and fucking that beautiful mouth. Pink lips pulled tight to hold him. Bucky wanted Erica to feel what she’d done to him. He let the power of his orgasm permeate his shields and fill the room. With each spasm of Bucky’s cock Erica felt a surge of power pulse through her. She wanted it to last and worked Bucky until he pushed her head away. “God. That was magnificent.”

Erica laid her head against Bucky’s stomach, her arms resting on the couch arm, and her hands barely touching Bucky’s ass. The rapid rise and fall of Bucky’s stomach slowly subsided. Bucky repeatedly ran his fingers through her hair. The rhythmic movement brought his body down. At least until he felt an open mouthed kiss on his hip and a voice say, “Bucky, make me yours.”


	22. First Time

He pulled Erica up, holding her face in his hands, “There’s nothing else I’d rather do.” Bucky sucked Erica’s bottom lip between his own, “Bedroom.”

Erica took Bucky’s hand and led him into her bedroom. “I’ve invited you here before.”

“But not to make love to you.” Bucky pressed his lips against Erica’s again and began pulling at her clothes.

While Bucky hadn’t wanted to give Erica direction, he did want to know the thoughts in Erica’s mind. Not everything, just enough to guide him. Right now, he could feel the anxiety. He slowed his want to rip off her clothes and snaked his hands under the t-shirt. He’d been patient for a very long time, but now that Erica was wanting him, he found it hard to restrain himself. He would. Erica became lost in the kiss, the caress of tongues, the pull of lips. Bucky pushed the t-shirt up. Erica raised her arms and left the kiss. Bucky locked eyes with her while he rid of her bra. As she brought her arms down, she held Bucky close. The warm feel of skin on skin had both making noises of pleasure.

Erica nibbled Bucky’s neck, “Keep going.”

Bucky tilted his head to the side and focused on making his hands work. Erica’s jeans were proving difficult. Erica had honed in on Bucky’s pulse point, and the feel of her mouth was distracting him. “Fuck it!”

Erica’s jeans disappeared, “Wondered why you hadn’t done that earlier.” She moved to the other side of his neck, since this seemed to be working so well.

“I wanted to touch every inch of you as I stripped you. But what you’re doing is killing my concentration.”

“Almost fifteen hundred years old and a virgin sucking on your neck blows your concentration?” Erica snickered, “I’d have thought you had more control than that.”

“So would I.” Bucky shivered under Erica’s touch, her thumb running over Bucky’s nipple. “With you . . . it seems not.” He took Erica’s hand from his body and walked toward the bed. Bucky placed one knee on the mattress and led Erica on.

Erica maneuvered to the middle of the bed, “Condoms?”

Bucky shook his head, “We can’t carry or catch disease. Have to be bonded to make babies. There will be nothing between us.” Bucky crawled up the bed like a leopard on the prowl. He straddled Erica’s thighs, hovering above her. His eyes traveled the space between their bodies. Carefully, Bucky slid his knees toward the end of the bed and lined up their hips; his cock pressed between them. “Feels good to be naked with you.”

Erica lifted her hands from the bed and stroked Bucky’s ass, “I like feeling you breathe, hearing your heartbeat.” Then her face turned to confusion.

“Habit. It’s not a matter of thinking to breathe, it would be thinking not to.” Bucky bent his elbows, lowering his upper body close enough to kiss her, “Enough talking. Unless it’s to tell me what you want.”

Erica moaned as Bucky took possession of her mouth again. Bucky tasted like sin. Each touch of his tongue spread desire through her. The press of their naked bodies, and the way Bucky barely moved on top of her had Erica ready to beg, “Touch me. Please.”

Bucky kissed over to Erica’s ear, “Anywhere in particular?”

“Anywhere, just touch me.”

Erica’s words caused a spike in the energy swirling around them. Now it was almost a tactile thing and Erica felt it like a caress down her spine. Bucky whispered, “It’s tied to us. As our intensity increases so does it. Ride it and let it ride you. If you don’t fight it, it will blend into everything else.”

Bucky went back to kissing Erica as he moved his body to her side. Erica’s hand was under Bucky’s armpit, moving over his back. Erica sighed with the feel of Bucky’s mouth against her breast. Bucky hesitated for a split second, letting his breath caress the skin before his tongue tasted her. The back of Bucky’s fingers moved from Erica’s neck between her breasts, then down to her stomach. Erica arched into Bucky’s touch. Bucky heard the gasp in Erica’s mind before it reached his ears, brought on by Bucky’s mouth covering the unattended nipple. Erica’s hand flew to Bucky’s head, lacing through his hair, to hold him there. Shock waves went through Erica with every teasing flick of Bucky’s tongue, every swirl. Bucky eagerly anticipated Erica’s reaction when his mouth moved lower.

Another peek inside Erica’s mind showed Bucky that his mate was torn between wanting more and not wanting this to end. Bucky moved the flat of his hand over Erica’s stomach, and found he couldn’t hide his own moan. He let go of Erica’s nipple with a loud pop, “I have to taste here.” His tongue traced every inch of Erica’s stomach, sucking at the skin intermittently. “Delicious.”

Erica didn’t know how Bucky was holding back. She was ready to scream from the anticipation and she wasn’t certain of what she was anticipating. Bucky knew and had waited twenty years. For her. Warm damp kisses on her stomach were quickly becoming Erica’s favorite thing, and luckily Bucky seemed quite content too. Bucky’s tongue tickled Erica’s navel and she squirmed. Bucky laid his cheek on Erica’s stomach and looked up at her, “I love touching you. And I love the sounds you make.”

Erica started to say something, but the words caught in her throat with the flip of Bucky’s head. Erica felt the air from Bucky’s breath the second before Bucky’s hand slid up her thigh. “Oh . . . yes!”

With each slow stroke of his hand Bucky moved her thighs apart. His fingers grazed where leg met torso, so close, yet not touching her core. When she was spread, he moved down the bed and between her thighs, “I want to see you.”

Erica felt self-conscious with him so close to her and shifted, closing her legs several inches. Bucky’s hands on her inner thighs stopped her. “You have nothing to hide from me. All of you is beautiful. And mine.” He laid a sucking kiss on each inner thigh and nuzzled her most intimate place, “Spread your legs.”

Erica obeyed. Bucky’s hand moved up her inner thigh. “Where are you going?” Erica questioned as Bucky pushed up to hands and knees.

“Nowhere far.” Bucky engaged Erica in a long deep kiss before quickly kissing down her body again. As the intensity increased between them, he would back off to let her get used to it. He didn’t want to scare her. He wanted this to be perfect.

Bucky stroked her thighs as he settled between her legs again. It struck Erica that he had had pinned her legs far apart. Bucky had access to every part of her. She noticed the energy again and had to fight to let it have her. As if Bucky knew, he went back to kissing her stomach. That gave Erica’s brain time to catch up, and she knew she had nothing to fear. The tension died as quickly as it had started.

Bucky licked the juncture of her thighs, barely tasting her. He hooked his arms under her legs and moved closer. Erica’s body shook involuntarily as his tongue teased over her most sensitive spot. Nothing could have prepared her for this. His warm wet tongue was so different than fingers. She went to say his name, but it came out as a tortured groan when Bucky’s tongue slid lower to tease her entrance. Erica’s mind screamed for more. More contact. More pressure. More licking. Bucky’s hands held onto Erica’s ass, keeping her close.

Erica reacted strongly to the touch of Bucky’s tongue back against her clit. She planted her feet on the bed and worked her hips into his face. She thrashed her head on the pillow, “I couldn’t imagine how this could feel so good.”

Bucky looked up Erica’s body, “Feels incredible, doesn’t it?”

“Please, don’t stop.”

Bucky smiled, bit Erica’s inner thigh, and went back to tasting her. Bucky alternated between teasing licks with the tip of his tongue, nips against the skin to the side, and covering the area with his mouth to suck and work his tongue hard and fast against her. Erica seemed to prefer the last. Her hips rolled with the contact, and she wrapped her leg across Bucky’s back. Her hips came off the bed, and Bucky continued what had turned into quite an aggressive assault. Bucky’s fingers left imprints in her hips and ass. Erica’s pleasure climbed to heights she’d never known. Her body began to relax with all Bucky’s attention, and eventually the slightest tip of Bucky’s tongue was what sent her careening out of control.

Bucky “heard” the silent plea and slid two fingers inside her. “Oh god, yes. So . . . yes . . . Bucky. More.”

“Do you want to come?” Bucky crooked his fingers inside her.

Erica bucked and arched off the bed, “Yes. . . yes . . . make me come . . . yes.”

Bucky licked the length of her. Erica heard _Do what you need_ inside her mind. Erica’s hands went to Bucky’s head. Bucky’s fingers pushed into her faster. Erica moved against Bucky’s mouth and onto Bucky’s fingers. “Oh god, gonna come.” Her body went still and shook. Bucky vibrated his fingers inside her, getting her clit from both sides. Erica came screaming his name. The power crashed through her, became one with her, and Erica knew she’d never fight it again.

Erica quickly became sensitive to touch, and ran her fingers in Bucky’s hair, “Easy.” Bucky moved away slowly, his fingers continued to stretch inside her, making room for him.

Erica lay recovering as Bucky continued to finger her. Her body began to thrum with excitement again. A few minutes later Bucky pulled his fingers free and kissed a lazy path up her body. They locked eyes. Bucky’s cock slid along her wetness and Erica curled her hips with him. Bucky let her behind his shields to know what he felt, what he thought. Erica could feel the desire and love in Bucky and knew that nothing had ever been so right. 

He could feel her desire surge. Ghosting a kiss against Erica’s mouth Bucky whispered, “No other man will wait over a thousand years to make love to you.”

Bucky let Erica feel the pressure and stretch as his cock pushed past her virginity, but none of the burn. Bucky had prepared Erica well, and there may have been none, but Bucky wanted her to know nothing except pleasure. The sensation of being pulled tight and filled wrenched a growl from Erica, “Mmmm, so good Bucky . . .”

Erica ran her hands down Bucky’s back, gripped his ass, and pushed him deeper. Bucky pushed when Erica did, and stopped when Erica stopped. It took several minutes of kissing and pressing forward before they were one. Bucky wiggled his ass, stirring his cock inside Erica, “You’re so tight.”

“You feel so good inside me.” Bucky pulled out no more than an inch before pushing back inside, “God, you’re inside me.” The wonder of this sent a shiver through Erica. The energy responded by sending its own shiver through them both.

Bucky smiled before kissing Erica. As soon as their tongues touched Bucky began longer strokes. He swallowed Erica’s moans. Erica’s body adjusted to Bucky’s size and their movements became more fluid. Their hips moved together. Hands touched where they could and lips kissed between gasps for breath.

Erica reached between her legs to where Bucky entered her. She laid a finger on either side of Bucky’s cock, feeling him sliding in, “Harder.”

Bucky picked up the pace, slamming into her. Erica moved her hand from between them and fisted the sheets. Her body felt like it was expanding and she’d soon shatter into a million pieces. Just when she was afraid she’d be washed away by sensation Bucky rolled them on their sides. He pulled her leg over him. They shared the want to see one another as they made love this first time. Erica laid her hand on the small of Bucky’s back and upper part of his ass. She could feel Bucky’s muscles tighten as he pushed inside her. Bucky ran his hands over Erica’s face and his strokes became short and quick. Erica pushed his hair away from his face, “I wanna come with you.”

Bucky bent his head to suck Erica’s nipples, “Not long. You feel too good.”

Bucky kissed the side of Erica’s neck, and was almost overwhelmed with the need to feed. He licked the curve of Erica’s neck and asked for permission. “So much pleasure. We’d know this together.”

Erica could, and had, given Bucky everything else of her. She saw the need in Bucky’s eyes, but she couldn’t give him that. Not yet. Bucky’s need turned to acceptance, and a slight nod. He slid a hand down her body and circled her clit again.

Erica held on to Bucky’s forearm, feeling the muscle working. Their eyes locked and their breathing synchronized. The slap of sweat-drenched skin was the only sound in the room. Erica’s eyes rolled back in her head and her orgasm began. Bucky licked the corner of Erica’s mouth, and found himself immediately devoured. Erica sucked Bucky’s tongue in time with the spasms in her body; the same spasms that contracted around Bucky’s cock. Before Erica ended Bucky began. He pulsed hard and deep, pumping into her.

Power broke over them like an ocean wave. It was much more intense than when she’d come earlier. Erica did as Bucky had told her and let it take her. The energy poured through them, brought them together, and shattered them again.

The kiss died long after their bodies calmed and Bucky had slid out of her. Bucky nuzzled Erica’s neck, “You were worth the wait.”

Erica burrowed into Bucky’s arms, twining their legs, and laying her head over Bucky’s heart, “I love you too.”


	23. Day After

Erica woke up a few hours before sunset. For the longest time she stayed in bed watching the rise and fall of Bucky’s chest. She took a mental inventory of each sensation that she’d felt last night. Her body still tingled. Bucky’s words echoed in her mind _No other man will wait a thousand years to make love to you._ Erica felt very made love to. Very selfishly made love to. Once in the bedroom she’d done little to add to the experience, but she knew Bucky enjoyed it as much as she had. Last night would be something Erica would lock away deep inside. Nothing could ever compare.

“What are you thinking about?” Bucky had opened his eyes to see Erica with her eyes closed and a serene smile on her face.

“You. Mmmm, us.” Erica was on her side and leaned in to kiss her lover. During the kiss Erica used her feet to get rid of the covers. Her hand ran over Bucky’s chest then between his legs. Bucky was soft while Erica held him in her hand. Erica left the kiss and looked where her hand was, “I could do this for hours and nothing?”

Bucky shivered at the touch, “Obviously not nothing. It feels very good, but would leave us both frustrated. Me mostly.” Erica’s lips made a slight pout and Bucky pulled their bodies together, “If I feed right before sleep we can make love when I wake.” Erica shook at the thought. Bucky kissed Erica’s neck, “How do you feel this morning?”

“Fine.” He watched Bucky quirk an eyebrow and felt the trail of his fingers along her inner thigh. “Oh, a little sore. You’re pretty damn big. Funny, didn’t hurt while we were doing it.” Suddenly the soreness disappeared and Erica was left with nothing but a pleasurable tingle, a sensory memory of last night. “Did you do that?”

“Thank you.” Bucky blushed at her compliment. “I did all I could to prepare your body so you wouldn’t hurt, then I made sure. I can leave the pleasure and take away all or some of the pain.”

“Can you remove the pleasure and leave the pain?”

Bucky nodded and Erica looked horrified, “I can, but I never have.” Erica’s face softened and she felt the soreness return. Bucky smiled, “I know other ways . . .”

Erica wondered exactly what Bucky was up to until “Oh god!” Bucky’s tongue swirled around her opening, chasing anything but searing pleasure from her body. Erica’s arms flailed in the air, “Feels so good.”

Bucky teased and kissed Erica, never past a gentle touch. It took no time at all before she was screaming his name again. He threw himself onto the bed beside her, “All better?”

Erica looked over with a shuddering sigh, “I want that every night for the rest of my life, Bucky. Want you.”

Bucky kissed her shoulder and let down his shields for Erica to feel him.

Erica found herself bathed in a warm content feeling. It was like threads of emotions licked at her skin. Love, desire, happiness . . . they all took turns touching her. Erica didn’t know how it happened, but she was on her side cuddled into Bucky’s arms. She sighed, “I like that. Being able to feel you. Why do you shut me out?”

Bucky kissed her cheek, “You don’t know how to shield yourself yet. Others’ thoughts and emotions can be overwhelming if you don’t filter them, and I can read everything that crosses your mind if I don’t shut you out. I have to think not to invade your privacy.”

Erica looked into Bucky’s eyes, “Did you peek last night?”

Bucky laughed and put his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, “Just a little. To make sure you were enjoying yourself.” His finger traced Erica’s lips, “Angry with me?”

Smiling and shaking her head, Erica said, “No.” She kissed him, “So when I learn how to filter things I’ll be able to feel and hear you?”

“Things that have to do with you and things I let you know. Like this.”

Erica continued to feel the warmth wrapping around her, but there was also concern for her acceptance of her fate, and she could look around Bucky’s mind. She saw a memory of Bucky’s anger from that night in London. She could feel Bucky’s physical desire from last night, what he liked and what he wanted. All of what he wanted. She didn’t know how long she explored Bucky, but she missed it immediately when Bucky took it away. “Wow.”

Bucky smiled, “Seeing things through your eyes is amazing. I take things for granted. Filtering out others takes no effort once you know how.”

“I want to be able to do that. Not to keep other’s out, but so I can feel you.”

The couple kissed and snuggled in bed until Bucky couldn’t wait any longer. Erica knew why and didn’t question. Bucky needed to feed. He didn’t bother to button his shirt or put on his shoes. Pulling Erica into him again, Bucky let his feelings flow through the kiss. “Your aunt and uncle are having dinner with your mom. Come to the house whenever or if you need some time alone that’s fine.”

“I’m starving. Think I’ll mooch dinner off mom and I’ll see you in a few hours.” The last thing she saw was Bucky’s face light up in a smile before he disappeared.

 _Good sex makes me hungry too._ Bucky’s laugh rippled through the air. _I do love you._

Erica reached out to him. _I love you_

Erica was ridiculously distracted throughout dinner. She’d miss questions and people would laugh at things she never heard. Her mother sent her away, telling her to go where her mind was. She walked into the house without knocking. It was quiet. She checked downstairs before heading up and finding Steve in the office, “Hey, where is everyone?”

Steve spun in the chair, “Everyone meaning Bucky?” Erica blushed. “That’s cute. He and Natasha went to help some local Paladin’s round up some Rogues in the nightclub district. A human was killed last night.”

“Is he in danger?”

“Na, this is a piece of cake. Why don’t you take a look at the information from last night and tell me what you see?” Danger was part of everything they were. Focusing on it wouldn’t change that, and Steve didn’t worry with Natasha and Bucky together.

Erica studied the data, and frowned, “Shorthanded. The cities have grown faster than our people, the Paladin’s anyway. Can the local Chevalier ask for people from other regions?”

“Very good.” Steve was pleased with what Erica had learned so quickly. “That’s what they’ve done. Paladins know they may be needed elsewhere. A call went out tonight and others will come in a day or two. When Bucky took over London everyone sent some of their forces. What helps one of us, helps all of us.”

“I have a personal question.” Erica had been wanting to ask since she found out they were alone.

Steve smiled, “Shoot.”

“Do you feed every time you have sex?”

“Not always.” Steve, of course, knew this had to do with Bucky. “If I’m fucking a human, definitely. Sort of like an after-sex snack. If it’s one of us it depends.” Erica’s brow was furrowed. “Feeding when you come is the best feeling in the world. You sink your fangs and your cock deep. The instant you connect you feel what your partner feels. Nothing like it. However, remember sharing blood makes a link. Sometimes you don’t want that link. Just cause I fuck somebody doesn’t mean I want them to be able to contact me directly. One-night stands don’t get a phone number.” Steve laughed loudly.

“So . . . do you feed from Natasha?”

Steve nodded with a devilish grin, “Every chance I get.”

Erica smiled and thought. She really hadn’t gotten the answer she wanted. “I guess what I really wanna know is if it ruins it if you don’t feed.”

A light bulb went off in Steve’s brain and he grinned broadly, “Erica? Did you and Bucky fuck?” The smile covering Erica’s face gave the answer. “You did. Oh . . . but you didn’t let him feed.” Erica shook her head hesitantly. Steve hugged her, “Bucky’s waited a long time for you. I doubt he’s bitching.”

Guilt was a horrible thing, “Exactly! He’s waited a long time to find me, and waited to make love with me, and then I said no.” There was anger in Erica’s voice. Anger at herself for what she couldn’t bring herself to do.

Steve hid the snicker at made love. He was wracking his brain trying to find the right thing to say and trying to figure out how he could kill Bucky. Now he understood why Bucky had told him to hang at the house. Anything Natasha and Bucky were encountering was easier than this. “Ok, this is a completely fucked up conversation. I’m not good with the whole touchy-feely emotional shit around sex. I don’t even know what that is. And the whole “in love don’t want to disappoint” stuff . . . I hope someone cuts my head off before I get there. You’re gonna have to get that somewhere else. I can tell you about the fucking and I can tell you about the feeding.” Erica didn’t move, just looked at Steve expectantly. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, “Not feeding while getting off is like getting a blowjob from someone who doesn’t swallow, finishes you with their hand. The blowjob is still great. Some people just don’t swallow; you deal with it and hope eventually they will. And you will eventually swallow.”

A voice from the doorway boomed laughter through the room, “What in the hell are you telling her?”

Steve glared at Bucky and shook his finger at him, “I fucking hate you! This was bad enough the first time. I’m not explaining it again.” He smiled sweetly, “Save the world?”

Natasha stalked into the room and headed for a chair, “Damn humans get in the way and I’m the one who gets cut up.”

“Let me see.” Steve helped Natasha take off her jacket. Natasha hissed with pain as the fabric touched her arm.

Erica peered over Steve’s shoulder. Natasha had a gash down the length of her bicep. The white of bone could be seen between the bloody flesh. “Where’s the medical supplies?”

Bucky answered, “Bathroom closet across the hall.” Bucky was curious to see what Erica would come back with.

When Erica pushed Steve out of the way Natasha laughed, “First a vacuum saleswoman, now a guinea pig.”

Erica began cleaning the wound with various bottles. Instinctively she seemed to know the one’s to choose. “How fast do you heal?”

Natasha shrugged, “Completely gone in a few days.” Erica laid some herbs along the wound and wrapped it tight. Natasha glanced up at Bucky, “Perfect.”

Erica looked between them, “Was this some sort of test?”

“Not at all. We could have managed this.” Bucky swung his attention back to Natasha, “Should you shift?”

“Na, not that bad. Steve will just have to do all the work tonight. And I’ll go to ground tonight.” Natasha saw the question in Erica’s eyes. “My animal, all of our animals, can handle more pain and more injury. If we were to be seriously hurt, we’d shift and get to safety.”

Bucky went to Erica and slid his arms around her. Their lips brushed briefly, “Had it been a test you would have passed. You will be able to heal our people.”

Despite Natasha’s injury the night had been a success. The Rogues had been caught before they could kill. They had fought hard, but the result was as it always was. They never stayed together and covered one another. That was always their downfall. The strike that cut Natasha’s arm had been aimed at one of the local Paladins and would have been a killing blow. After the Rogues were gone Bucky saw to the humans. Once he saw Natasha was bleeding, he took them immediately home.

After laughing and talking for some time Bucky’s eyes twinkled mischievously. He turned where the others couldn’t hear and whispered in Erica’s ear, “Are you staying here tonight? Please, say yes.” Erica nodded, and Bucky grabbed her hand, “Sleep well, kids.”

Steve and Natasha watched them leave, both wearing knowing smiles. “It’s hours still dawn. Wonder what they’re going to do?” Natasha’s thumb rubbed the back of Steve’s hand.

Steve snickered, “To make love.” He made a gagging motion, complete with sound.

Natasha looked excited, “Seriously?” Steve nodded. “Bloody well time.”

Shaking his head, Steve frowned, “Erica wouldn’t let him feed.”

Natasha’s happiness faded, “Fuck!”

~*~*~

Upstairs it didn’t take long before Erica and Bucky were a sweaty writhing heap with arms and legs tangled together. They’d kissed and rubbed against each so long that when Bucky entered her it only took a few strokes before they both came. Bucky lay with his head on Erica’s stomach, “Steve’s crazy. You already swallow.”

Erica twirled Bucky’s hair around her finger, “Can we not talk about that? It was embarrassing.”

Bucky placed an open-mouthed kiss on Erica’s stomach, “Sure.”

The fact that Bucky agreed so easily to not talk about it, made Erica decide to talk about it. “I was asking about feeding and sex and me not letting you. I feel bad because I won’t let you, afraid you wouldn’t want me.” Bucky just smiled at her. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I’m your mate; you can’t get rid of me.”

Bucky shook his head and moved within inches of Erica’s face. He kissed her softly, “One. You’ll eventually beg me to bite you. Two. You being my mate doesn’t mean I can’t get rid of you. Being my mate means I won’t ever want to.” Bucky let Erica feel what that meant. “Subtle, but important difference.”

They kissed and cuddled the rest of the night away. Bucky caressed Erica’s face, “Natasha’s in the ground to heal. I need to go to her. Do you understand?”

Erica nodded, “She’s your responsibility and she’s hurt.”

“Yes.” Bucky always stayed with his people when injured. He squeezed Erica’s hand and kissed her, “I’ll be in the basement. Steve’s up here somewhere if you need him. I’ll be back with you before you wake up. And I’ll feed before I rest.”

They both knew what that meant.


	24. Won't Ask Again

True to his word, Bucky was already in the bed when Erica awoke. He looked like he’d snuck in and tried not to wake her. Bucky slept on his back, one leg turned out, and one arm on his stomach. Erica smiled as she looked at the landscape, “Well fed, I see.”

“I told you I would.” Bucky said quietly.

“Shit!” Erica had jumped when Bucky spoke. “You scared me.”

“Sorry. Where you about to do something?”

Erica couldn’t miss the hope in Bucky’s voice, “Was thinking about waking you up?” Bucky’s eyes snapped closed and he started snoring loudly. “Very convincing.”

Erica scooted closer, leaned over, and laid her mouth against Bucky’s. As soon as their lips touched Erica’s hand massaged Bucky’s balls. Bucky moaned and pushed his hips up. Bucky’s tongue slid between Erica’s lips to play and he squirmed to move closer to her.

Energy swirled and popped in the air. Both could feel it and Erica couldn’t help but look around for it, “I can feel it touch me, but nothing’s there.”

“Scary anymore?” Bucky had been too immersed in everything else to ask.

“No.” She fisted Bucky’s cock, bringing him to full hardness, “I want to feel everything about you inside me this time.”

“You need to stop.” Erica’s words were more of a risk for a quick finish than her hand. Erica lay on her back, and Bucky went to his knees to lift the closest of Erica’s legs over his own. Erica spread the other one out to the side. Erica shivered before Bucky even touched her. Bucky ran his hand along Erica’s thigh, “What was that?”

Erica smiled with the slightest hint of embarrassment, “Something is very erotic about spreading my legs and knowing what you’re going to be doing to me. How you’ll touch me.”

Bucky swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a second, “Yeah.” Bucky’s finger drifted to Erica’s entrance, and rubbed slowly around it. Lust glazed over Bucky’s eyes, “Touching you here. Like this?”

Erica moaned quietly, “Yes. Like that.”

Bucky slid his finger inside her, “And this?”

Erica’s hips curled, “Fuck me.”

“I will. I swear I will.” Bucky let out his own moan with the feel of Erica around his finger.

“Keep talking. I like your voice.”

Bucky moved his fingers in and out of Erica’s body, loosening and relaxing her. “I’d started to lose myself as I waited for you to come of age. We all do. I could feel my emotions lose their color. I could feel the world closing in on me and the threads of insanity start to weave through me. You’ve brought me back.”

She hissed in a breath as Bucky added more fingers inside her, “I wouldn’t want to lose you.”

“Now I have forever to touch you like this.” He accented the words with a twist and hard push of fingers. Bucky kissed her softly. “You have to tell me if you need me to stop. Can you feel everything?” Bucky hadn’t used his power to dull anything.

Erica had a fine layer of sweat covering her body. Bucky’s fingers felt so good. “Yeah, still a little sore when you added a finger, but gone quick.”

“That’s all there should be. We’ll take all the time we need.”

“Too long . . . you get the bad end of this deal.”

Bucky sucked Erica’s bottom lip, “You’re assuming that I don’t enjoy finger fucking you. A very wrong assumption. I love watching you squirm and try to fuck yourself. The way you move and your reactions as you feel things for the first time turns me on. I’ve got forever to be inside you. To love you. To fuck you.”

Erica grabbed the back of Bucky’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. A very hungry devouring kiss. Bucky kept stretching Erica with his fingers until Erica rolled on top of him, “Long enough. You may be able to wait, but I can’t.”

Erica sat back, straddling Bucky’s thighs. Bucky whimpered, “Ok.”

“Relax and be quiet while I take care of this.”

Half of Bucky’s bottom lip disappeared between his teeth, and his eyebrows pulled down as he watched Erica rise up and position his cock. Slowly Erica began to sink down on Bucky’s length. She couldn’t take much and looked at Bucky. Bucky smiled and ran his hands up Erica’s thighs to her ass. He guided her up then down again, “Ease me into you.”

“I must have missed this part last time.”

Bucky groaned as Erica’s body took more of him, “No, you didn’t. I definitely remember your hands on my butt pushing me inside you.”

“Jesus, that sounds good.” Erica’s head canted back and she held onto Bucky’s wrists, “Fuck, feels good too.”

When Erica sat firmly on Bucky’s hips she smiled proudly, “All mine.” She shifted her hips and tightened her internal muscles.

Bucky screamed out her name, “You’re going to kill me.”

“I can’t. You’re already dead.” Erica played with Bucky’s nipples as she began to ride him.

Bucky moaned and pulled at the sheets. This was fantastic on so many levels. Erica taking control. The fun banter. Erica’s acceptance. And then there was the simple physical pleasure. It felt so good as Erica slid along his cock. “Mmmm, harder.” He moaned louder when Erica did.

Erica leaned over and kissed Bucky, returning to sit astride him, “Awfully loud for a dead guy.”

Bucky held onto Erica’s back and pulled himself to sitting. His hands slid up Erica’s back and pushed her down on his cock, “Stay just like this and kiss me.”

The only movement was the involuntary contractions of Erica’s body, twitching of Bucky’s cock, and their hands over the other’s body. The stillness combined with the kissing, and touching stoked the fire between them and set the energy they made into overdrive. It swirled and crackled around them. Erica pulled away and stretched into it, “We’re doing something very right.”

“Soon you’ll never notice it. It’ll just be part of the sex.”

“Will it go away?”

“No.”

Erica smiled evilly, “Good. God, I need you to fuck me. This feels too good, need more. Need you.”

“Lift up a little.” Bucky lay back down on the bed. As soon as Erica lifted off Bucky’s hips she felt Bucky raise his knees and begin to thrust up into her, “Oh . . . perfect.”

Bucky’s pace picked up until Erica shook with each contact. She tightened up as her orgasm hit her. She fell forward onto Bucky, nuzzling against his neck, “Buck, so good. You are so good.” Erica never imagined feeling like this.

“Mmm, you too.” Bucky had stopped thrusting as Erica came, exploiting the spasms inside her. Now he held Erica’s limp body tight to him and began moving again. Erica groaning and sighing against his neck brought Bucky’s orgasm quickly, “I’m gonna come, Erica.”

“Inside me.” She sucked the side of Bucky’s neck softly.

That was the end of Bucky. He pumped slowly, riding the wave of his orgasm. Collapsing his knees to the bed, and flinging his arms to the side, he growled “Amazing.”

“Very.” Erica felt Bucky slip from inside her, and missed him instantly. She stayed lying on him, but shimmied down to rest her head on his shoulder. “I can’t believe how easy this is.”

Bucky looked at Erica like she was the one flirting with insanity, “What have you done with my Erica?”

“Not everything. Just you. It’s been easy to fall in love with you. Please tell me that’s not some side effect of being mated and that it really had nothing to with us.” Erica laid her chin on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky ran his fingers through Erica’s hair and remembered just how young his lover was. In Bucky’s world the answer was that there wasn’t any choice over who your mate was and falling in love with them was a given. You wouldn’t be mates if you couldn’t love each other. Which came first didn’t cross any of their minds; they just longed for it to happen. Bucky knew that wasn’t what Erica wanted or needed to hear. He caressed Erica’s cheek with the backs of his fingers, and smiled, “No, baby, it’s all about us.”

“Good.” Erica’s eyes sparkled with her smile and she moved up to kiss Bucky, “I love you.”

Bucky held Erica’s face in his hands, “I love you too.”

They kissed and touched each other, holding on like there was no one else in the world. And for now there wasn’t. Erica knew that right now, in this room, no one or nothing could touch them.

In their wiggling around Erica wound up between Bucky’s thighs, with Bucky’s legs wrapped around her calves. Bucky licked and sucked Erica’s neck. Erica tilted her head to the side, giving Bucky more room to work, “I wanna do it again.”

Bucky slid his hand down Erica’s spine, between her legs, and slipped his middle finger inside her, “Me too.”

Erica arched her back, pushing into Bucky’s touch, “I wish I could be inside you.”

Bucky knew she meant metaphysically, but for some reason his mind flashed to something different. All of their kind had heard rumors of Bucky’s captivity and escape, but few knew the whole truth. Victoria was easy, because it had been so raw. Natasha had a difficult time and Bucky knew she held almost as much anger toward Sera as Bucky did. There were many things Bucky could have lost from that experience, but didn’t. He loved to touch and be touched, he loved the feel of naked skin against his, he even liked to be tied up sometimes.

Bucky’s mind flashed back to the first time. He’d been tied to the wall and starving for weeks. He could handle this; this would not break him. He was even used to Sera showing him off like a prized pet. When she entered the room this time he knew something was different. Four men were with her and eyed him hungrily. Sera ran her hand down Bucky’s chest and asked the men if they had a deal. The horror of being currency in some transaction left Bucky frozen and unresponsive. He became scared and begged for them to stop. To his surprise they didn’t laugh and take joy in his resistance, but whispered soothingly and coaxed his body into responding. The combination of their skill and his need changed his begging for them to stop into begging for more. By the end they had taken turns with his body several times. 

Bucky’s emotions seeped away from him. Erica felt them like they were her own. She got snapshots of memory and confusion at not wanting what felt so good. Erica’s stomach churned with the panic, fear, and sadness. Then a woman’s face. Bucky didn’t realize Erica was within him until Erica said a name, “Sera.”

Bucky clamped his shields down, “You shouldn’t have seen that. I’m sorry. It was hundreds of years ago.”

Erica put her fingers over Bucky’s mouth and shook her head, “You can explain in your own time, or not at all.” Erica kissed him.


	25. Shielding

The next weeks passed uneventfully. Bucky, Steve, and Natasha taught Erica not only about their ways, but began teaching her to fight. Defending humans wasn’t all mind tricks, and even though Erica would never be a full time Paladin, she would hunt and would need to know how to defend herself. Long hours were spent at Steve’s house in the gym. There they had mats, heavy bags, and weapons. This was the only use for Steve’s house at this point. Steve was now living at the house he’d picked out for Bucky, and sharing Natasha’s room. Steve would return to Greece when Bucky and the others left. He’d served under Victoria for nearly three hundred years and this was the first time he had wanted to leave. These people were his family and his to protect. He couldn’t imagine a day without them. The thought was never far from his mind, but he’d deal with it when the time came.

Erica spent little time at her own house. The bulk of her clothes now lived in the closet and drawers in Bucky’s bedroom. Her favorite things had found a place amongst the others’. Erica continued with her classes at University. It was more difficult given her strange sleep schedule, but the semester would be over soon. She, Jay, and Tim had become friends and shared cooking for each other. Dinners were usually a household affair, even if three of them rarely ate. It was a time to come together and laugh.

Since reinforcements had been sent from all over, Bucky, Natasha, and Steve didn’t help with the Rogues as often. Some nights they all stayed in and watched movies, some nights they went out as a group, and some nights they went out in pairs. They went out with Erica’s friends on occasion and Bucky spent time with Erica’s family, assuring them that Erica would not disappear to them.

The couple grew closer and couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. Rarely were they not touching or kissing. Erica’s friends commented on how she had never seemed happier. The others who shared the house had no problem throwing things at them when it got too much. The only days they spent apart where when Erica returned to her house to study, and the nights when Bucky would go to ground. Erica understood that the ground provided nourishment, but she didn’t know that Bucky also went to ground to hide from her.

Bucky never mentioned feeding from Erica, and Erica never mentioned Sera.

The only real problem they had was with Erica learning how to shield her thoughts and emotions. She was an open book to anyone who tried. Steve loved to pull a random thought from Erica and say it out loud. Usually it had to do with Bucky. At any moment Steve could be expected to interject with something like “Bucky, you look really gorgeous tonight” or “Your ass looks great in those pants” or even “Mmmm, hope tonight’s a repeat of last night.” Erica had non-pornographic thoughts, but those were the only ones Steve chose to give a voice. Erica would just shrug and laugh. Bucky shook his head and smiled.

Natasha and Bucky took their animals out for a run and some time alone. Both felt like they’d neglected their relationship in favor of more amusing things. Neither begrudged the other, but this time alone was overdue. Natasha and Steve had gone exploring and Natasha lead Bucky to a secluded spot where they could stretch out in the moonlight without fear of being found. They were both tired and refreshed when they settled down.

 _You could have been nice and nudged me in Steve’s direction._ Natasha’s directness with Bucky could always be counted on.

Bucky’s laughter joined with Natasha’s _I wasn’t particularly keen on sharing._

_I meant later. Bastard._

_I told Erica that’s the only nickname I’ve ever had._

Their conversation stayed with their love lives for a long time. Steve and Natasha had fun together. The sex was hot, and they’d been friends for a long time. Even while Natasha and Bucky were lovers and Steve was in Greece the two kept in contact. Bucky was happy for them both, and he worried less about Natasha.

Natasha was equally happy for Bucky, but her worries weren’t diminished yet. Bucky had regained all he’d lost in the last several years. Laughter and smiles came easier, and Bucky talked about Erica like the world circled around her. Bucky confirmed all they’d ever been told about finding one’s mate. Bucky was the one to bring up the difficulties. He knew all too well the things they had left to get through. And he knew time was running out. He changed the subject quickly. Tonight wasn’t for that conversation. Tonight was to relax and reconnect with a friend.

The conversation turned back to sharing stories and taking the piss out of each other. Even their animals grew tired from the laughter. As they walked toward the house Bucky sighed _I suppose I should really work on her_ _shielding herself. Seems a shame. Steve’s having such fun with her._

_I’m sure you don’t like access to her thoughts._

_Makes sex amazing. I know exactly what she wants. She’s so young, Natasha._

_I know._ That was what worried Natasha most.

A few nights later the group sat in the office. Bucky had finished answering emails and taking care of business. Natasha was finalizing a sale and transportation to the London warehouse, and Steve and Erica were playing video games.

Bucky walked over and put his hands on Erica’s shoulders, watching the game. “Steve thinks he is in this game.”

“Cause I kick ass at this game.” Steve flipped Bucky the bird before getting sucked in again.

“Come on, Erica. It’s time we seriously work on you learning to shield.”

Natasha nodded, “Good idea.”

Bucky led Erica to the family room and closed the pocket doors. “I’m going to seal the room so there’s only our minds in here.”

“You can do that?”

“Sure, but it’s not the safest thing. I can’t hear if something’s happening or if I’m needed. Natasha’s here and it’s calm, so it’ll be ok for an hour or two.” The pair sat down on the couch. Bucky moved as far from Erica as he could. “I want you to just relax and notice what it feels like for me to enter your mind. Don’t try to keep me out yet. First you have to recognize how it feels so you can shut it down. Think of something nice.”

Erica closed her eyes and laid her head back on the couch. “I’m ready.” A moment later Erica felt a subtle pressure and what she could only describe as a thread twining around her own threads of thoughts. With her eyes closed she could almost see the colored threads. Her mind was predominated with cerulean threads, so those had to be hers. The fewer threads were a radiant translucent turquoise. She smiled and thought how ideal that was for Bucky. Bucky was confident, authoritative, and didn’t need anything more than a gentle flavor of color. In contrast Erica, and likewise her color, was not as refined, and needed the depth of color to make a statement she couldn’t yet. Still the colors went well together and seemed to balance each other.

That was a nice thought for Erica. The intermingling threads of color led her to other contact between her and Bucky. In her mind she saw the two of them on a white beach, beside Bucky’s turquoise water, and under Erica’s cerulean umbrella. They were stretched out on a blanket making out with the ocean breezes caressing them. Erica smiled and felt the threads separate and Bucky slide out of her thoughts.

The next sensation was of Bucky’s lips pressed to hers, “That’s a good thought. I could feel all of it.”

Erica tried to pull Bucky closer, but felt Bucky pushing at her shoulders, "Where are you going?"

“We’re working.” Bucky took a deep breath, “Ok, this time remember how that felt and focus on the opposite. Instead of letting me in, focus of building a barrier to keep me out, focus on not letting our thoughts combine.”

Erica held her hands out and waved them, “Hold up! I could see you.” She hoped Bucky would understand.

Bucky smiled, “You know who’s talking in your mind by voice, and by color. Everyone’s a little different.”

“Do you get them confused?”

“Sometimes.” Bucky smiled. “Now you’ll notice and you’ll see the color and how it feels. Natasha is a deep green and Steve is a light purple.” He paused for Erica to ask or comment. When she didn’t Bucky went on, “Let’s try again.”

The next attempt ended with Erica flat on her back, her hands pinned high over her head, with Bucky stretched over her fucking her mouth slow and easy.

Some people say the third time's a charm. That depends on your definition of charm. For Bucky and Erica the third time was charming in an Erica-got-fucked-while-bending-over-a-coffee-table sort of way.

Bucky stretched out along the couch back, holding on for dear life and gasping for breath, while Erica blew him concluded the next try.

Then things really got interesting.

Bucky laughed as he pushed Erica off his cock and onto the couch, “This is not working. Well, it’s working, but you’re not learning. Well, not learning to shield your thoughts. They’re everywhere.” He gathered some clothes and headed toward the door. “Stay there. Do not follow me, do not think about me.”

Bucky laughed all the way down the hall. He hopped on one leg, trying to pull on his boxers. He fell through the office doorway, and closed the door behind him. Natasha and Steve looked up from what they were doing. Bucky was wearing his boxers backwards, Erica’s shirt, and his hair was all over. Once strand in particular was bothering Bucky, and he swatted at it as he laughed, “I can’t do it.” He bent over laughing.

Natasha walked toward him and took his arm, “Can’t do what?”

Bucky let Natasha help him stand back up, “Teach Erica to shield. She suck, and she’s got dirty thoughts. I reach in her mind and find myself in some wonderfully filthy fantasies.” The smile on Bucky’s face was equally filthy.

“Have you been having sex this entire time?” Natasha glanced at Steve.

Bucky tried to blow the hair dangling over his eyes out of the way, “Off and on.”

Steve started laughing, “Are you drunk?”

Bucky shook his head and swatted at the tendril again, “I fed when I got up. I haven’t been drunk since I died, but this feels like drunk.”

Natasha put Bucky in a chair and Steve contacted Victoria and filled her in. After several questions they figured out that either Erica wasn’t trying to block Bucky (or was enjoying the consequences of failing), she may not have enough powers to shield yet, or she may not ever be able to fight Bucky. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky didn’t press the others’ shields as a matter of respect. An experiment showed that neither could keep Bucky out if he wanted in. The look into their minds got Bucky laughing again, “Perverts!”

In the two hours they’d been working on teaching Erica to shield Bucky had lost count at six orgasms. He waved his hands in the air and rolled his eyes. None of them were really sure that getting drunk on sex was possible, but then again Bucky had fed off of sex for nearly two hundred years while captive. Victoria ordered Steve to take Bucky to his room and have him feed on the blood of someone human and neutral. Jay and Tim were out of this, they were too close and both knew the pleasure of Bucky’s bite. The last thing Bucky needed more of was anything related to sex.

Natasha was to take over training Erica. She sighed and rubbed her hands together as she entered the room. Erica had dressed and had Bucky’s t-shirt stretched across her chest. Natasha explained that Bucky would no longer be teaching her and the theory they’d come up with.

“I didn’t know that could happen. I did try to block him, but it didn’t work. I’m sorry, Natasha.” Erica felt bad.

Natasha laughed, “He didn’t know this could happen. We’re not sure either. He’ll be able to sort it out. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Now, let’s see what you can do.”

An hour later and Natasha was pleased. Erica could do a decent job blocking out Natasha, and Natasha was certain that with a little more work Erica would be able to provide more resistance for Bucky. They spent some time working on filtering thoughts. Natasha explained that most of them had different filters for different people. Natasha shielded hard against strangers, only letting her power show. Bucky completely hid his power, preferring to deal with new people without it; to see what they’d do if they thought they were more powerful. Bucky felt like this was the best measure of another. To Erica it seemed much like conversations she had with people now. She was more open with different people and shut down with others. She learned who she could trust with what. Natasha confirmed that, and that mental filters were as easy as filtering what you said aloud. After some practice they decided that Erica would have to have more power before either were automatic. As it was now, Erica had to expend considerable effort to filter or shield.

This was the first time the two women had been alone. Once the work had ended it was awkward. The ex-lover and the mate. Neither had any animosity for the other, but they’d never dealt with what they were. Both knew they would spend forever with each other, with Bucky. They stumbled over words, deciding to call it a night and go to bed.

Erica couldn’t let the opportunity go by. She reached out, putting her hand on Natasha’s arm to stop her. Natasha saw the serious look on Erica’s face and her eyebrows pulled down in question. Erica took a second the spoke quietly, “Thank you for keeping him . . . alive while he waited.” The word wasn’t right, but Natasha would understand.

Natasha nodded and smiled, “You’re welcome. Now his life depends on you.”


	26. Night Out

Erica got something to eat and went back to the office. She was going to wait until after dawn to go to bed. That would insure that she didn’t wake up Bucky. She fished around on the Internet and changed all the sound settings on Steve’s computer to religious sayings and installed a screensaver showing various depictions of vampires. She was still snickering as she walked up the stairs to the room she shared with Bucky.

Bucky lay sprawled on his stomach with an arm and a leg hanging off the edge of the bed. His hair was all over and he faced Erica’s side of the bed with his mouth hanging open. That looked like drunk to her. She undressed and slid under the sheets.

Erica was still asleep when Bucky lifted his head and opened his eyes a crack. He dropped his head back onto the pillow, “Fuck!”

Erica heard the muffled sound and rolled over, “Guess you were drunk. Sorry about that.”

Bucky glared, “You don’t sound sorry.”

“You alright now?”

“Tired and a headache.” Bucky struggled onto his back and stretched.

“Then nope, not too sorry.” She laughed and rolled onto Bucky, “I enjoyed getting you drunk.” Erica lowered her face to kiss him.

Bucky opened himself to the kiss and his hands roamed Erica’s back. He could feel Erica’s warmth against his hip, and pushed her off him so he could reach between them and touch her. Erica pushed against him. Bucky left the kiss with a smirk and moved down the bed.

Erica rolled to her back and watched Bucky position himself between her legs, taking her panties off and replacing them with his mouth. Erica sighed, “That feels amazing.”

Bucky teased her almost to completion before pushing his fingers into her. The gentle invasion took her over the edge and she lay sated on the bed. Bucky crawled up the bed to lay with his head on her chest. Erica wrapped her arm around him, holding him close. They relaxed with each other until Bucky’s hunger grew too much to be ignored. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as he got out of bed, dressed, and made his way downstairs.

Steve and Natasha came into the office fifteen minutes after Bucky got there. The two fought their smiles. Steve was the first to make a crack, of course, “How’s that hangover?”

Bucky flipped him off, “You’re just jealous.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s it.” He sat in his chair and twisted back and forth while they talked. Natasha filled Bucky in on her work with Erica. Bucky was pleased to hear Erica could indeed shield and Natasha suggested that she continue working with Erica a little each night.

Erica’s favorite band was playing in a club that weekend. They decided to make a night of it and all six went out to dinner before the show. None of them were really shocked that Steve knew the security at the club and got them in thirty minutes before the rest of the crowd. The stage was on the long wall of the saloon. Four steps went down from the main floor to the dance floor. A wood half wall encircled the dance floor and formed a barrier between the throng and the tables. Erica pushed two tables together against the half wall so they could all comfortably enjoy the show. More than once Erica pulled Bucky into the middle of the pit to dance to a song she loved. They laughed, danced, and had a wonderful time.

They’d left the car at the restaurant and walked the few blocks to the club. The air was crisp as they walked back and their ears were ringing from the loud music. They laughed and wandered all over the sidewalk. A scream cut through their laughter. Everyone stopped moving. The three Alytos listened with more than their ears before taking off down the alley. They moved so fast that Erica could barely see them.

Jay grabbed Erica’s arm and pulled her in the direction the others had gone, “Rogues travel in groups. Safer to be near them than out here.”

Erica jolted to a stop as they turned the corner into an alleyway. Jay pulled her against the wall. Bucky, Natasha, and Steve were fighting with four men. Erica had seen them fight in Steve’s house, but this blew her mind. Kicks, punches, and blocks flew in every direction. Bucky brought an arm down over his knee and the other man screamed. Erica cringed at the violent snap. Bucky grabbed the knife from the man’s hand, smoothly spun in front of him, and drove the knife into his heart. Before Bucky could pull his hand back the man disintegrated into nothingness. Natasha swept Steve’s opponent’s arm, keeping him from striking Steve’s face. Bucky jumped in and they were evenly matched. Steve kicked the man far enough away to use a long knife to cut through the man’s neck, then plunged it into the back of one that Bucky had engaged. The one fighting Natasha saw that he was alone and took off toward the mouth of the alley where Erica stood. Bucky threw the knife and Erica watched the man disappear right in front of her. The knife clinked to the ground.

Bucky, Natasha, and Steve stood at the end of the alleyway with their hands on their knees, catching their breath. When Jay, Tim, and Erica made it to them Natasha was laughing, “Four of them. That’s one for each and a spare. But no, you two had to show off and leave me with nothing.”

Steve wrapped his arm about Natasha, and kissed her cheek, “Be faster next time.”

“I was protecting your ass blocking one.”

“Oh yeah, thanks for that.” Natasha wrapped Steve in her arms and kissed him.

Bucky shook his head and looked up to find Erica in front of him. Before he could say anything Erica had him pinned to the brick wall, kissing him breathless. The others watched Bucky’s hands flail in the air for a few seconds before holding onto Erica’s head. Erica stopped kissing him long enough to ask if he was all right. When Bucky responded that he didn’t have a scratch, she attacked again.

Steve was elected unanimously and approached the pair. He couldn’t see much of Bucky with Erica wrapped all around him, so he tapped Erica on the shoulder. Then shoved her. The kissing stopped and they both turned their heads toward Steve. “Oh, hi, sorry to interrupt, but we’d like to go home now.”

They started laughing and headed out of the alley.

Once Erica’s head cleared a little she looked over at Steve, “Where did you get that huge knife?”

Steve reached behind his neck and pulled it out from under the collar of his t-shirt, “This knife?”

Erica nodded, “How’d you get that into the club?”

“Alytos make perfect bouncers, don’t ya think?”

In the car back to the house Erica never stopped talking and asking questions. Stories where nothing like reality. She had to admit that she was terrified when they came upon the scene, but had never seen anyone fight the way they did. Natasha and Bucky didn’t carry weapons unless they were out on a hunt, but Steve was a guard and never without something lethal.

Bucky logged on and documented their kills. There didn’t seem to be any increase or pattern. Steve booted up his computer with the plan to work off some of the adrenaline in a video game. He hadn’t turned on his computer for several days, so he didn’t know what Erica had done. Instead of the normal log on sound he heard, “I am the lord thy God”. Steve jumped up, his chair flying backward, “Holy fuck what is that?”

Natasha and Bucky stared quizzically at the computer screen. A splurting type sound came from near the door. Erica was trying her hardest to suppress a laugh. Steve glared and started across the room, “You twat!” Erica took off running.

She thought, incorrectly, that if she made it to Bucky’s bedroom she’d be safe. Steve followed her and tackled her, “Scared the shit out me, you little twat.” Steve let Erica struggled for a minute before he pinned her hands against her chest, “Ha! What else did you do?”

Erica was laughing hysterically, “Nothing permanent. I think you’ll like it when you empty the recycle bin.”

Bucky had arrived, walked around them, and started to undress. Erica looked backwards at him, “Save me?”

He laughed, “You’re on your own here. I hope you didn’t touch his game.”

Erica made a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders. Steve flew off her and down the stairs. Erica scooted back on the floor then pushed herself up onto the bed. “He’s fun.” Erica struggled out of her clothes and under the covers. Bucky was already half asleep. Erica reached out to touch his face, “You’re rather lethal.”

“Yes.”

“I find that really really sexy.” Erica watched a slow smile form on Bucky’s face. “Thank you for tonight. Tomorrow can we go to my house, spend some time completely alone?”

Bucky snuggled up to her, “A quiet night sounds wonderful.”

~*~*~*~

While Bucky fed, Erica went home to air out the house and get ready. Obviously last time she was here she hadn’t bothered to pick up anything and spent some time chipping something that once may have been food off a plate. After setting a bottle of wine out to breathe she jumped in the shower.

That was where Bucky found her. He threw his clothes on the bedroom floor before entering the bathroom. Erica had felt him enter the house and tried to send out an invitation. Either that worked or Bucky felt dirty.

Erica was just finishing washing the shampoo out of her hair when the bathroom door closed, “I’ve been waiting.”

Bucky slipped into the shower, facing Erica, “I got your message and hurried.” He slid his arms around Erica’s wet body and let the spray drench their kiss.

Erica took a step back, making the spray hit Bucky. She ran her fingers through Bucky’s wet hair and kissed the side of his neck, “We’ve never made love in the shower.”

“Mmmm, we should fix that.” Bucky bent his knees to tongue Erica’s nipple. Water cascaded over Erica’s chest, and down her thighs. Bucky’s hands followed the water down her back and over her ass. He stood up when he smelled shampoo and felt her fingers against his scalp, “I like that. I don’t think anyone’s ever washed my hair before.”

“I’ve never washed anyone’s hair.” Erica sucked Bucky’s bottom lip before kissing him properly. Tongues touched and teased in their warm wetness. Bucky moaned softly at either the kiss or the fingers in his hair. Erica led him under the spray to rinse the suds out of the silky locks, “Turn around.”

Bucky smiled and did as he was told. Erica reached around him, a bar of soap between her hands. She built up a lather before running her hands and the soap over Bucky’s chest and stomach. She took her time making sure not to miss an inch. Bucky laid his head back on Erica’s shoulder. Erica glanced over and saw Bucky’s eyes were closed and he wore a relaxed smile. Bucky’s spread his legs just a bit when Erica’s slick hands drifted lower to soap his cock and balls.

“I want you so much it’s not going to take much.” Erica voice was deep and needy against Bucky’s ear.

Bucky reversed their positions and soaped up his hands to run over her body. He slid his cock between her thighs, moving slowly he teased the front of her. Erica groaned as Bucky slid his finger into her, “Gonna come.” Without further warning Erica orgasmed and melted to her knees, fingers trailing down Bucky’s legs as she turned.

“Oh god, yes.” Bucky’s palms splayed against the tile with the first contact of Erica’s mouth on his cock. Erica pulled away to kiss and bite the soft flesh of his thigh. Bucky wiggled, trying to get Erica back where he wanted her.

Erica laughed and smacked Bucky’s ass, “You’re part vampire, part whore.”

“I won’t argue. Especially if you put your tongue back . . . oh yeah, right there.” She teased that special spot at underside of the head of his cock. He rested his cheek and shoulder on the tile. Bucky whimpered as Erica flicked her tongue fast, “Love it when you do that.”

Erica stood up, “Fuck me. Now.”

Bucky let Erica in front of him, and watched her lean into the corner and spread her legs far, far apart. “Let me get you ready.”

Erica shook her head, “No. I’ve been touching myself for the last five minutes. Fuck me.”

Bucky felt a little dizzy from that visual. He quickly pressed into Erica. He pressed the length of his torso against Erica’s back, wrapped his arms around her, and sucked Erica’s shoulder, “I might kill someone to watch you finger fuck yourself.”

“I don’t think it’ll take anything that drastic. A nice ‘Please, Erica’ will be enough.”

Bucky’s need overtook him and he pounded into Erica’s body. The shower filled with the sounds of their wet bodies slapping together, and the grunts, groans, and curses. She loved the feel of Bucky inside her as she came, giving her internal muscles some resistance as they spasmed. Erica almost always took Bucky with her. Tonight, was no different. As Erica’s came, Bucky let go deep inside her.

They stayed pressed together leaning on the shower wall. Bucky laid his head between Erica’s shoulder blades and after catching his breath, kissed from one side to the other. Erica locked her hands behind Bucky’s back and started scooting toward the shower door, “Water’s got to get cold soon.”

Once out of the shower Bucky reached back and turned off the water, “You gotta let go, Erica.”

Erica shook her head, “Don’t want to.” Bucky just laid his head on Erica’s back and waited. “Ok, getting really cold.”

Bucky grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Erica, rubbing the terrycloth over her. Erica repeated the action with Bucky. When they were both dry, they put on robes and settled on the couch. Bucky put in a DVD while Erica poured the wine, and turned off the lights. Bucky sat in the corner of the couch with his legs spread for Erica to sit. Erica leaned onto the arm of the chair, lying over Bucky’s leg and against his chest. Bucky held his wine in the hand hanging over the arm of the couch. His other hand combed through her hair. She held onto Bucky’s leg.

“This is perfect.”


	27. It Hurts

Eventually the pair moved to Erica’s bedroom where they talked and kissed until almost dawn. Bucky felt the approach of day more than he should have. He knew the reasons, but tried to will it away. When the feelings didn’t pass he caressed Erica’s cheek, “I need to leave you, to sleep.”

Erica had grown used to Bucky going to ground once or twice a week, but not tonight. She frowned sleepily and draped her arm over Bucky’s stomach to keep him in the bed, “I don’t want you to go.”

“You don’t want to sleep with me today, Erica.” Bucky felt bad for needing to leave, and this was making it worse.

She nuzzled into his neck, “Yes, I do.”

As the sun crept closer Bucky reached out and Natasha heard his dilemma. Natasha spoke silently _She needs to know the good and bad_. Bucky sighed. He knew Natasha was right. “Time is short, Erica.” Erica watched Bucky glance at the lightening of the world beyond heavy curtains. There was a flash of fear in Bucky’s eyes, “Our people can rest as humans only so long, then we have to . . . enjoy the sleep of the dead.”

“Are you saying you’re going to die at dawn?” She smirked, “Is there a coffin involved?” Vampire movie night had done a lot to make conversation easier.

He glanced at the window again, “I died hundreds of years ago. Today I have to sleep like it.” He thought how to best explain. “I breathe and my heart beats while I’m with you. I need to stop all that to really rest. No breathing, no heartbeat, no waking me, no body heat. I can’t rise until close to sundown.”

“That’s a little creepy.”

Bucky got out of bed and headed toward his robe, “Which is why I will be going home to sleep.”

“Why do you look scared?”

Bucky hoped he’d hid it better. He turned back to met Erica’s eyes. “I’ve slept as a human for six days. The longer . . . the harder today is. There’s a price to pay for my greediness to stay with you.” Another glance at the window, “There’s little time. We’ll talk more tonight. I need to go.”

That was the second time Bucky had commented on the time, and Erica knew he was anxious. “No, stay with me now.”

Bucky felt Erica’s concern about the fear she’d seen and a strong desire to comfort him. Bucky nodded and lay back down. Instinctively he faced the window and curled on his side. The sheet was held close to his chest. Suddenly Erica felt apprehensive and took Bucky’s hand, “What now?”

Bucky smiled weakly, “I wait for dawn to take me.” His voice sounded more tired than Erica had ever heard, as if he was sinking away. Bucky’s eyes were locked on the sliver of diffuse light around the top of the window. His breathing increased and was shallower. His eyes cut to Erica’s and Erica knew before he spoke. Bucky’s eyes closed tightly, the words leaving his body on his last breath. “It hurts.”

Erica never slept. All day she lay in bed watching Bucky. Watching him do absolutely nothing. “Still” wasn’t a word anyone would use to describe Bucky, but today he was absolutely motionless. Erica hadn’t really taken him seriously when he said he slept like the dead. But this was definitely dead. The pained look on Bucky’s face was gone. It was replaced by an almost serene expression. Erica touched him several times over the course of the day. He felt like Bucky except for the cold. His skin was still as soft and silky.

The clock seemed to move slower as sunset approach. Erica’s eyes cut from it to Bucky, seeing every minute tick away. She didn’t dare open the curtains even though the sunlight barely lit above the drapes. When no trace of light was visible Bucky began to wake. Bucky’s eyes had barely fluttered open before Erica’s lips touched his. Erica kissed him tenderly alternating between encompassing Bucky’s top and bottom lip. Only when she’d gathered Bucky into her arms did she slide her tongue into her lover’s mouth. Bucky made a quiet noise muffled by their kiss. Tongues swirled and tangled while they held tight to one another.

Bucky reached out and let Erica in. He let his feelings of contentment and love flow around Erica’s mind. Bucky sensed the Same from Erica along with desperation. _What’s wrong, sweetheart?_

Erica kept kissing Bucky _I was afraid you wouldn’t wake up. I couldn’t hear you or feel you inside me anymore_

 _Oh Erica_ Bucky backed away to look in Erica’s eyes, his hands cradling Erica’s face, “’I’m sorry.”

She let Bucky pull her in for a kiss then started laughing. “The big bad vampire in the woods didn’t scare me, but the dead one in my bed did.” Erica kept laughing.

Bucky thought it was slightly amusing, but Erica didn’t stop laughing, “Did you sleep at all?”

“Nope. Think I’m slap happy?”

“Yeah, but you’re very cute.” For some reason that brought on another fit of giggles. Bucky crawled out of bed and tucked the covers in around Erica. “You sleep for a few hours. I’ll go home and do what I need then come back and wake you up.”

Erica yawned, “Good idea. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Bucky kissed Erica’s forehead and watched her flop onto her stomach. She was asleep before Bucky reached the bedroom door.

Bucky needed some variety and fed on his way home. He was careful to draw a stranger to him and erase all memory before returning home. He was restless. Letting Natasha and Steve know he was home, he went to the back yard to sit and enjoy the moonlight. He relaxed and tried to clear his mind. Just as he did a voice filled his mind _I sense unrest in you, young Padawan_

Bucky laughed _Hello, Victoria. Shouldn’t you be asleep?_

_Not quite yet. I’m sitting on the beach enjoying the sea. I was thinking about you, wondering how you were. So I reached out to find you. What’s troubling you?_

_Nothing._ Bucky paused, and when Victoria said nothing he knew he wasn’t convincing. _It’s so hard. I’ve waited so long for her. With each thing she learns it’s unpredictable how she’ll respond. She saw us hunt some Rogues and found that sexy, but feeding still is an issue. Killing is fine, eating not so much._

Had her friend not sounded so distressed Victoria would have laughed. _It’ll just take some time. You know that._

 _As much as I adore her_ _I wish she were born Alytos and this were done._

_I guess that means she hasn’t started the change yet?_

_No. Her powers grow, but now I think she’s leveling off._

Victoria was concerned that Erica hadn’t begun the change _Umm, even if she wasn’t quite ready your feeding from her_ _should have sent her_ _along._ Bucky was silent _Bucky?_

Bucky was scratching his head, trying to not answer. _I haven’t fed from her._

_Fuck. I assumed . . ._

_Yes, I know. Please don’t lecture me. There’s nothing you can say that I don’t already know. I haven’t pushed it. I’d rather she accept in her own time._

_Very noble of you. There may come a time when you can no longer pretend she has a choice._

_I know._ Bucky sighed

_Guess I didn’t help very much, huh?_

_Listening helps. Thank you._

_Always. Gonna head in before I get singed._ With that Victoria was gone.

Bucky lost track of time sitting in the fresh air. Natasha’s arrival startled him. Natasha put her hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “You ok?”

Bucky put his hand over Natasha’s, “Fine. Just thinking.” He sighed, “I miss home.”

Natasha smiled, “Me too. Except when we go home so does my lover.”

“Think he wants to stay your lover?”

Natasha’s smile turned to a glare, “I’m positive.”

Bucky met Natasha’s eyes, “You won’t have to leave one another.” Natasha cocked her head, not understanding. “Steve is mine if he wants to stay.”

“You did this for me?”

“No.” Bucky shook his head, “Victoria and I discussed it long ago. Steve was the only one we’d trust with Erica and we knew that in time it may make more sense for Steve to be mine. All Steve has to do is ask and he will be bound to me.”

“Still.” Natasha hugged her old lover, “Thank you.” She knew that Bucky wasn’t doing this for Erica, he was offering for Natasha. “May I tell him?”

Bucky felt a genuine smile cross his face, “Sure.”

They hugged again and Bucky sensed they weren’t alone. He looked toward the back door, “You’re awake.”

Erica stood in the doorway looking at the pair, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Bucky squeezed Natasha tight before letting her go. Natasha bowed her head, “Thank you again.”

The more formal motion touched Bucky. There was none of this between them, so the gesture wasn’t a duty but true gratitude. Bucky kissed her forehead, “Go.”

Natasha smiled and took off toward the house. She patted Erica’s shoulder as she walked by, “Hey, Erica.”

Erica started to say something, but Natasha was gone. Bucky had sat back down on the lounge chair, his legs hanging over the sides leaving space for Erica to join him. Erica heard the silent invitation and joined her lover, “What’s going on?” She looked back toward the door.

“Ruling. Which this time will make two people I love happy.” Bucky used Erica’s arm to pull himself up; their bodies perpendicular. He laid his hand on Erica’s face, “Are you happy?”

Erica laid her hand over Bucky’s, moving it to kiss his palm and place it back on her cheek, “Very. So it’s not me.”

Bucky shook his head with a smile, “Steve’s been given permission to stay with us.”

“Then it is me too.” Erica had known that they’d lose Steve eventually, so this was great news. Natasha and Steve coming out the back door stopped further conversation.

Pulling Erica to her feet, Bucky jerked his head in the direction of the couple, “Go to Natasha, please.”

Erica walked in that direction, passing Steve midway. Steve barely glanced at her on the way to Bucky. Once there Steve took to one knee and kissed Bucky’s hand. The two spoke quietly where no one else could hear. Erica leaned into Natasha, “What’s he doing?”

Natasha spoke to Erica, keeping her eyes on the other pair, “Victoria released Steve from his duty and he’s asking Bucky if he can serve him.”

“Bucky said he’d already been given permission. I don’t understand.”

Steve and Bucky continued to talk quietly as Natasha answered, “The formality is important, the ritual of it. Steve is making his case for why he’d be an asset to Bucky. Telling him of his qualifications and his deeds. Bucky will question why he wishes to leave Victoria to be with him, he’ll question his loyalty.”

“Steve’s more than proven that.”

Natasha nodded, “Yes, but this is how it works. Anyone else would have to prove themselves. There’s a Loyalty Ceremony where Steve will promise to die for Bucky. Bucky takes that very seriously. When he became Chevalier it was ten years before he allowed the Loyalty Ceremony. He didn’t feel he’d earned the right to ask for their lives until then. It’s important for both of them that the words be said. It’s like a marriage ceremony. The couple have already committed themselves to one another; the formality is still important.”

Erica nodded, “They’re stating their intentions.” Natasha smiled. “A wedding ends with an exchange of rings . . . blood, they’ll exchange blood.”

“You’re catching on.”

Steve made his case citing the information he gave Victoria when Bucky was found, his service to Bucky when he became Chevalier, and guarding Erica. He added in specific examples of his trustworthiness and loyalty. Bucky agreed that Steve had done much and after asking his reasons for leaving Victoria, accepted that after all this Steve felt he already served Bucky and wanted nothing more than to make that formal. Bucky motioned Steve to stand and hugged him, “I’d be honored to have you.”

Natasha walked over with Erica behind her, “When will the ceremony be held?”

Bucky shrugged and Steve looked at them all, “Now?”

Erica looked at all three of them, “Can I stay?”

They all looked at Bucky, it was his decision, “Erica, do you know what this entails?”

Natasha answered, “She knows.”

He stared at Erica while he thought. Erica had seen Steve feed, but he’d neither seen Bucky feed, nor Bucky be fed from. Erica had struggled with Bucky dying, and here was another major thing. Bucky felt very tired again. “If you’re sure.” Erica nodded. Bucky called for Tim and Jay, “It’s customary for the others who belong to me to be present. Pomme de Sangs included.”

Steve and Bucky moved a few feet away from the others. Bucky grinned at Steve, “What do you want?”

Steve understood, “It’s not everyday you bite me. I want it all.” He glanced over where Erica stood, “If you’re ok with her seeing what your bite can do?”

Bucky palmed the back of Steve’s neck and laid their foreheads together, “This isn’t about her. This is for you.”


	28. Love and Loyalty

Both men took on their true forms. The differences were subtle, but noticeable. Energy swirled around them, crackling in the air. Erica watched as Steve knelt before Bucky, looking at the ground, “I ask to join your people. I offer you my loyalty. I offer you my eternal life.”

Bucky ran his fingers over Steve’s cheek, “Rise and offer me your blood.”

Steve stood and turned his back to Bucky, tilting his head far to the side, “I trust you with my life, as I ask you to trust me with yours.”

Bucky closed the distance between them. He wrapped one arm around Steve to rest over his heart, the other caressed his neck. “I take what is freely given.”

Erica saw a flash of fang the instant before Bucky’s mouth connected with Steve’s neck. Steve made a whimpering noise and laid his head back against Bucky’s shoulder. His eyes closed and his mouth opened. Steve’s breath came in short pants, his tongue licking his lips slowly. Erica’s eyebrows dropped with her mouth. She looked at Jay, “Is he . . .”

Jay nodded, “Most definitely.”

Bucky drank deeply before licking the wound. As he let his grip on Steve’s body loosen, Steve dropped to his knees again. Bucky held out his hand, wrist turned up, “Take what I offer to be strengthened and bound in service to me.”

Erica’s breath caught in her chest. Bucky’s demeanor was powerful and distant. She’d never seen Bucky in control like this. And the fact that Bucky completely ignored her in favor of his duty made Erica want him more.

Steve’s hands held Bucky’s wrist and brought it to his mouth. Steve looked up to meet Bucky’s eyes before biting him. Bucky’s lips curved into a smile as Steve drew from him. Steve stood after using his tongue to seal the wound. Bucky pulled their foreheads together again, “And now you belong to me.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and the pair laughed. Natasha, Jay, and Tim approached and joined in the hug. Natasha kissed Bucky, “As we all do.”

Erica walked over and sat on the lounge chair Bucky had vacated. She didn’t belong in the group; she wasn’t Bucky’s in the same way. Bucky saw Erica had separated herself and spoke to the others, “Leave us.”

Bucky waited until they were inside before going to Erica. He didn’t have to ask what was on her mind. Erica dropped her legs off the chaise as Bucky approached. Bucky sat between them and leaned back onto Erica’s chest, holding onto Erica’s arms as she wrapped them around him. Erica laced her fingers with Bucky’s, and pulled his wrist where she could see the healing marks, “Does that hurt?”

“No.”

Several minutes passed before Erica spoke again, “Last morning you said it hurt to die? You looked scared. Will I hurt?”

Bucky moved to the side and looked back at Erica, “No, my love. I died and you never will. I have to die again; you will be able to just close your eyes. You will stop breathing and all, but it won’t hurt. If I die every few nights it doesn’t hurt, but more than about three nights and I feel it. The minutes of pain and fear are worth getting to be with you.”

Erica shook her head, “No, they’re not. You keep telling me we have forever, so there’s no reason for you feel that. Promise me.”

Bucky answered with a kiss before moving back to relax into Erica. Erica moved his hands to the side and reached around to caress his chest. Her touch was steady and firm, slowly drifting over Bucky’s body.

Erica spoke quietly, “Why did you feed from Steve’s neck and he from your wrist?”

The touch on his body felt divine, “He asked me to trust him with my life, so he offered me his in good faith. I could rip out his throat before he could even think to stop me. I offer my wrist because as one of my guards he is never to put me in danger. Feeding from my wrist is no danger.” Bucky sighed when Erica’s hands moved over his thighs to his crotch, massaging him through his pants. “Oh Erica, what are you doing to me?”

Erica ran her tongue around the shell of Bucky’s ear, “Loving you.” She moved her hands over Bucky’s chest again, then turned Bucky’s face to hers, “You’ve ruled enough for tonight. Let me rule you.” Erica teased Bucky’s lips with her tongue, coaxing them open for her. Bucky scooted closer to Erica, pressing his back into her. Erica’s fingers dug into the flesh of Bucky’s inner thighs, “Make your clothes disappear.” They were gone in the blink of an eye, “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Erica’s hands had moved between his legs, one hand fondling his balls, the other stroking his cock slowly.

Erica sucked along Bucky’s shoulder to his neck, wrenching a groan from deep within him. She nuzzled Bucky’s neck to suck there, marking him. That sent a shockwave through Bucky that rolled over his shields. Too close to feeding.

Erica shivered and took her hands from Bucky’s cock, “That felt amazing.” Erica pushed Bucky forward and laid wet kisses down his back until Bucky lay on his stomach. Erica reached behind herself to push away the brace that held the chair back up. It slammed down with a loud crack.

While Erica moved to her knees over Bucky, “Now make my clothes disappear.”

Upstairs Natasha sprang up in bed, “What in the fuck was that?”

Steve smiled proudly, “Erica’s broke him.” Steve rolled his shoulders and almost purred.

“What do you mean ‘broke him’?” Natasha flew to the window, looking down into the darkness. “They’re fucking”

“Erica’s done something to roll him. To break his shields.” Steve kissed Natasha’s neck, “Ever been around when Bucky’s fed off sex?”

Natasha turned her back on the window and sat back down on the bed, “No.”

Steve grabbed Natasha’s hand and pulled her back to the window, “That was just a taste of what it’s going to feel like. When he fed off Victoria the whole house felt it.” He pulled Natasha in front of him, laced his fingers through Natasha’s and bent her over the window seat, hands on the sill of the bay window. “Just wait.” Steve pressed the line of his body against Natasha’s. Seconds later they both moaned.

Erica lifted Bucky’s hips slightly before licking down the entire length of his spine. Bucky arched his back and growled deep in his throat. Erica reached between Bucky’s legs and pulled his cock back. Erica lay flat on her stomach and took the head of Bucky’s cock between her lips, running her tongue around him. The top of Bucky’s cock was pressed against Erica’s palm, holding it back toward his ass.

Bucky looked over his shoulder, his hair hanging in his eyes, “Please, Erica.”

Bucky whimpered quietly, as the sensations continued up his spine to ignite in his brain. Erica repeated the circling slow licks until Bucky threw his head back and screamed. Erica chuckled as she laid her body over Bucky’s, kissing his neck, “What do you need?”

Bucky twisted and wiggled until he was on his back. He pulled Erica down, kissing her hungrily, “Inside you.”

While they kissed Bucky slid his hand between them and into her. Erica panted against Bucky’s neck, “Hurry.”

Erica ran her fingers through Bucky’s sweat dampened hair before standing up. Bucky reached for her, his fingertips barely touching Erica’s as she moved away. Erica reached back for Bucky’s hand, “I’m not going anywhere.” She threw a leg over to the other side of the chaise, leaving her straddling Bucky and facing toward his feet. Erica looked back to Bucky and led his hand to his cock, “Inside me.”

Slowly Erica lowered herself, taking her weight on the arms of the chaise. She felt Bucky’s fingers and then the smooth head of his cock. Erica groaned and Bucky gasped, as Erica lowered herself in one motion to take all of Bucky inside her.

Steve had reached around Natasha’s body to tease her as soon as he’d pulled her back to the window. Their vision allowed them to see more than they otherwise could have. Still they could only see enough to get the general idea. It was enough. As Erica licked over Bucky’s body the two found themselves pulled in. Steve moved behind Natasha, sliding his cock between her thighs, “Feel me?”

Natasha reached back to squeeze Steve’s ass, “Inside me.”

“Not yet.” Steve waited until Erica slid down on Bucky before pushing into Natasha. Steve pumped into her with a slow rhythm, knowing that he wouldn’t last long no matter what.

Bucky’s fingers dug into Erica’s hips, guiding her rise and fall, “So good . . . you feel so good.”

Erica swirled her hips as she took Bucky in again, “So do you.” Erica reached between her legs, between Bucky’s legs.

“Oh fuck . . .” Bucky arched off the chair. Erica rolled his balls in her hand and massaged his perineum. “Faster . . . oh god . . .” Bucky held Erica down on him, not letting her move.

The fullness of Bucky deep inside her had Erica rocketing toward her own orgasm.

Bucky felt Erica shudder, “How close are you, baby? I can’t hold much longer unless you stop that, and oh god I don’t want you to stop.”

The pleasure coursing through Bucky made it hard for him to breathe and he knew this pleasure would take everyone in the house with them. Even had he wanted to stop, it was too late. From the first spill of power over his shields he knew he’d feed off this night, and if he couldn’t feed off Erica’s blood this would sate him for a little while. Erica’s body began to spasm around Bucky’s cock and Erica screamed out his name. He convulsed off the chaise drinking deeply and letting the power overtake them both.

Steve and Natasha fell onto the bed shaking from the force of orgasm and the flow off the couple below. Natasha pulled Steve to her and began laughing, “That is fucking fantastic. Did that happen all the time with Victoria?”

Steve laughed with her, “Just the first few days. Blood wasn’t enough to feed him. I don’t think it’s something he chooses to do, but Erica made him lose control.”

“Ummm, if I didn’t know why Bucky doesn’t feed like that I’d hope Erica could do it again.” Natasha rolled onto Steve and started another round.

Erica fell onto the ground, reaching out to take Bucky’s hand, “What the hell was that? That didn’t feel like the normal power rush.”

Bucky’s chest heaved with each breath, “It wasn’t.” He pulled Erica’s hand for her to lay on his chest, “You . . .” Bucky laughed, “Fucked me too good.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She pulled Bucky off the chair and he landed on her with a soft thud. “Thank you. Doesn’t explain what that was though.”

Bucky kissed Erica, his tongue tangling greedily in the afterglow, “You made me lose control and I wanted to feed.” He met Erica’s eyes with no accusation in his own, “I fed on what I could. I probably could have stopped it early on, but I didn’t want to.”

“You can feed like that anytime you want.” Erica sank her fingers in Bucky’s hair, holding it away from his face.

“Ah, there’s a side effect.” Bucky smirked and nodded toward the house, “Everyone in there felt it too, possibly some local Alytos that were nearby.”

Erica crinkled up his face, “But do they know what it was?”

“Steve and Jay do.”

“Which means Natasha and Tim will too.” Erica closed her eyes and felt the energy still running over her skin. “Is that what feeding off my blood would feel like?”

“No.” Bucky answered quickly then sucked on Erica’s ear lobe, “That would feel much better.”


	29. Bucky Hurt

Steve walked into the dining room, ruffled Erica’s hair, and took the piece of bacon out of her hand. “Mmm, I’m so hungry this morning I could eat pig.” He crunched noisily on the bacon. “A lot of power in the air last night. Don’t cha think?”

Erica glared up from her plate, “Jealous.”

“Nope, can’t be jealous over something I got to have too.” He laughed and kissed the top of Erica’s head.

“I think a ‘thank you’ might be in order then.” Erica smiled slyly.

Steve made a wide sweeping bow, “Thank you, oh mate of our illustrious soon to be King.”

Erica rolled her eyes and held up her middle finger, “I’ve got my last final tomorrow. I’m going home to study.” A laughing “asshole” was heard as she left the room. She looked up from the bottom of the stairs, “Bucky!”

A wisp of smoke turned into Bucky, “Yes, dear?”

“Shit!” Erica jumped back, grabbing the banister. She explained where she was going, and they kissed goodbye.

Bucky walked into the dining room and glared playfully at Steve, “You’re a very bad man.”

Natasha joined them at this point, “Only in the best way. So what are we going to do tonight?”

Steve kicked back, his feet on the table, “Try to take over the world?”

“Excellent idea.” Bucky screwed up his face and shook his head, “Students are finishing up finals and celebrating. I’ve taken a request from the Chevalier that we help patrol through the weekend. The new Paladins don’t know the area well and I suggested that we split up and provide what help we can. Steve will take the southern club district, Natasha the east, and I’ll be patrolling the area around Giada’s house.”

Bucky was thankful for the opportunity to work with the Paladin who would patrol near Giada’s. Rogues didn’t tend to hunt in rural areas, so the Paladin would have a lot of area to cover. Bucky wanted to make sure that Erica’s family was protected. By the end of the night it would be clear that the next King would take a personal interest in that.

Andre’ was originally from Canada. He’d volunteered to relocate and was looking forward to a winter without frigid temperatures. In the few weeks he’d been here he’d not regretted his choice once. Tonight, he was excited and honored to work with Bucky. Once Andre’ got over the initial nervousness of Bucky being “second to the Queen” the two talked and laughed easily. Before it was too late Bucky took Andre’ to Giada’s house to introduce him to the family. Bucky knew that personalizing his task would give it more meaning. Andre’ welcomed Bucky’s knowledge of the area, and asked questions about a variety of topics.

It was an uneventful evening for all three of them until four in the morning. Steve tracked a Rogue following three sorority girls and disposed of him before the girls had a hint of the danger they were in. Natasha and her partner sent a pair of Rogues running from a club. Bucky and Andre’ were on the edge between city and rural when they detected a group of Rogues. If asked to explain, the Paladin’s would all have a slightly different experience, but basically they could sense the black energy that emanated from the beings that killed. For some it was a shimmer in the air that they could see, or a smell that wasn’t quite right, or a disturbance in the feel of the night. Bucky felt them a second before Andre’ saw the ripple in their direction.

Moving with the stealth they all possessed, Andre’ and Bucky crept closer. They counted six.

“We’re not far away. Nothing will be out of our grasp.”

Bucky stepped out into the darkness, “Did you seriously think you’d meet with no resistance?” This night he carried a pair of long bladed knives, and they rested on his shoulders, crossing behind his neck.

The largest of them spoke, “No, but we weren’t worried about it either.” He flew at Bucky, who stepped out of the way and took out the one heading for Andre’. Bucky smirked. He loved a good fight. There was something empowering about outwitting an opponent with physical and mental skill.

As they battled on, it was quickly clear that something was not right. The Rogues didn’t separate and run, but were protecting one another. Bucky had never seen anything like this. Still it was over in less than a quarter of an hour. Andre’ was hurt badly by the well-orchestrated attack of two. While one engaged him, flipping over his head to draw Andre’s arms upward, the other cracked him across both knees, snapping them immediately. Andre’ fell to the ground screaming. He threw his blade and killed the one who had injured him.

Bucky had taken out two before Andre’s injury. Taking out two more, he protected the fallen man until the last had run off into the night. Bucky fell to the ground next to Andre’, “Get to your Chevalier’s home.”

Bucky cringed with the pain of his own injuries. He needed to get home, but he had to get Erica first. He could barely walk and breathing hurt. Counting on his leopard to get them both to safety, he shifted and headed toward Erica’s house. _Natasha. Steve. Back to the house. I’m going for Erica._

Neither knew what had happened, but recognized Bucky’s tone as something they best not ignore.

Erica had been buried in her books for hours. She’d just finished a break, and was back to work when she heard a weird noise at the door. It sounded like scratching. She pulled the door open, expecting to see some small animal scurrying away. “Holy fuck!” Erica started to slam the door on the large black cat when she heard a familiar voice in her head.

_Erica, it’s me._

Erica pulled the door back open, “Bucky?”

_Yes. I’ve no time to explain. Wrap your arms around me._

The instant Bucky felt Erica’s arms around him he dissolved them from this place, and took them to his room at the house. Erica was disorientated when she found herself sitting on the floor of the bedroom she shared with Bucky, with the head of a black leopard laying in her lap; one hand on its head, the other on its stomach. The leopard was beautiful. Bucky was beautiful. Erica moved her hand from Bucky’s stomach, to run over the sleek black fur. When her hand came away covered in blood she screamed out, “Natasha, Steve. Get in here.”

Natasha and Steve were through the door instantly. Erica sat stroking the leopard’s head, her bloody hand hovering awkwardly, “I don’t know what happened.”

“Fuck!” Natasha knelt and looked for the source of the bleeding. Before she could ask, Steve threw her a towel and she pressed it against the wound.

Jay came into the room with a woman none of them had ever seen. She was no more than five feet tall and thin. Her size was not indicative of her strength and any who made that mistake rarely lived to make it again. She knelt next to Natasha, “I’m Lilly. A Healer. Andre’ made it home and told us of Bucky’s injury. I came immediately.”

The next several minutes were a flurry of activity. Erica stayed put, stroking Bucky’s head. Natasha and Steve assisted with the variety of tasks Lilly went through. She cleaned the wound, used her hands to seal it, and wrapped it with herbs held with a tight bandage. Her hands were no more than an inch above the fur as she “felt” for more injuries. When she touched his hind leg, Bucky jerked.

Erica startled at the movement, “I thought he was passed out or something.”

Lilly shook her head, “No, just being still like a good kitty.” She laughed heartily, “He says he’s going to bite me. That’s not much of threat.”

Erica looked down to see Bucky’s eyes looking back at her, “I can’t hear him.” She ran her fingers over the velvety fur of the leopard’s nose.

“He’s shielding everyone, not just you.” She touched the leg again, this time getting a low growl. “Stop fussing. You know it must be done.” She instructed Steve and Natasha to place themselves at the leopard’s hip and shoulder, to hold him. She looked at Erica, apologies in her eyes, “He can hear you, feel you. Speak to him, and send him your strength. Anesthetics are metabolized too fast in our animals. His leg is broken and this will hurt.”

Erica closed her eyes and focused on reaching out to Bucky. She did her best to hide her worry, and fear, and flood Bucky with love. She kept up the gentle movements on soft fur. It was over quickly with a whimper, then quiet panting breaths.

Erica opened her eyes and looked at Lilly. She moved her hands over Bucky again, and seemed to be concentrating quite hard. At last she moved her hand over Bucky’s eyes, and Erica watched them close and felt the tension leave him. She’d put him to sleep, “Why didn’t you do that earlier?”

“I needed his help until all the injuries were found.” She looked at Jay, “Did he feed well tonight?”

Jay smiled, “Completely.”

Lilly took Natasha’s offered hand and stood, “He’ll sleep for twenty-four hours, hopefully more.”

“What do we do? Does he need to go to ground like Natasha did when he was hurt?”

Natasha answered, “Can’t do that in animal form.”

Erica’s fear came out angry, “Would someone just pretend I’m an idiot and explain what’s happened using very small words?”

Steve moved in front of Erica and squatted down, laying his hands on either side of Erica’s face, “Bucky and Andre’ ran into some Rogues and they were both injured. It takes a lot of energy to zap from one place to another. He figured he had one in him, so he shifted to his leopard to get to you. He couldn’t have walked on that leg, but his leopard could. He brought you back here.” Steve stopped and waited for Erica to nod her understanding thus far. “Only in human form can we go to ground. Our animal’s can heal pretty quickly. Ground is better. She’s sent him to sleep so he can heal. When he wakes up, he’ll shift, and then at night go to ground to get a good rest. He’s ok, he’s had much worse.” Steve kissed Erica’s forehead. “Alright?”

Erica nodded, “Thank you.”

Steve winked and reached out in his mind _Everything’s worse when you don’t understand. I promise, he’s fine._

“Hey!” Something else struck Erica, “How do you know that’s what happened?”

“I don’t for sure. But it’s what I’d do, and Bucky’s at least as smart as me.” That made them all laugh, “We’ll know more when he wakes or from Andre’.”

Erica looked at Lilly, “How is Andre’?”

“Both of his knees are broken.” A hiss of shared pain circled the room. “He’s gone to ground and will be fine in a few nights. He’ll come over once he wakes. He said there were six and one got away.”

Natasha snorted, “Showing off again.”

Erica figured that Natasha wouldn’t be making jokes if things really weren’t ok. She relaxed a little and continued to stroke Bucky’s fur. Steve and Natasha walked Lilly out and it was several minutes before they returned. Erica took a few good breaths then looked down where her hands continued to move rhythmically. She smiled and thought to herself how less than a year ago had you told her that she’d be sitting with her boyfriend, who was currently in leopard form, after he was attacked by vampires she would have laughed herself silly. She wasn’t far from it now. Proper names and pronouns were problematic. Was she stroking the leopard’s fur, Bucky’s fur, its fur, or his fur? He started to laugh as she thought of more sentences. My boyfriend has a mat in his fur. Look how sharp Bucky’s claws are. Bucky’s paws are as big as two of my hands.

Still, she knew whatever words she used that it was her Bucky that was hurt.

Steve had heard the laughter stop right before he entered the room. He wrinkled up his nose, “You need to go clean up. Let us get Bucky onto something clean too.”

Erica hadn’t even noticed that she’d wiped her bloody hand on her chest and she could feel something drying on her face, “Yeah, good idea.” She scooted out from under Bucky and noticed she was very stiff. How long had she been there anyway? “Put him in the bed.” She headed to the bathroom and turned outside the door, “Be very careful.”

Steve nodded and smiled. Natasha shook her head, thinking of the leopard in bed with Erica cuddled up to him, “Which one of us is getting pictures of this?”


	30. Wakes Up

Erica came back into the room wearing a nightgown. She yawned, “Shit, I’m tired.”

Natasha and Steve had moved Bucky onto the bed as Erica instructed. Bucky was on Erica’s side of the bed, closest to the door, with his paws near the edge of the bed. Steve was throwing pillows onto the couch, “What time is your final?”

Erica crawled over the leopard in the bed, “I’m not going. Dr. Lyera’s finals are brutal and I’m not ready. And I’m too tired. And I’m not leaving him.” Erica curled onto her side, stroking down Bucky’s neck.

“I’ll take care of it.” Natasha left the room.

Steve sat down on the foot of the bed, “We’ll both be up here if he wakes up and needs anything you can’t take care of. He shouldn’t though. Nothing you have to do, except not shove him off the bed.”

Erica snickered, “He weighs way more than me. Thanks for pointing the claws out.”

Steve squeezed Erica’s foot, “No problem. Sleep well.”

~*~*~

Erica was the last to rise. She checked Bucky’s bandage before running down to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich then headed to the office, “Evening.”

Steve looked up from the computer screen he was reading over Natasha’s shoulder, “Hey. There was a message for you on the machine. Seems Dr. Lyera was taken ill and no one could find the finals. So . . . no test.”

Erica smiled and looked at Natasha, “What’d you do to him?”

“He’s just taking a nap. He’ll wake up in the morning and not remember even making a final. You’re right, his tests are brutal. It’s over there if you wanna see.”

“Cool.” Erica walked over and started flipping through the pages. She shuddered when she got to the last page, “Would have been ok until these essays. Fucking hate essays.” She laid her hand on Natasha’s shoulder, “Me and the rest of the class are eternally grateful.”

Natasha laughed, “No problem.”

Lilly and a man they all assumed was Andre’ entered the office with Jay and Tim trailing behind. Lilly introduced them before asking Erica how Bucky was. “Hasn’t moved. I checked this morning and it’s healed to silvery pink line. Will he have a scar?”

Lilly shook her head, “No, I’ve brought some salve to manage that. Twice a day until it’s gone. I’ll check his leg too.” Erica started to leave with her and she held out her hand, “Stay, you need to hear what Andre’ has to tell.”

Andre’ explained that they had covered the area and Bucky had taken him to meet Erica’s family. Steve and Natasha exchanged a quick look that the other two missed. He continued with his tale of the fight. Steve and Natasha would interrupt occasionally to get more detail.

Erica looked between them, “I thought the rogues didn’t fight together.”

Andre’ shook his head, “No, they don’t. But these did.”

“Were they going after my family?” Erica looked to Natasha for the answer. Of the one’s in the room Natasha held the most power and knowledge.

Natasha felt Steve tug in her mind before she answered, “I don’t think so.”

Andre’ met Steve and Natasha’s eyes before bowing his head, “Your Chevalier saved my life many times over. I will be forever grateful and would guard him with my life if asked.”

As Bucky’s second Natasha handled the offer of loyalty. Natasha put her hands on Andre’s shoulders, and when the man lifted his head Natasha kissed both cheeks, “We’re flattered and honored. My Chevalier, nor I will forget your service.”

When Andre’ had left Erica looked quizzical, “Last night you were taking the piss about Bucky saving his life and today is all this stuff.” Erica waved her hand in the air with the formality of the words.

“Ah politics. Amongst ourselves is one thing, to others . . . Bucky is to be their King.”

Steve laughed and looked at Erica, “You can call your sister a bitchy twat, but not in front of strangers.”

Erica pointed at him with a smile, “Gotcha. I’m going to go see what’s going on upstairs.”

In their bedroom, Erica found Lilly with her hands on the leopard’s chest. She could feel a swirl of power close to the bed, the slightest bit hitting her. She waited until she moved her hands, “Is something wrong?”

Lilly turned her head, “Not really. His ribs weren’t healing right. It’s harder with animals. It’s fixed now. I’m told you have some healing powers, would you like to feel?”

“What do you mean?”

She took Erica’s hand and pulled her closer, “Open your mind and let our thoughts join. Your hands will feel the injuries. I’ll help.”

Erica nodded and Lilly laid her hands on top of Erica’s and guided them a few inches from touching. Erica closed her eyes and found she could “see” better. When Lilly removed her hands she opened her eyes. “Wow.”

“Very. What did you feel?”

“Ummm, I could feel the broken ribs. Three of them?” Lilly nodded with a smile. “The broken leg is fused back together, but still not real strong, and very swollen. Over his stomach, I don’t know. I could feel a lot of little things, but nothing I could tell.”

“As a man the cut went across here.” She made a line on herself a few inches above her navel. “It was a slice instead of a stab. No organs were drastically damaged, but several were hit. The broken rib punctured his lung.”

Erica felt terror spread through her, “If he was human would this have killed him?” That was the only way Erica knew to put it in perspective.

“Probably. But for us it really wasn’t that bad. No major arteries were hit. The rest will heal. He should wake up tomorrow night. Don’t let him go hunting or anything and make sure he goes to ground before sunrise.”

“Thank you, Lilly. For him, and for letting me feel.”

“Anything to help. You’re both very important to our people. It’s an honor to serve you both.”

Erica wasn’t versed in correct protocol, so she just hugged her, “Still . . . thank you.”

Erica spent the rest of the night in the office with Natasha and Steve. Jay and Tim went out, and Erica declined their invitation. Emails were flying between the Ancient One’s, with Natasha serving in Bucky’s place. The Rogue’s banding together was a bad sign. Everyone had different ideas they would be checking out in the coming days. Natasha’s only responsibility was to talk to Bucky. 

“I’m going to bed.” It was still a couple of hours before sunrise, but Erica was bored. Two nights without Bucky were two too many.

In their room Erica knew she was worried by her need to clean. Before she climbed into bed she organized all their clothes and everything in the bathroom. That helped tire her out. She crawled up the wrong side of the bed and scooted close to Bucky, laying an arm over him before closing her eyes, “Wake up tomorrow, Bucky.”

~*~*~*

The next night Erica woke up with her arm still over Bucky. She smiled and scratched behind the leopard’s ear, “Who’s a good kitty?”

_I’ll be a good kitty as long as you keep scratching me. That feels great._

Erica spoke aloud, “How you feeling?”

 _Stiff. How long have I slept?_ Bucky moved to his paws and stretched like the cat he currently was.

“Forty-eight hours. Lilly says you’ll be fine. Nothing strenuous and go to ground tonight.” Erica sighed, “Which means I spend yet another night without you.” Before she knew what was happening Erica received a scratchy lick up one side of her face. “That might be disgusting.” She heard Bucky’s laughter in her mind.

 _Lord, I have to pee._ The leopard jumped off the bed and headed toward the bathroom, nudging the door closed with his nose.

Erica snickered, “Don’t you need to go to the backyard for that?”

This time a voice filled her ears, “I’d really rather not.”

Erica jumped out of bed and crashed through the bathroom door. Bucky stood there wearing nothing but a smile. Erica wrapped her arms around him, “You’re back. I’ve missed you so much.”

Bucky moaned, “Not so tight, baby. I’m sore as hell.”

Loosening her grip, but not letting Bucky move an inch away, “Sorry. I love you. I’m so glad you’re awake, and ok.”

“I love you too.” Bucky ran his fingers through Erica’s hair, “Can you get Jay and Tim for me? I need to feed.”

Erica nodded and walked out of the room. She couldn’t help but feel Bucky wasn’t as glad to see her. She told Steve and Natasha that Bucky was awake as she passed the office. She reached the kitchen and sent Jay and Tim upstairs. Natasha met them in the hall and went up with them. Steve headed downstairs.

Inside the kitchen Erica poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed the box of Apple Jacks off the shelf. She’d eaten one spoonful when Steve dropped into the chair beside her, “Bucky hasn’t fed in forty-eight hours and is injured. Unless you were going to let him feed from you, he needed you out of that room. His control isn’t that good.”

Erica looked up, “How do you know what I’m feeling when I only said like four words to you?”

“I am dead, but not heartless. Give him half an hour and I promise you’ll have to peel him off you.” They both laughed and the mood in the room lifted.

Bucky fed first from Tim. He didn’t have the strength to make it pleasurable, but with Natasha’s help it wasn’t unpleasant. Tim rebuffed any apology. He’d not been hurt and the improvement in Bucky was immediate. Natasha wanted him to feed from Jay immediately, but Bucky shook him off, “Let me shower first. I feel filthy. Then I’ll feed.” He ran his fingers along Jay’s shoulders as he went back into the bathroom.

When he came back out Natasha was sitting on the couch looking stern and impatient, “Something bothering you?”

“Several things. For now you need to feed.”

Jay rolled his eyes and smiled. Bucky smirked, “Yes, dear.” Bucky drank his fill before releasing Jay, both sighing, “Thank you. I almost feel normal.”

Natasha waited until Jay was out of hearing range, “We need to talk, Bucky.”

Bucky pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, “If we put this off for an hour is anyone going to die?” Natasha was displeased, but shook her head. “Good, Erica needs me more.”

Erica was in the family room watching nothing on TV when Bucky slid up close to her on the couch. Erica felt a warm arm snake around her shoulders and turned to lean into the embrace. She buried her nose against Bucky’s neck and breathed him in, fighting to not hug him as tight as she craved.

“Mmmm, did I scare you again?” Bucky was nuzzled in close and playing in Erica’s hair.

“Not so much. I knew you’d wake up this time. Steve explained it.” Erica pulled back and ran her fingers over Bucky’s cheek, “Can I kiss you?”

Bucky smiled, “I’d love it if you would.”

He welcomed Erica back into his arms and into the warmth of his mouth. Erica kept the kiss slow and gentle, but both poured out their emotions through it. They parted breathless. Bucky had an evil glint in his eyes, “That doesn’t even come close to feeding my other hunger.”

Erica laughed and shook her head, “You won’t die from that one.” Bucky pouted, and Erica ignored him, “Let me catch you up on what’s happened.”

“No. Later.” Bucky pulled his knee up where his shin rested against Erica’s thigh, “Natasha’s trying to do that to. I’d like some time to just be with you. Then we’ll sort out the rest.” Erica didn’t argue and they spent the next hour kissing and talking about anything, but what had happened.

At the end of the hour Bucky led Erica upstairs to the office where Steve and Natasha sat. Steve hugged him briefly, “Good to see you up and around. And without fur.”

“Thanks. Ok, tell me what I missed.” Bucky listened to the account Andre’ had given them and filled in with his own details. No one else reported any coordinated Rogue attacks. The current theory was that it was a lone group. There’d been no reports of other attacks in the area, so it was possible that it was just an aberration. Erica was relieved. The other three knew better.

Bucky exchanged emails with the Ancient One’s and checked in on his territory before deciding he’d had enough, “My leg hurts and my ribs hurt. I’m going to lie down.”

Erica hid her smile and took off upstairs. As Bucky got to the door Natasha called his name. Bucky turned, “Not tonight. I need to think, and I need to go to ground. Right now, I need to be with her.”

Natasha grumbled once Bucky had left the room, “Going to kill us all.”

Steve took a deep breath, “Which one are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure.”


	31. Favors

Bucky wasn’t sure when he’d last felt this weary. Tomorrow his body would be healed and he could concentrate on what to do next. He hadn’t lied to Natasha; he needed to be with Erica. His lover couldn’t take away the soreness in his body, but she could relieve his mind. Closing the bedroom door behind him, Bucky felt himself relax, “There’s not fur in the bed is there?”

Erica laughed, “No, you had your own sheet. Do you really hurt, or was that an excuse?”

“Both. Standing hurts my leg, sitting hurts the rest. Lying down sounds good. I’ll be good as new tomorrow night when I rise. Before I go to ground, I want to be alone with you.” Bucky stripped down to his boxers and laid down, “This is good.”

Erica joined him and dipped her finger in the salve Lilly had left. She smoothed it over the faint pink line, “Almost gone. I’ll put more on before you go. Perfect stomach.” Erica kissed above the scar, eliciting a moan from above. Erica ignored that too, and ran her hand over Bucky’s thigh, then his chest where the ribs were broken. “Lilly helped me feel where you were hurt. Without her I can’t feel anything.”

Bucky purred with Erica’s touch, “You’re doing fine.”

“I noticed.” Bucky’s cock was making a tent in his boxers. “Should have just taken those off too.”

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous.” Bucky trailed his fingers down Erica’s collar bone.

Erica laughed, “As if I’ve turned you down since our first night.”

“Fine, I like when you undress me.” He lifted his hips to help Erica pull the boxers off, his cock springing against his stomach. “So much better.”

Erica’s hand moved up from Bucky’s ankle, over his calves, along his inner thigh, and grazing his balls before wrapping around his cock, “Not much we can do without hurting you.”

Bucky arched into Erica’s fist, “I’ll deal with the pain to have you.” He pulled Erica’s face to his and kissed her hungrily. As they kissed Bucky put his hand between her legs.

“Oh no, you don’t. Relax and enjoy.” Erica pushed Bucky’s hand away.

“That sounds close to turning me down.”

Erica kissed and licked Bucky’s neck, smiling when Bucky moved his head to the side, “Not if both of us come.”

“Mmmm,” Bucky let his eyes drift shut, his hands dropping to the bed. At least until Erica moved to twirl her tongue around Bucky’s nipple, then one of them laced into Erica’s hair. “Both of us, but I get to do nothing?”

“You get to watch.” Erica raised her eyes and smiled.

“And I get you forever.” Bucky sighed and watched Erica go down on him.

Even though Erica didn’t touch anywhere except for her mouth on his cock, Bucky still hurt. The occasional deep shaking breath sent pain stabbing through him. He’d take much more before he’d stop Erica’s attention. Bucky didn’t even attempt to hold back and let his release take him.

When Bucky opened his eyes again Erica was lying beside him touching herself, “Can’t I help?”

Erica looked over, “You’ve been whining a lot lately.”

“You’re touching yourself.” Bucky said the words like the reason for his whining was perfectly obvious. “You could just let me go down on you and I wouldn’t whine.”

Erica kept her eyes closed, ignoring her lover. Her hips rolled with the touches of her own hand. “Never turn you down. Love the feel of you inside too much. Love your touch. God, this feels good.”

Bucky lay on his side and felt his cock harden again. His fingers almost tickled on the hard flesh before he began jerking himself off. Erica looked over and started to say something, but the addition of the visual was too much and her body shook with her orgasm. Bucky let her move his hand and take over.

“Erica, let me fuck you. I’m so close, just want to come inside you.” He knew that Erica wouldn’t deny him and rolled between her legs. “Thank you.” The words were barely out before Bucky came again. He collapsed onto Erica.

“You’re welcome. Couldn’t ever turn you down.” Erica caressed from shoulder to ass, making nonsense patterns on sweat coated skin. “You ok?”

Bucky kissed Erica’s shoulder, “I’m wonderful.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’ll be fine tomorrow. Then I want to make love for hours.”

Erica pushed at Bucky, “Go and heal. I’ll meet you back here, naked, at midnight.”

Bucky pulled on a robe and bent over to kiss Erica once more, “But not naked. I like to undress you too.”

~*~*~

When Bucky rose from the ground he found Jay sitting cross-legged, waiting for him. Bucky smiled, “Breakfast in bed?”

“You take care of me; I take care of you.” Bucky nodded and tied his robe around his naked body. Jay took Bucky’s hand and pulled, urging him to sit next to him. “You scared me this time.”

Bucky kept hold of Jay’s hand, “Why this time? I’ve been hurt before.”

One side of Jay’s mouth turned up, “You know why. Instead of getting home you went after Erica. And . . . they were after her. Time’s running out.”

So Jay would be the first one to put their fears into words. Bucky sighed, “I know.” He wrapped an arm around Jay’s neck and brought him closer, kissing his head, “Thank you for worrying.”

“I have a favor to ask. You can say no.”

Bucky smiled, “You’ve finally changed your mind and want me to fuck you before I feed from you.”

Jay laughed, “Still not my thing.”

“What do you want?”

“I’ve been sleeping with one of the locals.” Bucky knew that to mean one of the local Alytos. “Nothing serious, but good sex. Hundreds of years of practice and all. We have a date and I’d like you to feed while she’s going down on me.”

Bucky smiled and pulled Jay into his arms, “Very good idea.”

Jay smiled when he realized he hadn’t offended Bucky, “I really want to experience that.”

“I assume she’s ok with me being there?”

“Get this . . . she considers it an honor.” Jay laughed hard now, “I understand, but damn it’s hilarious. I guess after three hundred years you just don’t impress me that much anymore.”

Bucky snickered, “I will later tonight. When’s she get here, I have a date tonight too? I need yours to be first.”

“She should be here any time.”

The men were smiling and laughed as they headed upstairs. Steve was standing in the entry with a beautiful woman. She had deep red hair that hung in loose curls to her butt. Her thin figure had gentle curves, and her facial features were equally petite. Green eyes completed the pretty picture. Jay went to her for a kiss then introduced Taylor to Bucky. He watched curiously as she knelt before him, took his offered hand to kiss it then hold it against her cheek.

Jay’s tongue pushed his cheek out as he rolled his eyes. Taylor kept her eyes lowered as she spoke, “Thank you for saving Andre’. He and I are friends.”

Bucky put his hands on her arms and lifted her to her feet, “You’re welcome. Go on upstairs with Jay. I’ll be right behind you.” Her face lit up with a smile of understanding. She took Jay’s hand and headed upstairs.

Steve looked quizzically at Bucky. Bucky shook his head and waved his hand, “Between us. If Erica comes down let her know where I am. I’ll meet you in the office in thirty minutes or so.”

Bucky took the stairs two at a time and knocked on Jay’s door. It was obvious from the lipstick on Jay’s mouth that they’d begun, and Bucky glanced down to see a telltale bulge in Jay’s jeans. Jay shrugged and watched Bucky climb into the middle of the bed, making a space for Jay. “Come here.”

Jay stopped at the edge of the bed and slid his jeans off, “Think I’d fall down if we did this standing up?”

“Positive.”

Jay settled comfortably between Bucky’s legs and leaned back with a sigh, “Anticipation.”

Taylor climbed on the bed and kissed Jay before meeting Bucky’s eyes, “He’s not nervous.”

Jay looked at her as he spoke, “He’s seen me orgasm every day for nearly two hundred years. Embarrassment left the first week. The only difference is this time I won’t have on pants.”

With that Taylor grabbed the waistband of Jay’s boxers and freed his erection. Bucky looked over Jay’s shoulder, “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Taylor pushed Jay’s legs apart and lay between them, sucking on his inner thigh, “I doubt that will be the only difference.”

“Make it last as long as you can and let me know when you can’t hold on any longer.”

Jay groaned, “Good god.” He leaned all his weight on Bucky as Taylor began to suck him. She took Jay to the edge then brought him back down a couple of times. Each time he got louder and fisted her hair, or the sheets, harder. “Enough.”

Sweat was running down Jay’s neck as Bucky licked him. The second Jay felt his orgasm begin he felt Bucky’s fangs sink into his neck. Jay hadn’t imagined it feeling this good. Bucky’s bite was always good, but the combination with his own orgasm multiplied everything. Jay’s hands found Bucky’s and held on, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

When Bucky had taken all he dared he sealed the bite and rested his head on the wall. Jay’s head fell back on Bucky’s shoulder, and Taylor moved up to lay her head on Jay’s chest. Bucky let Jay decide when to let go of his hands. It took a long time and was accompanied by a single word, “Fuck.”

Bucky kissed Jay’s temple, “Impressed with me again?”

“Hell yes!” Jay would have laughed if he’d had the energy, “I’m worn out.”

Bucky slid out from behind Jay, letting the couple fall to the bed, “Don’t fall asleep before you take care of Taylor. Very rude.” With that he was out the bedroom door.


	32. It Is Done

Bucky went from Jay’s room to his own. Empty. He assumed Erica was downstairs having breakfast, and headed on into the shower. While the warm water beat down on him, Bucky stretched and flexed. He felt good. All his injuries had healed and not even a faint scar was left.

Erica gasped when Bucky walked into the office. This was the first time in days that Bucky had looked like himself. The dark circles and weariness were washed from his face.

“Erica wants you to do some very creative things to her.” Steve winked at Natasha.

“I know that I am doing a better job shielding against you.” Erica had spun and glared at Steve.

Natasha and Steve both laughed, “No one had to read your mind for that one, just the look on your face.”

Bucky laughed too, as he wrapped his arms around Erica, “It feels good to be desired.”

“You should feel very good right now. Very, very good.” Erica squeezed her lover tightly.

Natasha had found several pieces of jewelry being auctioned online and outbid everyone. She showed Bucky the photographs and Bucky immediately knew of a customer who would love them. He sent off an email with the pictures attached. During all this Steve had been in contact with other Paladin guards and still there were no reports of Rogues fighting as a group. At this point no one believed it was anything more than a one off thing.

Natasha gritted her teeth through the whole conversation. When she’d had all she could take she stood, “Bucky, I need to talk to you. Now.”

Steve headed toward the door, “Erica, that’s our cue to leave.” This had been planned and Steve’s job was to keep Erica out of the way. He led her downstairs and found something on TV to provide background noise while they talked. Steve used the time to tell stories of long ago. Erica liked history and first-hand accounts were one of her favorite things.

Upstairs neither spoke. Natasha still stood and Bucky had turned his chair toward her. The tension was thick, neither really wanting to have this conversation. This was Natasha’s job as Bucky’s second. She kept nuisance items away from Bucky, was a sounding board providing input, and was there to challenge him. That was the most difficult and most important piece. When Natasha spoke she went directly to the point, “They were after Erica. She’s no longer hidden and they were sent for her.”

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “I know.”

Not that she doubted that Bucky had figured this out, but the admission pissed Natasha off, “Then why is this still going on? Why are we still here? And why in the hell haven’t you fed from her?”

“She’s not ready.”

“Fuck ready, Bucky. I understand wanting to let her come to you, to accept in her own time, but now it’s too dangerous.”

Bucky stood, his own anger spreading through his body, “This is nothing I haven’t heard already, Natasha.”

“Well, maybe this time you’ll listen. I’ve been checking and I found where Rogues have tried to kill a young one before they change or take them to make them one of them. Even trying to get to the ones we’ve taken in as children. It’s most dangerous when they’re getting their powers. Some think there are groups of Rogues who hunt for the young ones. So maybe they just stumbled upon Erica. Sensed her growing powers and went after her. But no one has ever seen them fight together the way they did. I think they know she’s yours.”

Bucky had come to the same conclusion.

Natasha continued, “Do you seriously have no idea what it would do to our people if you were killed? Never has a King or a second been killed. You know what happened before you took over London, the chaos when we had no leader.”

“What is it you want me to do?” Bucky yelled, his face turning toward the ceiling. His voice and body poured out his frustration.

“Bite her. She can’t change without it and at least you could track her if they took her and really didn’t know she’s yours. She doesn’t have a choice. Stop making her think she does. No one is happier that you’ve found your mate. It’s time to stop acting like a lovesick puppy and act like our next King. End this before she kills us all.”

Natasha knew she’d crossed a line even before she felt Bucky’s anger fill the room. She quickly dropped her head and closed her eyes, waiting for Bucky’s response. Natasha had seen Bucky this angry before, but never directed at her. When Bucky said nothing, Natasha spoke quietly still looking at the floor. “I apologize, my lord. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t do what I could to protect you. I went too far. I deserve your anger.”

Bucky used two fingers to lift Natasha’s chin where their eyes could meet. “I am not angry with you. You’re right. I’m angry with me.”

The front door slammed as Bucky left the house. Natasha went downstairs a few minutes later and joined Steve and Erica in the family room. When Erica questioned where Bucky had gone Natasha had simply said that he had to go out and would be back later. Erica assumed it had to do with their date tonight and thought nothing else of it.

Bucky walked along the dark roads deep in thought. He kept attuned to his surroundings, listening for anything. Anything that might give him a clue about who had sent those Rogues, and anything to keep his mind off of what he couldn’t keep off his mind. Everything Jay and Natasha had said was true. Bucky was stuck between preserving the safety of their people, protecting Erica, and giving Erica more time. He would never forgive himself for any harm that came to any of them. He’d killed many to protect his people, but this was much more difficult.

In time Erica would forgive him. In time Bucky would forgive himself. In time they would both heal. All in time. Erica’s time was running out.

But tonight, they had a date. Bucky entered the house minutes before midnight. Natasha and Steve were still in the family room and Bucky held his hand up to silence them before they had the chance to say anything. He’d had enough words tonight. Unless they came from the woman waiting for him upstairs, and even then he’d prefer the words be limited to “yes” and “more” and “please”.

Bucky knocked on their bedroom door and waited for Erica to bid him entrance. Erica was lighting the last candle, “I waited until I felt you come home.”

“It’s beautiful.” No one had ever made this effort for Bucky. Candles were on every solid surface. The firelight flickered and cast patterns on the walls. Their shadows ducking in and out of hiding.

“So are those. For me?” Bucky nodded and handed Erica the vase filled with a dozen white roses. Erica closed her eyes and breathed in their sweetness. She kissed Bucky softly before asking, “Why white?”

Bucky shrugged, “I like them.” It would have taken too many words to explain that in a world of darkness and death the white was clean, pure, and innocent. They represented everything he’d lost, and somehow when he looked at them he saw Erica. Erica was what he held on to.

Putting them on the table, Erica walked back to Bucky and slid her arms around to the small of his back, “I like them too. Thank you.” Bucky ran his hands to Erica’s shoulder then to cup her face. Erica leaned into the kiss. Still a whisper. “You’re quiet tonight, is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine. I don’t need words to tell you how I feel about you.”

Erica smiled, “I think I know.”

“Good. I want to be lost in you. Making love with you.” Erica shivered against Bucky. Bucky licked his lips slowly, smiling, “That’s better than any words.”

Bucky cupped Erica’s neck and pulled her to the kiss. As their lips brushed lightly together Erica enveloped Bucky and brought their bodies together to mimic the kiss. Bucky’s tongue darted out for a taste of his lover. Tiny licks had Erica trying to catch him. Erica laughed and met his eyes. Time stopped. The emotion Erica saw there took her breath away.

 _Feel me. Feel what I feel, what I know, as we love one another._

Erica felt Bucky slip into her mind, the colors twining. It was almost too much, almost overpowering. The soft warmth of love spread through her, the heat of desire, the cool decisiveness of protection. She felt Bucky’s sureness of what they were to one another. Bucky knew with no reservations and a confidence that Erica hadn’t even imagined. Bucky possessed the absolute certainty from hundreds of years of waiting for her.

Bucky felt Erica’s amazement and her almost need to pull away. “Stay with me. I promise you a night you won’t forget.”

Erica answered in her mind _I’ll go where you take me._

 _Thank you_ Bucky’s lips were against Erica’s before the thought registered. The gentle press of lips, eased to open mouths and warm tongues. They took turns exploring each other, teasing and tasting. Erica let herself sink into the intensity when Bucky sucked her tongue. Erica moaned with the recognition of the slippery in out movement. Bucky released her and they tangled together with increased passion.

Bucky removed Erica’s shirt and slid his hands over bared skin. He pushed bra over her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Erica grasped the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss in favor of naked skin against her own. Bucky bent to lay soft kisses on her breasts. Erica whimpered, her nipples being circled by Bucky’s thumbs, and Bucky’s tongue flicking at the base of her throat.

“Good, Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t answer, but kissed over to bite the now distended nipple. He tugged roughly before soothing with his tongue. Erica gasped with the pained pleasure. She felt Bucky’s thoughts tug at her, and it was if they both drifted outside their minds and mingled in the middle. Erica knew what Bucky thought and felt. The thoughts and feelings were as clear as her own and she could see the colored threads blend together where she could barely tell them apart.

The next thing Erica knew they were naked. Bucky’s mouth covered her, one hand holding tight to Erica’s neck, forcing her to bend so Bucky could drag his fingers up her thigh. His hand moved around to Erica’s ass, and squeezed. Erica shuffled forward until she was pressed tight to him. Bucky responded to the subtle grind by breaking the kiss with a groan.

No words were needed. The desires were clear. They responded to each other perfectly. Erica wasn’t sure it was her idea or Bucky’s that made her drop to her knees and lick the tip of Bucky’s cock. Her tongue teased the slit, as Bucky ran his fingers through her hair. Bucky’s eyes sparkled as brightly as his smile when Erica looked up to watch the reaction when she sucked his cock down her throat.

Bucky’s eyes rolled back before closing. He bit his lip and groaned deep in his stomach. Each wet stroke along his cock sent a shudder up his spine. This couldn’t go on without it ending before he sank himself into her.

Like on cue, Erica rose and took Bucky’s hand, leading him to the bed. Erica spread her legs, welcoming Bucky between them. Bucky supported himself on his arms over her. He looked down between their bodies and smiled evilly. A single kiss was all she got before he was pushing her thighs apart and up. Watching the dark head of hair lower where his tongue could tease her opening was almost her undoing. She knew she’d be on the edge the rest of the night. Bucky knew too and kept his licks cautious until he felt Erica back away from her orgasm.

Erica had never known the feeling of being so excited and so relaxed at the same time. Her body begged Bucky to enter her “Bucky, please take me. Now. I know you can feel how much I want you.”

Smiling up Erica’s body, Bucky nodded, “I feel it all, baby.”

“Me too. It’s amazing how your emotions wrap around mine.”

Bucky moved up Erica’s body, taking one leg with him. Before he reached her lips his cock had begun making its way inside her. Erica’s mouth fell open and her eyes squinted closed. Bucky let her take the weight of his body. Erica held him tight against her and got lost in the kisses again.

The only separation of their bodies occurred when Bucky pulled out to push back in. Erica’s body responded to the friction of being stretched and she moaned with the sensation of being filled. For Bucky, being inside of Erica was the most erotic thing in the world. From the way Erica’s body accommodated his cock, the way Erica tightened and held him like she never wanted him to go, to the way the sheer force of Erica’s orgasm threatened to take him too.

Bucky pushed deep inside his lover, “I love being inside you. Seeing me disappear into you.” He pulled out enough to get his fingers between them, and traced where they became one, running his finger all the way around the skin stretched around his cock. “So tight.”

The intimacy of Bucky’s touch made Erica shudder. There was nothing she could say to match Bucky’s words, so she kept it simple, “I love you, Bucky.” Then threw in, “Love how you touch me.” She was quite proud of herself for that given that she was sure she was about to implode from the intensity of it all. She closed her eyes and looked inside for the threads of Bucky. When she found one she concentrated with all her might and wrapped it in love, desire, and need. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she needed to try to make Bucky see, to know.

Bucky felt Erica pulling him in. Erica’s emotions embraced him and grew when they found their match in Bucky. Thoughts and feelings intertwined as their bodies raced toward completion.

That was when Bucky did what he knew he must. The warm rush of Erica’s blood filled his mouth and set his body on fire. Without warning the threads exploded into a million tiny lights. Their bodies shattered into shards of raw sensation, then seemed to slam back together leaving them holding tight to one another, and unable to catch their breath.

He held Erica tight in his arms, as he convulsed with another and another orgasm.

Bucky blurred the memory so Erica would feel Bucky marking her neck, but not the piercing of her skin. He drank all he dared before licking the tiny wounds. Bucky watched them seal, before pulling out of Erica’s body to lie beside her, “Sleep now, my love.”

Erica thought that was the best idea ever. She curled into Bucky’s welcoming arms and closed her eyes.

Bucky kissed the top of Erica’s head and watched her sleep. The guilt didn’t make him wish he’d done this differently. Their lovemaking had been astounding and feeding was the natural end. He’d given Erica more time than was safe. Erica hadn’t been able to take that final step and because of that the change couldn’t happen. Now that she was truly part of Bucky, it could happen at any time.

Bucky slept a little easier knowing this was done.


	33. You Fed From Me

Erica awoke to the feel of Bucky’s cock moving slowly inside her. Bucky’s breath was warm on her shoulder and she was pulled tight with her back to Bucky’s chest. Erica pulled her top leg further up the bed, “What a way to wake up.”

Bucky sucked on her shoulder, “I thought I might be done before you woke up.”

Erica reached behind her; laying her hand on Bucky’s thigh right below the curve of his ass. She pushed her own ass back and moaned softly, “Shh, be quiet and let me enjoy this.”

Bucky did as he was asked. He stifled any noise he made against Erica’s shoulder. He noticed Erica didn’t seem to be obeying the “be quiet” instruction. She sighed, moaned, and spoke quietly to no one. Bucky smiled and slipped easily into his release. Erica only knew by the shudder she felt against her back. She missed the fullness from Bucky’s cock as soon as he pulled out. Bucky laid Erica onto her back while moving to go down on her. He put a hand in the middle of her stomach to still her movement, and used the other to stroke inside her. Erica squirmed against the sheets with the maddeningly slow pace Bucky kept. She had no control over her body as she came. Bucky’s hand kept her on the bed until she calmed.

The pair lay in bed, drifting in and out of sleep until Bucky got up and pulled on a pair of shorts. Erica followed suit while Bucky sat on the bed waiting for her, “Nothing quite like a slow wake up fuck.”

Bucky laughed, “Makes for a good start to the night.” He stood up and walked into Erica’s arms.

Erica shook Bucky back and forth as she held him, “Very, very different than last night, Bucky. Last night everything was mixed together. All the thoughts and feelings. I swear, I could almost feel you come.” Erica’s body stiffened and she took a step back from Bucky. She remembered Steve’s words “you feel what your partner feels”. Then Bucky’s “If I feed right before sleep we can make love when I wake.” Her fingers shook while moving toward her neck. There was the slightest tingle and when she pressed it felt like a bruise that was almost healed. She took another step away from Bucky, “You fed from me last night?”

Bucky nodded slowly. He allowed Erica to slap his face and slowly licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of their mixed blood.

“I told you no.” Erica spoke forcefully, her anger pouring from her.

Bucky met Erica’s eyes and for the first time Erica felt afraid of him, “Your foolish mortal pride may very well be the death of us both. And rest assured if you are dead my body is mere inches from yours.” He encroached upon her, pushing her backward until she hit the wall, “You don’t seem to understand, Erica. They know of you. I did not feed from you to bind you to me. I fed from you so I can find you.”

Erica heard the words, but she didn’t care about the reasons. Her anger pushed her fear down, and she shoved Bucky away from her, heading toward the door. The roses on the table caught her attention, “Were those because you love me or because you felt guilty?”

“Both.”

“You’re a fucking bastard.” She swept the vase, watching it crash to the floor. Flowers, water, and broken glass scattered. With one last look at Bucky, Erica stormed out the door, slamming it behind her and bounding noisily down the stairs. Steve and Natasha had come out of the dining room with the sound of breaking glass and saw Erica coming. Erica pointed at them, “Don’t follow me. You all need to leave me the hell alone.” The front door shook on its hinges from the force of Erica’s leaving.

Natasha and Steve were still looking in confusion at the door when Bucky spoke, “Let her be.”

They turned their eyes to Bucky. Steve spoke, “Are you sure that’s safe?” He braced for an explosion that didn’t come.

“No, I’m not sure.” Bucky's voice was very calm as he tried to hide his own fear and sadness. He laid his hand over his stomach to try and will it to unclench.

Natasha was pissed, “Didn’t you hear a damn thing I said last night?”

Bucky dropped onto the couch, “Every word, Natasha. There are Paladins all over, no more Rogues have been seen, and I can find her.” He watched both of their eyebrows rise with awareness, “She gets to be angry with me.”

Steve sat down next to Bucky and Natasha stayed standing. “I take it she wasn’t . . . agreeable.”

“I didn’t ask.” Bucky looked at Steve, “I blurred the bite. Nothing else. She put some things together, then felt her neck.”

Natasha made a grunting noise, “Why didn’t you just wipe the memory and kill the after effects?”

He looked up at Natasha, “She’ll get over being pissed at me for feeding, but I’m not so sure she’d trust me again if I hid it all.” Bucky had thought long and hard about how to do this. If Erica knew he was feeding she would fight and Bucky wouldn’t allow that. He didn’t want feeding to be associated with anything violent and he wouldn’t risk injuring her, so he made sure Erica wouldn’t feel it. But Bucky couldn’t deceive his lover beyond that. He’d always told Erica he’d give her time until it was no longer safe, and Bucky had kept that promise. To conceal the entire thing would be a betrayal that neither would easily get over.

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “You did the right thing. I don’t think she would have ever been ready, but soon she’ll understand. Still don’t like her out alone.”

Bucky laid his hand over Steve’s, “She’s at her mother’s.”

~*~*~

“The bastard bit me.” Erica strode past her mother into the bathroom, turning her head to the side to see her neck. She couldn’t see anything.

Giada was beside her, “Of course he did.”

“I told him I didn’t want him too.” She got closer to the mirror, “Do you see anything?”

Her mother held her chin and turned her face, “No. He’s powerful enough that it should heal quickly, and you’re enough Alytos to do the rest.” She kissed her softly, “What did you expect?”

“He could have asked again.”

“And you would have said what?” Giada smiled, knowing her daughter’s answer, “You couldn’t stop being afraid, but now it’s done. Your aunt and uncle told me that Bucky would probably have to feed for the change to happen.” She was torn between happy and sad.

“That means I’ll have to leave here.”

She caressed her cheek, “All children leave eventually. I’m lucky that I never have to worry about you not finding your happily ever after. You’ll always be loved and taken care of. I’ll miss you, but you can come home and we can come to London.”

Erica snuggled into her mother’s arms, letting her hold her, “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. This won’t be the last time you’re angry with him. Go home and make up. He only did what he must to protect you and all his people.”

“Did he call here?” She half smiled at her words that so closely mimicked Bucky’s. She shook her head. “I’m going to walk around the vineyard. I need to think.”

~*~*~

Victoria was pleased to learn that Bucky would be returning to Europe soon. Bucky had left a good person in charge and checked in several times a night, but Victoria feared if Rogues knew the Chevalier was away they would stir up trouble. She was also anxious to meet Bucky’s mate.

Bucky could feel Erica’s anger diminishing. He didn’t reach out to her, choosing to let Erica come back on her own. Bucky returned to his correspondence then spent a while shopping. When they returned to London there were several things he wanted waiting for them. Some were things to make Erica feel more at home and others were just niceties for a new life. He bought enough to begin, with the intention that they would choose things together. Erica would be moving into a home that Bucky had lived in for hundreds of years. There was much work to be done to make it theirs.

It had been a few hours since Erica left and Bucky felt a pull to be with her. Nothing unbearable or unexpected. He understood now how Erica felt when Bucky slept, when Erica couldn’t feel him. Bucky could feel Erica though. She was still in the vineyard, sitting under the tree she’d fallen out of as a child.

Erica could feel Bucky checking on her. He’d done it several times. Erica had ignored him and been pleased that Bucky had respected her wish to be left alone. But now it had been hours. Erica reached out caressing Bucky with her thoughts. She hoped it worked.

Bucky smiled and wrapped around the dark blue thread. The comforting caress disappeared as suddenly as it began.

Steve saw the smile and relieved sigh, “All’s forgiven?”

“I don’t know about that, but she reached out.”

“Same thing.” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand, “Did you really doubt it wouldn’t be ok?”

“This hurt her and I don’t like hurting her.”

“As her guardian for the past two decades I’m glad to hear that.” They both laughed.

When Natasha came back in the room Steve updated her. Bucky reached out to ask Erica to come home. He frowned and looked at Natasha, “You taught her to shield too well, Natasha.”

Natasha’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

“I guess she’s not ready. I tried to reach her but couldn’t. She’s blocking me.” Natasha and Steve looked worried, “What’s wrong? You were to teach her to keep me away. You did a good job.”

The two exchanged a look, “Bucky, she shouldn’t be able to shield against you. When you were drunk . . . we tried to block you and couldn’t. There’s no way she can.”


	34. Erica Captured

Erica fought as best she could, but she was no match for the ones that grabbed her. She knew they were Alytos and assumed they were Rogues. Once her arms were restrained behind her back the landscape she’d grown up seeing disappeared. Her head swam and her eyes saw nothing for a few seconds. When the haze cleared she found herself in what she would describe as a dungeon. The floor was loose dirt, the walls were stone, and there was a large wooden table in the middle of the room. There were no chairs. She hadn’t noticed the chains on the wall until her ankles were fastened in them. The ones who’d kidnapped her stepped away and let others fasten her wrists. Initially her wrists remained in front of her, but quickly a chain was attached and they were hauled over her head. She was stretched just the slightest bit too far. Fear hit hard with the realization that this level of precision wasn’t reached without practice. She could see the men’s lips moving, but the only thing Erica could hear was her heart beating and the rush of blood in her veins.

They left her alone in the room. The moment of relief was ended when the room became pitch black. The darkness was suffocating. Erica had never known such a complete absence of light. She closed her eyes to shut out the dark. Bucky’s face floated through her mind and she tried to reach out to him, to connect with him.

A sultry, deep, but unmistakably feminine voice, spoke to her, “You can’t reach him from here, pet.” Her laugh sent shivers down Erica’s spine. “Relax. I’ll be there soon.”

This time Erica was happy to have silence. That voice screamed of evil. Panic was so close. Already her shoulders ached. The room stank of fear and something sharp and stale. Erica concentrated on calming her breathing.

Time meant nothing, but she thought it wasn’t long enough when the voice was back, “You’re not alone, you know? Many things like the dark. It’s like when you were a child and the light kept the monsters away. In the dark things come out of the ground. They wrap around your legs and climb you. Things come out of the walls and crawl down your arms. Don’t worry . . . a bite won’t hurt you. Unfortunately, they don’t stop at one.”

As she spoke Erica felt something circling her ankle. She tried to kick, but the chains didn’t give her enough lead. Whatever it was, whatever they were, they began to twine around her legs. Erica’s breathing picked up again. Something crawled quickly down her arm. She lost it on her shirt and felt more on her arms. Whatever was coming up her leg moved over her hip and up her top. She’d held snakes and this didn’t feel like that. This was bigger, and smaller, and warmer, and colder, and dry, and wet. Erica squirmed and tried to get away. She shrieked when she felt things crawling along her neck, and onto her face. Throwing her head back and forth did nothing to move them.

The first bite wasn’t bad. Really it felt no worse than a pinprick. Each successive bite increased the pain. Erica writhed and yelled for it to stop. She felt like she was being eaten alive in tiny chunks. Her own screams deafened her when the creatures inside her top struck. The sharp bite felt like a circle of razors. It cut through her flesh then began to suck.

Erica screamed until she couldn’t breathe and she had no voice left. Hot tears poured down her face and mixed with sweat. She was sure she was going to die. Hoped it would be soon.

In the blink of an eye it stopped. The pain and the dark were gone. At least a dozen people stood around the room laughing. The owner of the voice in her head walked forward, “You don’t like our games?” She ran a cold finger over one cheek, sweeping up the tears and sweat, then brought the moisture to her mouth, “Your fear is delicious.”

Erica had only seen her in a flash from Bucky’s mind, but she knew her. She whispered, “Sera”

Sera clapped her hands, “Excellent! You know who I am. Did your . . . lover . . . tell you of me?” She spat the word lover like it was poison. She didn’t wait for her answer before licking the other side of her face. “Mmmm, I’m hungry.” Erica pulled away. Sera ran a fingernail down her neck, “Oh Erica, you’re not food. You’re bait.”

The door opened and several people were dragged into the room. Each had a Rogue on each side. They fought to be released. Sera looked at the men standing nearby, nodded back toward Erica, “Strip her.”

Erica’s protests were ignored and her clothes were ripped from her. Sera busied herself looking over the new people. She picked one and had her brought closer to Erica. Returning to Erica, she turned her head to either side, ran her hand over her body, and felt the tender skin of her inner thighs. “I think you’re still too human to heal fast. Bucky’s not fed from you.”

“Like you said, I’m not food.” Erica met her eyes. She suddenly remembered that since Bucky had fed he could find her. Erica hid that thought deep so Sera wouldn’t have warning when he came.

Sera’s smile wasn’t at all friendly, “Maybe you should know what it’s like to be food.” She laid her hand in the middle of Erica’s chest, and motioned for them to bring the woman closer. Sera laid her mouth over the pulse in the woman’s neck and Erica felt the rush of fear surge through her chest. This time she knew it wasn’t hers; no harm would come to her. That took the edge off the panic, but the fear was there nonetheless. The woman screamed as Sera’s fangs ripped into her neck, a second later Erica echoed her scream. The knowledge that it wasn’t her didn’t help now. She could feel the searing hot pain in her neck and the vicious draw of Sera’s mouth. She could feel the woman’s panic, but it was one step away. God, how it hurt. The woman’s hand flung back and scratched at Erica. She heard her voice say “Help me”. Then nothing.

Sera backed away and the men let the woman fall to the ground. Erica shook her head to clear the woman’s pain, and found her own anger, “You didn’t have to kill her. You can feed without hurting her.”

Sera licked the blood from her lips, “Yes, but don’t you love the feeling when you know something’s wrong and are going to do it anyway.” She waved her hand around the room, “We are the one’s the nightmares come from. The blood may feed us, but the fear . . . it makes the meal so much better.”

Everyone began to feed. There were as many as four feeding from each person. The screams from the humans were matched by the moans from the Rogues. None of these humans were killed. Their exhausted bodies were led away one by one. The Rogues began to kiss and touch one another. Erica watched as the room filled with the sounds and smells of sex. Gender made no difference. Fingers, tongues, and cocks were used in every opening. In the middle of it all, receiving the most attention, was Sera. Erica wanted to look away, but couldn’t.

Once Sera had reached her end she walked back over to Erica, “I can see from your face that you’ve not been told everything. Bucky spent many years in my . . . company.” Laughter tore through the room. Erica couldn’t breathe with what she suddenly knew. “Now, you can contact your Bucky. Nothing more than who has you.”

Without effort Erica heard Bucky _Where are you?_

Sera’s fangs were against her breast, her tongue circling her nipple. That scared Erica more than anything she’d ever known. She did exactly as she was told _Sera has me._

Very far away Bucky closed his eyes and fell to his knees. Steve and Natasha were immediately beside him, asking what was wrong. Bucky’s head hung, “Sera has her.” Bucky felt the others touching him, holding him. He opened a connection he’d locked tight centuries ago and reached out to her _Let her go._

 _I don’t think so._ Her laughter filled Bucky’s head.

 _What do you want?_ He already knew the answer.

_You, of course._

_Fine. Bring her to me._

_That easy?_

_Yes._

_And you won’t fight those who come to take you?_

_No._

Sera smiled at Erica, “Your job is done.”

Bucky stood, “I’ve traded myself for Erica.”

Natasha grabbed his arm, “No. You can’t do this.” Natasha knew that Sera was the only thing Bucky truly feared.

“There’s no other way. I’m what she wants.” He hugged them, kissing them in turn, “I know you’ll find me.”

Four men appeared in the room with Erica between them. Bucky could feel her fear and that she was unhurt. “Come here, Bucky. It’s time to go home.” They shoved Erica onto the floor and grabbed Bucky.

Bucky let them bind his hands, “Take her to Victoria’s.” Then he was gone.


	35. Bucky Captured

Steve ran to her, “Erica, are you alright?” The woman was in a daze; eyes open, but nothing there. Steve glanced up to Natasha as he pulled Erica into his arms and rubbed her back and arms. “Come on, Erica. Come back.” He sat them on the couch and wrapped a blanket around Erica.

Erica sucked in a sudden deep breath. She grabbed Steve’s arm and looked around, figuring out where she was, “Oh god, Steve, don’t let him go to her.”

Natasha walked forward, “Too late.” She sat behind Steve and wrapped her arms around him. _Victoria, get us out of here._

In an instant they were in Greece at Victoria’s. Erica looked around at the hallway, still groggy, “Where are we?”

Steve handed Erica to the ones rushing toward them. “The Royal Palace, as it were.” He kissed Erica’s forehead, “Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” The men pointed Natasha and Steve toward a closed door and took Erica off toward the upstairs bedrooms.

Victoria looked like shit. Her hair was tangled and she wore a ratty pair of pajamas. She ran to the pair and hugged them, “Paladins from all over have been sent. We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready.”

Steve shook his head, “You’re not going anywhere. We can’t afford to lose you both and it’s not a risk worth taking.”

Natasha glared at him, “Stop talking like Bucky’s already lost.”

The expression on Natasha’s face made Steve hurt. He held Natasha’s face in his hands, kissing her softly, “We’ll find Bucky and he’ll be fine.”

Natasha clung to Steve like she was afraid to let go. No one heard the words they whispered to one another.

Victoria let them have their privacy before speaking. “Fine. But you two had best find him. I’ll take care of Erica. If she knows anything that can help I’ll let you know.”

~*~*~*~

Bucky met Sera’s eyes, “I wish I could say it’s nice to see you.”

She smiled at him then looked to the others, “How many stops did you make to cover your tracks?”

“Thirteen, my lady.”

Bucky groaned and rolled his eyes, “Seriously, Sera. Thirteen? No wonder the humans have such fucked up ideas.”

For the first time she addressed him, “Some things only work because others believe them, Bucky. And we were meant to scare them.”

“No, we weren’t meant to scare anyone. We were meant to co-exist and protect. Most of our people live unnoticed. You have perverted everything.”

“Including you?” She moved in to kiss him and met his turned cheek, “You’ve grown much since leaving me.”

“And you have not.” Bucky had his shields shut tight against her. He kept his fear locked behind them.

“Maybe not, but my anger with you has. Before I wanted to humiliate you for judging me. Rejecting what we could have been. Made sure you got what you least liked, but you learned to feed off it all. That’s not what I want from you now.” She nodded to the men.

Bucky was laid upon the wooden table. His ankles and wrists were bound at each corner with silver shackles. The table wasn’t long enough to hold him tight and he could move slightly. Once secured he was stripped of his clothes.

Sera stood even with his chest, “You are still the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” She ran her hand along his cheek, to his chest and down. Her touch was a caress and her eyes held longing. Bucky pulled away as her fingers trailed over his hip. Her eyes flew to his, years worth of anger returned to them. “Don’t fight and it won’t hurt. Anymore than it has to.” She turned her back on him, “Come.”

With that one word the entire room converged upon him. Bucky tasted the bitterness of fear in the back of his throat. Hands touched him all over. There was no way to get away. Moving in any direction took him away from some, but nearer to others. He felt touches along his neck, arms, chest, stomach, and his legs. Tentative touch gave way to harder contact. His knees were pulled apart and held while fingers explored the pulse of his inner thigh. Eventually they moved lower.

Fingers changed to mouths. All the places that fingers had found, lips and tongues took over investigating. As they delved between his legs he jerked and yelled, “Stop!”

Contact halted. Sera made her way toward his head and ran her fingers back and forth over his bicep, “I told you not to fight.”

Everyone backed away to allow eight men to step forward. Two positioned themselves at each limb. One man held his arm against the wood, and the other raised a sword high. He drove the blade through Bucky’s bicep, pinning him to the table. Bucky screamed in pain. He was given no time to recover before the other arm was speared. He arched off the table only to be pulled back down. His knees were spread and turned out. The swords sliced through his thighs.

Sera bent over, her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her hands. She waited until the screams dissipated to panting breaths. “Should have listened, Bucky.” She wiped the red line on his bicep and licked his blood off her finger. “”The wounds will heal. Unfortunately they’ll heal around the blades, and removing them hurts worse.”

Bucky turned his face to her. He would not beg. “Do what you wish with me. You’ll never have what you really want.”

They both knew what she really wanted. Bucky would never love her, would never be hers. The smile left her face, “I know. So this will have to do.”

She moved away and the others moved back in.

~*~*~*~

Victoria walked down the hall in long strides. She didn’t know what she was going to say to the woman she’d never met and only knew from her friend. Victoria knocked and waited until she was told to enter.

It had taken Erica several minutes to get her feet back. Since then she’d been pacing the room like a caged animal. When the knock came she wanted to yank the person into the room and demand answers. Victoria’s presence filled the room. Erica knew who she was instantly and found herself looking down, “You don’t look like I expected.”

Victoria sat down on the couch, “Yeah, I look like shit. I wish we were meeting under different circumstances.”

“Where is he?” Erica didn’t breathe.

Victoria met her eyes, seeing the fear and sadness there, “I don’t know. Natasha, Steve, and some of Bucky’s people are trying to find him. They’ve drunk of his blood and can track him. I’m sure Sera’s people moved him several times. If anyone can find him, Natasha and Steve can.”

“Will he be ok?”

“If they find him soon enough.” Victoria dropped her eyes, “I wish I could do more to allay your fears, but they’re the same as mine. He survived with her a very, very long time before. He’s much more powerful now.” Victoria looked sideways at Erica, “I was the one who found him last time. Did you know that?”

Erica shook her head, “No. He didn’t talk about it.” She paused for a minute, thankful that Victoria was giving her time to get it out, “She showed me what she did to him.”

“You probably know more than anyone then. Which is as it should be.”

“This is my fault. I ran away. He fed from me and I was mad. He told me they knew about me and I left anyway. So fucking stupid. He said I was going to end up killing us both and he was right.” Erica slumped against the couch back.

Victoria couldn’t argue. She reached out and laid her hand over Erica’s, “Don’t let your guilt eat you and don’t count him out yet.” Victoria stood and headed toward the door, “While you’re here make yourself at home. No one knows more than you tell them. You’re Bucky’s mate and will be treated as such. Ask for it and it’s yours.”

Erica never thought she’d fall asleep, but her body had other ideas. A knock on her door woke her up over twelve hours after she’d lain down. A dark blue robe lay across the foot of the bed. She didn’t question, and wrapped it around herself before opening the door. Jay smiled, “Thought you might want some breakfast.”

“And a familiar face.” Erica didn’t realize how hungry she was. The plate was gone in a flash. While Erica ate Jay gave her the run down on how Victoria’s home worked. Everyone was worried about Bucky, but excited to meet Erica. Jay explained that she held a very high place here. Only Victoria and her mate, David, were above her. “I don’t feel much like meeting anyone.”

“You need to.” Jay had expected this. “There’s a political piece to this. You have certain responsibilities, especially with Bucky missing. No one will question you or ask anything of you. These are your people. You’ll be by Bucky’s side when he rules. If you stay holed up in here it’ll be like your rejecting them. And, I know you don’t believe this, but you’ll feel better.”

Erica didn’t believe that. All she wanted to do was be alone. She felt scared, and anxious, and guilty. It was almost crushing and making small talk with strangers was the last thing she wanted to do. But Jay had said she had responsibilities with Bucky missing. She had to do this for Bucky. Taking a deep breath she nodded, “Ok. I need to shower and find my clothes.”

Jay pointed to a trunk across the room. “Tim and I threw a bunch of your stuff in there. Towels and everything else are in the bathroom.” Erica stood and headed toward the bathroom. Jay’s voice stopped her “Erica, this is how we survive. By working together and supporting each other. Everyone’s afraid for him. A lot of the people here were there when Bucky got away from her the first time. They need you as much as you need them.”

She nodded again, “I’ll be right out.” She concentrated on the present while she washed the last twenty four hours off her body. She wondered how long she’d feel those things crawling on her, especially since she knew nothing was really crawling on her. She shook her head to clear the memory and get back to the present. Today she would begin a new life. She would do the best she could remembering names and be optimistic. When Bucky returned they would lock themselves in these rooms, have tremendous make up/”thank fuck your safe” sex, Erica wouldn’t deny him feeding. Then Erica would share him with the others. Bucky would be proud of her.


	36. Rescue

Erica was sure that she was wearing a trough in what she imagined were ridiculously expensive wood floors. Jay had shown her around the estate and assured her that there was no threat at Victoria’s, but Erica couldn’t make herself leave the house again. Often she thought of walking down to the beach, or exploring the trails in the woods, but what if that was when Bucky came back. Instead she got lots of exercise walking the same path over and over in her room. She’d also made frequent trips up the stairs to check with Victoria if she’d heard anything. It had always been the same; they hadn’t lost his trail, and were getting closer. There was awkward silence between the two women; neither knowing what to make of the other. Not knowing what to say.

On the third night Natasha and Steve were certain they’d found him. They watched the house for an hour noting the comings and going of people, sensing their kind. This place lacked many of the precautions that they would have put in place and was presumed to be one of many hideouts. Rogues rarely stayed in one place for too long. They kept several small houses dispersed across the lands. There was only one floor and a basement. Bucky would be there.

Steve would be in charge of the attack. He and Natasha stationed themselves at the back door and sent the others to every door and window. On Steve’s command they broke into the house. The plan had been to take out as many as possible before they could warn the rest. That would be counted as a success. They were to the center of the house before any real opposition was found. By the way they defended a door Steve knew that’s where they needed to go. The closer they got the more determined they were to get through.

There was no element of surprise to their entrance to the basement and this was where the Paladins lost their first man. There were less than a half dozen Rogues in the basement, but they held the area and the Paladins coming down the stairs were open targets. The fiercest warrior in the group of Rogues was a woman. She was the one who’d killed one of them. Natasha reached her first.

Steve killed the Rogue he was battling and saw, “Natasha, that’s Sera.”

The momentary pause at the surprise of hearing her name gave Natasha all the time she needed. She was able to grab her arm, move behind her, and secure the second arm. She pulled tight and hard, lifting her onto her toes, “Where is he?”

Sera watched the last of her men fall, their heads separated from their bodies. She’d avoided this for years. She’d been hunted and escaped them all. At least she would get the satisfaction of them seeing their precious Bucky. She laughed manically, “That door.”

Steve and Natasha looked at the door then each other. Natasha handed her off to another man, who used chains to bind her. They opened the door slowly, cautious of being ambushed. Caution disappeared when they saw him. Both screamed Bucky’s name and ran for the table. They laid their hands on him, shaking with anger and tears. Natasha met Steve’s eyes, “He’s alive.”

Sera’s laughter came from behind them, “He hasn’t been alive in over a thousand years.”

Natasha rose and flew to her, “You utter bitch. All this because he wouldn’t kill for you.” Sera shrugged her shoulders grinning. Natasha ripped open the front of her dress, “I will kill for him.” She used her knife to slice into her stomach below her ribs then shoved her hand up under her ribs until she found her heart. Sera screamed and thrashed. In one swift motion Natasha ripped her heart out of her body. Sera sagged against the man behind her. Natasha pushed his shoulder, letting Sera fall to the ground. Blood soaked into the dirt beneath her.

When Natasha turned she found Steve had sliced into his own wrist and held it over Bucky’s mouth. It seemed like forever before Bucky sealed his mouth over the cut and drank. Steve met Natasha’s eyes, “He’s healed around the swords. We’ll have to pull them out. I thought he should feed first. He’s going to lose more blood”

Natasha nodded, “Let me.”

Steve shook his head, “No, let the others. You need to get him back to Victoria.” Steve pulled his wrist away and motioned for another to step in.

Natasha stroked Bucky’s hair away from his beautiful face, “It’s alright, Bucky. She can’t touch you now.” She watched Steve and another jump on the table and grab the swords. “They’re going to pull the swords out. I imagine it will hurt like hell. Then I’ll take you away. Hold on for us.”

Bucky had not opened his eyes or made a sound since they found him, but when they ripped the swords from his flesh his eyes flew open, he arched against the table, and a scream tore through him. Blood poured from the wounds. Bucky collapsed back against the table as silent as before.

Natasha tore her shirt and wrapped it around Bucky’s arms. Steve did the Same for his legs, “Go Natasha, take him. I’ll finish here.”

Natasha gathered Bucky in her arms and used Victoria’s power to disappear. She arrived in the hallway screaming Victoria’s name. She was coming down the stairs when she saw them, “Fuck. What did they do to him?” Blood was everywhere. She led Natasha down into the healing rooms where she laid Bucky on a soft high bed. Natasha slapped the Healer’s hand away, taking the rag from him. Victoria nodded at the Healer to let Natasha be, “Where is Sera?”

Natasha never looked up, “I killed her.”

Steve burst through the door, “And I killed her again. Just to be sure.” He quickly told them that he’d cut off her head and gave orders to the others that they burn down the house, but burn her separately and scatter her remains in all directions as far apart as possible. “Has he woken again?”

Natasha shook her head and wrung out the rag. As she went to wipe the wound on Bucky’s bicep a hand grabbed her wrist. Bucky’s hand. He yelled, “No!”

Steve and Victoria moved to immobilize Bucky. Natasha lay a hand against his face, “Shh, it’s ok. We have you. Sera is dead. You must let us care for you.”

Bucky seemed to recognize Natasha and laid back down, “Erica?”

Victoria laid a hand on Bucky’s leg, “She’s on her way.”

Bucky convulsed as Steve cleaned off one of his thighs, tears running down his cheeks, “Oh god, it hurts.”

The Healer stepped in, “Sleep, Bucky.” He laid his hand over Bucky’s eyes and the man relaxed.

~*~*~*~

Erica felt Bucky come into the mansion. She couldn’t tell if it was being able to sense him, or the tension that filled the air. She threw on the robe by the bed and left her room. In the hallway she felt more in the air . . . panic. Someone she hadn’t met moved quickly past her, “He’s being taken to the healing chamber. You can follow me.”

She said thank you and fell into step with him. As they got closer there were more people. More voices in the hallways. The man she was following stopped outside the door with the others and nodded. Erica took that to mean she should enter. She walked slower now, afraid of what she would find. Sera had Bucky for three days. Erica had been with Sera for a few hours and she was still terrified. She couldn’t imagine what she’d done to Bucky, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Erica pushed the large oak door open. As she walked inside the others lining the wall looked at her. She stopped. The power swirling around the room took her breath away and left her unable to move. Until she saw Bucky.

Bucky lay with only a white sheet over his hips. Steve, Natasha, and Victoria stood around him. Erica watched and never saw him move. A shaky whisper came out much louder in the cavernous room, “Bucky?” The others looked at her, but still Bucky didn’t move. Erica tasted panic rancid in the back of her throat and took off running toward him. Without a thought, she grabbed a hand and pressed it to her chest, “Bucky?”

Natasha had laid her hands on Bucky’s chest, “He’s been sent to sleep.”

Steve moved behind Erica and laid his hands on her shoulders. Erica looked at Bucky’s body. He was covered with marks. The dark deep indentations from fangs were plainly visible. There were straight wounds in each bicep and thigh. His wrists and ankles were bloody from something binding him. Her eyes were drawn back to the bites, there were so many. She looked up to Victoria, “They fed from him?”

Victoria shook her head, “No.”

She grew angry, “I see the bites. They fed from him. Did they bleed him dry?”

Steve leaned toward her ear and gripped her shoulders tighter, “They didn’t feed, Erica. There are too many bites. Had they fed there would be four, no more than six bites.”

She kept a hold of Bucky’s hand, but turned to see Steve, “Then what did they do?”

Steve locked eyes with her, “They tasted him.”

She felt the color drain from her face and she looked at the sheer number on every inch of Bucky’s body, “Did it hurt?”

Steve wrapped an arm around Erica’s waist and her shoulders, “Yes.”

“Why, why did they do this?” Erica collapsed against Steve and understood why’d he’d wrapped around her.

Victoria came to her, “Sera loved him long ago. What she showed you was because he wouldn’t kill for her. This was because he escaped.”

“He traded himself for me.” She’d never felt guiltier.

Natasha looked up angrily, “Would you have lived through this?”

Erica’s anger struck out at Natasha and she was surprised by the show of power she didn’t know she had. “No, will he?”

Victoria felt the power rush as well, “Yes. He will heal.”

“When he was injured before he changed to a leopard and healed quickly.”

Steve spoke quietly, “He’s too hurt to change. Victoria’s Healer will treat the wounds then we will let Bucky sleep. He will rise when he’s healed.”

“What about feeding?”

Victoria was pleased that Erica was able to question and keep her head, “For the time being the earth will feed him. Our people gave him blood, fed him when they freed him. We’ll feed him power before he’s laid in the ground. He’ll be fine until he rises.” Victoria moved aside, whispering to Erica, “Speak to him. He’ll feel you.”

Erica stepped forward, keeping Bucky’s hand and laying her other hand on Bucky’s face, “I’m so sorry. I love you.” She kissed Bucky’s lips softly. Bucky was still warm from the feeding. She saw the rag in Natasha’s hand and reached out for it, “He’s mine.”

Natasha glanced at Steve and Victoria. Victoria nodded. Bucky’s wounds would need to be cleaned, and it was Erica’s place to care for him. Erica rinsed out the rag in the basin, and began wiping each bite gently. She noticed that everyone had backed away. The man she assumed was the Healer replaced the basin frequently, keeping clean water ready. Erica saw him adding things to each batch.

The three stood against the wall silently watching. Erica’s face was drawn in concentration on her task and silent tears dropped from her jaw. Steve sighed out a deep breath, “This is breaking my heart.”

Erica had made it down to Bucky’s feet. She walked back to Bucky’s torso and turned him slightly to see if there were marks further back. He’d been kept on his back, but the angle he’d been held allowed for bites a bit under him. She closed her eyes to block out the sight. Erica had just needed a few seconds to see her Bucky unmarked before she could face it again. Doing this alone would take longer. She looked at the three standing against the wall, “Will you help me, Natasha?”

Natasha was surprised Erica had asked her and not Steve. It didn’t stop her from being angry with the young woman. She stood on the opposite side from Erica, and rolled Bucky to his side, holding his shoulder and hip. Erica saw the concern on Natasha’s face, “You’re his second, you should be the one to help.”

“Thank you.” Natasha wasn’t sure if Erica had read her or not.

Erica methodically worked her way down Bucky’s side. When Erica was done Natasha laid Bucky back. Erica handed Natasha the rag and pulled Bucky to his other side, letting Natasha finish cleaning the wounds Erica couldn’t reach. Behind them Steve smiled. He understood Natasha’s anger and he understood Erica’s desire to care for her mate. He could feel Natasha’s respect for Erica increase as she allowed Natasha to help. Steve was proud of Erica for realizing that while Bucky was her mate, he was also important to others. Caring for him was more than only Erica’s responsibility. Natasha needed to do this as much as Erica. The pair shared a look as they finished.

Victoria stepped forward and ran her fingers through Bucky’s hair. This was difficult for her too. She made eye contact with Erica “There is nothing else you can do right now. Let us tend to him.” Erica shook her head; she didn’t want to leave him. “Erica, had they not found him this quickly it would have been too late. Things must be done. Natasha, myself, and the others will give him our power to help him heal. You are not our kind yet. You can not stay.”

Steve touched her arm, “All the power is too dangerous for you. I promise I’ll take care of him. Have I ever lied to you?”

“You’ve never lied to me.”

“Go back to your rooms. I’ll come to you once he rests. I promise, he will be fine in time.”

Erica nodded. She laid her cheek against Bucky’s and whispered in his ear, “I won’t be far away and I’ll be back as soon as they let me. I love you, Bucky.” Erica kissed his lips again before leaving without another word.


	37. Healing Chamber

This time the trek around her bedroom path was different. Erica had known that once Bucky was back she’d be ecstatic. She was defeated to find that wasn’t so. She should have been, but seeing her mate bloody and cover in wounds was almost worse than not knowing. Really, Erica didn’t know much anyway. If anyone looked at her they would never know the hell that Sera subjected her too. With the wounds on Bucky, Erica was terrified of what else was hidden. The thought of all those people biting him while Bucky screamed made Erica’s stomach constrict. She ran for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before vomiting.

That was how Steve found her. He’d knocked on the door and burst in when no one answered. He could see Erica sitting in the floor, her arm cushioning her head on the seat. Steve wet a washcloth and sat down in front of Erica. When Erica took the cloth Steve spoke, “How ya doing?”

Erica wiped off her face, the cool water helped the queasiness, “Not that good. You?”

Steve laughed, “I’ve had better days.”

The two couldn’t stop laughing for several minutes. When they did the silence felt like a wet blanket over them. Erica smiled weakly, “Thank you for getting him.”

Steve shook his head, “Just doing my job.” He waited for Erica.

“What happened to Sera?” He watched Steve’s lips turn to a smile.

“It’s impossible to be any more dead that she is.”

Erica nodded, “You said they tasted him. Explain that to me.”

They were still sitting in the floor and Steve leaned against the wall, “They drained his power that way. I think Sera allowed all her people to taste of it. But they never took enough to kill him. As they drained off his power the other wounds would hurt and he wouldn’t be able to fight. Silver chains bound his ankles and wrists, swords were driven through his arms and legs.” Erica felt another wave of nausea begin. “That held him until the tasting could deplete him. They hadn’t been removed when we arrived. We found him chained and speared to a wooden table in the basement.”

Erica had seen that table. She went quickly to her knees and threw up again. When she sank back to the floor her whole body was shaking, “They tortured him.”

Steve had moved closer, and was rubbing circles on Erica’s back. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, this was the first time he’d had time to let this sink in, “Yes.”

When Erica saw the tears streaming down Steve’s face she reached for him. Hearing this was horrible and Steve had seen it all. They held onto each other and let the tears wash over them.

Neither of them had heard the door, so they jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around them both. “Shit, almost got me.” Natasha had moved her head just in time to avoid the back of Steve’s hitting her in the mouth. “Guess I don’t have to ask what you two were talking about?”

Erica’s questions weren’t done, “Was he awake?”

Steve cut his eyes to Natasha. Natasha’s eyes were brimming with tears, “He woke up for a second when Steve and Will pulled the swords out. Then he woke up when I got him here. He said your name. Victoria told him you were on your way. Cleaning his wounds hurt and the Healer sent him to sleep. He hasn’t been allowed to wake up. He was very weak so it’ll take some time to heal. And who knows what sort of mind fuck she did.”

“Erica, how are you? Did she hurt you?” It occurred to Steve that he hadn’t asked.

“Just scared the hell out of me. She killed someone and made it where I felt the woman’s pain and some illusion that things were crawling on me, biting me.” She shivered and rubbed her arms with the memory. She looked at Natasha, “She showed me what she did to him before. I saw what she let them to do to him. You knew?”

“That’s why we had to find him.” More tears slid over Natasha’s cheeks. Natasha made a decision to break Bucky’s confidence, “He would tell you that it wasn’t all bad. Some of it he enjoyed and a lot of he doesn’t remember. It made him strong and fiercely protective of others. He knows what it’s like to be powerless. The worst for him was feeling like his own body betrayed him. Even when he said no, his body said yes. Maybe that was his body’s way to survive, to feed. That’s the only scar he has.”

Erica felt her tears start again. Steve immediately grabbed her and held her tight. Natasha wrapped around them both. A voice came from outside the bathroom, “Thank god, I hate to cry alone.” Victoria sat down in the floor and joined in on the hug and tears.

It was a relief for all of them to get some of the emotion out. They hung onto each other and comforted each other. Erica understood now what Jay had said about them supporting each other. This was the best she’d felt since she’d arrived. She still felt like shit, but she wasn’t alone. At that thought, her head popped up, “Who’s with Bucky?”

Victoria wiped at her eyes, “The Healer. He’s fine.”

Before Victoria finished Erica was up and running out the door. The other’s sprinted out into hall and saw her heading in the direction of the Healing Chamber. They followed her.

Erica burst through the door to the Chamber. The bed was gone and the room was eerily quiet. Where the bed had been the loose dirt looked like it had been smoothed, too perfect. Erica couldn’t help but make the comparison to a grave. She shivered and nodded to the Healer. She noticed there was an area set up like a small living room. Too far away. Erica walked to the edge of the loose dirt and sat down, legs crossed. She ran her fingers through the dirt, imagining Bucky could feel the caress. Tears made tiny muddy places.

Steve, Natasha, and Victoria entered the room. Steve’s stomach tightened again. He could feel Erica’s sadness and her guilt. Steve moved forward and sat down beside her. Erica immediately leaned into him. Steve put an arm around her, as she laid her head on Steve’s shoulder. Victoria and Natasha went to them. Natasha sat down next to Steve, taking his hand. Victoria sat on the other side of Erica.

“I don’t want him to be alone.” The other three knew that Bucky had absolutely no awareness of anything right now. They also knew that this was about Erica and no one said a word. Erica ran her fingers through the dirt again, “I’ll stay with him.”

Victoria had to disagree, “You’ll exhaust yourself. I’ll make sure he’s not left alone.”

“I want one of us to be with him.”

“Of course.” Victoria laid her hand on Erica’s leg, “If he starts to wake we’ll let you know immediately.”

Erica looked at Victoria, “Thank you. I know that all this is my fault. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t understand how dangerous. Because I was stupid . . .” She looked at Steve and Natasha, “I’m sorry you two had to do that. It had to be horrible. I could have cost so many lives. I’m sorry.”

Victoria turned Erica’s face to her, “I agreed to letting you stay with your family instead of being brought here. Bucky chose not to feed from you and end this weeks ago. Natasha didn’t confront him until the other night. Steve didn’t follow you.” She laid her forehead against Erica’s, “We all did what we thought was best.”

They all had a part in what had happened. No one was guiltier than the other. Steve chuckled, “He’s going to be ok and we’re all sitting here feeling like shit.”

Natasha kissed Steve’s hand, “Because we love him.”

Victoria used Erica’s shoulder to help her stand up, “I’m guessing Erica wants the first shift?” Erica nodded.

Steve looked up, “I’ll take the second one.” Victoria heard the rest of Steve’s thought in his head _I want to stay with Erica a little longer, make sure she’s ok._

Victoria expected that _It’s been a rough couple of days, will you be alright without the down time?_

He hadn’t truly slept since Bucky was taken. _Yeah, I’ve got another night in me. Tomorrow I’ll need to crash._

Victoria nudged Natasha, “Come on, we need to die tonight, so he can tomorrow.”

With a quick kiss for Steve, Natasha was gone.

Steve turned back to Erica, “Do you want to sleep? I’ll stay up for awhile.” Erica shook her head. “Ok, I’m going to hit the couch. If you need anything, even to talk, wake me up.”

“I will. Thank you, Steve.”

Steve pulled Erica back into a hug, “He’s strong. This will be over and fine. She can’t hurt him again.”

Erica nodded, “How did she know about me? Where he was?”

“Good question.” With all the worry about finding Bucky they hadn’t thought about how Sera had found her. That would be first on the list of things to do tomorrow. Tonight they all needed to rest. If there was someone amongst them who’d given Bucky to Sera that person would have to be found. They’d need clear heads to figure this out and escape wasn’t an option.

~*~*~

Steve took over a few hours later and only woke Erica when he needed to go feed. When he came back Steve saw Erica standing with the Healer, both of them adding things to the ground. Erica looked up, “I don’t know how, but I just know what he needs.”

Victoria and Natasha had walked in. The Healer met Victoria’s eyes, “Nothing I would use, but she may be onto something.” Victoria understood the silent message _nothing that could hurt him._ Not that Victoria thought Erica would do anything to hurt Bucky on purpose, but her ignorance had proven dangerous.

Victoria smiled at Erica, “You’ll be of great use to our people. Without the change you have skills.”

“Thank you” Erica liked feeling usefu, and as if she were making amends. Helping lessened her guilt.

Victoria waited until they were done then went to Erica and sent her off to her rooms for some real sleep. She’d convinced the young woman that wearing herself out wasn’t helping anyone. Victoria would handle the next shift and let Steve and Natasha have some time together before Steve slept. Erica tried to argue, but her yawn made it obvious they were right.

Once Erica was gone Steve turned to the other two, “We need to find out who gave him to Sera.”

Victoria smiled, “I thought of that last night and have my people searching.”


	38. Awake

Erica walked back into the healing chamber to find Victoria, Natasha, and Steve deep in conversation. “You three look intense.” She’d slept well once back in her rooms and felt calmer now.

“We’re talking about when he wakes up.”

Erica bent over the loose dirt and ran her fingers over where she guessed Bucky’s body to be, “Don’t you think that conversation should happen with me present?” She didn’t raise her voice or even look at them when she said it. She felt angry that she’d been excluded, but decided showing that wouldn’t be helpful. She’d get her point across anyway.

Victoria smiled then laughed, “You’re right. We should have waited for you.”

Steve welcomed Erica with a hug, “Just talking.”

“What happened last time?”

The three looked at each other, neither really sure about this. Victoria decided this must be her story to tell, “I had our people around to feed him. No one knew if he’d be insane when he woke. He wasn’t and he feed off blood, but it wasn’t enough. He needed sex. I doubt this time will be different.”

The Healer spoke, “As with last time he shouldn’t be left alone with whomever he feeds from.”

Victoria looked behind her, “Why?”

“We don’t know what happened to him this time either, but he knew Sera had him. Even if she did nothing, he’d be battling fear of what she could do. That’s worse than not knowing. I can’t guarantee his sanity. If anything it’s more at risk.” It wasn’t good news, but it was honest.

Natasha and Steve hung their heads, eyes closed. Victoria frowned and kept eye contact with the Healer. Erica sank to the ground, stroking the dirt again. Moments passed and she looked at Steve, “You promised me he’d be fine.”

Steve brought in strength from the others, “He will be. We’ll feed him. We’ve got the Queen, the incoming King’s second, a strong guard, and his mate. There’s nothing more powerful than the four of us.”

Natasha grumbled, “You know damn well he’s not going to let three of us feed him the way he needs.”

Silence fell over the room. They did know. Bucky could suck every Alytos in the house dry, but what he needed was to feed from his mate. Sex and blood. Erica didn’t look up from the ground, “I’ll feed him whatever he needs.” No one said anything, and the three exchanged looks. Did Erica understand? Before anyone could ask Erica spoke again, “Yes, I understand. He’ll feed off my blood as we fuck.” She looked to the Healer, “Make love might be the wrong word.”

The Healer nodded, “I can’t be sure he can make it pleasurable for you, or that he won’t hurt you.”

Erica smiled, “I’m not afraid of him.”

Steve took a step forward, “You won’t be left alone with him. Just in case.”

“You’re going to watch us fuck?”

All three nodded, “Yes.”

Erica let out a mirthless laugh. Victoria explained, “Last time he hurt no one, but he feed from Alytos. You’re not. His need may be fine for us, but not for you. Yet.”

One more thing for Erica to feel guilty about. Had Erica allowed Bucky to feed earlier the change would have happened and this wouldn’t be an issue. This changed nothing. She stood up and joined the other three, “This is how it works with mates. We live or die by the strength of the other. I understand your concern, and I’ll let you do whatever you need to do, but he won’t hurt me. There’s no way he ever could. He’ll take what he needs and do what ever it takes to make sure I’m ok.”

Victoria pulled Erica into her arms, “So now we wait.”

~*~*~*~

A week later Erica was summoned to the healing chamber. She’d only left Bucky a few hours ago. A mattress lay next to the loose dirt, and the air in the room was thick with tension. “What’s wrong?”

Steve looked up, “He’s waking up. And he’s pissed.”

Erica reached out and could feel her lover again. She smiled, “He’s not pissed. He’s scared and hungry.”

“Coming out as angry. Better get yourself ready.” Victoria pointed to a door where Erica could undress with some privacy, or the illusion of it.

Once Erica was out of the room, Natasha growled, “She has no idea what could happen.”

Steve grabbed Natasha’s arm and pulled her around, “It doesn’t matter. If we lose one we lose them both. We’re gonna have to trust Erica.”

Natasha tsked, “That’s worked well so far.”

“Get over it, Natasha! It’s not personal. She’s a scared kid who was told her whole world was different. She loves Bucky. In another five minutes she could be dead and she doesn’t care. Give her some fucking credit.” Steve had the most to lose. Natasha and Victoria would lose Bucky, but Steve was the only would who would grieve for Erica. He protected Erica her whole life and there was nothing he could do here.

Natasha pulled away from Steve and leaned against the wall, arms crossed angrily over her chest.

Erica came out dressed only in a robe and sat down on the mattress. No one spoke. They were all lost in their own thoughts and emotions. Erica kept up a constant flow of thoughts asking Bucky to come back to her. She watched in amazement as the dirt began to bubble and roll away from the middle, filling in under Bucky’s body until he lay on top of it all. Bucky breathed fast and hard, looking around the room, but not seeing anything. Erica felt the panic from him. She reached for Bucky’s hand and pulled his attention to her. She hoped her voice would ground him, “I’m here, baby. I love you. Take what you need from me. I’m not afraid anymore.”

Bucky dove onto Erica, pushing her back on the mattress. Their mouths crashed together in a bruising kiss. In a flash Erica’s legs were spread wide and Bucky drove into her. Both screamed.

Erica had been right. When Bucky rose the other three were overwhelmed with his fear. They staggered back, reaching to each other for stability. Wave after wave of terror rolled off Bucky even as he was joined with Erica. Only it wasn’t fear of what Sera could do to him, but fear that he’d not see Erica again. Fear of Sera might have crippled him, but he could fight to get back to his mate. The fear didn’t decrease as they fucked in front of the others. Erica seemed to take on some of the fear and use it hold Bucky, she took away that which would overwhelm them both, leaving something they could handle.

It was violent and beautiful at the same time. Erica rode out the pounding thrusts into her body scratching and screaming. Sweat flowed off them both as steady as the moans of pleasure. Bucky sat back on his knees, hitching Erica’s thighs onto his. Bucky watched his cock slam into her. He was relentless, Erica felt like she was being split in half, and arched off the mattress. She used her arms to push them over, straddling Bucky, taking some of the control.

No one would have thought it possible, but Erica fucked herself on Bucky’s cock as hard as Bucky had pounded into her. She rode him hard enough to make the other men in the room wince. It seemed to go on forever and there was no warning before Bucky rose up to wrench Erica’s head to the side and strike.

Steve lunged forward at the sound of Erica’s anguished scream. Victoria caught him and shook his head, “She’s ok. Trust them.”

Erica’s nails drew blood across Bucky’s back as orgasm after orgasm wracked their abused bodies. Bucky pulsed into Erica with each draw on her neck. Just as Victoria was ready to intervene Bucky pulled away from Erica’s neck and the pair collapsed. Bucky lay still with Erica’s body held tight to him. Both of them gasping for breath.

The tension in the room cleared and the others made a quiet exit. There was no longer a need for them.

Erica ran her fingers through Bucky’s hair, soothing him. Bucky slowly came back to himself and raised his head, realizing what he’d done, “Oh god, Erica, are you alright? I’m sorry.”

Erica pushed Bucky’s head back down, laying her head on his shoulder, “Shh, I’m fine. Everyone’s been worried about you. How do you feel?”

He decided to allow the diversion for now, “Tired. Everything hurts.”

“The Healer said it would take a couple days to get your strength back. Do you remember what happened?” She quickly added, “You don’t have to talk about it.”

Fear flared in Bucky again, “I fought when they touched me.” After what they’d just done Erica deserved to know. He let Erica see the fingers and mouths on him.

Erica squeezed him tight, “I’m sorry.”

Bucky shook his head, “That was all. I think she let them knowing I’d fight. All along she’d planned the swords. This way she could make me think it was my fault.” He paused, “But it wasn’t.” He swallowed hard and continued, “I remember all the bites. Never more than a taste. After a few hours I drifted in and out. I was allowed to feed, then the biting started again. I knew I just had to hold on until Steve and Natasha found me.”

Erica let the tears flow down the side of her face, “You were back with us in three days.”

Bucky was crying too, but that made him laugh, “They’re good. So much better than two hundred years.” They held onto each other laughing and crying for several minutes. Bucky looked at Erica’s neck where he’d feed from her. The skin was sealed, but there was an ugly bruise. “I haven’t made a mess like that since the first month. I never wanted you to know feeding and violence.”

“It was worth it save you. In a few days it’ll be gone, but you’ll still be mine.”

“God, I love you. Thank you.” Bucky kissed his mate gently, letting the emotions pour over them. Bucky let her in and watched their colors blend into one. “I was afraid I’d never have that again.”

“You have it forever.” They rolled to their sides and wrapped around each other as they kissed.

The Healer cleared his throat and waited for them to separate before coming forward. He checked Bucky over before tending to Erica’s neck. Bucky was given strict instructions to rest, and let his mate care for him. Bucky saluted and accepted the robe offered to him. Erica wrapped her arm protectively around Bucky and led him through the halls to their rooms. He let Bucky talk to people for a few seconds before pulling him away. Inside their room Erica ushered Bucky directly to the bed and tucked him in, “What do you need?”

Bucky’s face glowed with love, “Besides you?” Erica nodded. “I’m hungry.”

Erica’s face fell, “I don’t think I can do that again yet.”

Bucky laughed, “Not you. Jay or one of the others. A couple of the others.”

“Whew.” Erica’s smile returned, “Not that I wouldn’t like a repeat, but give me a day or two. Do I need to get Jay?”

“I’ve called for him.” Bucky pulled Erica down on the bed asking again, “Did I hurt you?”

Erica shook her head, “Doesn’t matter anyway. I owed you. It’s my fault she took you. I’ve apologized to everyone, but you. I’m sorry I was such a twat. I nearly killed you.” Erica buried her head against Bucky’s chest.

Quickly, Bucky reached Jay and told him to wait. Bucky stroked Erica’s hair, “There’s nothing to forgive. I should have handled this differently. I didn’t broach the subject again. We should have kept talking and I should have told you when it was too dangerous.”

“You were just being patient with me. I should have trusted you.”

Erica was silenced by Bucky’s fingers over her mouth, “What if we agree we both handled this less than perfect and move on?” Erica nodded. “Did Sera hurt you?”

“No, just scared me. Mind fuck, but nothing more.” Bucky yawned. “You’re tired. Where’s Jay?”

There was a knock on the door, “Took you long enough. Don’t sleep that long again.” Jay pushed Erica out of the way and hugged Bucky. “This is twice you’ve scared me.”

Erica laughed, “Me too. I’m going to go raid the kitchen. I’ll be back.”

Jay grabbed her arm, “You don’t have to leave for me.”

“Thanks, but I really am hungry.”

When Erica returned Jay was gone. Bucky lay curled on his side and Erica couldn’t help but notice how pale he looked. This was much worse than when Bucky had changed back from his leopard form. Erica stripped off her robe and crawled in behind Bucky, “Feeling better?”

Bucky cuddled back against Erica, “Not hungry. Tired.”

“Sleep, baby.”

The next few days would pass with Bucky getting stronger every day. The first day Steve, Natasha, and Victoria came by. All three insisted that he feed from them to increase his strength. They also insisted that he expend no energy to make it pleasurable to them. He was only to take. Erica stood to the side agreeing with them. Erica only left Bucky’s side when he fed. She remembered what Steve had said about feeding being intimate, and despite assurances that given the circumstances she was welcome to stay, Erica made herself scarce. She used the time to get reading material from Victoria’s library, or get a breath of fresh air. Others stopped her frequently to ask about Bucky and have her take back good wishes. She always went back to their room as soon as Bucky had fed. They talked, watched DVD’s, and Erica read while Bucky slept. She was learning more with every page she turned.


	39. Judgment

Erica sat on the bed running her fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky sighed and shifted in his sleep. Erica had stood watch, easing away lines in her lover’s forehead when his sleep was disturbed. He’d been sleeping peacefully for hours now.

There was a soft tap before the door opened. Steve and Jay came into the room when Erica waved. Steve smiled at the tender way Erica touched her mate, “How’s he doing?”

“Good. He needs to sleep.”

Steve met Erica’s eyes, “You need to come with me. Jay will stay with Bucky. It’s important.”

Erica nodded and kissed Bucky softly before leaving with Steve, “What’s going on?” The feel of the mansion was off.

“There’s a Judgment about to start. We’ve found the one who led Sera to you both.”

Fury flared in Erica’s eyes, “Who is it?”

“You’ve never met him. He’s an Ancient One named Kevin. His first Gathering was when Bucky introduced you. He was disrespectful and Bucky corrected him.”

“So this is because Bucky called him out on the playground in front of the older kids?” Erica’s eyes showed none of the humor held in the statement.

Steve smirked, “Yeah.”

The Judgment was held in the top most room. The same room the Ancient One’s met in. Erica was in awe as she walked in. The walls of the circular room were lined with over two dozen Alytos wearing rich burgundy robes lined in black. Victoria and David were in bright green. Beside Victoria’s throne stood Natasha. The room fell silent as Erica walked in with Steve. Steve had expected the silence. This was an old ceremony to decide innocence or carry out punishment. That the accused was an Ancient One brought the intensity up. Erica hadn’t gone through The Change yet and by Judgment rules she shouldn’t be here. But there were extenuating circumstances. One being that the fate of Kevin was merely a formality.

Victoria watched, hiding her smile, as they approached, “Steve?”

Steve headed off any questions and spoke loudly for them all to hear, “I ask that Erica be allowed to represent her mate. She’s earned the right to be here.”

Victoria nodded, “Erica may stay.”

Both were draped in robes and took their places to the other side of Natasha. A shroud of seriousness fell over the room as a door opened and Kevin was brought in. He was brought before Victoria and seated in a chair with his hands bound behind his back.

Kevin looked defiantly at the group in front of him. He knew he would not live to see another night, so when he recognized Erica he spoke, “You’re as hot as when Bucky showed you. I’d still like to get inside you.”

Erica stood perfectly still, “You have no right to say his name.”

Kevin started to speak, but closed his mouth. Victoria had sent a clear message that only Kevin felt.

The charges were read aloud with details of how Kevin had provided information to Sera, and how he’d been paid. Sera had given Kevin the same choice as Bucky. Kill or be killed. Kevin didn’t choose wisely. He was instantly stripped of his status as an Ancient One and tagged Rogue.

Victoria called for the vote and began saying names. The named one would speak their verdict then cover their head with their hood. There were five votes of “death” when Kevin made eye contact with Erica.

Erica’s eyes narrowed and she concentrated on what she wanted to happen. Clearly in her mind she pictured her hand squeezing Kevin’s heart. For the first time Kevin felt fear. He could hear the vote continuing, but he was already feeling pain. Erica was keeping eye contact, but Kevin was sure Erica didn’t have this type of power. He gasped when he felt a sudden constriction in his chest.

Steve followed Kevin’s eye line back to Erica and nudged Natasha. To break silence during a vote was strictly forbidden. Their eyes were drawn back to Kevin when he screamed.

Erica could feel Kevin’s heart pop in her hand, blood and shredded muscle bursting through the man’s chest. Kevin convulsed and the screaming stopped; his head falling backward. Blood spread over his shirt and onto the floor. Erica reached behind Steve and pulled out the long knife Steve kept sheathed down his spine. The room looked on in amazement as Erica took two steps forward and cut through Kevin’s neck in one swift stroke. His head landed on the floor with a dull wet thud.

Erica turned back to face Victoria and the others, “I vote death. I’ve been reading our laws and as Bucky’s mate I have the right to avenge a threat against him. It’s my duty to protect him.” Erica looked over her shoulder at the bloody mess, “The threat is gone.” Erica turned on her heel and left the room.

Victoria sat in stunned silence until Erica was out of the room. She stood, “Well . . . I guess that’s taken care of.” They all knew that Erica was right, but they hadn’t known that Erica knew, or that Erica was capable of killing.

Victoria waved her hand to clear the room, except for the Healer, Steve, and Natasha. Victoria walked forward, bent and looked at the hole in Kevin’s chest. She looked up at the Healer, “Erica did this telepathically?”

The Healer nodded, “You know all the Healer’s can kill. She’s going to be very strong.” It was a power not often used. A Healer could choose to end a life if the damage was too severe.

Next Victoria looked at Steve, “Did you know her powers had come in?”

Steve shook his head, “She’s been with Bucky since he woke up. Haven’t been around her to know.” Steve laughed, “Damn! She did the job well.” The others joined in the laughter. “I’ll let Bucky know his mate is ready.”

Natasha held out her arm to stop Steve, “No, I’ll do it.”

“Can you do it without being a bitch?”

“I like Erica. She’s a good kid and Bucky loves her.” He pointed at Kevin’s body, “This is what I’ve been waiting for. Her to protect, not risk us all.”

Victoria watched the two calm down. “Natasha, you go to Bucky. Steve, come with me to gather a group to go to Kevin’s territory. If he’s poisoned anyone’s mind, I want them killed.”

~*~*~

Natasha went to Bucky’s room, finding him and Jay laughing at some story Jay told. Jay noticed the seriousness of Natasha’s mood. He knew there was a Judgment and feared something had gone wrong, “What happened?”

Natasha shook her head, “Nothing, it’s done. Did you tell him?” Jay shook his head.

“Tell me what?” Bucky looked between the two.

Natasha sat down in a chair across from where Bucky and Jay sat. She explained the capture of Kevin and that Victoria wanted this taken care of immediately. She proceeded to tell Bucky about Erica’s presence and what Erica had done. “I think it’s safe to say that your feeding from her has kicked The Change into gear.”

Bucky fought with excitement and concern, “Where is she?”

“She left the room after. I don’t know where she went. I suppose it’s too much to ask that you wait a few days until you’re stronger before teaching her to feed.” There was never a question that Erica’s first feeding would be from Bucky.

“Oh, Natasha, if she could do that her powers didn’t arrive last night. I think she’s probably waited long enough to feed.” Bucky wasn’t sure if it was the first or second time he’d fed from his mate that triggered it. Either way, Erica would know the hunger by now.

Natasha had known that answer and moved to kneel in front of Bucky, “I know Jay feeds you well, but at least feed from me before you call for Erica. The stronger you are the better.”

Bucky palmed the back of Natasha’s neck and kissed his old lover, “Thank you.”

~*~*~

Erica had left the meeting room, walked down the stairs, and straight out to the beach. She sat on the water’s edge taking deep breaths. The ache in her stomach had gotten much worse with that energy expenditure. The human part of her questioned her killing of another person. However, there was very little human left in her. The Alytos in her was proud. A voice inside her head interrupted her meditation and made other parts of her ache. She answered _Bucky, are you ok?_

 _I’m fine. I need you to come to me._ Bucky was concerned about how Erica would be coping with all this.

 _I’ll be right there._ Erica had started back from the first touch of Bucky’s colors.

As Erica walked through the mansion, anyone she passed stopped and nodded, lowering their eyes. Erica knew it was a show of respect, still it was something she’d not experienced before. This was the first time she really felt like one of them, but then again this was the closest she’d ever been to being one of them. When Erica walked into their room Bucky was sitting in the bed, the sheet covering to his waist. Erica sat down beside him, and reached out to touch his face, “You look much better. Stronger. I take it you fed while Jay was here?”

“And from Natasha.” Bucky pulled Erica to him for a kiss. He kept her close and met her eyes, “You must be very hungry, my love.”

Erica shivered at the tone in Bucky’s voice and the knowledge it held. “You’ve been busy healing. I’m ok.”

“The power it took to kill Kevin didn’t show up yesterday. When did it start?”

Deep breath, “I felt something while you were gone, but wasn’t sure. Once you were back I knew it had begun. I felt more protective of you, and felt, I don’t know, stronger?” Bucky smiled and nodded. “The last few days I’ve been able to sense things I could only get a glimpse of before, moving things with my mind is easy, I’m quicker, and evidently I can kill someone with my thoughts.” She laughed.

Bucky laughed with her, “And the hunger?”

“I didn’t know what it was at first. Then I saw Jay. All I could smell was blood and it smelled so good. It hasn’t been that bad, until after I killed Kevin. My stomach ached right after, better now.”

Bucky pulled Erica into his arms and held her tight, “I wish you would have told me.”

Erica squeezed Bucky closer, “You need to heal. Bucky, I promise I’m fine.”

Backing away, Bucky held Erica’s face in his hands, “You need to feed.”

Erica swallowed, “I’m afraid.”

“I won’t leave you. I’ll stay right with you while your body makes the final changes.”

“I know.” That wasn’t what she was afraid of.

Bucky kissed her, long and deep, “You need to feed.”

“I don’t know how.” Erica’s voice was small and young.

“Make love with me and you will.”


	40. Feeding

Erica initiated the kiss, her lips pressing gently then sliding over Bucky’s. Erica smelled desire from her lover and growled. She could taste desire on her tongue when it slipped past Bucky’s lips and into his mouth. Erica pulled away, laying her forehead against Bucky’s, “You taste so good.”

“Tell me what you taste.” Bucky’s hands worked their way under Erica’s top and cupped her breasts.

“Desire and blood. I’ve never tasted blood on you before.” Her hands caressed Bucky’s chest.

Bucky lifted his arms, taking Erica’s shirt with them, “It’s always been there. A human would never notice.”

Erica dipped her tongue into the warmth of Bucky’s mouth again, “God, that tastes good. Like a rich wine.” That was the only thing Erica could liken it too. There were traces of so many flavors and a variety of depths.

“Very much.” Bucky’s slight chuckle turned to a moan with Erica sucking on his neck.

She lay down, her now naked body sliding beneath the sheet to cover Bucky. She nibbled down his throat and across his collarbone, “Thanks for getting rid of my clothes.” Erica had felt them disappear.

Bucky maneuvered to get better contact and pulsed his hips. Erica’s thigh went between Bucky’s legs as the pair rode each other. Bucky squeezed Erica’s ass before letting his hands touch everywhere. Erica’s skin was like silk to his touch. He could feel subtle changes in his lover’s body like a slight lengthening of muscle and a curve to her hips. Bucky buried his moan against Erica’s shoulder, thinking of the changes Erica’s body might have in store for them both. Erica rose a little onto her knees to reach between them and grip Bucky. Erica moved to the side, stroking Bucky, but lowering her head where she could suck and bite one of Bucky’s dark brown nipples.

Bucky arched into the kiss, “Don’t stop. Feels so good.”

Erica kissed him and let their hands work his hard shaft. Erica felt Bucky’s other hand between her legs. Her nerves fired with pleasure. She reached out to caress Bucky’s colors and got lost in the swirl of her own and Bucky’s feelings.

Bucky’s fingers moved down Erica’s side to the backs of her thighs, “I want you on your hands and knees.”

Erica moved away to do as he’d asked. She tucked a pillow under her chest and watched Bucky move behind her. Bucky easily slid into her and held tight to her hips as he moved inside her. Erica felt her need grow, “Harder, Bucky. I need harder. I’m going to lose control.”

This is what he’d wanted, “You’ll learn control later. Tonight is for losing it.”

Several minutes later Bucky pulled out, flipped her onto her back, and plunged into her again. He could read how close she was. Erica felt a strange itch along the front of her gums, right where she’d seen Steve’s fangs. She knew hers were breaking through. When the razor sharp points punctured her gums Erica screamed. The pain was quick then gone, more of a surprise than anything.

Bucky laid on her and brought his hands to her face. Erica wrapped her legs around his hips. He used his thumbs to push up Erica’s top lip, and hissed in a breath, “I want to feel those inside me.”

Erica’s body began to shake, and just as he had said, now she knew how to feed. The hunger she’d kept at bay the last several days reared up inside her, seemingly powered by her approaching orgasm. Instinct took over and Erica nudged Bucky’s head to the side. She could hear Bucky inside her head _Take what is freely given, my love._ Erica slowly licked a patch of Bucky’s neck and felt the pulse beating just below the skin. She opened wide and drove her teeth through the skin. The punctured skin opened to give the new Alytos her first real taste of blood. Erica pulled back in surprise before quickly sealing her mouth over the wounds and sucking. She fed with a voracious hunger. Bucky screamed and dug his short nails into Erica’s shoulder, leaving bloody half circles. Erica growled, shaking Bucky’s hands off. He grabbed her hands, then pinned them to the bed as she fed and he fucked her.

Erica felt energized when she stopped feeding. The instant she pulled her fangs from him they both screamed out in ecstasy. Bucky flopped onto the bed beside her.

 _Come here, Erica._ Bucky opened his arms. Erica laid her head on Bucky’s shoulder and threw her leg over his hips. _I love you. You did great. You felt so good feeding from me._

 _Did I hurt you?_ Before Bucky could answer Erica felt wetness against his neck. She lifted her head to look and gasped, “Oh shit. What did I do wrong?” Blood had soaked the linens and was still flowing slowly from a pair of ragged tears in Bucky’s neck.

Bucky ran his fingers through Erica’s hair, “You can’t seal a wound. Next time you can. Your body makes the anticoagulants so you can feed, but not the reverse yet.”

“Let’s get Steve, or Natasha, or . . . Victoria to seal it.”

“Another Alytos can’t heal another’s bite. Toxic. That’s why you cleaned the bites on me.”

Erica was a little frantic, “Then what do we do. You can’t keep losing blood.”

“No, I can’t.” Bucky laid a hand on Erica’s face, “Take a deep breath.” He waited until Erica obeyed, “You’re a Healer.”

“Fuck!” Erica dropped her head onto Bucky’s shoulder, then climbed over him. There were basic supplies in the bathroom. She was mixing things with water to make a cleaning wash when Bucky joined him and scooted his ass onto the vanity. “These weren’t here earlier.”

Bucky laughed, “I knew you’d make a bit of mess of me the first time.”

Erica soaked a cloth and dabbed at the wound. She hissed when she saw the torn flesh, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t pull away after you bite before you pull out your fangs.” Bucky jerked slightly with the sting.

Erica stopped talking and concentrated on her work. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyebrows were drawn together. She kept dabbing at Bucky’s neck and dipping the cloth in the solution. Slowly her face relaxed, “Ok, it’s not bleeding anymore. I want to bandage it for the night.”

Once she was done, Erica gathered Bucky in her arms. Bucky hooked his feet around Erica’s thighs, “I’m so proud of you I could scream.”

“I think you’ve screamed enough for one night.” She pulled Bucky off the counter and led him back to bed.

Erica curled her body back around Bucky. They relaxed into the darkness. Erica’s sleepy voice spoke against his chest, “What now?”

Bucky kissed the top of Erica’s head, “We sleep. Tomorrow when we rise you’ll need to feed from a human and then your body will finish changing.”

“So we just wait.”

“Yes, love, we wait.” He squeezed Erica tight, “Almost there.”

Erica raised her head, “Promise me that you’ll do nothing to block my memory or end pain unless I ask you too.”

“It may not hurt.”

“Even if it does. This is part of it. I need to get through it not have you save me from it.”

Bucky understood that. Somethings you couldn’t truly appreciate without experiencing it. He nodded and kissed her one last time before sleep took them.

40 New and Improved

Bucky was the first to wake up. As he stretched he felt a delicious soreness on the side of his neck. A remnant of the night his mate came into her own. Bucky smiled and headed to the bathroom. He caught his first glimpse of Erica when he came back into the room. Bucky stopped dead in his tracks, “Wow!”

Some serious changes had taken place overnight. Every part of her was more defined. She’d had soft curves that were now more pronounced. Her waist had gotten smaller and her breasts bigger. Erica lay with an arm behind her head, and the new and improved bicep breast combination had Bucky wishing he’d fed before bed. He wanted her. He was overcome with a need to touch and kiss ever inch, letting his fingers and mouth map everything new.

Erica woke up to a loud manically laugh just in time to see her nearly fifteen hundred year old lover flying through the air. Bucky landed with an “oof” and the mauling began. _You are so fucking gorgeous._

 _Thank you._ Something struck Erica as strange and she sat up, shoving Bucky onto the bed. She moved her hands over her torso, “What the fuck?”

Bucky scooted behind her, his hands taking in the new landscape of Erica’s body, “Welcome, to what the gods think is your perfect self.” He pressed his cheek to Erica’s and looked over her shoulder with a smile, “I think your hair’s a little longer too.”

“Fuck my hair.”

A deep laugh was right next to his ear, “I think I’d rather fuck you.”

Bucky moved to be in front of her, pushing her back on the bed. “I haven’t fed this morning.” Bucky scooted down between Erica’s legs, kissing his way over everything new. “Welcome to your new life.”

Both laughed at the oxymoron. Erica kissed Bucky, “I’m hungry.”

“Breakfast is on the way.” Bucky crawled off the bed and threw a nightshirt at Erica. “You’ll make Jay hard.”

Jay entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks, “Wow!”

Bucky snickered, “That’s what I said.”

“Jesus.” Jay walked closer. “You two are perfect. Power and strength.”

A female voice behind him added, “Both so beautiful you steal breath away.”

Erica smiled and sang the words, “Still hungry.”

Jay smiled at Bucky, “Remember when you were young and couldn’t wait?” Bucky nodded. “She can feed from me.”

Bucky had hoped for that. He could instruct Erica, and take care of whomever she fed from, but it would be easier with Jay. He was confident that Jay would handle the new Alytos without fear or panicking if something went wrong.

“Where?” Need rolled off Erica in sheets.

“Couch.” Jay moved in that direction. He heard an internal clarification from Bucky. “Oh, sorry. You can feed from my neck. I trust you.” He glanced at Bucky and knew he understood that Jay trusted him, and that trusting one was trusting the other.

Erica sat on the couch, leaving space between her legs for Jay. Bucky knelt beside both of them. He ran a finger over the curve of Jay’s neck, “Exactly where is different for everyone, this is for Jay.” Jay shivered.

Erica nodded with a slight smile, “What about it not hurting him?”

“The first lick should numb the area. You’ll learn to focus on your Pomme de Sang and make sure they’re ok. Right now, just focus on feeding. I’ll take care of Jay. Can you feed?”

“Yes.” Erica showed off her new fangs. This time there was no pain with them breaking through, more like a tingle at that moment.

Bucky put one hand on the back of Erica’s neck, gently urging her forward. Before Erica was close Bucky took Jay’s hand. Erica concentrated on Bucky’s instruction and laid her mouth over Jay’s neck. Bucky’s hand stroked under her hair. _Slow and easy, Erica._ Erica relaxed knowing she wasn’t alone. She let Bucky guide her. _Seal your mouth over his pulse and lick his skin._ Erica did exactly as she was told and waited for Bucky’s next instruction. She could feel the man’s blood rushing right below the surface. _Bite then release. All you need are tiny holes. The blood will flow._ Jay didn’t feel Erica puncture his skin. Bucky did, and could feel Erica’s emotions start to click into overdrive. He stroked Erica’s neck. _It’s ok, baby. Trust me, he’s fine. Suck his neck like you would a lover’s. That’s all it takes. Drink from him._ Both Erica and Jay moaned. Bucky smiled. _I’m going to feed. I’ll be right here and with you again before you’re done._

Bucky invited the woman into his arms and held her as he fed. While he drank, his full concentration was on her and she left the room smiling. Bucky turned back to his mate. He connected with Erica. She drank slow and evenly. Jay was relaxed against her, eyes closed, and breathing easily. _Time to let him go, Erica. Lick over the holes to seal them and move away._

Erica licked her lips and looked at Bucky. “How do I know when I should stop?”

“It will take a week or so to know when you’re full. If you ever bleed a human dry you’d either be very ill, or have to let another feed off you. It doesn’t take that much to sate us.” Bucky looked at Jay’s neck. Erica had done well, but there would still be a slight bruise. He hadn’t torn Jay’s skin at all.

Erica ran her fingers over the bite, “Did I hurt you?”

Bucky’s voice told Jay not to lie. “I didn’t feel you bite and the sucking felt good. Now, I can tell I’ve been fed from, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jay laughed and stood up, “Don’t be. No one would complain about feeding you. There are much older Alytos who do worse.” He headed out the door, “Victoria wanted to know when you two were awake.”

Bucky understood that she wanted to check in on them, “I’ll let her know.” He turned back to Erica, “What’s wrong? You’re pale.” He reached out his hand and felt Erica’s face. The skin was cool and clammy.

Erica was concentrating very hard on swallowing, “Nauseous. Dizzy. Very very dizzy.” Right after she said the words she felt her body sway and she tipped over onto Bucky.

“Shit.” Bucky scooted across the couch, easing Erica down.

“I talked to my aunt and uncle. They said about twelve hours. Could be nothing more than a headache, or as bad as completely psychotic.” Bucky was kicking himself for not asking when they’d met. “Don’t, Bucky. They wouldn’t have told you if you asked. The Change is as sacred as any other rite of passage we have. They only share with others who began human.”

The use of the word “we” by his mate still made Bucky’s heart leap. “I respect that. What can I do? What do you need?”

“Stay with me.” Erica wrapped her arm over Bucky’s thigh, tucking her hand underneath.

He leaned over and kissed Erica’s forehead, “I’m going nowhere. I need to let the Queen know what’s going on.” Bucky reached out for Victoria and was filling her in when Erica drew her legs up and groaned. _I’m going to need some help getting her_ _to bed._

 _On my way._ Victoria dropped the connection with Bucky and found Steve _Erica’s completing The Change. I want you and Natasha outside the door. Now._

A second later Victoria had materialized in Bucky and Erica’s room. “Wow!”

Bucky’s concerned face looked up and smiled, “I’m afraid I’ll hurt her if I try to move her alone.” Although she was tiny he wanted another to help. She was balled up tight with spasms. “She’s absolutely stunning.”

A muffled voice spoke quietly, “I can hear you.” Another spasm hit and Erica groaned again.

“Ok, You take that side and we’ll get her to bed. Erica, do not help.”

“Wait until this one passes.” She took a few deep breaths as the cramp subsided. She started to move and Victoria and Bucky were there stopping her. They quickly moved closer and carried her balled up form to the bed.

Victoria moved away, letting Bucky adjust Erica on the mattress. Bucky stayed on the far side of the bed, “Hot or cold?”

“I’m fine . . . need to rest . . . tired.” Erica’s eyes closed and she was out.

Bucky lay down beside her, stroking her face. Victoria knew she wasn’t needed here, “Natasha and Steve will be outside the door. You know how to find me.” As Victoria left a thought occurred to her, “Why don’t you take her pain until this passes?”

“She asked me not to unless she asked.”

Victoria nodded her understanding and left by the door to talk with Steve and Natasha. Steve nearly pounced on her as soon as the door opened, “You had twenty-seven more seconds and I was coming in.”

When Victoria finished telling them what she knew and had left, Natasha glanced up at Steve, keeping her face turned down to hide her smile, “You’re acting like an expectant father.” When Steve started stammering Natasha kissed him, “You’ve spent over twenty years guarding her, and this one you can’t help with. I’ve always liked this side of you. The world’s most lethal pussy cat.”

Back inside the room Erica slept for about an hour. The cramps didn’t stop and every time Erica winced in her sleep and pulled her knees up Bucky had to fight the want to wipe it all away. Erica woke up disorientated, and moving around restlessly, “Help get these off me. Itching. Itching all over.”

Bucky zapped her clothes away before reaching over her for a bottle of water, “Better?” He lifted Erica’s head and helped her drink.

“Mmmm, yeah, that’s good.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stop this?” Bucky was repeating ‘please, say yes’ over and over in his mind.

Erica shook her head, “I’m doing fine. It only hurts when the cramps hit. Everything else is just uncomfortable.”

By the time dawn drew near Erica was sleeping peacefully for the first time. There had been cramps so bad that Bucky could feel them by laying his hand on Erica’s stomach. Sometimes Erica was hot, sometimes freezing, and sometimess she didn’t know what she was. Bucky’s solution had been cool clothes and warm body heat. The scariest bit for Bucky was the fifteen minutes when Erica didn’t know him or what was going on. Bucky had got her to focus and she came back. Before going to sleep himself, Bucky walked through the door and sent Steve and Natasha away.

It had been a long night. Bucky stripped off his clothes, climbed into bed, and died.


	41. New Moon

Another twenty four hours and they were both feeling great. Erica felt as if she filled her own skin. She still couldn’t quite believe what she saw in the mirror, but she liked it. It was as if her body matured five years overnight.

The wounds on Bucky were completely healed. Even the nasty bite mark Erica had left was invisible unless you looked very close, and then it was a thin pink line. By dawn it would no longer be a mark of that first. Bucky would miss the visible memory.

When they left the room for the first time together the reaction to Erica was amazing. Bucky was pleased with her acceptance and her transformation buffered the attention to Bucky. It took quite a while to get to Victoria’s meeting room. This time of night was when Victoria tended to business. Bucky needed to catch up on the greater group. Natasha had been handling Bucky’s territory and updating Bucky as needed. Natasha was at Victoria’s side, serving as Bucky. She stepped aside, leaving Bucky and Victoria to join Erica and Steve near the back of the room.

Bucky asked questions and participated in decisions. Victoria looked to him for advice and seemed to enjoy the verbal sparing when they disagreed. The group that had been sent to Kevin’s territory was the last to report. The news was mixed. Unfortunately, Kevin’s death wasn’t received well. It didn’t take much to get admissions that they knew of Kevin’s pact with Sera. The solution had been swift and bloody. A new community would be set up and a new Chevalier would be appointed.

When the room was clear of all but a few of Bucky and Victoria’s people Victoria looked around then back to Bucky. Bucky smiled, a little sadly, “Natasha’s ready.”

Victoria nodded, “What would you think of me sending Kristin to take over Kevin’s land and putting the new Chevalier in the territory adjacent to yours. You could help them out and it would be the shove you need to get a bigger place. You’ll need that when you take over for me.”

The sadness left Bucky’s face, “I think that’s a fabulous idea.” The last thing Bucky wanted was for Natasha to be away from him, but she was ready for her own lands.

“It’s much easier for me to rule with you here.”

“I would have stayed.” The sadness was back.

Victoria held up her hand, “That was the right decisions for us. . . for me. It’s not for you and Natasha.” He looked to the back of the room, “Come here you three.”

Erica stood behind Bucky, wrapping her arms around Bucky’s stomach, and resting her chin on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky rolled his eyes, “She feels like someone new.”

Natasha smirked, “You didn’t expect this?”

Steve chuckled, “She looks older than you.”

Erica kissed Bucky’s cheek, “Everyone will think I’m the cradle robber instead of you.”

The group shared a laugh before Victoria spoke, “We’ve come to some decisions. With Kevin’s territory empty it’s a good time to make some changes. Kristin will take over that area. Bucky will relocate to the middle of both territories and provide support to the new Chevalier, who can stay at the soon to bought compound, or choose their own home wherever. Staying there would make things easier.”

Natasha was the one to ask, “Any idea who the Chevalier will be?”

Victoria nodded, “You.”

Natasha’s eyes were as big as saucers when she took to her knee, “I am honored by your consideration.”

“Do you accept?” Steve interjected.

Natasha didn’t turn from her Queen, “I will serve you and my people to the best of my ability.”

Victoria took Natasha’s hands, and brought the other woman to her feet before kissing her cheeks, “I have complete confidence. Congratulations.”

After embracing Victoria, Natasha went to Bucky, “Thank you.”

Bucky kissed her lips briefly, “You’ve earned this and proven yourself many times over.”

Natasha looked over her shoulder to Victoria, “Oh, I’ll be staying with my family.”

A sigh of relief could be heard from the other three. Erica reached out and took Natasha’s hand, “Good, I’d hate for you to not be with us.”

“Ah, and that brings me to my next order of business. There’s a new moon in less than a week. I suggest you two take advantage of it. I’d be honored to host.” Victoria was smiling widely.

Erica bumped Bucky’s butt with her hip. Bucky understood and turned his head, “The Bonding Ceremony must take place at the new moon.”

“Can we be ready in less than a week?” Erica asked from a position of ignorance.

“We could be ready in two days.”

Erica kissed Bucky, “Let’s do it.”

Bucky started turning around in Erica’s arms. He looked at the others, “Talk amongst yourselves for a few minutes.” The last word was muffled in a kiss that went on and on.

Erica kept tight hold on her mate when the kissing stopped, “How do we do this?”

Victoria’s heart swelled watching the two. Everyone fell in love with their mates, but these two were already there, and had been through so much. It was fun to see. “You both must choose your Ainé.” He looked at Erica specifically, “The one who will help you throughout the ceremony, and in your case, teach you the custom and history.”

“I noticed there’s not a book on this in the library. You should fix that.” Erica nodded emphatically.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, “Maybe you should write it. No one else has. Choice of your Ainé is very important. In the last day you will be trusting them with your life.”

Erica whispered in Bucky’s ear, “What does that mean?”

“That’s what your Ainé will teach you.” Victoria had answered.

“Does my Ainé have to be Bonded already.”

Bucky shook his head, “No, an Ainé can’t be Bonded. Bonded pairs are part of the ceremony, the Ainé’s guide it.”

“Ok, Steve will you be my Ainé?”

Steve smiled, “I’d be very proud.”

Erica let go of Bucky and walked to Steve, “Done. Your turn.”

Bucky took a step toward Natasha with a self-satisfied smile, “Natasha agreed the night you were conceived.”

Erica glared at them, “Bastards.”

Victoria laughed, “I’ll take care of the ceremony. There’s a couple of hours before dawn, Steve take Erica and begin her training.” As they walked off she added, “If she proves too stupid, let me know and we’ll delay a month.”

Erica held her middle finger up behind her back.

Bucky burst with laughter. Victoria shook her head, “She does realize I’m the Queen, right?”

~*~*~*~

Steve closed the door to his rooms and pointed Erica toward the couch, “Thank you.”

Erica hugged her friend, “No one else I’d even think about. Kind of like being a maid of honor.” Erica was tying the new knowledge to what she knew. “I’m nervous as hell.”

“Why?”

“I’m getting married.” Erica stated this like it was the most obvious thing.

Steve pursed his lips, “Marriage is like a first date compared to Bonding.”

“Was that supposed to help?”

He pushed Erica down on the couch, “Seriously, do you care? I mean, is there anything I could tell you that you had to do that would make it not worth it to have him forever. Forever being as long as it is for us.”

Erica thought about the most horrible things she could and decided nothing would be enough. “No, it wouldn’t matter. So explain Bonding.”

“It’s all about symbolism and custom. Even at the most basic level. The ceremony takes place at the new moon. A new moon is dark, like your lives before each other. The moon is reborn and the Bonded pair are reborn as one. You’ll enter the light together.”

“That’s really romantic.”

Steve smiled, “Yeah, it is.” Steve spoke steadily, teaching Erica the evolution of the ceremony.

He’d held the question, assuming Steve would give the answer before he asked. “What was that part about trusting you with my life the night before?”

“I’m impressed.” Steve looked at his watch, “A little over an hour. The night before the Bonding the two of you will separate and not see each other until the ceremony. During that time you will be completely cut off from each other. Victoria will block you both. It will be like the other doesn’t exist. That’s pretty uncomfortable. We’ll be busy with final prep, but you’ll still notice. I will be the one who keeps you safe, keeps you calm.”

There was a knock at the door and Victoria walked in, “How’s it going?”

“Almost done for the night. Just covering the Day of Lessening.” They both looked at Erica.

“I hated it when I couldn’t feel him. And I was human then.” Her words trailed off.

Victoria confirmed, “It sucks. None of my powers worked right, I felt like I was completely alone, and was almost desperate to get back to David.” Erica looked at her expectantly. Victoria clearly heard _What’s the point of this?_ “Symbolism. It shows you what you’d be without each other. Then after the ceremony the shields are removed and your colors have to find each other. That’s when they join and blend in a way where they can never truly be separated. Your souls will bind the two half souls into one.”

Steve chimed in, “That’s why an unmated goes insane after so long. We need the other half of our soul.”

Erica was trying to assimilate it all, “Can’t wait to discuss all this with Bucky.”

Steve shook his head, “Nope. Little detail. You can discuss nothing about this with your mate. What is discussed between a mate and his Ainé is sacred. Bucky will handle shielding both of your thoughts from the other.”

Victoria waited until Erica stopped nodding her understanding, “Have you picked your Binding Marks yet?”

Steve huffed out a breath, “Would you like to do this?”

Erica waited patiently while the power struggle resolved itself. She liked that others had no problem confronting the Queen.

“Sorry.” Victoria realized maybe she was being a bit too controlling, but this was important. She sheepishly headed toward the door, turning before she got there, “One last thing!” Steve glared at her. “I promise. I’m sure you’ve been told that Bonded mates find time apart almost intolerable, but let me warn you. At first the need to be one is overwhelming.”

Erica glanced at Steve, who said, “You’re gonna want to fuck all the time.”

“Oh.” Erica thought a second, “How’s that different than now?”

“Every second you’re not _together_ you’ll be planning when you will be, and what you’re going to do to each other. David and I were insatiable.” Victoria smiled with the memory. It wasn’t that the desire wasn’t always there now, but they learned to resist. In the beginning they didn’t bother trying.

“Oh.” Erica sat silently for another second. “How’s that different than now?”

Steve shoved Victoria out the door, “Twenty year old, Victoria. Insatiable by definition.” Steve leaned against the door just to make sure Victoria didn’t come back. “Damn Queens never know when to stop. Have to have their noses in everyone’s business.”

A voice muffled by distance and a door called back, “I heard that.”

Steve yelled, “You were meant to.” He took a deep breath, “Where were we?”

“Binding Mark.”

“Oh yeah. You need to choose a symbol that will mark Bucky as yours. Traditionally there are two. One is on the inner forearm for all to see. The other is private. The day before the ceremony it will be tattooed where you want it.”

Erica shivered, “I get to brand him as mine?” Steve nodded. “That’s very possessive. Very caveman. Does he get to drag me to his cave and fuck me too?”

The way Erica’s eyes lit up at this thought would have been scary if Steve didn’t know they’d both love it. “No, but there’s a Bonding Room on the grounds. He can drag you there.”


	42. Last Two Days

By the time Erica made it back to her and Bucky’s room she was thrumming with energy. She was literally bouncing and shaking her arms as she walked in. Bucky watched from the couch, not speaking until he realized Erica was going to keep pacing. “Are you alright?”

Bucky’s voice seemed to snap her out of it a bit and she sat down, taking Bucky’s offered hand, “This is intense. I’m feeling it.”

Bucky laid his hand on Erica’s face, “What can I do to help?”

“Feed from me while you fuck me into the mattress. I’m begging you.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Bucky moved in for the kiss he’d been jonesing for since they’d separated. His tongue plunged greedily into Erica’s mouth, seeking its partner. Both growled as their tongues rolled and stroked each other. Erica leaned back onto the arm of the couch, taking Bucky with her, dragging him to lie on her. Before they were fully situated their clothes were gone.

Erica slid her hands down Bucky’s back and moved his ass where she needed the contact to be. Bucky buried his face against Erica’s neck. He nipped at her, a preview of what was to come. “I have never been more happy that you can make clothes disappear. I want to come with you inside me.”

Their minds being in sync was almost as good as the physical pleasure. Bucky didn’t know how to express that. He held onto the couch back as he kissed his lover. Bucky looked at Erica and smiled, “I love you. Thank you.” He opened his mind to let Erica know.

Erica hadn’t understood the words, but the feelings were clear. She wrapped Bucky in acceptance and love, blending their colors again. She lost her concentration and jerked the thread back suddenly.

Bucky waited until Erica’s eyes opened, “Come on.”

“Where we going?”

“You said you wanted me to fuck you into the mattress.”

Erica followed, holding onto Bucky’s hand. Bucky pulled her diagonally on the bed, keeping her on her stomach. Erica moved her legs apart as he moved over her, “When the colors get all swirly I can’t concentrate on both.”

Bucky pushed Erica’s leg up the bed, spreading and raising her hips a little, “Ask Steve about the colors.”

Erica’s eyes rolled back in her head with the feel of Bucky’s fingers on her. She felt him invade her mind to wrap the turquoise around the cerulean threads. _Luckily I can concentrate on two things. Making love to the feelings inside, while fucking your body._ Bucky pushed two fingers inside Erica, Erica’s body relaxing to the touch. He caressed softly with thoughts and threads of color, while his fingers drove in harder and harder.

 _Can you fuck my mind too?_ Instantly Erica felt the cerulean thread heat up, and wrap tight around her thoughts. It seemed to stroke a part of her that flared her desire and lit her body on fire. _I want that. Can’t take the other. Too much._

He pushed his cock deep in one fluid movement. _Fucking can be just as intense. The way I want to take you. Possess you. Feed from you. Mark you as mine._

The instant the words ended in her mind, so did the slow slide into her body. Bucky pounded into her, and the threads tugged and pulled at each other. Usually the colors blended and soothed. Tonight, now, they blended and ignited. Ignited not just her mind, but her body. Erica could feel the strength of Bucky’s desire combined with her own. The words “Mark you as mine” had been the end for her. She knew in a few days she would be marked as Bucky’s, and there was nothing more erotic to her than bearing that mark.

The aggressive need in Erica challenged Bucky’s hunger. Erica cried out for more, and Bucky delivered without concern of hurting his lover. She was Alytos now. Bucky no longer had to filter what he let Erica have, what he held back. The roughness with which Bucky treated Erica’s body would have injured a human. But Erica . . . Erica fought back.

Both were soaked in sweat when Bucky lowered his mouth to Erica’s neck. He bit with no warning. Erica gasped when her orgasm was suddenly upon her. Her knuckles turned white from the grip she had on the headboard. Still Bucky kept fucking her.

It took all Bucky had not to come. Erica’s muscles held him like a vice, but he kept thrusting through them. Bucky licked the pin pricks on Erica’s neck and slowed his hips until Erica stopped shaking. This time Bucky whispered next to her ear, “Do you want to come again, baby?”

The stroke of Bucky’s cock answered the question for her. A breathy “Yes” was all she could muster for several minutes. The entire time Bucky kept up the movements inside her. “You first.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Erica’s head, offering Erica the bend of his arm, “Feed. Taste my orgasm.”

Erica struck, triggering Bucky’s release, and to her surprise her own. Bucky’s blood tasted different this time. The richness was spiked with heat. It wasn’t only a temperature, and it wasn’t only a spiciness . . . it was heat burning through him. She could feel every spasm of Bucky’s body, and her own mimicked that of her lover’s.

“Time to stop, Erica.” Erica immediately sealed the wound, pleased at the neat little pinpricks. Bucky slid from inside Erica, but kept his body covering part of her. “That was amazing.”

Lacing her fingers with Bucky’s, Erica stretched to improve the skin on skin contact, “It’s almost embarrassing how quickly I came.”

Bucky crawled over Erica’s body to be face to face with her, “I’m glad to hear the almost in there. I swear that we will continue to practice until you’re satisfied with your control.”

Erica laughed, “I thought you might.” They kissed softly, their bodies getting back to normal. Erica noticed that she felt great, “Am I right that what we just did would have caused some serious damage a week ago?”

An evil smirk graced Bucky’s face, “Very much so.”

“I understand why those three were concerned about when you woke up.”

“I would never hurt you. Even then I knew it was you and knew to be careful.”

“A while ago Steve told me that feeding during sex was the best thing ever. Every time we’ve done that it’s been one of us . . . what if we fed at the same time?” She was wondering about Bucky feeding off the sex too.

Bucky hadn’t done that in over 300 years, and he wasn’t sure Erica knew exactly what she was asking. He got hard again at the thought. “Stronger and longer. More of everything.”

“Why didn’t you feed while I did?”

He’d fought hard not too. “That’s special . . .” Truth was that Bucky didn’t want that to be fucking, he wanted that to be something more. “Tonight you wanted to be fucked.” He stumbled over his thoughts, “The night we Bond.” Two thousand years he’d waited for that night, and he wanted as much as he could have.

Erica understood. She pulled their bodies together, “I love you.”

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

The next two nights were spent in meetings for Bucky, and training for Erica. It had been a long time since Bucky had been involved in the overseeing of everything. A year from now he would take over. That thought both excited and scared him. Erica was doing fine with Steve. She’d been searching through books and the Internet to find the perfect Binding Mark. Part of her time was spent in the Same meetings as Bucky. During these times she was accompanied by Natasha. Erica would be by Bucky’s side as he ruled, and it was important that she understand protocol. Natasha didn’t really have a function at this point, outside of getting up to speed on what was going on, so she was perfect to make sure Erica understood.

Their last night together was spent making love, and laughing. Earlier that day they had both turned in the instructions for the Binding Marks, and both had paid special attention to the blank skin that would host the mark. Both had to try very hard to avoid the topics they weren’t allowed to discuss, which was naturally the most prevalent thought in their minds.

“What sort of house are we getting?” Erica had finally found a safe topic.

“I’ve got a couple of people out scouting for a suitable place on the border of the two territories. We need something rather secluded. Woods for our animals to run safely. A small town is best, one that quietly goes about its business and won’t meddle in ours. We can take care of that if we need too. A memory here or there and we’re accepted and protected from outsiders.” Bucky shrugged with a smile. This was how they coexisted.

“What if nothings for sale?”

“Everything is for sale.”

Erica considered what she knew, “In other words they’ll be convinced to sell.”

Bucky nodded, “We avoid ancient family homes. We have taken over from the last in a line, though. And the price will be several times more than the property is worth.”

“Good.” Erica was pleased with how respectfully his people got their needs met. She understood that they needed specific things to survive and protect others. A mind trick here and there and no one would be wiser. She felt pride that the protection of humans extended to protecting them from the one’s supposed to protect them. Erica could feel the dawn coming, and forgot about the house, “What happens tomorrow night?”

“As soon as we wake our Ainé’s will be here. You know the rest.”

“I’m not going to like this.”

Bucky smiled sympathetically, “Do not hesitate to use Steve. Even the smallest thought should be shared with him. That’s his job. Promise me.”

Erica smiled back, “I promise.” She curled around Bucky and fell into a heavy sleep.


	43. Day of Lessening

Steve and Natasha had been there before the couple had fully awakened. They allowed what Erica would characterize as the world’s shortest kiss before leading her away. Erica felt it the moment her connection with Bucky was severed. They were walking down the hall and suddenly Erica felt the wind knocked out of her. Suddenly a huge part of her was gone. She stumbled and grabbed onto Steve’s arm, “Fuck!”

Steve put an arm around her, “Let’s get busy and keep your mind off it.”

“Jesus, how do you keep your mind off a gaping hole blown through your insides?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll give it a try.” Steve kept hold of Erica until they reached his rooms, “First, you need to feed.” Steve had called for a Pomme de Sang before going to get Erica.

Erica nodded and went to the woman, “Hey, Missy.”

Missy smiled, “Erica. If I don’t get the chance tomorrow . . . congratulations. It’s an honor to feed you on your Day of Lessening.”

That was a name Erica hadn’t really understood, until now. She was definitely less. Erica had met Missy before, but hadn’t fed from her. “Where may I feed?”

“Anywhere you like. I prefer the neck, with you behind me.”

“I like that. Thank you.” Erica didn’t want to pick, she was hungry and feeling unsteady. Missy turned as she approached. She wrapped her arm around the slim waist and moved her hair away, “I’m still new at this. I won’t hurt you, but sometimes I’m not sure when to stop. Just tell me.”

Missy nodded, “No problem.”

Steve didn’t leave the room, but he did busy himself with his back to them. He had been proud of the woman Erica was and the Alytos she’d become. The way she’d asked permission had been sincere, and her admitting her weakness with a plan for safety was respectful and honorable. That he’d had a part in raising Erica was something Steve cherished.

Missy hadn’t needed to stop Erica. She pulled away, and sealed the wound. Placing a kiss on her cheek, Erica thanked her and walked her to the door. Erica sat down on the couch, “I assume that the house in England . . . that there are Pomme de Sangs there.” Steve nodded and joined Erica on the couch. “Should I, at some point, choose one that is primarily mine? I mean, Bucky has Jay, but he shares.”

“Others can feed from Jay with Bucky’s permission. I didn’t ask before you saw me feed from him, but I knew Bucky wanted it that way. You don’t have to have one. I like variety. I have favorites, but just one hasn’t appealed to me.”

“How does that relationship happen?” Erica was not jealous of Jay in the least, but she was curious.

“Jay isn’t exactly completely human anymore. He’s fed from Victoria and has long life from that. That’s not something that happens often and is a big deal. Not that any Pomme is not important or common, but Jay and others like him are different. They’ve been honored with long life and feeding from him is an honor. It’s nothing overt, it’s just known. Just like you negotiated with Missy, Bucky and Jay worked this out. Jay was the first human to feed Bucky when he woke up this time and after Sera had him last time. It’s better that Bucky have a primary Pomme de Sang. The orgasm thing and being Victoria’s second is tricky. If he didn’t have Jay, he’d have to be careful to spread the love. This way there’s less jealousy and expectations. If Bucky feeds from another it’s an honor as it should be. Victoria has a couple of primaries.”

“I guess it’s simpler. They both know what to expect and how to get what they need.”

Steve was glad he’d made sense, “And Bucky knows he can count on Jay. Like when Jay fed you. Bucky asked him long ago to do that. He knew that even if it went badly Jay wouldn’t freak out or hold it against you. Jay knows Alytos ways.”

Another question slammed into Erica, “Why has Jay never been turned?”

“I don’t know.” Steve shrugged. “It may have been offered and refused. He’s got the best of both worlds right now. I think if he asked it would be done.”

Turning humans didn’t happen often anymore. Alytos blood was enough in small amounts to stall aging. To turn a human they had to be bled almost dry then feed off the Alytos. The human did die, but the Alytos blood brought them back to life after death. Those who’d been turned were cautious to warn about the damage from a lack of choice. It wasn’t unheard of for a turned one to kill his or her maker when strong enough.

“We need to feed from each other.”

Erica knew this was necessary for them to communicate today and during the ceremony. Erica would have no mental contact with anyone but Steve and he would feed her instructions. Still. “I haven’t feed from anyone of us, but Bucky.”

“I know.” Steve had talked to Bucky about this. There was an intimacy involved that they both knew would be difficult for Erica. A Pomme de Sang was food. This was different. Bucky had suggested talking about their relationship and letting that intimacy lead to the feeding. “Ya know, I’ve watched you since you were born.” Steve went through the major events of Erica’s life. Erica interjected with her own memories. “I might be looking forward to tomorrow almost as much as you two. I know that you’re not, but I can’t help feeling like your part friend and part daughter to me. And when you chose me as your Ainé, I was so happy to get to be the one to give you to him. Tomorrow is the most important day you’ll ever have and you’ve let me be with you for it. I can’t ever thank you enough for that.”

Erica knew that she could always count on Steve, but hearing that Steve viewed her as a daughter was news. She leaned in, and was welcomed into Steve’s arm. “Thank you, Steve.” Erica laid her head on Steve’s shoulder as they hugged.

Steve stroked Erica’s hair, “Take what is freely given.”

Erica turned her head toward Steve’s neck and fed. When she finished Erica spoke quietly, but clearly repeated the words. She didn’t know what to expect and tensed when Steve’s mouth met her neck. Steve’s voice was in Erica’s mind _Relax, Erica._ The words worked and Steve bit into the skin. Erica let out a little sigh. It wasn’t Bucky, but it still felt good. _Can’t believe you were afraid of this, can you?_

No, it feels good

Steve sealed the wound and kept the dialogue internal _How do you feel? No words, use your mind._

_It’s the difference between a radio and a CD. Not that it was hard before, but you’re right there._

_Good._

_I feel different, stronger. More energy._

_Any Alytos blood will do that. That’s why we insisted on feeding Bucky when he was hurt. Human blood will sustain us, but blood of our own kind will strengthen and heal. But remember, it also forms a bond. Which means now you’re stuck with me._ Laughter rang through Erica’s mind. The intensity was lost, as it needed to be.

There was knock at the door. Steve yelled for them to enter. “It’s time to receive your Binding Mark.”

Erica couldn’t control the way she shuddered and prayed to not embarrass herself. She lay down on the bed, her right arm closest to the edge. The public mark was first. The artist set up his cart, and sat in a chair pulled close to Erica. The needle began injecting its ink and Erica closed her eyes. The first word that came to mind was “ouch”. After a minute or two it was just annoying. She imagined Bucky feeling the Same thing, and was hit with a shock of panic when she didn’t feel him. Steve was instantly there _You’re fine. You’re being marked as his, relax and enjoy that._

Erica nodded and watched the Kanji character take shape. When it was finished Erica held her arm up, “What’s that say?”

“Ask your mate.” Erica had expected that and rolled her eyes. “The private mark is to go on your back, your left shoulder.” It took a long time for the colorful dragon to be complete.

In another room far away from where Erica lay relaxing the artist entered and waited for Bucky to lie down. Bucky started laughing when he realized what was on his forearm, “Natasha, come here!”

Natasha looked down at the Kanji symbol. It was different than the one Bucky chose for Erica, but close enough. “You two are sickening.”

Bucky sang the words, “You’re jealous.”

Natasha laughed and reached out to Steve _What’s this symbol mean?_

_Destiny._

_Erica’s is beloved. How’s the dragon look?_

_Angry_ Steve went back to look at the intricate design _It’s beautiful, very ornate. Bucky’s getting a line of music. You’re gonna have fun with the where._

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Bucky’s voice was loud his tone sarcastic. Natasha walked over with a raised eyebrow. Bucky looked up at her, “Really? Here?” Bucky pointed to a spot below and right of his navel.

The artist looked at Natasha, “His mate said you would help with the proper placement.”

Natasha laughed, “Yeah, I can do that.” Natasha snickered as she moved the transfer where the center was directly over the place on Bucky’s lower stomach that was definitely his most active erogenous zone. A gentle stroke of fingers, a soft kiss, or a teasing tongue on that spot could do a lot in a very short time.

Bucky was sweating by the time the staff lines were drawn and the addition of the notes nearly brought him off the bed. His arms were resting over his eyes. Natasha stood to the side laughing and chatting with Steve. When the artist left, Bucky moved his arms, “I’m gonna kill her.” He started laughing, “I’m going to fuck her and then I’m going to kill her.”

Both pairs did a rehearsal of the ceremony. It only took a few times and both were comfortable with the where’s and when’s. Once that was done there was a lot of downtime. Bucky and Natasha changed into their animals and took a long run on the grounds. Natasha kept up a constant chatter in an effort to keep Bucky’s mind off the emptiness. Eventually Bucky reminded Natasha that he’d dealt with emptiness before, and he’d really like the quiet to enjoy being with Natasha, and to let his mind float undisturbed.

Erica became more and more uncomfortable as the night went on. It started with a little flutter in her stomach, “Oh, Bucky told me to ask you about the colors.”

“Bucky is a gorgeous turquoise.”

“Smartass. About the blending of the colors. When we’re making love.”

“Oh that.” Steve moved onto the couch, “And your lack of control when he wraps around you?”

“How do you know that?”

A sharp laugh came from Steve, “It’s hard to keep control of the feelings when the colors are wrapped around you and the feel of your body as you’re making love. That will get better. The colors will combine, instead of just tangle. You’ll still be able to reach out alone to others, but with each other you’ll be one. It’s said that feels even better, but isn’t as distracting.”

Erica nodded and went back to reading until the separation moved to a restless fidgeting, and finally to her throwing her book across the room. She dropped her arms to her side and flopped her legs out, “This is making me mad.”

Steve had kept watch and was waiting for Erica to say something, “Mad angry or mad crazy.”

“Both.” She sat up and ran her hands through her hair, “Keep thinking of him and he’s not there. I don’t like that. At all. And I’m worrying about him. How’s he dealing with this?”

“He’s fine.”

“How do you know?” Erica snapped a bit harder than she meant to, “Sorry.”

Steve waved off the apology, “Natasha and I can still communicate. Bucky’s had fifteen hundred years of this feeling.”

Erica huffed out a breath, “Of course.”

# What?

_He’s the first one I had sex with. He’s the first one who fed from me. He’s the first one I fed from. This is the first time I’ve ever been without him inside me. He’s done all of that with someone else. I’ve not been his first anything. And I’m getting damn tired of being the one to follow everyone else with him! I’d like something first. And don’t tell me I’m the first mate, or the first one he’s Bonded with because that’s bullshit and you know it._

Well, this was new. Steve turned on the couch to face Erica. _You’re his last._ Erica’s face changed from angry to confused. “You’re his last, Erica. He knows what it’s like to be without the one you love, and what it’s like to be with people who aren’t for you, the taste of nothing. You will never know that and you ended that for him. Being his last is no less amazing than him being your first.”

Erica sat silently stunned. “I’m being a twat.”

“Just a difference. You were raised to cherish firsts and we wait for our last. I still remember firsts. I like them, but I’d give them all up for my last.”

~*~*~

In the dream it was dark. So dark that Erica couldn’t see her fingers when her nose touched the palm of her hand. The nothing was complete. No sight, no sound, and no Bucky. Her heart raced. Before she could truly start to panic she felt an arm slip around her shoulders, “Come on, Erica.”

“Steve, it’s so dark.”

“Over here’s going to be fine. Trust me.”

No sooner had Steve said the words the room lightened and Erica drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*

“Bucky, where are you? What’s happened that I can’t feel you? It’s so empty without you.” Erica stood on the edge of a cliff looking around. She heard footsteps behind her. Erica spun around, her face instantly falling when it wasn’t Bucky. “Steve, don’t. I don’t want to live without him. It would hurt . . . it does hurt too much.”

Steve spoke soothingly, “It’s okay, Erica. He’s fine.”

Erica felt the tears burn in her eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. He’ll be with you in a few hours.” Steve reached out his hand.

Erica looked back to the cliff, then to Steve’s outstretched hand. She took it, “Will you stay with me?”

Steve smiled, “Of course.”

~*~*~*~

Erica had no idea how far or how long she’d been running. Nothing looked familiar. Her legs burned from exertion. Her lungs burned from the breaths she took. She switched direction and ran again. Finally she stopped and leaned her hands on her bent knees. She bellowed at the sky, “Steve!” She felt a hand rubbing over her back. She looked over and smiled, “There you are. I got lost again.”

“You alright?”

Erica nodded, “I am now. Thanks. Let’s take a walk and see what trouble we can get into.”

The rest of the night was spent in a dream where the two of them moved through different places laughing and playing. Once Erica had reached out to Steve she didn’t have to be alone.

~*~*~*~

Steve woke up long before Erica and made sure to feed well. Erica woke up with a long stretch and deep yawn, “Whew, what a night.” She looked over and found Steve looked as rough as she felt and realized that Steve hadn’t just been part of the dream. Steve had actually been there. Her smile turned to a frown, “Could I have really killed myself on that cliff?” Steve nodded. “Wow, thank you.”

“My pleasure.” When they said you had to trust your Ainé with your life, this was why. This was what Steve had agreed to and didn’t want it to be any big deal. “Hungry?”

“Very.”

Today Erica and Bucky were not allowed to have anything the other didn’t. That began with feeding. After Erica finished feeding from Steve, there was a knock at the door. Natasha and Steve spoke a few words before Steve left and Natasha joined Erica on the couch.

Before Erica knew what was happening Natasha had wrapped her in her arms, “Bucky sent a hug with me.”

Erica relaxed in Natasha’s arms, “I can smell him on you.”

“I came here pre-hugged.” Natasha had laughed at Bucky, but obviously it was important. “Erica, take what is freely given.”

Erica easily found where her lover had fed from Natasha’s neck. She licked the skin then moaned, “I can taste him.” Erica sunk her fangs in and drank deeply.

Steve walked into Bucky’s room smiling, “Good morning, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky met Steve and enveloped him in a hug, “God, I can smell her all over you.” Bucky kept hold of Steve, breathing in Erica. “She used you last night.”

“Yeah, a couple of nightmares, but she called for me early on and we spent the night assing off.” He smiled and fought back a laugh at the mauling he was receiving. “I should warn you she had a little freak out about not being your first anything.”

Bucky pulled away, “She’s my last.”

Steve shrugged, “I’ve taken care of it.”

“Humans get it all backwards. Firsts aren’t nearly as important as lasts.” Bucky led Steve to the couch and settled in behind him, “Did she feed ok?”

“Yep, she’s good.” Steve sighed as Bucky sunk his fangs in his neck and began to drink.

When Steve got back to his room Erica was on him in an instant, “I can smell him on you too. So not fair.” Erica wrapped herself around Steve. “Sorry.”

Steve laughed, “As long as you don’t start humping my leg. I can’t get to my lover either.”

Erica held on until she felt her heartbeat slow, her neediness diminish. “God, I’m not sure if this is good or not. I swear I could fuck you within an inch of your life just from his scent.”

“Not an unheard of function of an Ainé, but too late.” Steve pushed Erica back and held her shoulders, “Time for you to get ready.”


	44. Bonding

Since the couple would immediately leave after the ceremony, the celebration took place first. And since the mate’s were not allowed contact, two connected rooms were used. Guests could drift from each space, and the mate’s were kept far away from the door to the other room. Erica wore a dark green dress. Steve nodded approvingly and they headed into the receiving room. Erica had a definite feeling of melancholy, "I wish my family was here to share this."

Steve opened the door, letting Erica pass, "Wishes come true."

Erica's mom was waiting right inside the door. Erica's eyes flew wide and she pulled Giada tight against her. "Oh mom, I'm so glad you're here. How..."

Giada held her daughter’s face in her hands, "I made Bucky promise not to marry you without me there."

Erica pulled her close again _Will she remember this?_

Steve nodded _, Everything. Your dad, sisters, and the kids are here too. They'll only remember pieces, feelings._

Erica spoke out loud, "Thank you."

"Not me you need to thank, but I'll deliver the message." Steve connected with Natasha and let Erica and her mom have a few minutes.

"You look wonderful. Steve warned me, but my god."

Erica blushed, "Thanks. It's very very strange. Listen, after this we'll be going to London. We’re getting a bigger place so Natasha and Steve will be there too." She rolled her eyes, "Evidently the King needs lots of room for people. I expect many visits."

"Of course.” She hugged her again, “I don't understand why the reception is first."

There was no way Erica could explain that they'd be fucking like bunnies right after the ceremony. He nudged his Ainé. Steve smiled, "All contact’s been cut off, they're not inside each others’ minds. So when that block is removed, their minds Bond and they’re really going to need their bodies to Bond too."

Erica closed her eyes, "That was the part I was trying to avoid."

Giada laughed, "Oh, Erica! Your father and I disappeared after our wedding. It's too much to not go make love."

Erica started to say something about things she never needed to know, but the rest of her family converged upon her.

Over the next two hours various known and new people came and went. All the while Erica insisted her mother stay right beside her. As happy and excited as she was, there was a normal trepidation. Things were much the same in Bucky's room. People wandered freely between the two rooms and eventually Bucky and Erica were being told snippets of conversations from each other’s areas. Sometimes that included laughing comments made to each other. The secondhand conversations served to relax them both, neither feeling quite so alone now.

Steve and Natasha moved in together, laying a hand on their charges' shoulders, "It's time."

Erica and Bucky nodded and immediately left for the small anterooms off Victoria's main meeting area. They stripped down to naked and allowed themselves to be dressed in white robes with gold lining. The robes were tied at the waist.

The Ainé’s excused themselves to light the candles and do a last check of the area. The two mates were left with their thoughts. Bucky laid his head back, letting over a thousand years of anticipation wash over him. Erica took a deep breath to calm her anxiety. She felt Steve in her mind, saw his colors, and instantly relaxed.

_Just a few more minutes, Erica._

_Thank you. I'm alright._

_Glad to hear it. I'm on my way back._

Steve came into the room and motioned for Erica to stand. He put Erica's hands together, pulling her sleeves to cover them.

Natasha smiled as she prepared Bucky. She kissed Bucky's cheeks before she draped the hood over his blue eyes.

_Follow me._

The couple kept their faces down, watching the legs of their Ainé for direction and hearing the voice inside their heads exactly as they practiced.

_Step onto the dais. Right leg. Left. Good. Now breathe._

They sat on a padded floor. Their right legs bent and fit together with their mates like interlocking pieces. Their left legs were stretched out, slightly hooked around the hip of the other. They were close enough to feel the vibration off each other, but not to touch.

_Hands to your knees._

The flowing sleeves covered their hands as Victoria's voice rang out in the silence. "We all long for this day. The day we become whole, and find what will see us through eternity. A love to end all else, a complete synchronicity with someone to call our own. And as we all dream of this day, we all celebrate with you."

A chorus of voices spoke from all directions, "To witness your Bonding is an honor and we thank you."

"Reveal yourselves to those to come to share your joy... and to one another." Erica and Bucky slid the hoods back and looked up to make eye contact. They both smiled and Bucky winked at Erica. Steve's voice telling her laughingly _stand down_ and an overwhelming compulsion to obey was all that kept Erica from launching herself at her lover.

 _You're a very bad man._ Natasha laughed in Bucky's mind.

_Couldn't help myself._

"You come together innocent of each other to be bound. The Day of Lessening serves as a reminder of what life was before you found one another. You will never feel that again, but I encourage you to remember. Remember for those yet to find their mate, and to never lose appreciation of one another. Yet you've not been alone. You're Ainé’s have been with you."

Steve spoke first, "I bring Erica prepared to Bond with her mate. I ask to release her from my care and give her to Bucky." Steve rolled up Erica's right sleeve, revealing the perfectly healed tattoo.

Bucky repeated the words Natasha fed him, although it was not needed. "She bears my Binding Mark. I accept her care from Steve. Erica is mine."

Erica felt a shudder run through her.

Natasha said the same words as Steve had and revealed Bucky's right forearm.

Erica's breath caught and her mind screamed with need. It took a minute for Steve to calm her. He quickly explained to Natasha, who reassured Bucky. _She's fine. Steve's got her._

Steve used his colors to wrap around Erica and pull her down. When Erica relaxed enough to slip through Steve's grasp Steve gave her the words. "He bears my Binding Mark. I accept his care from Natasha. Bucky is mine."

"Let action show what words have spoken." Victoria waited for that Ainé’s to give their direction.

_Right wrist._

Erica and Bucky simultaneously brought their right wrists to their mouths and bit. Steve and Natasha walked forward, each taking a wrist, placing the bloody bites together, and binding their arms together with a red silk sash.

Victoria looked from one to the other, "I grant the request and accept that you belong to one another. I release you from your solitude."

As simple as that Victoria removed the block she’d erected between their minds. Both closed their eyes as the dam burst. Thoughts and feelings flooded the space between them, rushing into the other. The instant before the collision was filled with frantic searching, followed by a greedy attack. The turquoise and cerulean swarmed together.

Erica and Bucky felt the Bonding like a warm rush over taking them. The ability to tell where one ended and the other began was lost. It suddenly seemed very wrong to be apart. It was Bucky who gave in to the pull. With his free hand, he cupped the back of Erica's neck, bringing them together. The first touch of lips was tentative, and unsure, as if afraid the contact might make this all disappear. That quickly gave way to lips opening, and the invasion of tongues. Erica latched onto Bucky's, sucking him to the point of Bucky moaning.

Steve laughed where only Victoria and Natasha could hear him. _You better get them out of here._


	45. Sex

Erica startled when they were suddenly in an unfamiliar room. They sat exactly as they had in the Bonding Chamber, but were on the largest bed she’d ever seen. It had to be at least eight feet square. “We need to get one of these.”

Bucky panted, and refusing to remove his hand from Erica's neck, used his teeth to untie the red sash. “It’s ours. Traditional gift from the host, from Victoria.”

Erica used her now freed hands to undo the tie on Bucky’s robe. Bucky had leaned in and was sucking and nipping at her neck. Erica moaned, “Remind me to kiss the hell out of her.”

“Only when you’ve kissed the hell out of me for many many hours.”

Erica cupped Bucky’s face, “I love you.”

Bucky smiled, “Oh god, I love you too. Need you out of that robe.”

With the words Erica was robeless and found herself clothed in Bucky. Bucky had propelled himself where he was straddling Erica's legs, arms wrapped tight around her. Erica grabbed Bucky’s ass and pulled him closer. She mumbled, “This is perfect” against Bucky’s lips before kissing him again. Hands skated over bodies, the motion never ending.

Bucky waited for the touch of tongue before opening himself to his mate. Erica took her time exploring the new taste. It was definitely still Bucky, but she could taste an underlying hint of herself. She slid her tongue along the back of Bucky’s teeth and moaned. The heat in her body was flaring to life. Bucky felt the same thing. The need to Bond physically was taking them both. Erica pushed forward, forcing Bucky to the bed. She moved her legs to the outside of Bucky’s and shifted her hips where Bucky’s cock rode along the crease between her legs. Instinctively Bucky thrust against Erica, the friction making the need more. A shift of angle, a hand to help push inside the tightness, and Bucky could take his mate. Claim her.

Too much. Using all his strength, Bucky fought against Erica's want to stay where they were. He pushed Erica onto her back and wrestled with Erica's arms until he was hands and knees over her. His tongue fucked Erica's navel.

Erica threw her head back and screamed in desire and frustration. She slid her arms closer to her body between Bucky’s legs. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him roughly.

Bucky moved up to kiss her, “Oh . . . yes. Just like that.” He sucked and kissed along her neck.

“I want you inside me.”

“Be over to soon. Want you, need you too much. First orgasm too quick, the second for making love.” Bucky wasn’t sure if he was making sense. All he knew was that the tight heat of Erica's body would have him coming in under a minute. He wanted much more than that.

Erica understood, “Then I’m going to suck you until you come.”

The words were enough, but Bucky held on until the first slippery touch. “Oh fuck, Erica, god yes, love you, so hard.”

Erica was taken by surprise with the speed and force that Bucky came. She kept up with swirling licks over the head of his cock until Bucky came down. She wasn’t quite ready to let Bucky get away when he rose up and moved between her legs. Erica shivered at the look on Bucky’s face, “What are you up too, Buck?”

Bucky smiled wider, his eyes twinkling, “I want you to come like never before.”

Erica sank into the bed, her vision clouding with the lust in Bucky’s voice, “Anything.”

The words were still echoing in Bucky’s ears when he licked all along Erica. Erica arched into the gentle invasion of Bucky’s fingers. Bucky moaned around Erica's clit. Now he worked his fingers deeper . . . harder . . . twisting with each stroke. He’d fingered her before but this was a hard deep push like she’d never felt.

Erica stroked through Bucky’s hair, “So good.” Bucky was going to get his wish. Erica had never had an orgasm like the one that was building. She felt the buzz begin low in her stomach and travel like lightening. The first sensation was of grabbing onto Bucky’s fingers, then her body shattering. “Ah, ah, god, fuck, Bucky, fuck.”

Erica convulsed and shook on the bed. Bucky had pulled away, was kissing her thigh, spreading her leg further, licking the line where leg meets body. Biting. Erica screamed, her orgasm renewing itself as Bucky’s fangs drove into the sensitive skin. Bucky held Erica's leg tight and sucked hard. His mouth filled with soft skin, and warm blood spiced with orgasm. Erica convulsed with each deep draw until she couldn’t move. The orgasm kept going, but she was too worn to do anything more than take shaking breaths. The gentle lick signaled the end and Erica sighed, “So good.”

Erica whimpered when Bucky’s fingers left her, “No.”

Bucky stretched over Erica's body, rocking his cock into her, “So tight after you come. Let me in. Let me make love you.”

Willing her body open, Erica felt Bucky slip further inside her, “Nothing ever so good. Thank you.”

Bucky kissed by her ear, “Your welcome. The dragon . . . dragons represent strength, power, royalty. Like you. You’ve had to accept so much. You’ve shown such strength. I can feel your power and that’s going to grow. And we’ll rule our people together.” His hips moving lazily inside his mate.

Erica laid her hand on Bucky’s ass, “Feels so good.”

Erica needed a few more minutes before she could join in. She felt Bucky inside her mind, similar but different. It was clear that Bucky was just as content as she was with the slow slide. There was no true delineation between them. The colors had blended together, but were still separate. There were no hard margins, but a fluid intermingling. Alone the colors were beautiful. Like this they were so much more, so perfect. There was no struggle, no trying to be together or apart, simply a comfortable merger that was both exciting and relaxing at the Same time. Much like the feel of their bodies fitted so tight together now.

Soft kisses and licks continued across Erica's shoulders and neck. Bucky had all the time in the world. _Let me know when you’re ready for more. I can stay like this . . . inside you for hours._

Something about that idea made Erica not want to move. Bucky’s body pressed so tight against her felt like it was part of her. They were one. Bonded. Erica growled, raising her hips off the bed. She met Bucky’s mouth, “Give me a little room.”

Bucky pushed up onto his hands and knees, far enough to move a few inches from inside Erica. He dropped his head with a sigh as Erica began sliding along his cock. Erica match Bucky’s hips thrust for thrust, slowly at first, but increasing gradually until the quiet slap of bodies matched the lovers’ noises. “So hot, you on me.” Bucky kissed Erica’s deeply.

“I want to see you, Bucky. I want to feed from you when you come. You feed too . . . blood and the sex. Take it all.”

“Mmm, a feast.”

Erica smirked, “For everyone.”

Bucky nodded, “If I feed from the sex, yes. Do you want to share that?”

“Yes.” Erica reached out to touch the music tattoo. Bucky shook from the contact. “Mine. I want it all and our people can have what we are together. What they witnessed us become.”

Bucky growled deep in his chest, “What they witnessed us become. I love you.” He picked up the pace a little. He could feel that Erica wanted this to last as long as he did. Only when it was too difficult to fight did Bucky increase the force and speed of his thrusts. They were nowhere near “hard and fast” when Bucky lay onto Erica, “This . . . I want to come like this.”

Erica nodded and reached up for a kiss that they felt all over. “Slip over together.”

Bucky’s mouth hung open, sweat dripping off him, and his muscles weak from the exertion, “Bound forever.”

The control was Bucky’s. He bit into the slope between Erica's neck and shoulder, feeding and using his bite to take Erica over. Erica slid her fangs inside Bucky as she began to come. The contractions inside Erica took Bucky with her. The colors seemed to wrap around them, to squeeze them even closer together. Bucky opened himself to feed off their orgasms. They found themselves caught in a circle neither wanted to break. The orgasms fed one need in Bucky, but made the other increase. As long as they fed the pleasure would go on. They lost track of time, of everything but each other.

Bucky pulled his mouth away, his tongue moving over the wound before every muscle in his body collapsed. Erica was equally spent beneath him. “Oh god, I can’t move.”

Erica managed to pull her mouth away from Bucky’s neck, “You don’t have too.”


	46. In the House

Once Victoria sent Bucky and Erica away she searched the room for David, and nodded toward the door.

Natasha smirked and grabbed Steve’s hand, “Let’s go.”

Steve snickered, “It could be hours.”

“Or they could lose it and it’ll be minutes. Either way.” Natasha was pulling Steve.

Leaning back, Steve stopped Natasha, “Have to get Erica's family out of here first. There’s a van waiting to take them to the plane and safely back home. Away from any sexual fallout their daughter creates.” Both laughed as they kissed and rounded up the family from the quickly thinning crowd.

Jay met Steve and Natasha in the hall on the way to his room. “We’re all a bunch of whores. Ten minutes . . . the whole room is cleaned out. People are fucking people they don’t even like in hope that Bucky’s gonna feed.”

Steve chuckled again, “And why are you still down here?”

“It’s gonna take a little while. I’m also pretty confidant that this won’t be my only shot at being rolled by all that power.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “Meaning Jay doesn’t have a lover right now and wasn’t quick enough to snag someone.”

Jay sighed, “I totally missed it.”

“You could join us?” Steve laughed giddily.

“Yeah, right.” Jay held up his hand and wiggled his fingers, “Meet my date.”

Natasha pulled Steve up the stairs, “Nice to meet you. Come on, Steve.”

Jay shook his head and went to his room.

It was almost four hours later when the rush overtook the house and everyone in it. Most were long asleep and woke up arching off the bed. Some were just coming down off their own high, or just building to one and they were taken away. The lucky ones who’d timed it right were left clinging to each other as wave after wave of pleasure shook them. Steve and Natasha had paced themselves. They stopped and started to make it last as long as the bonded pair.

When it was over they were all missing a half hour of their lives, and wouldn’t have traded it for the world.

~*~*~

Bucky rolled his shoulders and smiled before opening his eyes. They lay just as they had when they fell asleep. Erica's arms were locked around Bucky’s back, and Bucky still lay between Erica's splayed thighs. The slightest shift alerted Bucky that he was hard again. Maybe still. And at least a little bit still inside his lover. He smiled as he shifted his hips up, sinking further inside Erica.

Erica gripped Bucky’s ass and stopped his movement, “I’ve woke up several times and every time you were still inside me. God, what a way to sleep. I might be hornier now than I was last night.”

Bucky pulled out a few inches, “I can fix that for you.” He licked Erica's bottom lip, and nipped at it.

“You’ve been inside me all night.” She rubbed Bucky’s back.

“Mmmm” Bucky groaned, “I know.” He thrust hard into Erica. “I think I like that. I’m so close.”

Erica wrapped her legs around him to make him stop moving, “I don’t want you to come until I’m with you.”

“Fuck, Erica. Would be easier if you didn’t say shit like that.” He pulled out and sat up, leaning against the wall, “Come here.”

Erica sat on Bucky’s lap, easing his cock back inside her. “So much to take. Feels so good.” Slowly she eased up and down.

“This might have been a mistake.” Bucky gritted his teeth.

Erica eased up a little, then back down tight against Bucky’s thighs, “How?”

“The way you fuck me. I don’t have much left to give you.” Bucky groaned, holding the orgasm down.

“You’ve given me everything, Bucky.” Their lips pressed together to seal the words. Erica laughed as she began riding Bucky faster, “You can fuck me into oblivion later.”

Bucky used his thumb to circle her clit, “You’re going with me.” A few minutes later they were both plummeting over the cliff screaming and squeezing the others’ hand.

Erica pulled off Bucky’s cock and lay down beside him with a loud sigh, “Just perfect. How long do we get to stay in this room?” She wrapped her fingers around Bucky’s.

“As long as we want to. No one but Pomme de Sangs are allowed entrance to the Bonding Room.”

“Mmm, good, I’m a little hungry. I think we just traded blood last night.” It took two seconds for Erica to make the connection. “I fed from you while you fed from me.”

“Yes. Blood of my blood.”

“While you were making me come.” Bucky nodded, keeping his face absolutely blank. “So did you give me that particular power?” No answer. Erica moved to kneel over Bucky’s prone form. “Bucky?”

A slow smirk crept across Bucky’s face, “Maybe.”

Erica swept Bucky into her arms and struck deep into Bucky’s jugular, drawing mercilessly.

Bucky screamed . . .

~*~finis~*~


End file.
